Volverte a amar
by zoniiNara
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, llevandose secretos, pero es hora de que se revelen...-Porque nunca te olvide, pero aun asi tengo miedo de volverte a amar- -Cap.21 VOLVERTE A AMAR- *COMPLETADO*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashahi Kishimoto.**_

**_*Secuela de "Volverte a Ver..."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_-Sasuke… Sasuke…_

_-Esa voz, esa voz es de… claro quien mas Naruto, pero ¿Por qué se escucha tan lejana?, esa luz quema mis ojos, es tan brillante… - después de varios parpadeos logra abrir sus ojos azabaches mirando al frente- eso es un pasillo… es demasiado largo… esto tardara demasiado… pero ya eh esperado 8 años que mas da unos minutos mas… desde hace 8 años me sentí morir con tu partida, que mas da esperar unos cuantos minutos para que llegue definitivamente ese momento… (1)_

----------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha… ¿es necesario una presentación?, claro que no, en el país del fuego era el mas conocido, no solo su apellido, si no por ser unos de los hombres mas jóvenes y exitosos empresarios, a sus 26 años era dueño de la mitad de la compañía Uchiha Corp y vicepresidente de la misma, una de las mas famosas y reconocida en el mundo de la computación, también era dueño de la cuarta parte, del departamento de policías del país de Fuego y del mundo, se graduó de la universidad con honores y a temprana edad, en la carrera de ingeniería computacional, para después asumir el cargo de vicepresidente en la empresa familiar.

Era el soltero mas cotizado de todo Konoha, nunca se le había conocido a una pareja formal, solo había mujeres que contaban que salían con el, pero no eran mas que rumores, Uchiha Sasuke, siempre las desmentía diciendo que no ensuciaran su reputación e imagen diciendo que tenia que ver con ellas.

Se dice, que fue mal herido en el amor, en su adolescencia y por eso se hizo de ese caparazón a su alrededor, que lo protegía de estar enamorado de alguna mujer, pero como siempre alrededor del Uchiha menor, todo terminaba solo en simples rumores, de gente mal intencionada.

_**5:00 pm… Ciudad Konoha país del fuego "Tu recuerdo"**_

-Dile que a las seis, si quiere si no que busque otro patrocinador- decía aquel pelinegro hablando por el manos libres de su celular, mientras manejaba un Porsche gris.- Dile que será otro día, quede de verme con Naruto…- dejo que hablara la persona del otro lado de la línea- no hoy no regresare a la oficina- volvió hablar la otra persona- Ya era hora, déjala en mi escritorio, después la veo.- Sasuke oprimió un botón que cortaba la comunicación y dirigí nuevamente la vista al camino

Sasuke manejaba rápidamente entre aquellas avenida, esquivando automóviles, y sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro, cuanto le encantaba esa sensación, era fascinante, le traía recuerdos, por eso había comprado aquel auto, porque con la velocidad, le hacia sentir ese fuerte viento en su cuerpo como si saltara de un paracaídas… Sasuke al sentir esa sensación dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro, para después desaparecerla inmediatamente como llego a sus labios.

-No, no puede ser…- decía fastidiado, había llegado a una parte de la ciudad donde había un embotellamiento, un camión se había volcado, llevándose varios autos a su paso, aquel lugar estaba totalmente colapsado.- El partido empieza en 15 minutos… tendré que tomar otro camino…- Sasuke comenzó de manejar de reversa, por suerte no había autos aun detrás de el, para después girara a su derecha tomando otra avenida. El camino seria mas largo, pero de manejar 20 minutos mas, a estar ahí parado 3 horas sin menearse, eran mejor aquellos 20 minutos.

Sasuke tomo un pequeño micrófono que colgaba en su pecho y lo llevo a sus labios.

-Dobe…- dijo simplemente, y el teléfono comenzó a auto marcar el número del mencionado.

-_Teme, donde estas tengo rato esperándote_- se escucho a través de los audífonos que llevaba Sasuke.

-La junta se alargo mas de lo debido…además hubo un accidente y tuve que tomar otro camino…- Sasuke se detuvo debido a un alto.

-_Entonces… en cuanto llegues al estadio me marcas y bajo por ti, recuerda que yo tengo tu boleto._

-Si, si… adivina que llego a mi oficina…- decía Sasuke esperando el verde del semáforo.

-¿_Qué?, una muñeca inflable_.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, ya te dije que no pongas la dirección de mi oficina para que envíen tus perversiones.- dijo con sarcasmo- llego la invitación de la boda de Tobi.

-_Valla ya era hora, después de tantos años… oye ¿donde estas?, ya esta por comenzar el partido…_

Sasuke volteo para reconocer exactamente en que avenida se encontraba, y al recordar aquella avenida su corazón se acelero, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, sentía que no estaba en la tierra, si no en algún lugar donde le faltaba la respiración.

-_Teme, teme_- se escuchaba a través del audífono pero Sasuke no prestaba atención, tenia la vista puesta en un punto fijo_.- ¿Sasuke estas ahí?-_ seguía hablando el rubio- ¿_Sasuke que pasa?_

-¿Como llegue aquí…?- soltó Sasuke después de unos momentos.- Maldita sea…

-_Sasuke, ¿que pasa?, ¿como llegaste a donde_?

La luz verde se puso y acelero lo más que pudo alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Nada, olvídalo en unos minutos estoy allá…- Sasuke corto la comunicación, y su rostro que momentos antes estaba pacifico, se había tornado con el ceño fruncido, auto reclamándose, del porque había ido a parar a aquella avenida.

Sasuke manejo más rápido que podía, sentía enojo al haber estado en aquella avenida, en aquel lugar, se estaciono en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, para golpear el volante con sus manos, y decir toda clase de maldiciones, en todos los idiomas que sabia.

-Porque… porque…- se repetía un y otra vez.- ¿porque me sigues atormentando de esta manera?

Sasuke había ido a parar en la avenida en la vio por primera vez, donde la vio abordar el autobús a aquella pelirosa que lo flecho, a aquella chica que lo embrujo, a aquella chica que por su gran boca y orgullo dejo escapar. Como deseaba volverla a ver, pero después de dos años de buscarla, toda esperanza se esfumo de encontrarla, tal pareciera que la tierra se la comió, o se mudo a otro planeta.

Después de tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente, volvió a encender el auto y volver a su camino hacia el estadio.

-SI…- gritaba y brincaba un rubio, con una playera negra que tenia en el centro, "GO KONOHA", y pantalón deportivo anaranjado.-SI, ESO ES SOMOS LOS MEJORES.

Por su parte su compañero en aquel elegante palco solo sonreía de medio lado.

-OH, SI ROCK LEE ERES EL MEJOR- gritaba el rubio.

-No se porque gritas, si no te escucha…- decía el pelinegro a su lado sobandose las orejas, debido a los aturdidores gritos del rubio.

-Hey muchachos… quien diría que los vería aquí- decía Un hombre entrando en aquel balcón con bar propio, y asientos de piel.

-Tío Madara…- Sasuke le dio la mano al recién llegado, en forma de saludo.

-Madara, es bueno verte- comento el rubio dándole también la mano.

-Eso mismo digo Naruto, desde que te haces cargo de los studios no te eh visto, y eso que estamos en el mismo gabinete político.- explicaba el hombre sentándose en uno de los sillones de piel.

-Si, bueno, ya sabes el trabajo estamos negociando con una empresa extranjera para fusionarse con los estudios…- el rubio volteo una vez más la vista a donde se presenciaba el juego de fútbol.

-Eh escuchado de Jiraiya te postulo para Hokage…- Madara llamo a una muchacha que ofrecía servicios en ese lugar- Tríame una cerveza.- pidió.

-Si, eso es genial no lo crees- decía el rubio con una sonrisa amarga.

-No lo dices con mucho entusiasmo, tu serias el Hokage mas joven, además se que serias un buen Hokage como lo fue tu padre…- Madara solo recibió una mirada inquisidora de Sasuke, que había permanecido callado.-Lo siento Naruto…

-No te preocupes, es lo mismo que dice Jiraiya…- volteo a ver a Madara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto hace un año que había perdido a su familia completa, bueno Sasuke era como su hermano, pero su familia con la que vivía desde bebe, primero Kirei su nana, o como el la llamaba ama de llaves había muerto 2 años después que ingreso a la universidad, por una enfermedad del corazón, sus padres hace un año el avión en el que viajaban se había estrellado. Cuando Kirei murió tenia el apoyo, de sus padres, Sasuke y de Hinata, esa chica ojiperla que lo tenia totalmente enamorado. Pero cuando sus padres murieron estaba totalmente desbastado, no solo por su muerte si no porque dos semanas antes de ese accidente, Hinata había roto su compromiso con el.

Desde aquel viaje de graduación de la preparatoria se habían echo novios, al siguiente año fue a pedirla como esposa formalmente, pero su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, decía que aun estaban muy jóvenes que esperaran mas, y ese era el sermón de cada año, Naruto estaba arto y apunto de raptar a Hinata, pero Hinata acataba las ordenes de su padre al pie de la letra así que ella decía que tenían que esperar la aceptación de su padre, pero dos semanas antes de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, el comportamiento de Hinata había cambiado, se comportaba distante con el rubio, casi ya no se veían. Hasta que una tarde recibió una llamada telefónica.

_**Flash Back… 1 año antes.**_

-Bueno…-Naruto estaba en su oficina de los studios Uzumaki.

-Soy Hinata.- respondieron del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola amor, lamento no a verte podido llamar antes es que…- Naruto fue interrumpido.

-Naruto… tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Naruto?- interrogo el rubio, Hinata nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, bueno si lo llamaba por su nombre pero agregando el "Kun", o amor… pero ahora solo era ¿Naruto?- ¿Dime que pasa?

-Naruto yo… - solo se escuchaba la respiración de Hinata- yo eh estado pensando que… yo… yo ya no… ya no quiero estar…- otro silencio que atormentaba a Naruto.- ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero andar.- dijo rápidamente Hinata.

-¿Qué?... – Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente- Hinata no hagas bromas de ese tipo…- en el estomago de Naruto se sentía un cosquilleo extremo y un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Naruto no estoy bromeando…- la voz de Hinata se escuchaba mas baja.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo con voz seria y fuerte Naruto.

-Porque… Naruto yo…- el silencio se volvió a formar.- esta relación no va ningún lado…

-A ningún lado… Hinata entonces hagamos que valla a algún lado- Naruto había hablado rápidamente- Casate conmigo, Vamos a casarnos- pidió el rubio, sujetando la bocina telefónica fuertemente sobre su oído.- si me quieres vamos mas allá, casate conmigo.

-Es que… Naruto yo… yo… yo…ya no te quiero.

-¿Qué?... y ayer- Naruto comenzó a desesperarse- ayer Hinata, ayer tu y yo… Hinata ayer estuvimos juntos por primera vez… ayer que me dijiste TE AMO, ¿era mentira? ¿No lo sentías?- la voz del rubio comenzó a fallarle. Solo obtuvo silencio del otro lado de la línea telefónica.- ¿desde cuando estas así?

-Yo… yo no quiero lastimarte.

-¿Desde cuando?- volvió interrogar el rubio.

-Yo… ya lo había pensado… pero…

-Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos… todos estos años, me dijiste mentiras… me decías que me querías, sin sentirlo.- Naruto estaba al borde de la locura.

-Perdón… Adiós… Naruto…kun- Hinata colgó el teléfono.

La respiración de Naruto era agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente, un vació ocupaba su estomago, dándole ganas de vomitar, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Ese mismo día, fue a buscarla y aclarar las cosas, fue hasta la empresa Hyuuga donde ella trabajaba, pero simplemente se negaba a recibirlo, Naruto armo un escándalo pidiendo que lo dejaran verla, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, como años atrás cuando estaba afuera de la casa de Hinata, pidiendo que quería hablar con ella aclara la situación de aquella apuesta. Pero esta vez nadie llamo a la policía para alejar a Naruto de ahí, esta vez Hinata había salido de su oficina, custodiada por hombres de seguridad que le impedían a Naruto acercársele.

Una semana había pasado donde cada día Naruto iba a buscar a Hinata, pero ella siempre estaba rodeada por guardaespaldas. Así que una noche Naruto logro colarse a la casa de Hinata, como también lo había echo en el pasado para aclarar la situación de la apuesta, con la diferencia que esta vez si sabia cual era la ventana de la habitación de Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba nerviosa Hinata al ver a Naruto entrar por la ventana, haciéndola recordar cuando Naruto también se había colado por la ventana para entrar en su habitación en aquel viaje donde se habían echo novios.

-Solo… solo quiero decirte que te extraño- decía Naruto acercándose a Hinata.- ¿Tu no?

-No se me hace justo decírtelo… -respondía Hinata con las manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se te hace muy justo lo que me hiciste?...- Naruto tomo los hombros de Hinata- yo se que me extrañas, que quieres estar conmigo.

-Estoy decidida… ya nada va a cambiar.- Hinata evitaba ver esos ojos azules.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de un de repente mandaste todo a la nada?- interrogaba el rubio buscando la mirada de Hinata.

-Ya déjame ir por favor… no quiero que me estés esperando, porque nada va a cambiar. – La voz de Hinata se había vuelto firme.- es tan difícil que lo entiendas- los ojos de Hinata al fin vieron los de Naruto- YA NO TE AMO.

Naruto comenzó a temblar soltando a Hinata de los hombros, ella le había dicho que ya no lo amaba con esa mirada tan dura que el no conocía, con esa seguridad como cuando en antaño le escucho decir que lo amaba. Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a la ventana por donde había entrado. Pero se detuvo por un momento antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-¿Sabes? nadie te va amar como yo, nadie- decía firmemente Naruto viéndola

-Vete…- decía con el mismo tono de voz frió Hinata.

Desde esa vez Naruto dejo de buscarla, de verla.

_**Final Flash Back**_

-Hoy recibí la invitación de la boda de Tobi- dijo por primera ves Sasuke.

-Si, se supone que tuvo que llegarte hace 4 meses, pero esos dos simplemente pelean por todo… hasta por las invitaciones- decía Madara bebiendo de su cerveza.

-¿Y aun así se van a casar?- pregunto Naruto.

-Son discusiones sin importancia, ya sabes, que tipo de comida, arreglos, en que iglesia, de echo hasta se pelearon por el color del vestido... Tobi lo quería verde e Ino blanco.

-¿Tobi quería que el vestido de Ino fuera verde?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

-No el vestido verde era para Tobi...- rió ruidosamente Madara junto con el Naruto y Sasuke.

Madara podía ser el hombre mas serio de todo Konoha, pero desde que la boda de Tobi comenzó a organizarse, se había vuelto más social, y más por la idea de que Ino y Tobi, habían comenzado a someterse en tratamientos, para que Ino se embarazara lo más antes posible. Ino no solo le cambio la vida a Tobi, también se la había cambiado a el.

-Por cierto ¿a quien invitaran a la boda?…- comento Madara después de recuperar el aliento.

-A Nadie- contestaron los amigos en unísono.

-Valla que ustedes dos me dan miedo, estoy comenzando a creer que son pareja…- comento Madara serio mientras veía como los dos se alteraban y se alejaban lo mas posible uno del otro- Solo bromeaba… - se rió nuevamente Madara.

-no me causó gracia… -comento Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------

-Ya será mañana, por hoy acabo el día de trabajo- decía un hombre de cabello castaño, largo, sujeto en una coleta baja.

-Esta bien señor Hyuuga, que tenga buena tarde, y hasta mañana- se despedía una mujer de cabello negro, viendo como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Hasta mañana.- volvió a decir el Hyuuga.

El hombre comenzó a deshacerse de la corbata, que traía puesta, bajo del elevador, hasta el ultimo nivel que era correspondiente al estacionamiento, comenzó a caminar hacia su camioneta negra. Desactivo la alarma para abrir una puerta trasera y arrogar su portafolio, junto con su saco y corbata. Cerró la puerta y se dirigía a la parte delantera cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿Que pasa…?- pregunto mientras abordaba la camioneta.- ¿Porque hoy?- pregunto algo fastidiado el hombre.- esta bien voy para allá.

El hombre colgó y comenzó a encender la camioneta, y a conducirla para salir de aquel edificio y tomar una avenida principal y seguir conduciendo poco mas de 30 minutos, hasta que llego a una mansión enorme de color arena, que en la parte mas alta contaba con una terraza enorme, donde se observaba varias personas.

Estaciono su camioneta y se adentro a aquella mansión siendo recibidos por los sirvientes del lugar, comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la aquella amplia terraza, hasta que en su camino encontró a un hombre conocido para el, vestido únicamente con bañador, cabello suelto y piel morena.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- decía el del bañador.

-Tenia que trabajar, para mi no es tan problemático…- decía el ojiperla siguiendo su camino con su amigo a lado.

-Ayer llegue de Konoha, hubo problemas con unos medicamentos, no me apetecía ir a la oficina hoy.- explicaba el moreno.

-Y ¿porque la reunión tan sorpresiva?- comento el Hyuuga.

-Ya sabes como son de…

-Problemáticos…- rió divertido el ojiperla.

-Si…- también dio una sonrisa perezosa.

Ambos llegaban frente a una enorme puerta de cristal que daba a aquella terraza, donde había una alberca en el centro, a su alrededor césped, y en una parte de la terraza había una mesa, con sillas y sombrillas, al otro extremo había un columpio y resbaladillas.

-Papa…- se acerco una pequeña castaña, con ojos verdosos. Que salto a los brazos del hombre moreno- Vamos a jugar pelota en el agua…

-Vamos, Shimari eso es…

-si ya se, ya se… problemático…- la niña comenzó a bajar de su padre y corrió a la alberca.

-Esa niña nunca se cansa…- miraba aburrido el moreno a su hija que nada en la alberca.

-Hola…- dijo una mujer tomando por detrás la cintura del ojiperla.

-Voy con Temari…- dijo el moreno dejando a la pareja sola.

-Hola Sakura- el ojiperla se dio media vuelta y deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto la mujer abrazando al ojiperla.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes…

-Temari me dijo que mañana se dirán los postulados para Kazakage…

-¿Acaso te lo dijo para que me convenzas de que postule a Gaara?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

-No…- Sakura soltó a Neji.- se que lo harás sin que yo te diga o convenza…

-¿Como estas tan segura?

-Porque el… nos ah ayudado mucho en estos años… además es el indicado para el puesto…

-Padre…- se escucho una voz detrás de la pelirosa.- Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo aquel pequeño niño dirigiéndose al ojiperla.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_*****Tal vez no sea tan necesario leer la priemra parte, pero se mencionaran acontecimientos que pasaron en el Fic VOVERTE A VER y en el cual aqui no colocare como flash back ni nada por el estilo._

_**(1).** Adelanto del capitulo Final. No todo es lo que parece xD_

_**N/A:** Hola de nuevo queridisimos amigos :), les traigo el primer capitulo de** VOLVERTE A AMAR**. Bueno aca actualizare mas despacio debido a que tengo varios fic en los que trabajo **"Hoy"** ya esta acabado asi que por el no me preocupo, **"Luz de Luciernagas"** estoy escribiendo capitulos finales, y bueno ahorita estoy escribiendo este fic, y bueno no quiero apresurarme a subirlo rapido pues aun no lo acabo y no me quiero quedar sin capitulos para actualizar como me esta sucediendo con **"Warrior Heart"** y con el cual ando algo bloqueada al igual que con el de **"Youre my friends".** Asi que bueno nos iremos mas calmados con esta historia, la segunda y ultima parte de **VOLVERTE A VER**. Abra mucho drama, si abra mucho drama creo yo, pues se descrubirran secretos y pasaran muchos mas sucesos, ¿cuantos capitulos tiene esta historia?... aun no lo se aun no lo acabo, siendo honesta no quiero que sea tan largo como su primera parte, solo les dire que actualemente ya estoy escribiendo donde se revela algo importante de nuestros personajes y que marca las partes finales del fic, eso espero. Iremos introduciendo a los personajes poco a poco. Si ya se empesamos con el **Naruhina** en ves que con el **Sasusaku**, pero bueno ahi que empesar por algun lado, ademas de que el Naruhina va hacer que pase algo con el Sasusaku... creanme tenia muchas cosas que decirles, pero se me fueron las ideas xD... Solo me resta decirles **GRACIAS**, por seguir esta secuela y leyero a su antesesor de esta historia y darles la** BIENVENIDA **a los que me leen por primera vez._

_Ya saben cuidense mucho y comenzamos una aventura mas queridos amigos :D._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_-El aire me falta… no puedo respirar… Se abre una enorme puerta ante mi… ese lugar esta tan oscuro… ahí flores adornando el lugar, al igual que pétalos de cerezos esparcidos en el suelo… la luz de las velas alumbran este sitio a su alrededor… veo a mi alrededor ahí mucha gente aquí, mucha conocida otra no… ella, ella es mi mama…¿Por qué llora mi mama?...- sintió una punzada clavares en su corazón al ver a su madre llorar con un pañuelo entre sus manos.- Ino… aquí estas, tanto tiempo sin vernos, mas de 7 años y tubo que pasar todo esto para volvernos a ver…- la chica gira su rostro para ver a una pareja junto a la rubia- Hinata… te ves tan linda con ese abultado vientre, indicio que pronto nacerá tu hijo… se que eres feliz con el, a pesar de todo lo que paso, al final fuiste feliz, Kiba a tu lado te consuela… pasándote un pañuelo para que seques tus lagrimas… dile que me perdone… dile a Neji que me perdone… el sabe que le quise mucho… aun le quiero pero… (1)_

------------------------------------

Su Madre, Haruno Sakura, una doctora prestigiada en la ciudad de Suna, país del viento, su padre Hyuuga Neji, político importante de aquel país, a pesar de que sus padres se habían casado ya hace tiempo, su madre decidió guardar su apellido y no cambiarlo a Hyuuga, pues a pesar de ser una mujer dedicada a su pequeña familia, también era una mujer independiente, que quería ser reconocida, por sus propios meritos y no por un apellido importante.

Su nombre… Takeshi Hyuuga… Tenia 7 años, su tez era blanca como la nieva, sus padres eran blancos así que nunca se pregunto del tono de su piel, pero su cabello era negro como la noche, completamente liso que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, siempre lo llevaba sujeto por una coleta baja como la de su padre, cuando tenia 5 años se pregunto porque el tenia el cabello negro, cuando el de su padre era castaño y el de su madre rosa, pero después llego a la deducción que tal fue el resultado de la mezcla genética de esos dos colores de cabellos, sus ojos eran algo rasgados, de color jade, como los de su madre, su pupila era de un color negro intenso, al igual que una delineada línea que rodeaba aquel iris color jade.

-Hola campeón…- dijo Neji revolviendo el cabello del pequeño.- ¿Por qué no tendría que venir?- pegunto el ojiperla.

-Bueno, últimamente no vienes a comer con nosotros… o vienes con Gaara-sama para hablar de trabajo…

-Sabes que eh tenido mucho trabajo…

-Si, entiendo- el niño comenzó a caminar- Mama, no había de naranja, solo de piña…- el niño le entrego una lata ala pelirosa.

-Gracias cariño.- la mujer tomo la lata.

-TAKESHI VEN A NADAR- decía la Shimari desde la piscina, mientras que el pequeño se dirigía hacia ella.

-ah…- Sakura dio un enorme suspiro.

-¿Y ese suspiro…?- pregunto Neji mirando como Takeshi entraba a la piscina.

-Hoy en la mañana hablo tu tío Hiashi.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que, Hinata y Kiba ya se han comprometido, se casan dentro de 3 meses.

-Tan rápido- dijo sorprendido Neji.

-Pensé que te alegraría saber que seria rápido.

-Sakura, no empieces- dijo con fastidio Neji- sabes que es lo mejor para todos…

-Para todos, menos para Hinata… no se porque ella acepto estar con alguien a quien no ama…- Sakura dirigí la vista a los niños que jugaban en el agua- que clase de vida llevara…

-La tuya no ah sido tan mala…- comento secamente el ojiperla.

Sakura volteo a ver Neji que la miraba fríamente, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una rubia se les acerco.

-Ya que Neji llego, podemos comer, ¿quieren que traigan la comida aquí?, o prefieren el comedor…- Interrogo una rubia con lentes de sol, y un vestido amplio color lila.

-Da igual…- Neji, comenzó a caminar hasta una parte de la terraza, donde un moreno estaba acostado en una silla larga.

-Bueno, pues pediré que la traigan aquí, no creo que los niños quieran salir del agua…- dijo sonrientemente la rubia.

-Claro, te acompaño Temari.- Sakura siguió a la rubia comenzando a bajar unas escaleras.

-Como quisiera estar así siempre… -dijo el moreno acostado en aquella silla y con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues te daría cáncer en la piel si estas así siempre…-comento el ojiperla tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la mesa.

-¿Sabes quien esta postulado para Hokage?- pregunto el Shikamaru.

-No…supongo que Jiraiya es el más apto para el puesto…

-No, Jiraiya dijo que no le interesaba el puesto… pero el fue quien postulo al que tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar a Hokage… Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Naruto?...- ese nombre no pensó escucharlo- Por favor solo porque su padre fue un buen Hokage no quiere decir que el también lo sea, además cuanto tiempo tiene en la política… un año, desde que el Yodaime falleció…

-Pues, esta postulado, y eh escuchado que tiene muchas posibilidades de serlo…

A los poco minutos Sakura y Temari llegaron una vez mas a la terraza, siendo seguidas por varios sirvientes que llevaban charolas y las colocaron en la mesa de aquella terraza, Los niños corrieron rápidamente por alimento para después dirigirse a los juegos que había ahí, mientras que los adultos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a comer, sin mayor preocupación, era una tarde amena. Platicando di diversas cosas. Hasta que se escucho una música extravagante que provenía de la parte de abajo.

"_**La chica de hermosa sonrisa… mi niña de ojos lindos"**_

-Ya llego…- decía Shikamaru sin mayor entusiasmo- No se porque siempre tiene que ser tan escandaloso…

-Así es el…- dijo simplemente Temari.

Después de unos minutos un hombre, de piel blanca cabello castaño, y unas líneas dibujadas en su rostro aparecieron en aquella terraza.

-Lamento la tardanza…- decía el hombre quitándose la playera blanca que llevaba dejando al descubierto su torso.- Había mucho trafico…- ahora se despojo de sus pantalones, quedando solamente en un bañador que traía debajo. Comenzó a caminar a donde todos comían y tomo algún pedazo de carne con una mano.

-Kankuro, usa un plato...- reclamo la rubia.- por lo menos un tenedor…

-Vamos tengo las manos limpias…

-Por lo menos podrías saludar ya que no eres educado en la mesa- dijo el ojiperla.

-Oh, lo siento Neji, Sakura, ¡Hola!

-Hola- contesto Sakura sonrientemente

-TIO KANKURO- grito la pequeña niña corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

-Shimari…- Kankuro cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Fuiste a ver a tu niña de ojos lindos- interrogo inocente la niña.

-Claro de allá vengo…- contesto sonriente.

-Pensé que habías ido a la casa de Biki a ver el partido…- comento esta ves burlona Temari.- o desde cuando Biki, es una chica bonita…

-Ja, ja… pues si fui a la casa de Biki a ver el partido, porque crees que tengo el rostro pintado, pero después fui a ver a mi niña de ojos lindos…- Kankuro sonrió.

-No se porque le sigues diciendo así... y no por su nombre…- comento Shikamaru.

-Es que sus ojos son realmente hermosos…-Decía Kankuro con ojos de cordero.- mi niña de ojos lindos… saben un día de estos la traeré para que la conozcan- Kankuro, sabia de sobra su nombre, pero desde que la conocía siempre le llamo "Mi niña", "Mi niña de ojos lindos"

-Valla ya era hora de que nos presentaras, a esa chica que desde hace años te trae de cabeza…- decía Temari sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

-Es que cuando se las presentara seria cuando ya fuéramos novios… y bueno hoy al fin me dio el Si…-grito Kankuro.

-¿QUE?- dijo alterado Shikamaru escupiendo el agua que bebía a un lado.- Kankuro la conoces desde hace mas de 5 años y apenas son novios…

-Corrección desde hace 8 años, además durante 3 años solo nos comunicábamos por cartas, recuerda que ella vivía en otra ciudad, y bueno hace 5 regreso… -Kankuro tomo asiento en una silla- ella había tenido una mala experiencia con el padre de su hijo, por eso le fue difícil tener otra relación amorosa después… pero todos estos años han valido la pena, cuando me dijo que si aceptaba tener una relación conmigo…- sonrió como niño pequeño.

-¿Tiene un hijo?- interrogo sorprendida Sakura.

-Si, de hecho Kankuro pasa mucho tiempo con ellos, estoy sospechando que tal vez ese niño en verdad sea hijo de Kankuro, aunque me hace falta conocerlo para confirmar mi sospecha… -comento Shikamaru.

-¿Qué acaso no lo conocen?- interrogo Neji esta vez.

-No, nunca nos a presentado ni a su novia, ni a ese niño, pero sabemos que existen porque cuando el niño estaba mas pequeño y hasta la fecha, Kankuro siempre compra juguetes y ropa de niño, y porque de vez en cuando el pequeño llama buscando a Kankuro…- Temari guardo silencio por un momento- Kankuro en verdad ¿ese hijo no es tuyo?, ahora que lo pienso Shikamaru tiene razón con sus conjeturas.

-Ya quisiera yo que fuera mío… -contesto tranquilamente Kankuro- Pero como yo eh sido lo mas cercano a un padre que el puede tener, pues podría decirse que si… si es mi hijo -comento feliz Kankuro- Por ahí dicen que un padre es el que cría y no el que engendra.

_**Flash Back. 8 años atrás. ... (2)**_

-Me largo…- decía furioso Kankuro, a su hermana que estaba en la barra de aquel bar, junto con su hermano, y una desconocida atosigando al pelirrojo.

-Si vamonos…- el pelirrojo se levanto, pero la peliazul a su lado lo jalo.

-Espera Gaara, ¿porque no me llevas a casa…?- comento sensualmente la peliazul.

-Los espero en el auto…- decía Gaara quitándose el brazo de la chica de enzima y saliendo de aquel bar.

-¿Que paso…?- pregunto Temari tomando su bolso y caminando con Kankuro a la salida.

-Si te lo digo prometes no burlarte de mí…- decía nerviosamente el castaño.- Ni decírselo a Gaara.

-¿Pues que sucedió?- pregunto la rubia confundida

-La chica con la pensaba ligar…- el rostro de Kankuro se torno color carmesí-… era hombre…

Después de una fracción de segundos en silencio Kankuro escucho una ruidosa carcajada por parte de su hermana. Después de gritarle un "¡Cállate!" algo que ignoro la rubia, comenzaron llegaron al estacionamiento y comenzaron a buscar la camioneta en la que había llegado.

-Jamás vuelvo a decirte algo…- decía furioso Kankuro buscando la camioneta.- Prometiste no burlarte…

-Lo siento Kankuro, pero admítelo es gracioso…- decía alegre la rubia.- Bueno ya quita esa cara, ¿Dónde esta la camioneta?- dijo Temari deteniéndose.

-No lo se, estoy seguro que la dejamos en este nivel…- Kankuro miraba en todas direcciones.

-Gaara tampoco se ve, que tal si nos separamos, yo voy al siguiente nivel… y quien la encuentre primero pasa por el otro… total Gaara trae las llaves… seguro que el si la encontró…- aconsejo Temari caminando en dirección opuesta a Kankuro.

Kankuro, caminaba buscando la camioneta, estaba seguro que la había estacionado en ese nivel, aunque después de lo que le paso con esa… ese… bueno con la persona en el bar, quedo algo consternado, a primera viste aparentaba ser una mujer, de cabello negro y buen cuerpo, pero se le hizo extraño que ella no hablara, el único que habla era el, después de bailar un rato y seducirse mutuamente, ella… el… bueno la persona con la que estaba le dijo al oído que su apartamento estaba cercas… Kankuro sintió un frió y terror recorrer su cuerpo, pues aquella voz que llego a su oído se oía incluso mas gruesa que la suya.

Kankuro sacudió su cuerpo con un escalofrió recorriéndolo, al recordar aquella escena, hasta que un pequeño ruido llego a sus oídos, comenzó a acercarse al origen de aquel ruido, y pudo ubicarlo a un lado de un automóvil blanco que estaba estacionado, al acercase por completo, vio a una chica sentada en el suelo y recargada en una de las puertas de aquel auto. Que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...- pregunto dudoso Kankuro de acercarse a aquella chica.

Por su parte la chica solo seguía sollozando hasta que llego una voz varonil a sus oídos, y alzo la mirada asustada, y vio a un chico de cabello castaño y alborotado, de ojos algo rasgados y color cafés y piel blanca.

-Si… si…- contesto depuse de un rato la chica. Comenzando a levantarse del suelo.

Kankuro quedo hechizado, cuando vio aquellos enormes ojos cafés, que a pesar de que se encontraban sonrojados, se veían tan hermosos. Comenzó a ver como la chica se incorporaba, y el le ayudo a que ella se pusiera de pie.

-¿Segura?... digo no es normal que una chica este sola en un estacionamiento llorando…

-Si, de verdad estoy bien, gracias- la chica le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, bueno cuando encuentre la camioneta, que no se en donde la deje, pero en cualquier momento mi hermana la encontrara.- decía Kankuro viendo como la chica sacaba algo de su bolsa de mano.

-No hace falta, este es mi auto, gracias de nuevo.- la chica comenzó a abrir la puerta de su auto.

-No te ves en condiciones de manejar, de veras te puedo llevar a casa…- insitito Kankuro, al ver la manera tan torpe en que la chica abría la puerta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare la proposición de un extraño?- Miro la chica a Kankuro.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón… Mi nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro…- Kankuro le extendió la mano, y la chica la tomo en forma de saludo, para después soltarse.- Ahora ya no soy un desconocido para ti… - dijo encogiendo los hombros.- Ahora tu eres la desconocida…- Kankuro vio como aquella chica lo miraba- Bueno si no quieres decirme tu nombre no ahí problema… pero déjame ayudarte, de verdad no creo que estés en condiciones de manejar…

-¿Sabaku no?... eres hermano de Gaara…- interrogo la chica.

-Conoces a Gaara…-Kankuro miro como la chica afirmaba- Bueno pues entonces, creo que puedes confiar en mi, conoces a mi hermano… aunque mi hermano no da buena espina al verlo…pero yo soy diferente…

-Ya lo creo, eres mas… platicador…- decía con una media sonrisa la chica.

-Claro, Gaara es un antisocial aunque tiene sus razones para serlo, pero aquí entre nosotros, de los tres hermanos que somos, yo soy el más social, alegre, guapo, simpático, amigable…

-Siempre eres tan modesto- comentaba irónicamente la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, más espontánea.

-Bueno si mi modestia hace que me muestres esa hermosa sonrisa, creo que siempre lo seres contigo…- comento Kankuro, sonriendo y mirando como la chica abría sorprendida sus ojos- Creo que dije eso en voz alta ¿verdad?- dijo nervioso Kankuro un tono carmesí colocándose en su mejillas.

-Si, creo que si- contesto la chica con una sonrisa más amplia y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Bueno, es que es verdad… tu sonrisa es muy hermosa…

-Gracias…- contesto la chica tratando de no sonreír, pues se sentía avergonzada, pero le era inevitable.

-Entonces, va a dejar que te lleve a tu casa…

-A pesar de que tu hermano no me da mucha confianza, contigo es diferente… te agradecería si me llevaras… además has hecho que me olvide de un momento amargo…- dijo la chica mirando a Kankuro, quien dibujo una sonrisa de niño.

-KANKURO- se escucho un grito en todo el estacionamiento. Kankuro al voltear a su lado derecho encontró a su hermano Gaara gritándole por la ventanilla, de aquella camioneta.-VAMONOS.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?, o ¿quieres que te lleve en tu auto?…

-Bueno, pues quisiera que nos fuéramos en mi auto, no quiero regresar mañana por el, de echo no quiero regresar nunca mas a este bar…

-Ya somos dos- decía Kankuro recordando su encuentro, con aquella persona- Espera, solo deja decirles que te llevare…- Kankuro se dirigió a la camioneta, mientras la chica subía al auto blanco del lado del copiloto.

-Mi nombre es Ten Ten…- dijo la chica con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, una vez que ella y Kankuro estaban ya abordo el auto.

_**Final Flash Back.**_

---------------------------

-CUANTAS VECES LE EH DICHO QUE NO QUIERO ESTA SECCION- gritaba una furioso pelirosa.-DEBEN DE SACARLA, ROMPERLA, QUEMARLA, LO QUE QUIERAN PERO NO LA QUIERO VER…

-Si señora, no volverá a pasar- decía asustada la mujer de servicio que estaba en aquel comedero.

-¿Porque esos gritos?- entro diciendo Neji al comedor- Es muy temprano para que empiezas a gritar- Neji tomo asiento en la cabecera de aquel comedor.

-Retirare…- ordeno Sakura la sirvienta- Por nada, solo que a veces el servicio no cumple con su trabajo…- Sakura le comenzó a servir una taza de café a Neji.

Neji, miro el periódico desordenado que estaba cerca de Sakura, y lo tomo, pero al momento que lo tomo unas cuantas paginas cayeron al suelo, Sakura rápidamente iba a tomarlas, pero Neji fue mas rápido que ella.

-Así que por eso tanto grito…- comento Neji leyendo el titular de la sección de "Estilo y Sociedad" de aquel periódico

"KONOHA GANA ANTE SUNA, Y EL FAMOSO EMPRESARIO SASUKE UCHIHA Y EL POSIBLE FUTURO HOKAGE NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTUBIERON PRESENTES APOYANDO AL EQUIPO EN EL ESTADIO DE LA HOJA".

Una enorme foto adornaba aquella página donde se veía a Sasuke y Naruto caminar entre los pasillos del estadio, pues ellos no posaban para que les tomaran fotos, en especial Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, saliendo del estadio de la hoja" decía en el pie foto.

_**Continuara….**_

**(1): **Avances del capitulo Final... **Recuerden nada es lo que parece** XD

**(2):** Parte de Flash Back del capitulo 25 de VOLVERTE A VER

**N/A: Hola de nuevo :), bueno pues muchas gracias, por recibir esta secuela :D, de veras (ya me paresco a Naruto latino xD), Bueno que onda... ¿Takeshi? = hijo de sasuke :O... tiene 7 años... chispas, chispas... s empiesan a revelar secretos. Recuerden que dije que 2 trios amorosos se unirian a esta nueva historia, pues ya aperecio el primero, bueno las bases, para dar a pie al primero de los 2 nuevos que pareceran, asi es... ¿ya se imaginan cual es? o aun no xD... sobre el Naruhina... pues aca sakura nos deja entre ver que por ahi mano negra, del proque Hinata corto con Naruto, el cual se descubrira mas adleante... y ahoar se descubre tambien que Ten Ten tiene un bebe :O... esto se pone interesante ¿no? xD.... bueno aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo ojala les alla gustado... nos leemos pronto...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

-NO- contestaba tajantemente, un pelinegro sentado en una elegante silla negra, dándoles la espalda a otro pelinegro y un rubio que estaba sentados frente a aquel escritorio.

-Pero Sasuke…va a ser divertido…- insistía el rubio.

-Si, solo es una fiesta… después iremos a celebrar…

-Es que tú estas loco, hace 2 años casi te matas en una de esas fiestas… Ino casi cae enferma al enterarse que estabas en terapia intensiva…- Sasuke se levanto de aquella silla y comenzó a caminar en aquella elegante oficina.

-Pero no me paso nada… además admítelo fue divertido…- comentaba el pelinegro.

-NO, NO, NO…Te casas en menos de un par semanas, puedes por lo menos estarte sentado hasta que pase tu boda…

-Y ¿Por qué esperar?- pregunto el Tobi.

-Porque si tú mueres yo tendré que casarme con Ino… entendiste Tobi…- sentencio Sasuke

-Ya quisieras casarte con ella… nunca te dejare el camino tan fácil Sasuke…- Tobi se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo sigo diciendo que ese acuerdo es ridículo…- decía el rubio mirando como Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Exacto- dijo Sasuke- es el acuerdo matrimonial más ridículo… desde hace 8 años eh estado tras Tobi cuidándolo para que no se muera…

-Solo es una fiesta no es para tanto… pero bueno tu te lo pierdes- Tobi caminaba a la salida.- Pero Naruto si me acompañara…

Sasuke dirigió una mirada asesina Naruto, quien al mismo tiempo recibía una mirada igual por parte de Tobi, Naruto se sentía extraño. Sasuke lo miraba diciéndole con la mirada_ "no te atrevas a ir con el loco impulsivo de mi primo"_, y Tobi le miraba diciéndole _"Tienes que venir conmigo a esa fiesta o te mató"._

-Este es el momento más patético de mi vida…- decía Naruto en un susurro- tener que decir con cual de los dos me quedo…

Sasuke y Tobi, miraron con una ceja arqueada a Naruto, ante su comentario poco ortodoxo. En ese momento se abrió repentinamente la puerta principal de aquella oficina, y una escandalosa rubia entro.

-Tobi, Sasuke…- la rubia traía algo en sus manos y se dirigía a los pelinegros que cubrían a Naruto- Hinata se casa con…- Ino callo de inmediato cuando Sasuke y Tobi se separaron unos cuantos centímetros dejando ver a Naruto sentado en una silla. Quien la miraba con ojos de cordero.

-Corrección- hablo el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio- Este es el momento mas patético de mi vida… saber que ella…- su voz se quebró- ella se casa rehace su vida, y yo aun estoy esperando a que ella llegue y me diga que aun me ama…-Naruto no soporto mas y dejo caer una lagrima.

-Naruto…yo… yo no sabia que estabas aquí…- Ino se acerco al rubio.- Es que yo… Tobi me dijo que estaría con Sasuke por eso vine y entre de esa manera…- Ino volteo a ver a Tobi que estaba detrás de ella- ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendrías con Naruto?- pregunto furiosa Ino al pelinegro.

-Porque no me preguntaste…- respondió nerviosamente Tobi, a pesar de tantos años juntos aun le tenía algo de miedo a Ino, por esos arranques.

-Tobi…- respondió con un puchero Ino, ¿que clase de respuesta era esa?

-Ya basta, si has venido a gritar, mejor largate…- hablo Sasuke.

-Como sea…- Naruto se levanto de la silla- Te veo en la noche Tobi… no me emociona la fiesta, pero si un trago…

-¿QUE?- volvió a alterarse Ino.- ¿Cómo que iras a una fiesta Tobi? De seguro a esas fiestas, donde los maniacos de tus amigos hacen cosas estupidas… esos tontos retos que se imponen…

-Ino yo…- Tobi meneaba las manos de un lado a otro cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Tobi miro detrás de Ino, y Naruto aun seguía en aquella oficina a pesar de haber ya anunciado su retirada. Naruto les estaba dando la espalada y tenia algo en sus manos.

-¿Naruto?- hablo Sasuke acercándose a su amigo.

-Con que Kiba ¿eh?... ahora entiendo porque no ah querido hablar conmigo ni verme…- Naruto tiro un papel al suelo y continuo su camino.

-Ah ¿ah que hora me quito la invitación?- se preguntaba Ino, mirando sus manos.

-¿Hinata se va a casar con Kiba?- pregunto ingenuo Sasuke.- Aquí ahí algo raro…

-Oye no insultes a Ino…- defendió Tobi. Quien se gano una mirada de confusión de su primo y una mirada de enojo de la rubia.

-TOBI…- se escuchó un ensordecedor grito en toda la empresa Uchiha.

-----------------------------------

_**"¿Lo tomas o lo dejas...?"**_

-Buenas noche- saludo un mayordomo abriendo la puerta principal de aquella mansión.

-Buenas noches…- respondió la mujer- Ya llego mi marido.

-El señor Neji hablo diciendo que se retrasara un poco ahí mucho trafico, que comiencen a cenar sin el…- decía el mayordomo tomando el abrigo de la mujer.

-Takeshi ¿Dónde esta?

-El niño Takeshi esta en su habitación terminando sus deberes, señora.

-Bien, ordena que comiencen a poner la mesa, en cuanto este todo listo me hablas…- Sakura se dirigió a la planta alta de aquella mansión dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la pelirosa tocando la puerta.

-Si…- se escucho desde adentro.- ¿Qué tal te fue en el hospital?- pregunto el niño, sentado frente a una mesa, donde hacia su tarea.

-Bien… y a ti que tal la escuela…

-Bien… lo mismo de siempre…- comento el niño.-Hoy fui a la casa de Shikamaru-san.

-Ah si, y te divertiste…

-Si, bueno Shimari puede llegar a ser problemática… como dice su padre…- El niño dejo de escribir y miro a su madre.- Sabes Shimari me dijo que… que sus papas y ella viajaran durante las vacaciones ah Konoha, a visitar a sus abuelos paternos…

-Pues, me parece buena idea…

-Shimari me invito a ir con ellos…- el niño miro fijamente a su madre, para ver su expresión.

-Takeshi, no creo que se buena idea…- contesto presurosa pero nerviosa Sakura…

-Porque… nunca eh ido a Konoha, desde que mis abuelos se mudaron allá yo eh querido ir a visitarlos…- insistía el niño.

-Porque…- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Adelante…

-Señora la mesa esta servida, y el señor Neji esta llegando ahora...

-Gracias ya bajamos…- Sakura miro al niño.- después hablamos ¿esta bien? ahora a cenar.

Sakura junto con el Takeshi bajaron aquellas largas escaleras, y se dirigieron al comedor, donde Neji ya estaba sentado y esperando por su familia.

-Buenas noches papa- saludo el niño sentándose a un lado de Neji.

-Buenas noches- respondió Neji, para después mirar a Sakura que se sentaba en su otro lado- ¿Qué tal la guardia?- pregunto Neji.

-Bien… el día de hoy fue tranquilo, la semana que viene me toca la guardia de la noche…- decía Sakura mientras servían los sirvientes la cena.

-No puedes pedir vacaciones…- dijo Neji mientras comía un bocado.

-¿Vacaciones?...- Sakura se sorprendió ante el pedido de Neji- Y desde cuando quieres salir de Vacaciones sin que yo o Takeshi te presionemos- pregunto divertida.

-Porque dentro de cuatro meses ya no me darán vacaciones por un largo rato…así que porque no aprovechamos esos meses para salir…

-No entiendo… ¿que va a pasar dentro de cuatro meses?- Sakura miraba inquietantemente al ojiperla.

-Hace una semana se hizo los postulados para Kazakage… y bueno Gaara va muy arriba de los demás… así que es posible que Gaara junto con todo su gabinete comience a encargarse del país del viento dentro de cuatro meses…

-No me digas que….- Sakura sonrió extensamente, tomando la mano de Neji que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Gaara me ah dado un puesto en su gabinete en caso de que gane, y estoy seguro que lo hará… seré la mano derecha del futuro Kazakage…- decía orgullosamente Neji.

-Neji…- Sakura se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazar fuertemente al ojiperla.- Felicidades…- Sakura deposito un fugaz beso en los finos labios del hombre.

-Te dije que algún día lo lograría…- comento Neji una ves que Sakura volvió a su asiento.- Le demostraría a mi padre que no necesitaba de el…

_**Flash Back 8 años atrás…**_

-Tu estas loco, como te vas a casar con esa…- un hombre ojiperla caminaba desesperadamente de un lugar a otro en aquella enorme sala.

-No te permito que la insultes padre…

-¿Neji acaso estas sordo?, no escuchaste todo lo que dijo Uchiha sobre ella en aquella fiesta…

-La palabra de Sasuke Uchiha no significan nada para mi… pensé que las palabras de un Uchiha tampoco significaban nada para ti padre.- se defendió el Hyuuga menor.

-Pero es que ella ni siquiera lo negó Neji… no puedo aceptar este matrimonio, definitivamente no…-sentencio su padre.

-Ella tendrá a tu nieto padre…

-¿Mi nieto?, y ¿quien dice que es mío?… ¿ella?, como se que no es de alguien con quien se revolcó…. No aceptare que te hagas cargo de un bastardo…

-No es un bastardo- Neji se levanto del sofá donde había permanecido sentado- El es mi hijo…y te guste o no me casare con ella…-Neji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de esa sala cuando una mujer se interpuso en su camino.

-Yo tampoco aceptare ese matrimonio Neji…-dijo la mujer.

-Madre…- Neji vio consternado a su madre, nunca pensó esa actitud de ella.-Pensé que ella y tu congeniaban…

-Solo la sobrelleve, para que no te encapricharas con ella si nos negábamos a tu noviazgo con ella, pero de eso a que te cases con ella es diferente…

-Tu también crees en las palabras de Sasuke mas que en las mías…- la voz de Neji tembló un poco.

-No es que crea en las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha… si no que tus palabras son las mismas que ella te ah dicho, para salir limpia de todo esto, además ella no es de tu clase Neji, la mujer con la que te debes casar es alguien como…

-Como quien madre- Neji alzo el tono de su voz- ¿Cómo Ten Ten?

-Ella es una buena chica y de tu nivel social, no se porque acabaste con ella…- expresaba ahora el padre del ojiperla.

-Pues para su información Ten Ten a aquella chica que ustedes tienen un pedestal se largo, se alejo de mi con un hijo mío en su vientre y no lo tuvo porque no quería tener ningún vinculo conmigo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- la madre de Neji, no podía creer esas palabras, Ten Ten siempre fue una chica linda, dulce, responsable, no la creía capaz de semejante acto.

-Todo por tu culpa…- Neji volteo a ver su padre- Tu y tu compromiso que hiciste a escondidas, después de que le dije a esa chica que entre ella y yo no podía haber nada, me beso y Ten Ten nos vio…

-¿Y porque no te exigió una explicación Ten Ten?- interrogo su madre.

-Porque esa bruja con la que me había comprometido mi padre, fue a casa de Ten Ten, supuestamente diciéndole que yo la mande para que le dijera que se alejara de mi… ella se fue de la ciudad, sin decirme nada de que iba a tener un hijo mío y se deshizo de el, solo porque no quería nada mío…- Neji comenzó a retomar su camino a la salida.- Esta vez no dejare que pase lo mismo… me casare con Sakura y tendremos a nuestro hijo…

-Si haces eso, olvídate de que eres mi hijo, olvídate de la empresa de tu madre, de mi puesto político…- amenazo el padre del ojiperla

-Si mi felicidad esta sin todo eso, estoy dispuesto a recibirla… con tan solo estar con Sakura y mi hijo, es suficiente… un día te demostrare que no necesito de tu puesto político, o de la empresa, incluso de tu apellido para llegar a ser alguien…-Neji desapareció de aquel lugar. Y de la vida de sus padres.

_**Final Flash Back.**_

Takeshi solo miraba a sus padres, quienes guardaban silencio por un momento, Takeshi nunca había conocido a sus abuelos paternos, bueno conocía a Hiashi Hyuuga, y Neji le había dicho que el era su abuelo, no sabia muy bien la razón, pero estaba seguro que el no era su abuelo y mas aun cuando su padre le llamaba Tío… así que el día en que pidió que le explicaran aquella situación, Neji le dijo que lo único que necesitaba saber era que su abuelo paterno era Hiashi Hyuuga y ya, que no preguntara mas, de echo el niño sabia que tenia tías, Hanabi y Hinata Hyuuga pero a ninguna de las dos las conocía. Por lado de su madre, por muchos años vivieron sus abuelos ahí con ellos, pero hace 3 años ellos se mudaron a Konoha, y desde entonces solo se comunicaba con ellos a través de teléfono, y los veía cada año en las fiestas de fin de año, pero ellos eran los que viajaban a Suna, el no conocía Konoha.

-Disculpe la interrupción- decía el mayordomo acercándose a la mesa con una pequeña charola plateada en sus manos.-Pero acaban de traer esto señor… es de la ciudad de Konoha.

-¿Konoha?- dijeron en unísono Sakura y Neji, para que después el ojiperla tomara aquel sobre entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto asustada Sakura.

-Una invitación… a una boda- Neji leía aquella invitación.

-Una boda en Konoha, pero si la invitación de la boda de Hinata ya llego…

-Esta invitación es para la unión matrimonial de Ino Yamanaka y Tobi Uchiha.- Neji le entrego la invitación a Sakura- pensé que ya se habían casado hace años…

-El acuerdo era que se casarían cuando Ino acabara una carrera, pero no estudio por 2 años, y bueno después de ese tiempo entro a estudiar, después de eso, ya no supe mas…-Sakura miraba atenta aquella invitación cuando una idea llego a su mente.- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? ¿Cómo supieron los Uchiha nuestra dirección? ¿Ni siquiera Ino la sabia?- pregunto alterada Sakura.

-Calmate…- pidió relajado Neji- El sobre traía dos sellos, al parecer primero se la enviaron a mi tío y el no las envió a nosotros.- Sakura dio un suspiro ante esa explicación.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación de que los Uchiha sepan nuestra dirección?- interrogo el niño que había permanecido callado.

-Acaba de cenar Takeshi- ordeno su padre.

-Padre…- volvió hablar el niño, solo ganando una mirada de su padre.- Bueno pues Shimari y Shikamaru-san me invitaron a pasar con ellos en Konoha las vacaciones y ahora que ustedes irán a esa boda… podría ir con ellos y después regresarme con ustedes…

Neji observo al pequeño fríamente, por suerte el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, incluso estaba seguro que el mismo poseía una mirada fría, aunque cuando se miraba al espejo no veía la misma mirada que veía en los ojos de su padre. Tal vez porque su color y forma de ojos era diferente, pensaba siempre el niño.

-No iremos a esa boda- contesto Neji secamente volviendo la atención a sus alimentos.

-Pero Neji…- Sakura se gano una mirada inquisidora del ojiperla.-Es la boda de Ino, de mi mejor amiga, hace muchos años que no se de ella que no la veo…

-Estas escuchando lo que dices- el ceño de Neji se frunció- Ya leíste bien la invitación, ya leíste bien con quien se va a casar.- el tono de voz de Neji aumento.

-Es mi amiga…- decía en un susurro Sakura, con temor.

-Es un Uchiha- Neji golpeo la mesa- El va estar ahí…

-Yo voy a ir por Ino no por nadie más…

-También quiero conocer la casa de los abuelos en Konoha, yo nunca los eh ido a visitar, ellos son los que siempre vienen- Takeshi hablo tratando de disipar la tensión que se había formado.

-Tu no iras a Konoha…- hablo Neji inmediatamente.- Yo prometí que tu nunca irías allá

-No deberías de prometer algo que a ti no te corresponde padre -respondió el niño con voz firme.

-Takeshi acaba de cenar y retirare a tu habitación. -Ordeno Sakura

-Pero mama…

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre… si ya acabaste retirare a tu habitación…- dijo Neji mirando a la pelirosa.

El niño se levanto con un puchero en su rostro, y se retiro a su habitación, como le habían dicho sus padres. Sakura y Neji guardaron silencio por unos minutos, Neji no quitaba la mirada de Sakura, la cual solo jugaba con una servilleta entre sus manos. Sakura fue la primera que hablo una vez que dedujo que su hijo ya estaba en su habitación.

-Solo iremos a felicitarla…- Sakura seguía jugando con la servilleta sin mirara a Neji- no, nos quedaremos ni siquiera a la recepción… si Takeshi quiere conocer Konoha lo llevaremos nosotros, no creo que este seguro con Shikamaru, además el solo quiere ir a visitar a mis padres… con dos días ahí será suficiente para que se calme con ese tema…- después de acabar de hablar Sakura miro a Neji quien la seguía viendo.

-Iremos, a felicitarla- comenzó a hablar Neji- no, nos quedaremos a la recepción… pero tampoco llevaremos a Takeshi…el se quedara aquí…- Neji se levanto de su silla- Ese es el trato… ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?…- pregunto Neji a un lado de la mesa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A:**__ Hola… bueno quiero aclar lo del Flash Back del capitulo pasado, veran el encuentro de Ten Ten y Kankuro sucedió después de que Neji la dejo ahí en el estacionamiento, y bueno si Ten Ten esta con Kankuro debe de saber que Kankuro conoce a Neji ¿no?, pues esos pequeños detallitos se aclararn mas adelante .Este nuevo Flash Back les dejara la intriga si Takeshi es hijo de Neji o Sasuke oaunque muchos ya lo intullen de quien eso, pero mas adelante se sabra como fue que llegaron a esta situación Neji aceptando frente a su padre que Takeshi es su hijo__**. **__Tan tan tan…. Chispas, chispas, ¿habra pronto el encuentro de sakura y sasuke…? ese momento se acerca si que si… ¿sera en la boda de ino?... pues ahí que averiguarlo… solo les adelantare que el proximo capitulo sera algo… como decirlo… especial para una de nuestras parejas…y drama, en el proximo capitulo abra mucho drama, eso tenganlo por seguro :) Cuidense mucho y hasta pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

-TOBI….- se escucho aquel grito desgarrador por toda esa avenida.

Una rubia era sujetada fuertemente por un chico de ojos redondos y cejas encrespadas, mientras que un pelinegro de cabello largo, iba corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le daban a dirección de aquel auto, junto con un rubio.

-SASUKE…- se escucho de la garganta de aquel rubio, que callo en su carrera, y rompió su pantalón.

Naruto se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó nuevamente su carrera hasta el cuerpo tirado en medio de aquella avenida, donde hace unos momentos, se escuchaba ruidos extremos de gritos de todos los presentes, pero cuando se vio como el automóvil naranja, perdía el control se guardo silencio.

-TOBI…-se volvió a escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, por parte de la rubia que luchaba por que la soltaran.

-Ino tranquilízate, Itachi ya fue ah…-Rock Lee no acabo de hablar cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión, proveniente del auto naranja que ahora se encontraba en llamas.

-NO…- grito Ino al ver aquel auto en llamas, golpeo en el estomago a Rock Lee con su codo, y en cuanto la soltó, comenzó a correr con lagrimas en los ojos hasta donde aquel auto ardía en llamas.

-INO…- gritaba Rock Lee tratando de ignorar el dolor del golpe recibido y comenzando a ir tras la chica.

_**1 hora antes. "La ultima vez…"**_

-Salud por los futuros esposos…- decía un chico de cabellera larga, chocando su vaso con 6 más.

-Salud…- contestaron en unísono los demás para después beber de sus respectivas vasos

-Wow… este es el mejor sake que eh probado…- decía rock lee con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te dije que le pidiéramos agua mineral…- susurro Naruto a Sasuke que estaba a su lado.

-Y dime Ino, estas nerviosa, mañana es el gran día…- pregunto una peliazul sentada junto al chico que había echo el brindis.

-Creo que lo normal…- sonrió Ino volteando a ver a Tobi.

-¿Como te sentiste tu Konan el día de tu boda…?- interrogo Naruto..

-Pues, Itachi y yo nos conocíamos desde niños… supongo que siempre imagine que me casaría con el, debido a la amistad que llevan nuestras familias… así que bueno, no fue nada del otro mundo para mi…- la peliazul bebió de su copa.

Una chica de piel morena, vestida provocativamente se acercaba a su mesa, cuando estuvo en ella, se coloco a lado de uno de los pelinegros, lo miro a los ojos directamente, al igual que el a ella.

-Bailamos…- la chica iba a cercar su mano para acariciar aquella piel blanca, pero el pelinegro tomo su mano antes que lo tocara.

-No te atrevas a tocarme…- después de eso soltó bruscamente su manos.

-Me encantan los hombres como tu… y ese carácter te hace aun mas sexy…- la mujer esta vez se iba aventurar a besar al chico. Cuando este se hizo a un lado, para esquivar el beso y dejar caer a la chica al suelo.

-SASUKE- grito alterado el rubio, quien había permanecido callado y atento al igual que los demás- Como pudiste…-Naruto se levanto de su silla y ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

-Se lo advertí…- Sasuke tomo de su vaso.

-¿Estas bien…?- pregunto Naruto.

-Eres un idiota…- grito la mujer retirándose de ahí, completamente enojada.

-Sasuke de verdad ya deberías de hacerle caso a alguna chica…- decía riendo Rock Lee.

-¿Cuanto llevas en celibato? 8 años- interrogo divertido Tobi, ganándose una mirada asesina de su primo.

-No para eso tiene la muñeca inflable…- contesto Naruto. Quien sintió un puño que se estrello contra su rostro.- Sasuke…- dijo el rubio al ver quien era el dueño de aquel puño.

-Sabia que eran ustedes…- se escucho una voz detrás de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Dedidera…- decía Itachi yendo a estrechar la mano del recién llegado.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Lo mismo digo…Acabo de llegar del país de las olas…-Deidera jalo una silla de la mesa vecina y se sentó junto a Konan- Además me llego la invitación de la boda de Tobi, y era obvio que no faltaría…-Deidera volteo a ver a Tobi- No cabe duda que ustedes no saben celebrar una despedida de soltero… mañana se casan y mírense aquí en este bar y en cima con su esposa- Deidera miro a Itachi- y con la prometida…

-No dejaría a Tobi solo, además conociéndolos seguro se lo llevarían a un bar a donde vería mujeres sin ropa…- contesto dignamente Ino.

-Vamos Ino, esos tiempos ya pasaron…- comento Naruto.

-Como sea…- Itachi fue el que hablo.- ¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí…?

-Naruto no ah cambiado su forma de darse a notar.- Todos miraron confundidos al Deidera.- El auto deportivo, naranja con flamas en sus costado es tuyo ¿no?...

-Si…- contesto Naruto- ¿Como lo supiste…?

-Como ya dije, siempre te das a notar y tus gustos tan extravagantes no han cambiado… Yo venia a tomar un trago y vi el auto afuera…- comento Deidera.

-Entonces el convertible naranja es de este crió…- dijo un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, y con una curiosa cinta cubriendo parte de su nariz y mejillas.

-No cabe duda, los niños ricos solo compran cosas que ni siquiera saben usar…- comento el compañero del recién llegado, de cabello castaño, suelto con un flequillo cubriendo su lado derecho. Y una tela cubriendo su cabeza.

-¿Y ustedes quien demonios son…?- pregunto Naruto furioso.

-Valla tiempo sin verlos Kotetsu, Izumo…- dijo Tobi levantándose de su asiento- Aun siguen siendo los mismos envidiosos de hace 3 años…- comento burlonamente.

-Y tú el mismo niño consentido de papi…- comento el de cabellos alborotados.

-Pues…- Tobi se llevo su dedo al mentón, y alzo un poco la vista al techo.- Pues… si…- contesto sonrientemente Tobi.

-¿Y dime, aun sigues en el negocio…?- pregunto el de cabello castaño.- Me gustaría jugar por el convertible…

-Ese auto no es mío, y además ya no estoy en eso… no señor, Tobi Uchiha ya es un hombre hecho y derecho…Tobi ya es tipo bueno- decía orgullosamente Tobi, a la vez que todos lo miraban con una ceja arqueada, y con cara de _"esa ni tú te la crees"_

-Cierto… el convertible es de este crió…- Kotetsu coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y le revolvió su cabello.

-Entonces no podremos jugar…- respondió con cara de decepción Izumo- un crió como este no creo que juegue… además a de ser un miedosito…

-A quien le dijiste miedosito…- Naruto quito la mano de Kotetsu de su cabeza y se levanto de su asiento.-Yo juego lo que sea…

-Naruto yo no creo que…- advertía Tobi pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Ustedes no son mejores que yo… acaso no saben con quien están hablando…

-Por favor… no me digas que eres el Hokage…- comento burlón Kotetsu.

-Pues aun no lo es, pero esta postulado para el puesto- dijo Ino levantándose de su asiento.- Es Naruto Uzumaki… ¿les suena el nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Uzumaki?...- Izumo se sorprendió- El hijo del difunto Yodaime…- en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa- Mas a mi favor… ¿Qué dirían que el Futuro Hokage participe en una carrera de autos?, y mas aun que pierda su auto…

-Yo les ganare en lo que sea, acepto tu reto, me da igual lo que diga la…- Naruto al fin comprendió lo que el chico le había dicho- Espera ¿dijiste carreras de autos?

-Trato echo…-Kotetsu tomo la mano de Naruto y la estrecho con la suya.- En 20 minutos en la avenida 46… y si no llegas ahí eso quiere decir que ningún Hokage tiene palabra… o al menos ningún Uzumaki…

Ambos Chicos se retiraron de ahí, dejando a Naruto con la mano estirada y pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, estaba tan enojado de que le hubieran dicho Miedosito, que para demostrarle lo contrario acepto su reto, sin prestarles mucha atención de lo que trataba en realidad, hasta que reacciono se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

-Eres un Baka…- comento Sasuke, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-Ya olvídenlos… sigamos en lo nuestro- aconsejo Konan.

-Tobi… - Naruto volteo a ver al pelinegro a su lado- Porque no me dijiste antes de que juego se trataba…

-Porque no me preguntaste… si lo hubieras preguntado Tobi te hubiera respondido, además trate peor me callaste…

-Y ahora que hago…- decía Naruto revolviendo su cabello.

-Nada, no ahí nada que hacer ahora siéntate- dijo Sasuke jalando a Naruto a la silla.

-Naruto, nunca los volverás a ver olvídalo…- decía Rock Lee.

-Que mal… la palabra de un Uzumaki no vale…- decía con decepción Tobi.

-Claro que vale…- Naruto se levanto de su silla y comenzó a buscar sus llaves en sus pantalones.-Iré a esa carrera además Tobi y yo hemos trabajo en el motor desde hace meses…-Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke.- Sasuke me das mis llaves…

-Y yo porque voy a tener tus llaves…- contesto molesto Sasuke.

-Toma…- Tobi le entrego las llaves a Naruto.

-¿Pero a que hora las tomaste?- pregunto el rubio.

-Eso no importa sabia que no me decepcionarías, ahora vámonos…

-Tobi Uchiha, no te atrevas a correr, tu prometiste ya no hacerlo- dijo Ino con enojo en sus palabras.

-Ino… tengo que ayudar a un amigo… además es la ultima a partir de mañana empieza nuestra vida juntos crees que seré tan idiota como para morirme…- comento Tobi acercándose a la rubia y tomando su mano.-Anda vamos todos…- Tobi sonrió y jalo a Ino a la salida de ese bar.

Deidera, convenció a Itachi y ah Konan de ir, hace mucho que ya no veía correr a Tobi, rock lee siguió a Naruto el cual se regreso a los pocos segundos por Sasuke que permanecía sentado en la mesa.

-Es aquí…- comento Tobi bajando de una camioneta, junto con Ino.

-No es ilegal hacer esto… es una avenida publica…- comento Konan, cerrando el auto gris del que bajaba ella e Itachi.

-Pero esta es la hora muerta… por ahora no ahí civiles ni policías alrededor…- comento Deidera, bajando de la misma camioneta de Tobi.- No es así Tobi.

-Si…- contesto el pelinegro. Viendo como un convertible descapotable color naranja y con llamas de fuego, adornaban sus costados, y una luz azul hacia reflejo en el suelo.

En el venia, un chico de cejas pobladas en la parte de atrás muy animado, por la música que se escuchaba en aquel convertible, en la parte de adelante venia un rubio, mirando aquella avenida, y a su lado un pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, moviendo sus labios tal ves diciendo alguna maldición.

-Bien Naruto, baja del auto…- ordeno Tobi.

-Tobi quería decirte que algo pasa con los… espera ¿Qué baje? ¿Porque? no se supone que yo correré…- comento Naruto algo confundido pero bajando del auto.

-¿Quieres perder tu auto?- interrogo Tobi.

-No… sabes cuanto me ah costado arreglarlo… además fue un regalo de…- el rubio agacho la cabeza.- de mi padre…

-Entonces yo manejo y tú vas de copiloto…- ordeno Tobi.

-Tu estas loco… quien se metió en esto fue Naruto no tu…- comento desde el asiento del copiloto Sasuke.- Así que quien maneja será Naruto… para que aprenda a cerrar su boca…

-Pensé que no vendrían…- dijo el tipo de la cinta en la nariz que había retado a Naruto.- La meta es la que siempre usábamos Tobi. Pasando el espectacular.

Dos camionetas azules se estacionaron cerca donde bajaron varias personas, un Aston Martin negro, se coloco junto al auto de Naruto en el cual era abordado por el castaño.

-Pero si su auto es mejor que el mío… porque quieres apostarlo…- comento Naruto al ver aquel automóvil.

-Tu auto es de colección, y difícil de conseguir, además me gusta tu estilo…- decía por la ventanilla Izumo.- O acaso ya te estas arrepintiendo miedosito.

-Claro que no…- Naruto estaba apunto de volver a bordar su auto, pero Tobi lo detuvo.

-Yo manejo, tu sube de copiloto.- Tobi subió al auto y lo encendió.

-Sasuke bajate…- ordeno Naruto abriendo la puerta para que el pelinegro se bajase.

-No…- comento Sasuke cruzado de brazos.- Esto es demasiado estupido, así que tu te bajas del auto…- Sasuke señalo a Tobi para después voltear a ver a Naruto.- Y tu vas y les dices que esto se acabo…

-Pero Sasuke esta en juego mi auto… mi palabra…

-A eso tipos lo que menos le importa es tu palabra… y tu auto, por favor no ahí forma de que te lo quiten… así que ve ahora mismo vas hacer lo que te digo ya estas bastante grandecito para estas tonterías al igual que Tobi…- decía furioso Sasuke desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno, viendo que Sasuke no se va a bajar…- Tobi acelero el auto y se dirigió al punto de partida donde el otro auto ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Pero que haces…?- pregunto un desconcertado Sasuke.- Tobi regresa en este preciso momento.

-Vamos Sasuke será divertido… además es la ultima ves.

-Pero… y si nos matamos…-Sasuke sentía un nudo en su estomago.

-Sasuke, desde siempre eh echo esto, además mañana me caso… creeme mi intención no es morir… - Tobi acelero el auto y volteo a ver al conductor del otro auto.

Por primera ves en su vida, Sasuke quiso creer en las palabras de Tobi, por primera ves en su vida creía en esas palabras, desde que Tobi se comprometió con Ino había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo irresponsable y de actitud infantil, pero de cierta manera el ya no hacia bromas con las cosas importantes y el ya no arriesgaba tanto su vida desde que Ino apareció.

Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos, cuando una chica castaña se coloco en frente de aquellos autos, y no es que no fuera bonita, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la tensión a Sasuke si no que la chica, vestía con una minifalda botas negras y con sujetador, el sujetador fue lo que mas llamo la tensión, que loca andaba por la calle solo con sujetador cubriendo su pecho.

-Tobi…- se escucho un grito haciendo que los dos pelinegros voltearan- CUIDATE.- volvió a gritar la rubia.

-CLARO…-contesto Tobi.- INO TE AMO…

Ino abrió enormemente sus ojos, no es que fuera la primera ves que se lo dijera, pero en ese momento ella no quería escuchar eso, lo sentía como una despedida, y no eso no podía ser, ella y Tobi se iban a casar Ino quería mucho a Tobi y no lo quería perder, Tobi era esa chispas de alegría literalmente hablando, que entro en su vida.

-No digas eso…- contesto exasperado Sasuke, mirando a la chica de enfrente que se desabrochaba el sujetador.- Después de que esto acabe se lo dirás pero no ahora… no te vas a morir no vamos a morir…- Sasuke miraba que aquella chica tenia los pechos descubiertos y su sujetador en una mano.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke… solo es para la buena suerte.

-Porque esa mujer se quito el….- Sasuke ya no pudo acabar de preguntar porque aquella chica estaba desnuda de su pecho cuando vio que aquella chica agito su sujetador de arriba ah abajo y escucho un ensordecedor ruido proveniente de que Tobi había acelerado y comenzadnos a correr.

Sasuke solo miraba como todo pasaba en cámara rápida, no podía distinguir ningún objeto que rodeaba aquella avenida, sentía el aire golpear en su rostro, a enorme velocidad, incluso mayor a la que el manejaba su auto, miro de reojo las manos de Tobi en el volante, y como después coloco una en la palanca de velocidades, vio el rostro de Tobi el cual lucia… ¿preocupado?... ese rostro no lo conocía, Tobi nunca estaba preocupado, Tobi era Tobi… siempre con una sonrisa fastidiosa en su rostro, incluso Itachi le dijo que cuando corría se volvía mas loco porque comenzaba a gritar como desquiciado, pero esta ves estaba callado, y con esa cara que el no le conocía y que le preocupaba.

-Sasuke…- dijo Tobi, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.- Salta…- ordeno con una voz seria, al escuchar esa voz Sasuke sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?...

-SALTA…- grito esta ves Tobi sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Pero que estas loco, acaso me…- Sasuke no acabo de gritarle a Tobi cuando sintió un movimiento brusco.

-LOS MALDITOS FRENOS NO ME RESPONDEN…- grito una vez mas Tobi…- SALTA.

-NO…- contesto Sasuke.

Sasuke recordó a aquella pelirosa que conoció años atrás, recordó aquella parada de autobús en la que había ido a parar semanas atrás, recordó cuando supo que era novia de Neji, recordó cuando la volvió a ver en aquel hotel, pero lo que principalmente recordó fue la primara vez que toco sus labios, pues en ese momento sentía la misma sensación que cuando se aventaron en paracaídas, sintió esa adrenalina de aquella vez. ¿Moriría?, se pregunto Sasuke al recordar todo aquello. Sasuke no supo en que momento Tobi se acerco a el y abrió la puerta, lo ultimo que sintió fue su cuerpo caer al suelo, rodando varios metros, golpeándose la cabeza y sintiendo un enorme dolor en uno de sus brazos.

Izumo que era el conductor de otro auto, se detuvo cuando en el primer volantazo que dio Tobi, pues por poco choca con el, obligando a que girar en sentido contrario a donde estaba la meta, cuando se detuvo y volteo en dirección del convertible naranja para gritarle que había echo trampa, vio como ese auto ya no tenia control y daba varios movimientos bruscos de un lado a otro, y como de un de repente salio de ese auto su copilado, rodando por el suelo.

Itachi y los demás veían la carrera hasta que el auto naranja en el que iba Tobi y Sasuke, se meneaba de un lado a otro incluso provocaron que el auto negro se detuviera bruscamente.

-Demonios porque no revisaron los frenos…- se escucho una voz detrás de todos. Un chico de cabello blanco estaba ahí parado donde antes estaba estacionado el auto de Naruto.-Tiro aceite de frenos ese automóvil…- el chico señalo la mancha de aceite en el suelo.

-¡SASUKE!- grito Naruto, llamando la atención de todos.

Itachi vio como su hermano rodaba por el suelo, y el automóvil seguía andando a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, vio como Naruto comenzó a correr.

-KONAN LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA- grito Itachi a Konan antes de comenzar a correr.

-TOBI… -grito Ino que estaba dispuesta a ir tras Itachi, pero Rock Lee la abraso por detrás impidiéndole que fuera.

-------------------------------------------

-Sakura… Sakura… - esa voz la llamaba una y otra vez. Ella se encontraba en una avenida, no había nada mas ahí, solo a lo lejos un cuerpo tirado, comenzó a caminar hacia el, no comprendía que pasaba- Sakura…- otra vez esa voz, esa voz que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza a pesar de tantos años que no la escuchaba, al fin estuvo cerca de aquel cuerpo, era el… después de tantos años el no había cambiado en nada… sus facciones se volvieron mas duras… sus ojos mas profundos… su rostro estaba cubierto con sangre… sintió sus ojos comenzarse a nublar, el la miraba, hace tantos años que no veía esa mirada que la hechizo. Se hinco para tomar aquel rostro en sus manos, cuantas veces deseo tocarlo de nuevo-Sakura… Te amo…- dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos por completo.

-NO….-grito Sakura despertándose, sentándose rápidamente en aquella cama de la habitación de hotel… se fijo rápidamente en sus manos… -Fue solo un sueño…- dijo con un suspiro, y una lagrima rodando por su rostro.

Desde que llego a Konoha ese día se había sentido ansiosa, pero aquel sueño, aquel sueño le hizo pensar si había sido buena idea realmente ir a aquella ciudad.

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: **__Hola de nuevo aca les traigo nuevo capitulo… y asi empiesa la adrenalina… xD Rapidamente les informo el encuentro __**SASUSAKU**__ se acerca si que si… y espero que me digan que les parecio este capitulo… creo que varios ya tenian la idea que esto llegaria a pasar… pero bueno ahí que ver, que sucede con tobi y sasuke… amm tambien qeria decirles que en mi perfil deje un link sobre una imagen que hiso una chica sobre el fic de __**"VOLVERTE A VER"… Sakura 984**__ muchas __**Gracias**__, por el dibujo de veras :D me ah encantado :D. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion amigos mios :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Naruto corría lo mas fuerte que podía no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, sus pies se enredaron entre si provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo, rasgando sus pantalones, le importo poco y se volvió incorporar para volver a correr, cuando pudo ver que su auto se iba a estrellar con una pared, Naruto con la idea de _"al fin se detuvo_" llego hasta Sasuke quien estaba tirado en el suelo, lo volteo precavidamente para que quedara boca arriba.

-Sasuke…- Naruto escucho un tremendo estruendo, y una luz cegadora. Cuando levanto la mirada vio aquel auto rodeado en llamas. ¿Quehacer?, se preguntaba el rubio, ir allá y ayudar a Itachi y dejar a Sasuke ahí solo.

-To… bi…- susurro el pelinegro, tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-Sasuke, estas bien…- Naruto miro a su amigo con el rostro ensangrentado.

-Tobi…- volvió hablar con dificultad Sasuke.- ayuda a Tobi…

-Itachi ya fue a ayudarlo…- Naruto vio como su amigo giraba el rostro a donde estaba el fuego.-Sasuke no…

-Ayuda a Tobi…- volvió a pedir Sasuke sin dejar de ver a aquella escena-…AYUDALO…- dijo mas fuerte Sasuke al ver que el rubio no se movía.

Naruto obedeció y comenzó a correr esta vez hacia el automóvil, escuchaba la voz de Itachi llamando a Tobi, mientras se desasía de su suéter y se lo colocaba en la cabeza. Itachi se adentro entre las llamas y trato de sacar a Tobi, que estaba inconsciente en el asiento. Itachi batallaba para sacarlo, el fuego y el peso de Tobi, no eran de mucha ayuda hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Tobi era jalado por alguien más. Al voltear a ver estaba Naruto igual con sus sudadera cubriendo su cabeza.

En cuanto sacaron a Tobi de ahí lo depositaron en el suelo, y comenzaron a apagar el fuego que rodeaba las ropas de Tobi, con sus camisas que se quitaron, puesto que sus suéteres estaban ya cubiertos de fuego.

-VA A ESTALLAR.-escucharon aquel grito de Deidera que estaba junto al cuerpo de Sasuke.- ALEJENSE DE AHÍ…- volvió a gritar.

Naruto e Itachi se miraron mutuamente, ya no tenían fuerzas pero tenían que alejarse de ahí, así que cada uno tomo un brazo de Tobi y se alejaron lo más que pudieron hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de aire caliente los tumbo contra el suelo. El auto ya había explotado por completo.

-NO… NO…-gritaba una y otra vez Ino una vez mas entre los brazos de Rock Lee. –TOBI…

-ITACHI…- esta vez quien corría y gritaba era Konan pasando a lado de Deidera, Ino y rock lee.

-ESPERA KONAN…- Deidera quería ir tras la peliazul pero no podía dejar a Sasuke ahí tirado en la calle inconsciente.

_**2 horas después… "Promete que buscaras la felicidad… que volverás a amar"**_

Konan, estaba sentada en aquella sala de espera con Ino entre sus brazos abrazándola. A su lado estaba Rock Lee, consternado y con la vista perdida, Itachi y Deidera estaban en la ventanilla de información peleando con la enfermera en turno. Naruto estaba a un lado del ascensor junto con Jiraiya quien le decía algo.

Itachi llevaba una playera de quirófano de las que usan los doctores, que le proporcionaron cuando llego al hospital al igual que Naruto pues ambos iban de la parte del pecho desnudos, ya que se quitaron sus suéter y camisas para dispersar el fuego del cuerpo de Tobi. Itachi se acerco a Konan e Ino, junto con Deidera

-Será mejor que lleves a Ino a casa y tú también vallas a dormir Konan…- aconsejo Itachi.

-No, yo no me voy a ir de aquí si no es con Tobi…- decía Ino entre los brazos de Konan.

-Esperaremos hasta que el doctor nos diga que el esta bien, después llevare a Ino a Casa… demás ya le llame a la niñera y dijo que se quedara con Tsuki hasta que sea necesario- contesto Konan.

El elevador se abrió de un de repente. Dejando ver a 3 personas, Madara, Fagaku y Mikoto.

-Sasuke…- dijo alterada Mikoto- ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

-Sasuke esta bien, tubo cortes y golpes, se fracturo un brazo, pero nada que no se cure con el tiempo…- decía Itachi a su madre.

-Y Tobi… ¿Dónde esta Tobi?- pregunto Madara.

-Pues desde que llegamos no, nos han dicho nada de el…- contesto una vez mas Itachi.

-Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke…- dijo un doctor en medio de aquella sala de espera.

-Aquí…- se apresuro su madre, a decir, mientras que Itachi, Fagaku, Madara se acercaba al igual que Naruto y Jiraiya que habían permanecido a un lado del ascensor.

-Bueno, pues ya se le dio el alta pueden llevarse a su familiar en cuanto paguen la cuenta… no tiene caso que se quede, los estudios salieron limpios, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sanen sus heridas…- explicaba el doctor hojeando el expediente en manos.

-Que ahí de Uchiha Tobi…- hablo Madara.

-Uchiha Tobi…- el doctor busco entre sus hojas.- Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en su lado derecho de su rostro, y parte de su brazo, gracias a la ropa no sufrió más quemaduras en otras partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo…?- pregunto Madara inmediatamente.

-Pues, aun esta muy delicado no queremos arriesgarnos a una infección…- el doctor coloco los expedientes debajo de su brazo izquierdo y miro a Madara.-Pero, en cuanto se cubran sus heridas completamente podrán pasar a verlo, aunque Tobi pidió hablar con Ino.

-Conmigo…- Ino estaba detrás de Madara.

-Valla, con que tú eres Ino… A pesar de estar medio inconsciente el joven Uchiha, no deja de preguntar por ti… en cuanto acaben con las curaciones podrán pasar únicamente dos personas a verlo por ahora…- el doctor se retiro del lugar.

-Iré a pagar la cuenta de Sasuke- comento Fagaku, retirándose a tomar el ascensor.

-Jiraiya tenemos que hablar…- comento Madara para después mirar a Naruto…- Contigo también, ahí que buscar una explicación para todo esto, si los medios de comunicación, se enteran que Naruto estuvo ahí su carrera como Hokage corre riesgo y además es cercano a mi hijo y Sasuke… Me eh enterado que el Suna también comenzó a correrse un rumos sobre Sabaku no Gaara…

-Que… Sasuke y Tobi tuvieron una accidenté y tu solo piensas en una explicación que dar, para que no corra peligro mi carrera como Hokage.- expreso Naruto algo furioso.

-ES MI HIJO EL QUE ESTA AHÍ DENTRO CON QUEMADURAS NARUTO-contesto Madara en un grito- EL ACCIDENTE OCURRIO EN TU AUTOMOVIL… NO SE PORQUE O COMO COMENZARON LAS COSAS Y NO QUIERO SABERLAS, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI LAS SE TENDRAS A UN UCHIHA EN TU CONTRA, ASI QUE TE CALLAS.

-Madara, estas… estamos muy nerviosos todos- Jiraiya tomo el hombro de Madara- Será mejor que salgamos a tomar aire… vamos te invito un café y hablamos, es claro que si los medios se enteran que fue en el auto de Naruto las estipulaciones comenzaran…-Jiraiya volteo a ver a Naruto- Tu quédate aquí, seguro que querrás ver a Sasuke o a Tobi en cuanto se pueda…

-Quien tiene que entrar es Madara no yo…- contesto Naruto algo consternado.

-Ya veré a mi hijo en casa, porque el saldrá de esta…- Madara se dirigió junto a Jiraiya al elevador.

-Konan, vamos a comer algo, desde que salimos de la casa no hemos cenado nada…- cometo Itachi, recibiendo una afirmación de su esposa- ¿Deidera, rock Lee viene…?- pregunto una vez mas, recibiendo también una afirmación de ellos.-Vamos Naruto, Ino, mi mama se quedara aquí, ella nos avisara en cuanto pase algo.

-Si, anden vallan, Ino yo te llamo al celular de Itachi cuando el doctor indique que puedes pasar a verlo.- comento Mikoto.

-No, yo no me muevo de aquí- comento Ino sentándose una vez en aquel sofá.- vallan ustedes.

-Entonces te traeremos algo…- comento Konan, recibiendo un "gracias" por pare de la rubia.

-¿Naruto vienes?- interrogo esta vez Rock Lee, recibiendo una negativa por parte del rubio. Se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a Mikoto, Ino y Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón individual, Mikoto en uno para dos personas, e Ino en el mas grande, en medio de el con la vista perdida, aquel hospital parecía tan tranquilo, aunque a veces pasaban doctores o enfermeras corriendo, y el sonar del elevador indicando que alguien llegaba, pero solo era gente de intendencia, o personas que pedían informes y después retirarse de ahí, de echo en todo ese rato solo había llegado un joven pelinegro de piel pálida, que se encontraba sentado a un lado del levador, el cual se encontraba muy entretenido con un cuaderno y una pluma, y que dirigía miradas de ves en cuando al frente mirando a Naruto, Ino y Mikoto.

-Ino Yamanaka…- llamo una enfermera.

-Soy yo…- Ino se levanto rápidamente de aquel sillón.

-Uchiha Tobi, ha estado llamando por usted, puede pasar a verlo con alguien más…

-Si,¿ Mikoto viene conmigo…?- pregunto la rubia.

-No seguro que Naruto quiere verle, yo esperare a Sasuke, que ya se ha tardado en salir- comento Mikoto.

-No, pase usted, además como dice Madara ya tendremos tiempo de verlo en casa- comento el rubio.

Mikoto e Ino fueron tras la enfermera desapareciendo en un largo pasillo. A Ino le sudaban las manos, sus pies le temblaban, aquel hospital sus paredes su techo, su piso era tan blanco que le causaba miedo, de echo por todo su cuerpo corría el miedo, un vació en el estomago, llegaron a una puerta marcada con el numero 585, la enfermera las invito a pasar y les indico que tenían 20 minutos, para después retirarse y dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

Ino se acerco hasta aquella cama donde esta Tobi, con medio rostro y cuerpo vendado, y con diferentes cables en su cuerpo que se dirigían a esas maquinas que hacían un pequeño ruido. Ino se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y tomo la mano de Tobi entre las suyas.

-Ino…- articulo con dificultad el pelinegro.

-Shhh… cariño no te esfuerzas…- susurro la rubia, mientras le acariciaba el cabello libre de vendas.

-Soy un idiota verdad…- comento con tono divertido pero a la vez dolido Tobi.

-Pero eres al idiota que amo…- dijo con una sonrisa amarga Ino.

-Fue culpa mía, Ino, no culpes a nadie mas… yo fui quien decidió subir a ese auto recuerdalo...-Tobi dio un suspiro-Tu no te mereces esto… siempre fui un egoísta, te hice mucho daño, tu siempre ahí… conmigo y mi fantasma del pasado que no pude borrar… haciendo estas estupideces…- Tobi sentía un ardor en su rostro.

-Ella no quería que la olvidara…- Los ojos de Ino comenzaban a nublarse.

-Lo se ahora lo entiendo… porque yo no quiero que tu me olvides… pero fue tan doloroso perderla cuando era apenas un niño… siempre pensé que lo hizo a propósito…- Tobi dirigió la mirada al techo blanco.- Yo siempre le dije que la necesitaba... a veces pienso que la atosigaba diciéndole eso y por eso se suicido…

-Tobi, ella te amaba estoy segura… que madre no ama a su hijo… pero ella, ella estaba enferma Tobi, tienes que comprenderlo…

-Lo se, que clase de hijo soy, que trato de olvidar a su propia madre arriesgando su propia vida, cuando ella se quito la suya para que no me quitara la mía, en uno de sus episodios sicóticos…Ino… perdóname, no quería que esto parara…- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla blanca de Tobi.

-Lose… pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien…- Ino se levanto de aquel banco y acerco su rostro al de Tobi para depositarle un casto beso en sus labios.

-Ino… no quiero que te veas obligada a casarte con Sasuke… eh dejado todo listo por si esto pasaba…

-No, cállate…- Ino apretó sus ojos, sin alejar su rostro de Tobi.-Cállate, yo no me casare con Sasuke… porque me voy a casar contigo…

-Sasuke… el solo te haría sufrir, el tiene su propio fantasma que aun sigue con vida en alguna parte…- Tobi tomo el rostro de Ino con una de sus manos.- Hace tiempo hable con Sasuke, pidiéndole… ordenándole que si yo moría no se casara contigo, en la caja fuerte de la casa, ahí unos documentos, los prepare hace tiempo, tu y Sasuke los tienen que firmar para renunciar al compromiso que se acordó hace años, en caso que yo muriera… yo no te quiero ver en brazos de Sasuke… el no te hará feliz…

-Cállate Tobi… cállate, me voy a casar contigo… tendremos 3 hijos recuerdas, una niña y dos niños… así tendrán con quien jugar y no estarán tan solos como nosotros dos cuando éramos niños… nos mudaremos de esta ciudad… iremos a vivir cerca de la playa… compraremos un perro…

-Ino escúchame… escúchame- Tobi tomo mas severamente el rostro de la chica- Prométeme, promete que buscaras la felicidad… que no te dejaras absorber por mi fantasma, que si muero no será impedimento para que seas feliz, al contrario… te harás mas fuerte… promete que serás realmente feliz como yo lo fui contigo….- esta vez brotaron mas lagrimas del ojo que Tobi tenia al descubierto- Promete ¡Que volverás a amar!....

-Te lo prometo… -las lágrimas de Ino caían en el rostro de Tobi.

Ino se acostó junto a Tobi, del lado que no estaba daño su cuerpo, lo abrazo, mientras Mikoto permanecía observándolos, Pasaron 15 minutos en silencio, Tobi sentía el calido cuerpo de la rubia a su lado, como le gustaba aquel tacto, desde hace poco mas de 1 año Ino se mudo con Tobi ah vivir, desde entonces ah Tobi le gustaba despertar, porque ella estaba ahí a su lado abrazándolo. Desde hace mas de 7 años el era feliz por el simple echo de que Ino llego a su vida, tal vez al principio como un compromiso, pero que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en amor.

Los ojos de Ino comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, el tener a Tobi cerca le tranquilizaba, sentir ese cuerpo a su lado, pero algo la altero de sobremanera, el escandaloso ruido proveniente de una de las maquinas en la que Tobi estaba conectado, se reincorporo poco de la cama para mirar a Tobi quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Tobi…- Ino comenzó a llamarlo pero sin obtener respuesta de el.- Tobi…- comenzó a quebrarse su voz, se levanto rápidamente de aquella cama- TOBI…- dijo casi en un grito moviendo una de las manos de Uchiha.- NO… - esa voz se escucho mas desgarradora, su corazón se acelero. –NO…- grito nuevamente.

Un hombre entro con dificultad, pero apresurado a aquella habitación, Mikoto estaba atónita ante aquella escena, nunca pensó ver a su sobrino en esa situación y ver a aquel hombre entrar a esa habitación, el hombre se coloco detrás de la rubia y la tomo con uno de sus brazos en semi abrazo.

-NO…- volvió a decir la rubia, al sentir aquel brazo rodear su cuerpo.-NO…- el hombre comenzó a jalarla para alejarla de aquella cama- por favor no…- su voz se estaba quebrando, al mismo tiempo que doctores y enfermeras entraban corriendo- por favor no… Sasuke no, no…. Sasuke déjame con el por favor…- decía Ino siendo arrastrada hasta la salida de esa habitación por Sasuke.

Ino estaba ahí sentado en el suelo, a lado de Sasuke, quien ya no pudo sostener a Ino, para llevarla de nuevo a la sala de espera, pues su brazo roto se lo impedía, apenas y la pudo sacar de aquella habitación. Mikoto estaba frente a aquella puerta esperando que alguien saliera. Hasta que después de unos minutos, horas para Sasuke, Ino y Mikoto, salio una enfermera.

-Tobi… ¿Cómo esta Tobi?- pregunto apresurada Mikoto.

-Señora, será mejor que vallan a la sala de espera en un momento, el doctor ira a darles informes.- aconsejo la enfermera.

-Podemos pasar a ver a Tobi...- pregunto una vez más Mikoto.

-No, por favor vallan a la sala de espera en cualquier momento el doctor va a darles informes.- la enfermera desaprecio en aquel largo pasillo blanco.

Mikoto fue a Ino y a Sasuke, Sasuke se levanto con dificultad pero con ayuda de su madre, para después ambos ayudar a Ino a levantarse y volver a aquella sala de espera, donde estaba Fagaku, Madara, Jiraiya y Naruto. Llegaron a sentarse sin decir nada, esperaron 20 minutos, cuando la silueta de un doctor comenzaba a aparecer por el pasillo, para después llegar a la sala de espera.

-Señor Uchiha…- comenzó a decir el doctor. Teniendo la atención de todos, incluso del chico que estaba sentado junto al elevador.-Tobi… tenia una hemorragia interna cercana a su corazón y debido a las quemaduras no la detectamos a tiempo… aun así debido a que estaba bajo a tejido quemado era difícil de tratar… - todos estaban mas que atentos y callados ante las palabras del doctor, quien cruzo sus brazos y dio un gran suspiro- Esta hemorragia soltó varios coágulos, inofensivos pero hubo dos que afectaron drásticamente, uno obstruyo una arteria del corazón, el cual pudimos disolver… pero el otro fue directo al cerebro…

-Valla al grano…- ordeno Madara. -¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

-El coagulo que fue al cerebro dejo sin oxigeno a este, al igual que sin irrigar sangre debido al que obstruyo al del corazón… el coagulo que fue al cerebro no lo pudimos retirar rápidamente…. Provocando que Tobi… su hijo quedara en estado vegetativo irreversible…

Un sollozo ruidoso se escucho en aquella sala, saliendo de los labios de Ino quien estaba junto a Sasuke y en el cual se recargo para llorar, Sasuke no la podía sostener del todo debido a su brazo, pero Naruto se acerco rápidamente para tomar a Ino entre sus brazos.

-El cuerpo de Tobi esta funcionando gracias a las maquinas… sin ellas el moriría…- termino de decir el doctor.- Es su decisión si quiere dejar a su hijo conectado a las maquinas o quitárselas… no quiero llenarlo de esperanza diciéndole que en un futuro su hijo se recuperara… el nunca saldrá de ese estado señor Uchiha. Píenselo y me informa su decisión- el doctor se alejo.

-Madara, la decisión que tomes estamos contigo…- dijo su hermano fagaku tomándolo del hombro.

-Gracias…- contesto Madara aun no creyendo lo que el doctor había dicho- déjenos a solas a Ino y a mí.- pidió Madara.

Naruto llevo a Ino a sentarse en aquel sillón donde horas antes estaba, para después retirarse ahí con Jiraiya quién lo esperaba, pues Sasuke y sus padres ya se habían marchado. Madara fue a sentarse a un lado de Ino quien tenía la vista perdida.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Madara.

-Y porque me pregunta a mí…- respondió la rubia.

-Porque eres… eras la prometida, la novia de Tobi… a pesar de que aun no se casaban legalmente tu y el ya eran un matrimonio… usualmente no te pediría opinión, pero ¿Qué debería hacer un padre?, dejarlo ahí en esa cama con vida artificial o quitarle la vida… no se que hacer y necesito que alguien me lo diga porque yo, no lo se, además tu conociste a Tobi mucho mejor que yo en estos años…

-Tobi nunca despertara, quien esta ahí en esa cama ya no será Tobi… no es el Tobi quien me decía gruñona o loca… el que me insiste que comamos dangos toda la semana, en lugar de comida nutritiva…- Ino no soporto mas y soltó todas las lagrimas contenidas, al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Madara dio un suspiro, y se levanto de aquel sofá, para dirigirse a la ventanilla de información, donde hablo escasos segundos con una enfermera, para después dirigirse a un largo pasillo ante el.

Ino estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, en tratar de asimilar aquella situación, como habían llegado hasta hi, porque ellos, porque Tobi… se limpio las lágrimas, ya le ardían sus ojos de tanto llorar.

-Disculpe…- un doctor se llamo su atención- Usted es pariente del señor Danzou- interrogo el hombre.

-No…- contesto una voz detrás del hombre- Yo soy pariente de el…- era un joven de piel blanca, y cabello negro, que llevaba consigo una libreta- ¿Qué a pasado con mi padre?....- interrogo el joven.

-Bueno pues…- el doctor comenzó a leer el expediente en manos.- Temo informarle, que su padre acaba de fallecer hace unos momentos…

Ino, miro a aquel chico que miraba fijamente al doctor sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Ino pensó que aun no asimilaba la noticia, como a ella le pasaba en ese momento con lo de Tobi.

-Muchas Gracias…- sonrió el chico al doctor, como si no le hubiera dicho nada malo, como si aquella noticia no le hubiera afectado.

_¿A quien no le afecta que le den la noticia que un familiar muera?_… pensaba Ino, mirando aquella sonrisa en el chico.

-Bueno pues, si me regala una firma para comenzar los tramites…- el doctor también estaba algo confundido por la actitud del chico, usualmente nadie sonreía ante tal noticia, le entrego unos papeles al pelinegro para que los firmara.- Mañana a primera hora podrá disponer del cuerpo de su padre…- el doctor tomo los papeles que le devolvía el chico.- Por mi parte eso seria todo joven…- el doctor miro los papeles para leer el nombre del chico.- joven Sai.

-Gracias…- contesto nuevamente el pelinegro con una sonrisa como al anterior.

Ino vio como aquel chico se dirigía al elevador y tomo una pequeña mochila que estaba junto a este, para después oprimir el botón abría las puertas del elevador, el se introdujo al elevador al mismo tiempo que Itachi y Konan bajan, Ino cruzo su mirada con aquel chico viendo ninguna expresión de dolor en sus ojos, ni siquiera una pequeña expresión de su seño para comprobar que le dolía la partida de su padre.

_**Continuara…**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: VOLVERTE A VER… **__(ah que ya saben porque se llama asi xD)_

_**N/A: **__Bueno ustedes se diran ¿Cuándo el reencuentro sasusaku?, pues ya el proximo capitulo xD… es que tenia que hacer que esto pasara para introducir a un nuevo personaje que ya saben quien es jejeje… Ya se, ya se matenme… mate a Tobi-kun :(… a nadie le duele mas que a mi… pero es que creo que desde volverte a ver esto ya se esperaba… ah bueno ahora ahí que ver que pasara… ¿Sasuke e Ino se casaran?, ¿Qué pasara ahora que regresa sakura?... Muchas, muchas cosas se complican y se aclaran, si que si… Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y me dejan sus comentarios, y me dan animos… saben que de corazon se les agradese :D. Recuerden no soy doctora xD… asi que medie le invente ahí xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6.**_

Estaba sentada en aquella cama matrimonial que estaba en la habitación de hotel, aun no podía creer lo que su esposo le había dicho, ella estaba arreglándose para una boda, la boda de su mejor amiga la cual no veía hace años, pensaba a abrazarla fuertemente y decirle un "_Felicidades_", después de que la ceremonia de matrimonial acabara, ella sabia que Ino le había tomado cariño rápido a su prometido, los dos años que mantuvo comunicación con la rubia, ella hablaba como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratara. Pero ahora, ahora en vez de ir al día más feliz de la vida de su amiga iría al día más triste para ella, en lugar de ir a una boda iría a un funeral.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?...- al fin pudo articular la pelirosa.

-No estoy seguro, al parecer un accidente en auto, creo que iba manejando cuando un camión venia de frente a el, y el conductor del camión venia ebrio… eso se dice en los periódicos…- Neji estiro su brazo hacia Sakura mostrándole la noticia en el periódico.

Sakura tomo aquel periódico entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, comenzando por su encabezado.

"_UNO DE LOS HEREDEROS DEL CLAN UCHIHA FALLECE EN ACCIDENTE DE AUTO"_

"_Ayer por la noche, en la ciudad de Konoha en el país del fuego, hubo un terrible acontecimiento para el tan famoso Clan Uchiha, pues uno de sus herederos, de echo el único heredero por parte del famoso político Madara Uchiha, fallece en accidente automovilístico, según los reportes policíacos, Tobi Uchiha iba de camino a su casa junto con su primo menor Sasuke Uchiha…"_

Sakura sintió por un momento una presión en el pecho, al leer ese nombre… Sasuke iba con el en el momento del accidente, y el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior… sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de ansiedad apareció en su cuerpo.

"… _cuando un camión cuyo conductor estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol fue a estrellarse con el convertible, de los Uchiha, Tobi trato de esquivar aquel camión, pero los frenos no respondían, el menor de los dos Sasuke Uchiha salto del automóvil antes del impacto, pero su primo no corrió con la misma suerte que el. Y se estrello contra aquel camión, muriendo al instante."_

-Supongo que querrás ir a darle el pésame a Ino…- comento Neji saliendo del baño, abotonando una camina blanca.

-Si…- contesto Sakura viendo como Neji tomaba un saco negro.

-Iré a la recepción a rentar un automóvil,- Neji se puso su saco, para después tomar su billetera y teléfono celular que estaban en un buró- No tardes…- ordeno Neji antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Sakura fue rápidamente a cambiarse el vestido color azul que llevaba puesto, por unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una camisa negra, era lo único negro que llevaba, no pensaba que algo así pasaría.

---------------------------------

_**Volverte a ver… (Parte I Sasusaku)... Si regresa es tuyo, si no lo hace, es que nunca lo fue… **_

Un tumulto de gente, con micrófonos y cámaras, se encontraba a la entrada del velatorio de aquella funeraria, provocando que los que llegaran ahí tuvieran dificultad a entrar y se veían rodeados de aquellos reporteros que los asaltaban con pregunta tras pregunta.

-Uzumaki Naruto, se dice que el auto que conducía Tobi Uchiha era suyo, ¿es esto cierto?- preguntaba una chica al rubio que trataba de entrar al velatorio.- si es verdad porque lo conducía…

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿que opina del rumor esparcido sobre el que podría ser futuro Kazakage de Suna…?- interrogaba otro reportero.-su gabinete político dijo que se pensaba fraternizar con Sabaku no Gaara, no cree que si lo hace su carrera como Hokage se vera afectada debido al rumor del Seño Sabaku no…

-Por favor déjenos pasar- pedía Jiraiya tras Naruto, quien llevaba la vista baja, cubriendo sus ojos con lentes obscuros e ignorando las preguntas de los reporteros.

-Jiraiya… díganos ¿es cierto que Uzumaki estuvo presente en aquel accidente?- interrogo otra persona.

-La versión de los echo ya fue informada a través del periódico de mayo circulación… contesto Jiraiya aventando dentro del velatorio a Naruto, para después entrar el.

Naruto dio un suspiro al entrar al velatorio, tenia tantas ganas de golpear a los reporteros de ahí afuera, no comprendía que Tobi estaba muerto y ellos con sus estupidas preguntas, si no hubiera sido por Jiraiya quien lo tomaba de las manos a Naruto, si hubiera repartido uno que otro golpe.

-Buenos días Naruto- saludo un hombre de cabello blanco y dientes afilados.

-Buenos días Suigetsu- contesto el rubio desasiéndose de los lentes negros.

-Todos están en el velatorio 5- dijo el hombre- si me permiten tengo que ir a repartir uno que otro golpe allá afuera para que los reporteros se marchen y nos dejen salir al lugar donde será enterrado Tobi.- comentaba con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-Si quieres te ayudo, tengo ganas de golpear a alguien…- comento Naruto.

-Con gusto aceptaría, pero no creo que eso valla bien con la imagen del futuro Hokage.

-Al diablo la imagen del Hokage…- Naruto se dirigía a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

Naruto quedo estático ante la persona que vio entrar. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, pero sus ojos, su rostro se veía mas madurado, ya no mostraba aquella niña que el vio por ultima vez, aquel cabello ahora lucia corto, su piel blanca, en definitiva era ella.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Uzumaki…- comento el hombre que iba acompañado de la mujer.

-Neji…- fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura.

-Bueno, con su permiso iré allá afuera, antes de que Sasuke venga y comience con sus sermones de no haberme apresurado…- comento el peliblanco saliendo del lugar.

Sakura bajo la mirada y apretó mas fuerte el brazo de Neji al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.

-Parece que viste un fantasma…-comento Jiraiya. A Naruto quien seguía mirando a Sakura.

-Lo fue por 8 años…- Naruto desvió al fin la mirada e la pelirosa.

-Con su permiso, tenemos prisa…- hablo Sakura sujetando mas fuerte el brazo de Neji.

Neji, comenzó a caminar con Sakura colgada de su brazo, mientras Naruto aun seguía en trance, hace tantos años que no la veía, ni a ella ni a el, y ahora aparecían de la nada.

-Sasuke…- susurro Naruto comenzando a correr para alcanzar a la pareja. Que estaban frente a los horarios y datos de cada sala.- ¿Que hacen aquí…?- pregunto algo agitado el rubio.

-Veníamos a la boda de Ino, pero nos enteramos que…- Neji fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-NO… no pueden entrar ahí.- Naruto vio esta vez a Sakura.- no puedes entrar ahí…

-¿Por qué no?...- interrogo furioso Neji.

-Yo vengo a ver a Ino, a darle el pésame… no ah otra cosa…- Sakura encaro el rostro de Naruto con valentía.- Así que no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Pero, el esta ahí…- insistió el rubio.- Sasuke esta ahí, tu presencia lo va a…

-¿A que?- interrogo la peilirosa- Ya esta muy grandecito tu amigo para que te preocupes por el no, además también esta grande para que siga con sus juegos idiotas de seguir con sus berrinches porque su jugada de separarme de Neji no funciono.

-Y dale con lo mismo…- el rubio pateo el suelo.

-Como sea, solo venimos a ver a Ino, además tu no eres nadie para darnos ordenes, no porque este postulado al puesto del Hokage, te sientas con derechos sobre nosotros, además desde hace años, nosotros solo respetamos al Kazakage…- Neji comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura, por aquel pasillo que lleva a diferentes velatorios.

Naruto, no le quedo de otra que dar un suspiro y seguirlos, al entra a aquel salón se apreciaba en el centro el féretro, rodeado, por Madara, Fagaku, Itachi y Deidera, que estaban en cada esquina.

Gente sentada en los asientos colocados alrededor del salón, en un rincón se apreciaba una fila de personas acercándose a Ino, Konan que estaba junto a ella, y Mikoto, que estaban sentadas en un sillón de piel.

Naruto escaneo con la mirada aquel salón en busca de su amigos, pero no lo encontraba, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Itachi, siendo saludado en el trayecto por algunas personas.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto ya junto a Itachi.

-¿Sasuke?...- Itachi alzo la mirada que hasta entonces la tenia clavada en el suelo.- le envié a la camioneta a descansar un poco no ah dormido nada desde ayer…

-Ya veo, Itachi sucede que…

La conversación que tenia Naruto con el Itachi se vio interrumpida por un grito detrás de ellos, proveniente de la esquina donde Ino estaba sentada, haciendo a todos los presentes voltear a ver a aquella escena.

-SAKURA…- grito Ino dolorosamente- SAKURA…- volvió a repetir Ino abrazando a su amiga…- Tobi… mi Tobi…- Ino le susurra entre el llanto a Sakura.

-Ino…- Sakura abrazo a Ino con todas sus fuerzas.- No sabes cuanto lo lamento…

-¿Sakura?- interrogo Itachi viendo de espaldas, y el cabello rosado de aquella persona que abrazaba a Ino.

-Eso es lo que sucede… Sakura Haruno esta aquí…- susurro el rubio solo perceptible para Itachi y para el.

-Haruno… pensé que… ella estaba muerta, Sasuke nunca pudo dar con su paradero…- cometo Itachi aun no creyendo lo que veía.

-Pues ya viste que no… esta viva, y ah vuelto- comento Naruto sin dejar de ver como Ino y Sakura se abrazaban

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo fuertemente Mikoto levantándose de su asiento.

-Ahí no…- Itachi estrello suavemente una de sus manos con su frente.- Iré a tranquilizar a mama, puedes tomar mi lugar Naruto.

-Claro…

Itachi fue a donde su madre se ubicaba y donde todos los presentes miraban intrigados, al estar frente a ella la tomo de un brazo y le susurro al oído que se retiraran de ahí, Mikoto dijo que quien se tenia que ir era la pelirosa, pero Itachi volvió a decirle al oído algo, y Mikoto sujeta de su hijo salio a la parte de afuera.

-Itachi, ya me decide de los reporteros…- dijo Suigetsu en el pasillo que se encontraban Itachi y su madre.

-Bien, ve a dentro y dile a mi padre- Itachi se dirigió a su madre- Vamos nosotros los esperaremos en el cementerio.

Suigetsu entro al salón yendo a Fagaku, dándole la noticia, el hombre afirmo y comenzó a movilizar a los presentes para que salieran al cementerio, primero salieron Madara, Deidera, Fagaku y Naruto con el féretro cargando sobre su hombro, seguidos por los demás presentes.

Sasuke estaba dormitando en la camioneta, cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos, de gente hablando bajo, y escuchando los tacones de las mujeres chocando con el suelo, al abrir los ojos y voltear hacia la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, pudo reconocer a lo lejos a dos rubios cargando el féretro. Se tallo los ojos y estiro su cuerpo un tanto adolorido seguido de un bostezo, agarro unos lentes negros que estaban sobre el tablero, se los puso y bajo de aquella camioneta cerrándola y comenzando a caminar a la dirección de los demás que acababa de pasar.

Naruto junto con los demás dejaron el féretro en una base, para que el sacerdote diera un ultimo sermón, Naruto miraba a la pelirosa que estaba del otro frente a el, solo los separaba la fosa donde seria enterrado Tobi, Sakura abrazaba a Ino, hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado, sus ojos e abrieron de sobremanera al ver quien era. Rápidamente lo tomo por los hombros y lo hizo retroceder, chocando con personas en el camino.

-Que te sucede dobe, suéltame…- reclama Sasuke, pues debido a su brazo roto no podía forcejear con aquel agarre.

-Sasuke necesitamos hablar antes de que vallas ahí…- contesto Naruto colocando a Sasuke cerca de un árbol.

-¿Hablar?, tu estas loco, van a enterrar a mi primo y tu quieres hablar…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar pero las palabras de Naruto lo detuvieron.

-Sakura esta ahí…- dijo Naruto sin más, a espaldas de Sasuke.

Sasuke rápidamente dirigí la mirada a donde estaban todos reunidos, buscando aquella melena rosa entre la gente, pero no vio nada, algunas personas tapan a otras, sin poder apreciar bien. Sasuke estaba dispuesto ir hasta allá y comprobar las palabras de su amigo cuando Naruto volvió a hablar deteniendo su andar.

-No esta sola… viene con Neji

-Ese mal nacido…- Sasuke apretó su puño. Comenzó una nueva vez mas a caminar dirigiéndose a donde antes había llegado, ella estaba ahí, quería verla, necesitaba verla.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente a cada paso, un vació se formo en su estomago, al igual la sensación de no sentir sus piernas, llego a donde antes y no le costo encontrarla estaba justo frente a el, abrazando a Ino, su cabello rosado ahora lucia corto, sus ojos los tenia mirando el suelo, no los pudo apreciar, su piel blanca como siempre. Lo único que veía intensamente era a ella, esperando que ella lo mirara, incluso se quito las gafas para que sus miradas se cruzaran mas directamente.

Sakura estaba nerviosa al principio un miedo de volverlo a ver la recorría pero en cuanto vio a Ino y se arrojo a sus brazos llorando, la presencia de el se le había olvidado, pero ahora sentía una mirada pesada sobre ella, tenia miedo voltear, tenia miedo de que fuera el, no quería despejar la mirada del suelo, no quería volverlo a ver.

-Neji esta a tu lado, ve con el…- sugirió la rubia en un susurro, ganando una mirada interrogatorio de la pelirosa- Estas temblando, se que sabes que el te esta mirando justo ahora – Sakura abrió mas su ojos pero sin mirar al frente.- después hablamos ve con tu esposo…

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y se sobresalto cuando una mano blanca tomo la suya, al seguir el camino de aquella mano, se encontró con el rostro de Neji que la miraba a través de una gafas oscuras, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se abrazo de la cintura de Neji mientras el pasaba una de sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, al ver como Sakura se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Neji, como lo hacia con el en el pasado, maldijo a Neji en ese instante, por la culpa del Hyuuga, el no estaba con ella.

Sakura no pudo resistir mas y desvió su mirada un poco al frente, mirando aquella mirada azabache, ese rostro que estaba herido, con suturas en una de sus cejas y un labio partido, además de uno que otro moretón, un brazo enyesado, vestido completamente de negro, que hacia un perfecto contraste con aquella piel blanca..

Sasuke cambio su expresión de enojo al ver que Sakura lo miraba, al poder admirar su rostro completamente, una electricidad lo recorrió, por segunda vez había quedado flechado por aquel rostro y aquella mirada, esta vez su mirada se cruzo con la suya, esos ojos, sus ojos jades, recordó la primera ves que los vio, cuando ella estaba esperando subir a aquel autobús y el estaba estacionado detrás de este, su mirada se cruzo con la de ella justo como ahora, incluso a su cabeza regreso aquella canción que Naruto había puesto en el autostereo.

_Nuestros caminos se separaron_

_Y aquella bonita primavera llegó a su fin._

_Mi futuro es como una flor de cerezo,_

_Eso me hace sentirme asustada._

_Este año, de nuevo, las flores de cerezo se ven caer_

_A través de la ventana del tren _

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Puedo oír tu voz._

Pareciera que esa canción la tenía memorizada en su cabeza desde hace tantos años…

-Sakura…- dijo en un susurro Sasuke audible solo para el.

A pesar de su físico mal trecho seguía guardando lo atractivo y ese buen porte que siempre le caracterizo, pensó Sakura, después vio el menear de los labios de Sasuke, sin escuchar lo que dijo, justo como el día que le robo su primer beso, Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel día, auto recriminándose por haberlo recordado y por pensar que seguía igual o aun mas atractivo que antes, volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Neji, sin volver a mirara a Sasuke durante toda la ceremonia.

Una vez acabada la ceremonia, y el haber enterrado al fin aquel féretro la gente comenzó a retirarse, Sakura le susurro algo a Ino al oído cuando la abrazo, para después deshacer aquel abrazo y comenzar a caminar colgada del brazo de Neji.

Sasuke pensaba en ir tras ella, arrebatarla del brazo de aquel ojiperla, montarla en la camioneta y llevarla lejos de ahí, desaparecer como ella lo hizo durante esos 8 años, pero esta vez desaparecer los dos juntos, para siempre, aclarar de una vez todos los mal entendidos del pasado, tenia tantas ganas de volver a sentir aquella piel sobre la suya, de volver a rosas esos labios. Cuando en su andar un brazo lo detuvo en seco.

-Sasuke déjala ir…- comento su hermano mayor sujetándolo del brazo sano.

-No te metas…- Sasuke sacudía su brazo para que Itachi lo soltara.

-Tal vez ella ahora es feliz…

-Tal vez no, ella se fue sin que yo le diera mi versión de las cosas…

-Sasuke, nunca has escuchado la frase que dice "si regresa a ti es tuyo si no lo hace, es que nunca lo fue…"

-Ella ha vuelto…- dijo el Uchiha menor con una mirada retadora a su hermano.

-Pero no por ti, si no por Ino… y no volvió sola, volvió con su esposo…-Itachi soltó al fin el brazo del menor.- Esta vez no será como en el pasado Sasuke, una cosa es meterse entre dos novios que llevan unos cuantos meses, y otra es meterte en un matrimonio consagrado desde hace años…

-Los espero en la camioneta- comento Sasuke de mala manera, comenzando su andar de nuevo.

-Vamos Ino, te llevare a casa…- trataba de convencer Naruto a la rubia.

-Solo, déjame unos minutos ahora te alcanzo si…- Ino esta hincada ante la tumba de Tobi.

Naruto se alejo un poco recargándose en el árbol donde antes había llevado a Sasuke, y ahora que recordaba ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke?, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y solo lo vio caminar lentamente al estacionamiento, para después dirigir la mirada a Itachi que iba con Konan unos cuantos metros atrás de Sasuke. Naruto cerró unos cuantos momentos sus ojos.

Ino estaba mirando aquella lapida, que tenia el nombre de Tobi grabado, aun no podía creer que el estaba ahí, aun no quería aceptar la realidad, cuando vio como una hoja era puesta a la altura de su rostro. Busca el rostro de la persona que le daba aquella hoja, mirando a un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, con un semblante inexpresivo solo viéndola.

-Pensaba dártela en el hospital pero cuando regrese ya no estabas ahí…- cometo el chico.

-¿Te conozco…?- Interrogo Ino, levantándose del suelo.

-En realidad no, coincidimos en el hospital, y bueno en lo que estaba esperando noticias del estado de mi padre, decidí dibujar y bueno tu estabas ahí…- el chico volvió a poner aquella hoja a la altura del rostro de Ino- Aunque quisiera quedarme con el dibujo creo que no es propio.

Ino seguía sin entender, así que tomo aquella hoja doblada por la mitad, y cuando estuvo apunto de abrirla, volvió a ver al chico que estaba ves le regalo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa le hizo recordarlo, era aquel chico que su padre había fallecido, el mismo día que Tobi y que ella se sorprendió al ver que no mostraba ningún dolor. Volvió a poner su atención en aquella hoja.

-Bueno me voy, lamento lo de Tobi, Hasta luego Ino…- el chico comenzó a caminar.

Ino estaba mirando aquella hoja, cuando aquel chico se despidió, después de una fracción de segundos Ino se sorprendió al ver que aquel chico conocía el nombre de Tobi y el de ella, cuando volvió la vista al frente el ya no estaba, giro su rostro a varios lados para poder verlo y ya no estaba, no se veía en ningún lado.

-¿Dónde se metió?- se pregunto, nunca había visto a una persona desaparecer tan rápido, bueno a excepción de Tobi, cuando siempre le robaba la mascarilla de aguacate que ella hacia para untársela, y Tobi siempre la tomaba para comérsela. Una risa delineo sus labios al recordar todas esas noches, en que correteaba a Tobi por el departamento como un niño pequeño que huye del castigo de su madre.

Ino abrió aquella hoja blanca, para encontrase con un dibujo de ella misma, mirando por una ventana, sentada en lo que parecía parte de una cama, con sus piernas siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, y mirando fuera de aquella ventana donde se veía pasar lo que parecía una estrella fugaz.

"_Aunque quisiera lograr que me ames de una forma especial, existe en mi un extraño temor de que nos separaremos…"_

Decía en una de las esquinas superiores de aquel dibujo, y en un extremo inferior pudo ver una pequeña firma con el nombre que suponía ella era del dibujante y de el chico que se lo entrego "Sai", era el nombre escrito y debajo de este había una fecha que le pareció algo extraña a la rubia pues era una fecha de hace 1 año.

El ver aquel dibujo, leer la frase escrita en aquella hoja y ver aquella fecha, le hizo recordar una vez que Tobi y ella habían peleado, y justo ella se fue a encerrar en la recamara y miro el cielo estrellado como aquel dibujo… tal pareciera que ese momento había sido dibujado en aquella hoja de papel, y sus sentimientos escritos por un extraño…

-Ino ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a Ino y sacándola de sus recuerdos

-Naruto, tu viste a donde se fue el chico que estaba conmigo.

-¿Chico?... yo no vi a nadie contigo Ino…- miro confundido Naruto a su amiga.

-Pero si el fue el que me dio esto…- Ino le entrego aquella hoja al rubio.

-Un dibujo tuyo… Pues tal vez estaba contigo en lo que dormitaba un rato. Y por eso no lo vi.

-Tal vez…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Volverte a ver…(Parte II Naruhina)... Una vida perfecta **_

_**N/A: **__Hola Amigos mios… aca nuevo capitulo… bueno, bueno 1ra parte del reencuentro… comenzaremos con algo ligero… porque pff por hay abra otro y sera cuando comezara a arder troya, tanto para el SASUSAKU y el NEJITEN, xD… si que si… bueno las dudas __**¿SASUKE E INO SE CASARAN?**__... se sorprenderan con una situación que se presentara relacionado con esto, y mas porque va a venir por parte de sasuke__**… ¿SASUKE DEJARA IR DE NUEVO A SAKURA?**__... ustedes que creen, se quedara de brazos cruzados y no aprovechar que sakura esta en Konoha. __**¿PORQUE EL DIBUJO QUE LE DIO SAI A INO ERA DE HACE UN AÑO?...**__ habra ya una historia detrás xD… estas y mas respuestas se resoveran mas adelante xD…bueno pues creo que comenzare a subir capitulo por semana, pues ya se me estan acabando xD… y aun no puedo pasar los borradores a la maquina de los otros capitulos xD… pero en cuento los pase ojala comiense otra vez de a 2 cap. por semana se me cuidan mucho, les mando buenas vibras y hasta la proxima amigos :D._

_**DANTE**__: Se, estubo triston el capitulo pasado :( …. Es que me gusta tenerlos en suspenso xD por eso le hise de emocion para el reencuentro… y aun sigo xD…_

_**Isakaru:**__ mmm, creo que quedo en vida artificla, porque no se me ocurrio otra manera de matarlo xD… jejeje, al menos eso era lo que mas cuadraba con la escena de la carrera y esas cosas xD… a yo amo a Tobi… ami tambien me dolio matarlo :(… Muchas gracias :D… por tus palabras… sabes que se te agradecen, pues me hace ver que no voy tan mal con la narrativa y las escenas :D… y el saber que te pude hacer llorar tambien me hace ver que transimito lo que siento al escribir :D. Bueno, bueno con lo de Ino y Sai… pues aca ahí un poquito de ellos, y salen varias dudas… pues la fecha del dibujo que Sai le dio es de hace 1 año :O… ah!! Y yo que ya me habia preparado para los jitomatasos xD a no te creas… claro que los recompensare :D… y si el reencuentro al fin :D. gracias a ti por leer. Muchas gracias tu tambien cuidate y resive tambien de mi parte buenas vibras :)._

_**nidia uchiha:**__ Si ya se muere Tobi :(… y aquí el comienzo del reencuentro xD… cuidate y espero leerte pronto_

_**MAYRA:**__ Si tobi murio :(…. Tobi e Ino juntos… valla que se llevaran una sorpresita con esa situación xD, pero eso sera mas adelante. Si el rencuentro, la primeta parte… y valla que troya comenzara a arder :D…. ya veras, ya veras… ¿SAINO? a, mmmm ¿tu que crees? xD_

_Jejeje …. Me alegra saber que te va gustando la historia, como siempre eh dicho, creo que la razon de la secuela es arreglar varias cosas que quedaron pendientes en volverte a ver :D. y por sus animos …. Bueno yo tambien te mando muy bunas vibras y muchas gracia spor tus palabras :D… sabes que me hacen sentir mejor y a echarle muchos animos para escribir y que a ustedes les guste :D… se cuida muchote._

_**carlita chan**__: si… fue un momento triste y romantico a la vez el capitulo pasado :(. Si tal vez no este forzada ino a casarse con sasuke…. Pero… pero se sorprenderan mas adlenate a algo relacionado con ese tema. Se es mas claro que el agua quien ocupara el corazon de Ino. Aunque aun pueden pasar muchas cosas…_

_**miki**__: Wa… lloraste yo tambien al escribirlo, me gusta saber que les pude transimitir lo que yo sentia al escribirlo… y bueno si Ino le prometio a Tobi que no se csaraia con sasuke… pero por ahí se viene una sorpresa xD si tobi es muy lindo… esperemos que al final si cumplan la petición de Tobi… si aca el reencuentro :D _

_**sunmy**__: Si, tobi se muere con todo y sus fantasmas xD…. Aca el reencuentro._


	7. Chapter 7

_**MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR... ESTE CAPITULO SI ES DE AQUI**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 7.**_

El cielo completamente gris, acompañado por uno que otro relámpago, que iluminaba el cielo, mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente, sobre el parabrisas de la camioneta blanca que conducía. Miro su reloj para consultar la hora, para después volver a dirigir su mirada a la calle en la que conducía, maldiciendo entre murmullos, a la persona que lo hizo ir hasta ahí. Miraba atentamente las placas colocadas en cada casa, indicando el número, y nombre de las familias. Hasta que encontró el número 56 de aquella calle, una casa de dos pisos, color verdoso olivo. Una vez estacionado frente aquella casa hizo sonar el claxon ruidosamente.

Pocos minutos después vio como la puerta principal se abría para dejar ver a un chico de cabello castaño alborotado, colocándose el gorro que traía su sudadera guinda sobre la cabeza. Para después ver como depositaba un beso en los labios de una mujer de cabello castaño como el de el, y suelto. Se dio media vuelta para comenzar el andar a la camioneta que lo esperaba, cuando estaba próximo a llegar a la camioneta un pequeño niño se visualizo junto a la mujer que miraban desde la puerta.

-HASTA LUEGO KANKURO-SAN- gritaba el pequeño de cabello castaño y largo igual al de la mujer a su lado y ojos grandes con un color muy peculiar y conocido para Kankuro, agitando uno de sus brazos.

-HASTA LUEGO KENJI- respondió el moreno viendo por un momento al niño, para después regresar su atención a la camioneta blanca y subir en ella para protegerse de la lluvia.

Subió presuroso al la parte que correspondía al del copiloto en aquella camioneta, miro al conductor, un hombre blanco de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina.

-Gracias por venir…- comenzó a decir el recién llegado- no pensé que fuera a llover, por eso no traje el auto- un silencio se formo en el ambiente, pero que no era incomodo para aquellos dos.

-Esa mujer la conosco de algun lado, ademas ese niño…- hablo por primera ves el pelirrojo, sin quitar la mirada de la avenida por la que conducía.- Ese niño se parece ah…

-Si, lo se- interrumpió el castaño.

-Y el niño lo sabe…

-Para el su padre esta muerto.

-Pues entonces todos los días veo yo a un fantasma…

-Nunca te ah interesado la vida de los demás Gaara, no veo que sea el momento de que te interese, al menos no la de ese niño.

-Aunque no lo creas, me interesa la vida de mis hermanos… y creo que ese niño y esa mujer forma parte de la tuya.- Gaara giro el rostro para ver a su hermano- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?, ese niño merece saber que su padre no esta muerto.

-Sabes cuantos años me tomo para que Ten Ten confiara en mi…- Kankuro miro rudamente a Garra- Además ese tema ya esta olvidado para ella, y ella lo quiso manejar así diciéndole a Kenji que su padre estaba muerto, yo no soy nadie para desmentir eso.- Kankuro miro por la ventanilla.

-Pues yo no creo que ese tema este olvidado para ella… llamo a su hijo Kenji… soy yo o es mera coincidencia que sus nombres sean similares. Además ese niño, es completamente parecido a el…

-------------------------------------

_**Volverte a ver (Parte II Naruhina)… Una vida perfecta…**_

Unas pequeñas lagrimillas rodaron por sus mejillas, producto del bostezo que había dado, debido al extremo aburrimiento que sentía, llevaba más de 2 horas ahí dentro de aquel automóvil viendo a aquella rubia que platicaba animadamente con una pelirosa.

Aun no entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke, de un de repente, mando a seguir a Ino, la ex, la viuda, ¿como se le podría decir? bueno la ultima pareja de su fallecido primo Tobi. De la nada entro a su oficina y le dijo "Ve tras Ino vigílala y cuídala". Lo que mas le sorprendió fue el "Cuídala", Sasuke nunca se había preocupado por nadie, mas que por el y en los últimos años por Tobi, pues si el llegara a morir Sasuke se tendría que casar con Ino, ahora que lo pensaba talvez Sasuke estaba enamorado de aquella rubia, era una chica muy bonita y con un cuerpo que deja a cualquiera con la boca abierta.

Y ahora que Tobi ya estaba fuera del juego, Sasuke se quedaría con ella, eso explicaba porque desde que lo conoció en la universidad el Uchiha menor nunca había tenido ninguna novia, incluso pensaba que era pareja de aquel chico rubio con el que siempre estaba, pero al enterarse que Naruto estaba con Hinata descarto su idea, aunque el año pasado Naruto dejo de estar con Hinata…

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, sus estupidas ideas que lo hacían enredarse y pensar cosas tontas, debido al aburrimiento que sentía en aquel momento. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno- respondió el peliblanco

-¿Dónde estas Suigetsu?

-Ah, pues estoy en la zona este de la ciudad, de echo casi a las afueras, no entiendo porque Ino…

-¿Esta sola?- volvió a interrogar el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-No, esta con una mujer.

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto mas ansioso.

-Pues, blanca, de cabello corto….

-De que color.

-¿Color?, pues rosa…-

-Escúchame bien… quiero que sigas a esa mujer, y cuando sepas en donde se esta quedando ya sea hotel o casa, llámame.

-¿Quieres que siga a la pelirosa?- pregunto confundido Suigetsu

-Si- y dicho eso la llamada se cortó.

Definitivamente, a pesar de que llevaba casi 8 años conociendo al Uchiha menor, cada día lo sorprendía mas, primero lo sacaba de la oficina diciéndole que siguiera a Ino, y ahora quería que siguiera a aquella mujer pelirosa.

---------------------------------------

-Entonces podría decirse que Neji y tu llevan una vida perfecta- comento la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de su te helado.

-Pues podría decirse, al principio sufrimos mucho, A pesar de que teníamos el apoyo de mis papas, Neji no quería depende de eso, así que consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo en una oficina, para pagar sus estudios y los míos…

-Quien diría, el único heredero de Hizashi Hyuuga de oficinista, para poder pagara sus estudios. Realmente te quiere Neji, mira que dejar atrás su herencia y su apellido por ti.

-Si…- Sakura bajo la vista- había veces en que no nos veíamos, pues yo también entre a trabajar por un tiempo, ya sabes entre la universidad y el trabajo, era difícil coincidir en casa, pero con lo del embarazo tuve que salirme de trabajar y…

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida la rubia, ahogándose con su bebida.-Tienes… tienes un hijo

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, no solo porque vio a su amiga casi ahogarse, si no porque había abierto la boca un poco de mas.

-Bueno, pues…- los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.- si, su nombre es Takeshi…

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- interrogo una vez más la rubia.

-Buen pues, lo siento… se me olvido- respondió la Sakura sacando la lengua un poco.

-¿Qué?, Sakura se te olvida que tenias que ir al doctor, no que tienes un hijo- reclamo la rubia.- Bueno y ¿que edad tiene?- pregunto Ino dando un suspiro.

-¿Ah?... pues- el celular de la rubia sonó antes que Sakura pudiera contestar.

-Bueno…- Ino comenzó hablar por el aparato- Si… aja… ¿ahora?... esta bien voy para allá, oye antes de que cuelgues, podrías darme el teléfono de Deidera, necesito hablar con el.- Ino saco de su bolso una pluma y tomo una servilleta de papel, escribiendo sobre el.- Ok, gracias Konan, nos veremos después, adiós. – Ino colgó el celular y le dio un ultimo trago a su bebida.- Sakura tengo que irme, Itachi quiere unos papeles que Tobi tenia.

-Esta bien no te preocupes.- sonrió la pelirosa.

-Pero podemos vernos otro día ¿no crees?

-Pues, salgo esta noche de nuevo a la ciudad a la que vivo- Sakura se entristeció.- Lo siento Ino.

-Pues, dame tu dirección y cuando pueda te voy a ver- sonrió Ino dándole una pluma y servilleta a Sakura.

-Bueno… es que yo…- Sakura no sabia como decirle que no se la quería dar, por temor a que Sasuke la supiera.

-Sakura, aun no confías en mi… cuando te fuiste, y en el tiempo que hablamos nunca me dijiste donde estabas, y lo entendí, porque yo estaba con Tobi el primo de Sasuke… pero ahora todo es diferente, ya te dije cual fue la ultima petición de Tobi… y no pienso desobedecerla.- dijo Ino ante el silencio de su amiga.

Sakura dio un suspiro, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, tomo la servilleta y la pluma que la rubia le ofreció, comenzando a escribir en ella la dirección de su hogar.

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo Sakura- sonrió Ino poniéndose de pie.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sakura siguió a Ino en la acción y se dieron un abrazo.

-Cuídate, y saluda a Neji y a tu hijo de mi parte.

-Así lo hare.- respondió la pelirosa mirando como su amiga salía de la cafetería.

Suigetsu miraba como Ino salía de la cafetería, dio un suspiro, al fin había acabado su calvario de estarlas vigilando, ahora solo le restaba seguir a la otra mujer, que no tenia ni la remota idea del porque Sasuke quería saber su paradero. Estaba viendo la cafetería esperando a que la pelirosa saliera de ahí, cuando se sobresalto debido alguien le hablo por la ventanilla del auto.

- Suigetsu…- pronunciaron esos labios desde afuera de su auto.

-Ino…- contesto nerviosamente el peliblanco- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Desde hace 8 años que conozco a la familia Uchiha y se bien de que van, y que hacen por conseguir lo que quieren- dijo la rubia recargando una de sus manos en el techo del auto.

-No… no te entiendo.

-Dale esto a Sasuke cuando lo veas.- Ino le entrego una servilleta doblada al peliblanco.- Y no se te ocurra abrirlo.

-Esta bien…

-Ahora, ten cuidado de que Sakura no te vea que la sigues.

-¿Sakura?- interrogo más confundido Suigetsu

-La pelirosa que Sasuke te envió a perseguir.

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo?- las ideas de Suigetsu eran confusas.

-Ya te dije conozco a los Uchiha desde hace mucho, incluso iba a casarme con uno de ellos, si me pides mi punto de vista, con el que estaba mas cuerdo de esa familia aunque no lo pareciera, además lo supuse porque Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con ella en la ciudad. Durante dos años la busco en vano, ahora que se le presenta la oportunidad de volverla a ver no la desaprovecharía.

Dicho esto Ino desapareció de la vista de Suigetsu quien estaba desconcertado, su cerebro aun no podía con la información dada por la rubia ¿durante dos años la busco? Y ahora que ella estaba aquí no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de volverla a ver. Que tenia que ver esa pelirosa con Sasuke se preguntaba Suigetsu.

-----------------------------------------

-Entre mas lo veas, meno sonara- comentaba un rubio sentado frente a Sasuke en aquel lujosos restaurante.- Si un investigador privado no pudo localizarla que te hace pensar que el tonto de Suigetsu, lo consiga. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y sacaba su cartera de una de las bolsas trasera de su pantalón.

-Estaba con Ino en un café, la última vez que hable con el- Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-Yo invito…-dijo Naruto al ver como Sasuke comenzaba a sacar su propia cartera- Entonces mandaste seguir a Ino eh…- Naruto coloco un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

Naruto solo obtuvo silencio de su amigo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Sasuke salio primero, mientras Naruto distraídamente buscaba las llaves de su auto entre sus bolsillos, aun dentro del restaurante. Sasuke usualmente le importaba poco quien lo rodeara pero aquella voz, aquella voz lo hizo voltear a un de sus lados.

-Kiba-kun, creo que es todo…- decía una pelinegra de cabellera larga, mientras miraba una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

A lado de la mujer caminaba un hombre de piel morena clara, completamente limpia, pues en antaño solía llevar unos tatuajes sobre sus mejillas, los cuales ahora ya no llevaba, su cabello castaño, y esos ojos de forma felina. Llevaba varias bolsas en cada una de sus manos, mientras miraba la hoja que la mujer también miraba.

Sasuke rápidamente volteo la vista a Naruto quien sonreía triunfante por haber encontrado sus llaves, apunto de salir de aquel recinto, Sasuke entro nuevamente por la puerta giratoria de cristal, pero demasiado tarde Naruto ya iba hacia a fuera, Sasuke solo comenzó a dar vueltas en aquella puerta giratoria para evita que el rubio saliera por completo.

-Teme, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto furioso Naruto al verse de nuevo dentro del restaurante- Ya no tenemos 10 años para jugar así…

Naruto nuevamente se disponía a salir pero Sasuke volvió a girar aquella puerta, pero esta vez Naruto vio sus intenciones y en cuanto pudo ver que la salida de aquella giratoria puerta estaba cerca salto hacia fuera, chocando con alguien de por medio y cayendo al suelo.

-Ouch…- salio de los labios de Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pues al ver que caería los cerro automáticamente, para estar preparado para recibir el golpe para su suerte o no, algo había amortiguado aquel golpe pues no lo sintió tan fuerte, frente suyo pudo ver una tela color lila floreada, y unas curvas que resaltaban a través de esa tela. Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron completamente rojas al distinguir esas curvas como pechos de una mujer.

-Disculpa…- una voz llego a sus oídos de mas arriba, dirigiendo la mirada a una silueta negra, pues la luz del sol no permitía ver claramente a la persona que le hablaba.-Naruto quieres levantarte de Hinata…- decía entre dientes aquella silueta negra.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio, bajando rápidamente la mirada a la ojiperla que estaba debajo de el.

El corazón de Naruto latió rápidamente y su respiraciones entrecorto, cuando vio aquel cabello negro y largo esparcido por el suelo, esa mirada inocente que le encantaba mirar por horas, y ese rubor… ese rubor que muchas veces se preguntaba de el porque aparecía, pero tiempo después comprendió que el era la causa que ese color carmesí se colara en aquella piel blanca.

Como miraba a Hinata, en esa forma un recuerdo vino a su mente, un día antes de que ella terminara con el, ellos dos habían echo el amor, por primera vez en los 7 años juntos ella había echo el amor con el y se había visto justo como la tenia ahora.

-Puedes…- la voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo… lo… lo siento…- Naruto se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, iba a extender su mano para ayudarla a levantar cuando vio que alguien mas la tomaba por los hombros y la ayudaba a levantarse.- Kiba…- dijo Naruto en un susurro al poder reconocer a la silueta negra que había visto momentos antes.

-Ya no eres un niño para jugar en esas puertas- dijo altaneramente Kiba, mientras ayudaba a Hinata a acomodar su vestido.

-Yo… yo…- Naruto tenia los puños apretados al ver como Kiba tomaba la cintura de Hinata y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.-Lo lamento…- desvió la mirada de la pareja.

-Vamonos- dijo Sasuke al ver como la tensión se formaba.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario a donde la pareja se dirigía, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando volvió bruscamente la mirada a la pareja nuevamente.

-Así que se casan…- dijo con voz fuerte Naruto, sorprendiendo a la pareja que ya estaba dándole la espalda.

-Kiba-kun…- Hinata tomo el brazo del moreno.

-Acaso no pensaban decírmelo…- volvió a decir el rubio al ver a la pareja dándole la espalda.- Que no se supone que éramos amigos.

-Naruto vamonos…- Sasuke tomo el hombro del rubio el cual se deshizo del agarre retomando el andar a la pareja.

-Me lo pensaban ocultar como aquel primer beso.-reprocho el rubio.

Kiba se hacia de todo su autocontrol, para no voltear a darle un par de golpes a Naruto en pleno rostro.

-Dime Hinata- volvió hablar el rubio- por el acabaste conmigo, acaso me engañabas con el…

-Cállate Naruto- se giro Kiba dándole la cara al rubio

-Desde hace un año… o ¿desde cuando estaban con el Hinata?, antes de terminar con la farsa que era nuestra relación

Fue esta vez Hinata la que volteo a ver al rubio, y a paso rápido se acerco a el, y le dio una cachetada. Naruto solo dio un par de parpadeos, y quiso comprender como aquella situación llego a ese punto, pues Hinata estaba frente a el con la mirada baja y una de sus manos aun en el aire, mientras Naruto sentía el arder de una de sus mejillas.

-Yo nunca te mentí…- decía Hinata en un susurro. – es triste saber que la persona con la que estuviste tanto tiempo, piense que estuviste con otra persona cuando estabas con ella y que piensa que su relación fue una farsa.- Hinata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, apresuradamente.

Sasuke y Kiba tenían sus ojos abiertos enormemente, nunca pensaron que Hinata le diera una cachetada a Naruto, Kiba reacciono segundos después.

-Aléjate de nosotros, y por si no lo sabias, seguramente hoy llego la invitación de la boda a tu oficina, desde la semana pasada quise localizarte, pero no pude, aunque no lo creas para Hinata y para mi aun eras nuestro amigo, queríamos que estuvieras ahí, pero después de esto mejor no te presentes- Kiba dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tras Hinata.

Naruto estaba en shock, sobandose la mejilla en la que había sido golpeado por Hinata, y viendo como Kiba alcanzaba a Hinata y la abrazaba, eso lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, estaba pensando en como le haría para matar lentamente a Kiba, cuando el sonido del celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que- contesto bruscamente el móvil.- Sasuke, es para ti- Naruto lanzo el móvil a las manos de Sasuke quien lo atrapo torpemente debido a su brazo roto, mientras Naruto caminaba enojado y maldiciendo hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado.

-Bueno…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar detrás de Naruto.

-Sasuke porque no contestas el celular llevo rato marcándote.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke comenzó a buscar su celular en las bolsas del saco y pantalón.- Creo que olvide mi móvil en el restaurante.

-Por suerte tu secretaria sabia que estabas con Naruto, bueno como sea ya la tengo… esta en un hotel en la zona centro.- decía la voz a través el móvil- Te espero en el parque principal, necesito darte algo.

-Voy para allá- Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta negra- Deje el celular en el restaurante, volveré por el, y tomare un taxi…- Sasuke le entrego el móvil a Naruto- Tengo que ir a un lugar. Después te veo.- cerro la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente al restaurante para recuperar el celular dejado ahí.

Después de tomar su celular, que por suerte aun seguía donde lo había dejado, abordo el primer taxi que encontró. Indicándole al chofer que lo llevara al parque de la zona centro. En cuanto llego comenzó a adentrarse, en los pasillos llenos de árboles buscando con la vista al sujeto que lo había citado ahí.

-Buscas algo…- dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke, provocando un sobresalto en el pelinegro.

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas eso.- comento Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento es divertido asustarte cada que pueda.- rió Suigetsu- por cierto Ino te envía esto.- el peliblanco le entrego la servilleta al Uchiha.

-¿Ino?, adivino descubrió que la seguías.

-Así es, bueno yo me voy, solo me falta decirte que la pelirosa, esta en la habitación 309, de el Hotel Paradise Sun.

-¿Cómo sabes su habitación?

-Pus digamos que Sakura…- Suigetsu sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes- Es una mujer muy social.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- digo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Pues estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer así que me hice pasar por un huésped del hotel- Suigetsu, comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida- Y bueno le hice platica sobre los servicios del hotel, y bueno la invite a salir…

-¿Qué tu que?- interrogo Sasuke con su puño cerrado y el ceño fruncido.

-Es una mujer muy bonita, pero calmado que me dijo que estaba casada…- Suigentsu, se detuvo y miro a Sasuke.- No sabia que te gustaban las casadas… en fin, me dijo que estaba casada y que no le interesaba una cita, y bueno entre platica y preguntas, le saque el numero de su habitación, que por cierto me costo mucho que me lo dijera...

-Bien, ahora largate.- Sasuke le dio la espalda al peliblanco.

-De nada…- respondió irónico Suigetsu, alejándose de ahí.

Mientras Sasuke comenzó su andar al hotel indicado por su amigo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Proximo Capitulo: POR ESO ELLA ESTA CONMIGO. (PARTE I)**_

_**N/A: **__Hola amigos… acá dejándoles un nuevo capitulo… Estoy feliz, si que si… todos los que ven Shippuden y siguen el manga sabrán el porque xD (adios al relleno, hola hebi) Bueno vamos a lo de la historia, ya apareció Ten Ten y su niño… aunque sea una aparición pequeña… y Gaara ese Gaara tan intuitivo :)… Ese Naruto y sus suposiciones tontas u____u… por otro poco y le pasa lo mismo que ah Sasuke en Volverte a ver… Sasuke mando a seguir a Ino para dar con sakura ya ven como no se quedo de brazos cruzados… y no saben, no saben… el próximo capitulo se revelara el primer secreto… wa que emoción… bueno cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima._

_**Isakaru:**__ Asi es de hace un año fue ese dibujo xD ahí que ver que ahí detrás de Sai… si, espero que les valla gustando el Inosai, y bueno el Nejiten pff… ya mero ya mero… aquí reaparecio tantito Ten Ten… wa… 1er lugar en tu top :)… eso me llena de felicidad… saber que te encanta el fic … y te lo agradesco de corazon… claro me encanta actualizar, por que asi como ustedes se quedan con el ¿Qué pasara?... ami me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy escribiendo xD… pues aunque ya tenga estructurada la historia de repente me vienen ideas de la nada xD…. Bueno tu tambien cuidate mucho y hasta la proxima._

_**carlita chan**__: Hola… si, esq ya voy a subir capitulo mas despacio, debido a q mi inspiración y mi tiempo andan ausentes xD… bueno si que se ira poniendo mas buena la historia… bueno pues se llevaran una sorpresa con eso de sasuke y el matrimonio, eso es lo que les dire por ahora… bueno espero que las dudas se vallan resolviendo poco a poco, cuidate._

_**nidia uchiha**__: Hola… bueno el encuentro sasusaku fue ligerito… a comparación del naruhina… ojala te guste :D. cuidate mucho._

_**MAYRA**__: Si cada vez se pone mas interesante la situcacion… y valla ahí q saber que onda con sai y su dibujo… bueno si el sasusaku fue demaciado ligero creo yo… pero bueno estaban en un funeral xD… y no cualquier funeral si no el de su primo Tobi… creo que por eso lo hise ligero… pero pff… el siguiente tendra un poquito mas de … como llamarlo… no se, tencion xD… palabras… sorpresas… si ahí que darse un respiro de ves en cuando, tanto para poder descansar, y poder escribir mejor para ustedes que son los que hacen esta historia posible con sus animos :D… Muchas gracias por tu palabras, de verdad… muchas pero muchas gracias… cuidate :)._

_**Mitzuki Uchiha:**__ Hola, no te preocupes yo se que ahí veces que andamos cortos de tiempo :)… y en que se nos traba el ordenador, eso es desesperante… en especial para mi xD, como ahora que estaba editando un video y cuando al fin pude cortar precisamente la parte que queria se me trabo :(… wa… en fin, si muertes, reecnuentro, secretos, muchas cosas para llorar :(… creeme lo se porq yo tambien llore cuando escribi lo de tobi… bueno pues creo que sasuke no se qeudo de brazos cruzados, al menos no hasta ahora, porque pff lo que le espera xD… si estubo kiba en el naruhina :/… pero creo que asi como de esas ofertas de llevate 2 productos y de regalo algo q no te sirve xD… y bueno kiba es el regalo jejejeje… pero en esta historia si nos servira, para ser honesta creo que les gustara el final que tendra el Kibahiba… porque a mi me gusa como kedaran estos dos… bueno si aun falta saber porq se van a casar y bueno ahí q esperar para ver si tu teoria era cierta o no :D. si como dije antes con el Nejiten sera cuando comenzara arder troya xD… ya veras el porque. Bueno pues ojala te guste este neuevo capitulo semanal xD… y se me cuida mucho y hasta la proxima._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8.**_

-Pues digamos que Sakura es una mujer muy social- sonrió Suigentsu.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- digo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Pues estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer así que me hice pasar por un huésped del hotel- Suigentsu, comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida- Y bueno le hice platica sobre los servicios del hotel, y bueno la invite a salir…

-¿Qué tu que?- interrogo Sasuke con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Es una mujer muy bonita, pero calmado que me dijo que estaba casada…- Suigentsu, se detuvo y miro a Sasuke.- No sabia que te gustaban las casadas… en fin, me dijo que estaba casada y que no le interesaba una cita, y bueno entre platica y preguntas, le saque el numero de su habitación, que por cierto me costo mucho que me lo dijera...

-Bien, ahora largate.- Sasuke le dio la espalda al peliblanco.

-De nada…- respondió irónico Suigetsu, alejándose de ahí.

Sasuke comenzaba otra vez a recorrer aquel parque para llegar al hotel mencionado antes por el peliblanco, ahora la vería, hablaría con ella, necesitaba verla, volverla a ver, que mas daba que fuera casada, de seguro solo estaba con Neji solo por compromiso, por pago a todo lo que el hizo por ella. Como seguir con ella a pesar de que se entero que lo engaño con Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que por un momento había olvidado el pedazo de papel que le había dado Suigentsu, momentos antes, al recordar aquel trozo de papel en sus manos decidió verlo, talvez Ino le decía algo que le contó Sakura, durante su estancia en aquella cafetería en la que se habían visto.

Solo le hacia falta cruzar aquella avenida que separaba al hotel del parque para al fin estar en las puertas del lujoso hotel. Pero el semáforo que le ofrecería el paso estaba en verde tenia que esperar el rojo para poder cruzar, y en lo que esperaba decidió leer aquella servilleta.

Sus ojos seguían pasibles, pero su corazón bombeo con velocidad, al mismo tiempo que un dolor en el estomago lo invadió, con sus manos comenzó a romper aquel trozo de papel, a tal velocidad a pesar de su brazo roto. De un momento a otro la servilleta solo parecía pequeños copos de nieve que ahora caía al suelo.

"_Déjala en paz, ella ya te olvido, rehizo su vida, ya es hora que rehagas la tuya, no es que este de lado de Sakura o del tuyo, esta vez me encuentro en medio, por la amistad que lleve con Sakura años atrás, y por la relación familiar que tu y tu familia me ofrecieron cuando estaba con Tobi… Por favor no destruyas su vida, no destruyas la vida de ese pequeño… Sakura ya hizo una familia a lado de Neji para bien o para mal, no lo hagas por mi o por ella, si no por el, por ese niño que es hijo de Sakura y Neji, el cual no tiene la culpa de las fallas y problemas que tuvieron sus padres en el pasado. Déjalo ser feliz junto a sus padre, junto a su familia."_

Sasuke tenia su mandíbula apretada, mientras con una de sus manos apretaba fuertemente su puño, ella ahora tenia un hijo, había consagrado una familia a lado de Neji, que podía hacer el con eso, tal vez si solo fueran Neji y ella seria diferente- _Maldita conciencia_- se recriminaba el Uchiha menor, su madre una ves le dijo que era bueno que tuviera conciencia, pero por primera ves en su vida quería no tenerla, ignorar a ese hijo del que Ino le hablaba, y llevarse a Sakura solo para el.

"_Esta vez no será como en el pasado Sasuke, una cosa es meterse entre dos novios que llevan unos cuantos meses, y otra es meterse en un matrimonio consagrado desde hace años…"-_ Las palabras de Itachi vinieron su memoria, era verdad ahora las cosas no eran como 8 años atrás, ahora eran mas complicadas.

_**Por eso ella esta conmigo… (Parte I)…No solo fue un amor de verano**_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uchiha?- una voz fuerte se escucho tras el pelinegro.

Sasuke solo miro de reojo a la persona situada detrás de el, sus facciones eran maduras, y el ceño fruncido, con esa mirada atosigante que tanto le molestaba, y esos ojos en especial, cada que veía Hinata, le recordaba a el y por consecuencia a Sakura. Volvió la mirada al frente, no tenia la intención de ser el quien le buscara la cara.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia- respondió el Uchiha.

-Claro que lo es, o que acaso piensa que me voy a tragar la historia de que estabas paseando por aquí de mera casualidad, justo donde yo y MI ESPOSA nos hospedamos- comento Neji.

-Pues si me creer o no, es tu problema.

-Vi a ese hombre con el que platicabas, el peliblanco… también fue casualidad que el platicara con Sakura cuando entro al hotel.- Neji camino hasta estar frente a Sasuke.

-¿Acaso vigilas a escondidas a tu esposa?- en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una media sonrisa- Tienes miedo de que te engaño Neji.

-Se me hizo sospecho ese hombre pues lo vi en el funeral de Tobi, así que por alguna extraña razón pensé que tenia que ver contigo, lo seguí por un rato para confirmar mis sospechas y mira que casualidad… aquí estas.- después de una intensa mirada de odio intercambiada por los dos hombres Neji volvió a hablar.- Dime que demonios haces aquí.

-Como te dije antes no es de tu incumbencia- Sasuke se dio media vuelta para comenzarse adentra una vez mas al parque.

-Dime ahora que buscas de ella- Neji comenzó a hablar haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera.- no te basto con hacerle daño antes.

-Si tú nunca hubieras aparecido en su vida…- Sasuke se dio media vuelta para mirar a Neji.

-No, a mi no me vengas con que fue por mi culpa, tu fuiste el idiota que se metía entre nosotros, tu fuiste el que la lastimo.

-Tú la envenenaste contra mí.- alzo la voz Sasuke

-Por favor, no se suponía que solo te acostaste con ella, solo por vengarte de que te había golpeado cuando íbamos en la escuela., eso fue lo que gritaste no Uchiha. A mí no me eches la culpa de tus errores.

-Eres un…- Sasuke estaba apunto de golpear con su brazo sano a Neji pero este lo detuvo.

-Escucha Uchiha…- decía Neji sujetando la mano de Sasuke- Contigo pudo aprender de la piel, conmigo aprendió a sentirse mujer… tu pudiste despertar en ella la pasión, yo la enseñe a descubrir el amor, conmigo fue romper aquel esquema en darle un sitio como compañera… ¿dime ahora que buscas de ella?, si tu tiempo ya paso si ella merece algo mejor, que le de fuerza a ese cariño, que la proteja como yo… -Neji soltó la mano de Sasuke- … por eso hoy esta conmigo porque le di algo mas, una razón para vivir, una esperanza al despertar, le llenaba aquel vació esa huella de tu engaño, le puse a las a sus sueños, por esa ella esta conmigo que mas te puedo decir, tu vivías para ti yo solo vivo para ella pues quiero que sea feliz.

-Pero mira quien habla… el hombre que dejo a la mujer que supuestamente amaba embarazada. Así que a mi no me vengas con que eres un santo.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-De Ten Ten, ella esperaba un hijo tuyo, y a cambio solo tubo engaño.

-Cállate- grito Neji- Tu no sabes lo que paso entre ella y yo.

-Que pensaría ese niño al enterarse que su padre formo su propia familia ignorándolo a el.

Neji fue esta vez quien se arrogo contra Sasuke, cayendo sobre el en el suelo, lastimando el brazo roto de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la camisa del Uchiha.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te vuelvas a meter con mi hijo que nunca nació. Aléjate de nuestras vidas Sasuke- Neji se levanto y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, cuando una vez mas la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Y quien te asegura que nunca nació- grito Sasuke incorporándose trabajosamente y con un dolor punzante en su brazo.- al parecer te has centrado en tu nueva familia que te has olvidado de ella, de la mujer que dijiste alguna vez amar, mientras yo a pesar de todos estos años aun no la eh olvido a ella.

-Y que hubiera ella ganado con mentirme diciéndome que nunca tuvo a mi hijo. Piensa Sasuke, que pasaría si Sakura te dijera que estaba embrazada de ti pero nunca lo tuvo, porque te odiaba, porque te quería olvidar.- Neji volvió a ver a Sasuke- Tu nunca sabrás lo que se siente Sasuke NUNCA, que la persona en la que mas confiaba, a la que mas amaba te hiciera eso… que se deshiciera así como así del fruto del amor que alguna vez hubo entre los dos.

-¿Es mi hijo…?- interrogo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Neji.

-Usaste a Sakura en tu ejemplo cuando pudiste usar a otra persona además dijiste muy seguro que yo nunca sabré lo se siente, Ino me dijo que Sakura tiene un hijo, ¿acaso ese hijo es mío?- decía Sasuke con una pequeña e insignificante esperanza en su ser.

-Solo era un ejemplo maldita sea, tu mismo has dicho que no la has olvidado, no te tomes las cosas tan apecho, Sakura tuvo un hijo si, pero tuvo un hijo mío, es mi hijo Sasuke, tiene 5 años. ¿Algo mas que querías saber antes de que al fin desaparezcas de nuestras vidas?- respondió alterado Neji.

-Cinco años…- susurro Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que esa insignificante esperanza se borraba.- ¿Porque creerte?

-Porque es la verdad…- una tercera voz interfirió en aquella plática.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, al escuchar aquella voz, y como al girar a sus espaldas veía una melena pelirosa siendo meneada por el aire que se colaba entre los árboles.

-Que ganaría Neji, mintiéndote ¿alejarte de mi?, ¿para que?, si yo ya no siento nada por ti…- aseguro la mujer.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke al ver a aquella mujer.

-Debo admitir que al principio me sentí desfallecer por tu engaño…

-Yo nunca te engañe, nunca me dejaste explicarte….- respondió presuroso Sasuke.

-Ya no importa- interrumpió Sakura- entiéndelo, ya forme mi familia junto a Neji, soy feliz junto a el, tengo estabilidad con el.

-Déjame hablar contigo- pidió Sasuke.

-Tú solo buscabas tu venganza, tu no me amabas, Tu palabras ya no servirán, ya no me afectaran Sasuke, ya no importa lo que me tengas que decir, incluso si en verdad hubieras sentido algo por mi como se lo has dicho a Neji, lo nuestro solo fue un amor de verano… un amor en vano, no queda nada entre tu y yo… No voy a dejar a mi hijo ni a mi esposo a mi familia por ti Sasuke, no por un amor de verano de hace años.

-Maldita sea, sabes que no es así…- grito Sasuke acercándose a Sakura- Lo nuestro no fue solo un amor de verano, vamos hablar solos tu y yo

-Si lo hago te alejaras de nosotros para siempre.- dijo Sakura

-Sakura- dijo Neji para llamar la atención de su esposa.

-No te preocupes- Sakura avanzo hasta Neji y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos.- si esa es la solución para que todo esto acabe de una buena vez, que así sea.

Sasuke miraba como los dedos de Sakura acariciaban la mejilla del Hyuuga, sintiendo ganas de golpear cualquier cosa en ese momento, sintiendo ganas de golpear al Hyuuga que por todos esos años, tubo esas caricias cuando tuvieron que haber sido de el.

"_Sakura ya hizo una familia a lado de Neji para bien o para mal, no lo hagas por mi o por ella, si no por el, por ese niño que es hijo de Sakura y Neji, el cual no tiene la culpa de las fallas y problemas que tuvieron sus padres en el pasado. Déjalo ser feliz junto a sus padre, junto a su familia"_

"_Esta vez no será como en el pasado Sasuke, una cosa es meterse entre dos novios que llevan unos cuantos meses, y otra es meterse en un matrimonio consagrado desde hace años…"_

Ella ahora estaba con el, ardiera de rabio o no, ella lo había escogido a el, porque el la arrojo a sus brazos, ella le acaba de decir que estaba con el y que no regresaría por el, ya de que servían las palabras que el le diría, de que le serviría que el aclara todo del pasado, ¿para tenerla como amiga? Eso era aun peor que no tenerla.

El no tenia hijos pero tenia a su sobrina Tsuki a la que quería como una hija, y lo que menos quería Sasuke era que ella sufriera por una separación de sus padres, los cuales discutían de vez en cuando frente a la niña y ella siempre buscaba a Sasuke pidiéndole que ayudara a sus papas para que no se separaran. Sasuke sabia que Itachi y Konan no se separarían, con el paso de los años ellos llegaron a formar una familia la cual ambos querían. Pero aun así Sasuke no le gustaba ver los azules ojos lloroso de su sobrina cada que ellos dos discutían.

Todo niño merecía una familia, vivir feliz en ella, Sasuke a pesar de tener un padre estricto vivió en un ambiente familiar, rodeado de sus padres juntos y su hermano, quien era Sasuke para quitarle ese derecho a un niño al que ni siquiera conocía y que no tenia la culpa de las tonterías que el cometió en el pasado. Una pequeña rabia rodeo su cuerpo, el Hyuuga tenia razón, por eso Sakura estaba con el, le ofreció todo lo que Sasuke le hubiera ofrecido si no hubiera abierto su gran boca en años atrás y le hubiera dicho a Sakura su verdadera identidad. Si Sakura en verdad decía la verdad y se sentía segura con el y feliz… la idea de que ella era feliz con el lo enojaba, pero si era así el no podía hacer ya nada. El no podía destruir la familia que Sakura había construido, ni mucho menos destruir la familia de aquel niño.

Quien lo diría, la conciencia del Uchiha menor estaba mas presente que nunca, y un escuincle, le había ganado la batalla, porque el sabia que si ese hijo de Neji y Sakura no existiera el lucharía contra todo para que Sakura volviera con el. Inclusive una idea fugaz llego a su cabeza, pensando en como seria las cosas si ella y el hubieran tenido un hijo, nunca había pensado en eso, hasta aquel momento.

-Déjalo así…- dijo después de unos segundos Sasuke llamando la atención de la pareja- Ya no tiene caso…- Sasuke fijo la mirada en los ojiperla.- Neji, no me tomes esto a mal, pero busca a Ten Ten, a mi me gustaría que me dijera que tengo un hijo a pesar de que su madre me negó su existencia.

-Pero que estupideces dices, ya te dije que no te metas con el…- contesto Neji alterado, dispuestos ir a golpear Sasuke.

-¿Acaso no tienes corazón?- interrogo Sakura, sujetado del brazo a Neji- Como te atreves a decir semejante mentira. ¿Por qué quieres seguir haciéndonos daño?

-No es ninguna mentira, Naruto me lo dijo.

_**Flash Back. 7 años ½ atrás**_

-Vamos Teme levántate…- decía Naruto jalando un brazo de Sasuke, el cual seguía acostado en la cama.

-Largate de aquí Dobe- decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya perdiste el primer semestre en la universidad, tienes que recuperarlo.- Naruto se dio por vencido y fue a abrir las cortinas de aquel cuarto.

-Que fastidio… - la luz del sol, entro por los sensibles ojos del pelinegro.

-Por cierto, ayer recibí noticias del investigador que contrataste.

-¿y porque tu?- decía Sasuke sentándose en la cama.

-Porque ayer vino cuando te vine a buscar, y bueno como ayer no había nadie en casa, me entrego a mí la información, ya sabe que somos amigos.

-Y que te dijo- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

-Lo mismo de siempre… pareciera que se la comió la tierra, por suerte ya acabo de seguir a la familia de Hinata, sabes como me sentía al no decirle a Hinata que un investigador seguía a su familia para dar con el paradero de Sakura y Neji.- comentaba Naruto recargado en la puerta del baño, en el que ya estaba dentro Sasuke.

-Hmp…- fue la única respuesta de Sasuke quien comenzaba a abrir las llaves de la regadera.

-¿Sabes Sasuke?, aun no entiendo eso que Ino nos dijo de que Ten Ten le dijo a Neji que no tubo al bebe.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Bueno pues… si te digo prometes no decírselo a nadie, además Hinata me lo dijo en secreto pero se que puedo confiar en ti.

-Si Naruto, no se lo diré a nadie- contestaba desde adentro Sasuke.

-Pues Hinata me dijo, que ella sabia del embarazo de Ten Ten desde un principio pero Ten Ten le hizo jurar que no se lo dijera a Neji, y no lo hizo.

-¿Y?

-Pues cuando Ten Ten volvió a Konoha, y se encontró con Hinata le dijo que ya había nacido el bebe, y que se llamaba Kenji, de echo Hinata me dijo que lo conocía y definitivamente era un Hyuuga por sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke abrió precipitadamente la puerta haciendo caer a Naruto adentro del baño- ¿ESE NIÑO SI NACIO?- decía sorprendido Sasuke, solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura y con jabón en el cabello.

-Teme, eso dolió- se quejaba Naruto levantándose del suelo y sobandose la cabeza.- si, si nació por eso te dijo que no entiendo porque Ten Ten le dijo a Neji que no había nacido. Cuando se lo conté a Hinata, solo me dijo que ella tampoco sabía las razones, y de hecho cuando busco a Ten Ten ya no la pudo encontrar al parecer se volvió a mudar de ciudad.

_**Final Flash Back.**_

Sasuke, le dijo a Neji que Naruto le contó que el niño si había nacido, pero mas sin embargo nunca le dijo que Hinata tenia conocimiento de ese niño, pues ya era bastante faltar a su palabra de contar aquello cuando Naruto le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero era justificante pues era justo que Neji supiera la verdad, al menos a el le gustaría que le dijeran una verdad así, pero de eso a decirle que Hinata lo sabia era muy diferente.

-Y ¿Quién le dijo a Naruto?- interrogo Neji.

-Quien se lo dijo es una persona confiable, es lo único que te diré. Como te dije antes, si yo tuviera un hijo por ahí y del cual me negaron su existencia, me gustaría que me lo dijeran.-sentencio el Uchiha.

-No te creo nada, que ganaría Ten Ten con eso.- volvió decir el Hyuuga.

-Eso no lo se, solo te dijo lo que se- Sasuke se dio me día vuelta, pero antes de caminar volteo su rostro para ver a Sakura.- Adiós.

Sakura quedo consternada, tenia miedo, pero trato de disimularlo, se sentía culpable ella y Neji le habían metido a Sasuke, porque pensaron que era lo correcto Sasuke no tenia ningún derecho de meterse en sus vidas de arruinarlas, pero ellos tampoco tenían ese derecho en la vida de Sasuke, pero si habían mentido era por el bien del hijo de Sakura, por el bien de ella misma también, no quería que Sasuke volviera a entrar en su corazón, Sakura tenia miedo de volver a encender ese amor que por tantos años trato de apagar, tenia tanto miedo de volverlo a amar.

El Hyuuga no quería creer en las palabras del Uchiha, que caso tenia, que ganaría Sasuke con eso, solo lastimarlo, abrir una herida que durante tantos años para Neji no cicatrizaba, el saber que su hijo podía estar vivo, lo llenaba de esperanzas, pero a la vez de dudas, ¿Por qué Ten Ten le mintió?, además porque Uchiha se lo dijo, siempre habían sido enemigos, que ganaría Sasuke, además de hacer que un remordimiento cayera en los hombros del Hyuuga por haberle mentido al Uchiha menor.

--------------------------------------

Naruto entro a aquel enorme edificio que pertenecía a su familia, los estudios Uzumaki., todas las personas que se encontraba en el camino lo saludaban con respecto, pero el rubio solo pasaba ignorándolo, cuando era costumbre saludarlos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Subió al elevador, oprimiendo el botón que lo llevaría al último piso donde se ubicaba su oficina.

-Naruto-sama, al fin a regresado- dijo su secretaria al ver a su jefe aparecer por aquel elevador.

La oficina de Naruto ocupaba todo el último piso, en la estancia podrías ver a una mujer en una recepción, y a unos metros de ella una enorme puerta de madera, donde daba paso a la lujosa oficina del Uzumaki.

-Si… a pasado algo durante mi ausencia.- interrogo Naruto deteniéndose frente a su secretaria.

-Jiraiya-sama, hablo para recordarle que la próxima semana tiene que ir al gabinete político a una junta. – La secretaria reviso su agenda- También la Televisora Konoha, dijeron que querían negociar con usted unas producciones. Y ya ah llegado el correo esta en su escritorio.

-Gracias…-Naruto coloco las manos dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar a su oficina, justo cuando estaba abriendo su puerta la secretaria volvió a hablar.

-Oh… Naruto-sama, se me olvidaba decirle que le espera en su oficina…

-¿TU?- interrogo el rubio al ver a un intruso sentado en un sofá, de aquella oficina.

-------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en aquella elegante galería, mirando las esculturas ahí exhibidas, siempre le habían parecido un tanto excéntricas, pero eran dignas de su creador. Iban desde una enorme ave hasta pequeñas arañas echas de arcillas, de echo su creador se había echo muy famoso en sus últimos años por ser el único que trabajaba con arcilla. Y su fama aumento aun mas cuando ciertas esculturas en un tiempo determinado explotaban, esas piezas eran exhibidas en la parte de afuera de aquel museo y solo en presentaciones importantes.

-Esto es increíble, los trabajadores son cada vez mas inútiles…- murmuraba entre dientes un rubio de cabellera larga sujeta en una coleta baja, pero un flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos.- Oh ya llegaste…- comento al rubio al ver a la mujer frente a el.

-Si, me dijiste que a las 5 y llevo aquí casi media hora, Deidera- dijo la mujer mostrando el reloj de su mano derecha.

-Ya, ya te pareces a Sasori con eso del tiempo… Hablando de Sasori, ya tengo lo que me pediste.

-De verdad y que averiguaste.

-Pues como bien te dije por teléfono, yo ya había visto esa técnica de tinta en otro artista.- Deidera comenzó a caminar.- Sígueme en mi oficina tengo los datos Ino.

Ambos rubios llegaron a una oficina que bien era grande, pero algo desordenada, entre esculturas sin acabar, materiales de escultura por todos lados, pero en una esquina se podría apreciar un escritorio. Deidera se acerco a ese escritorio y tomo una hoja la cual se la entrego a Ino.

-El que firmara con su nombre el dibujo me fue mas fácil de localizarlo, estudio en la escuela de artes de aquí de Konoha, Le envié por e-mail el dibujo a Sasori para saber si sabia algo de el y me dijo que ese chico...- Deidera toco su barbilla tratando de recordar- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Sai -respondió la rubia.

-Ah si Sai, me dijo que era una verdadera coincidencia, que preguntara por el pues, hace poco fue a pedir trabajo como profesor en la superior de artes de Suna.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo: Te busque… te encontre… te perdi todo al mismo tiempo…**_

_**N/A: Hola…que les pareció el secreto que se revelo, a que esa no se la esperaban… ya vieron como nada es lo que se parece e Ino no le dio la dirección de Sakura a Sasuke… Ino sera una meteiche, escandalosa pero no traicionera xD… bueno muchos se diran porque Neji dijo que Takeshi tenia 5 cuando tiene 7 pues, ahí que causarle remordimeitno al Hyuuga por haber mentido… pero bueno ahora ahí que ver que hace neji ¿le creera a sasuke? ¿buscara a ten ten?... tan tan… ¿Quién llego a la oficina de naruto? (ese personaje ni se lo esperaban)… dos personajes nuevos en el proximo capitulo. Espero anden de lo mejor y cuidense.**_

_**nidia uchiha:**__ Bueno, pues espro que este capitulo tambien te alla gustando… y tan tan, a que no te esperabas que este secreto fuera el que se revelara :D._

_**Mitzuki Uchiha**__: Hola… Si los ordenadores son problematicos xD… bueno el Shikatema si aparecera mas adelante, de echo gracias a ellos se dara un encuentro un tanto especial, para uno de nuestros protagonistas, y ellos van de la mano con lo de Gaara, asi que ya apreceran prontito por ahí … Victor Ugarte (baba)… tiene voz sexi, pero Rene Garcia tiene voz aun mas sexi (voz de vegeta xD Mega babota)… Bueno pues espero que te alla gustado las situaciones que se lelvo en este 2do encuentro SASUSAKU… si hubieran llevado a Takeshi… pero aun falta mucho por desarrolar antes que sasuke-kun vea a ese niño xD… Pues Neji si se aparecio en este reencuentro, pro a la pelos de zanahoria esa no se aparecera por aquí xD… las razones de porque Hinata y kiba se van a casar se acerca, al igual del porque Kiba acepto ese matrimonio… y bueno como que Kiba va a ser algo asi como victima en esta situación, mas adleante sabran el porque, Bueno con lo de Kankuro y gaara y que saben quien es el papa de Kenji, pues eso se ira aclarndo poco a poco… pues ahí que ir enbonando bien las piezas para que cuadre la historia xD… no sabes lo que esta por pasar con ten ten y mas con lo que se le revelo a Neji en este capitulo… muchas gracias, yo tambien espeor que mi imaginación siga xD… jeje porque haveces se va y no me dice ni cuando ni a donde va xD_

_Se mue cuida muchote y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo._

_**MAYRA**__: Wa el saber que te van gustando los capítulos me emociona… pues como bien dices eh tratado que siguiente sea un poco mas interesnate que el anterior… como me dijeron por ahí yo y mi trama telenovelera xD… Bueno eso de que Sasuke tenga la direccion de sakura no fue del todo cierto xD… y buena ya viste q en este capitulo se volvieron a ver, pero no fue muy bueno para sasuke-kun :/… Pues si ya se revelo un secreto… ahí que ver como majea la situación ahora neji… sabes que cada que pueda actualizare… pues no quieron que pierdan el hilo de la trama… ademas a mi tambien me emociona que ustedes leean lo que sigue, como a mi me emociona al escribirlo… me agrada saber que te relaja la historia :). Cuando a varios incluyendo a mi a veces me kedo con un nudo en el estomago y algo estresada por quere saber que sucedera, pues ahí veces en que me trabo y yo no se como continuar xD… Mis agradecimientos son austedes que lelen, pues gracias a ustedes y sus animos esta historia puede seguir :). Yo tambien te mando un beso, un abrazo y muy buenas vibras :D… se me cuida._

_**Sunmy**__: Hola… si eso de suigentsu no pude evitar que pensara cosas de Naruto y Sasuke xD… (mi otro yo yaoi Sali a flote por desgracia en el capitulo anterior, no te preocupes que ya no lo ara xD) Yo siempre eh dicho que ningun matrimonio es perfecto u_______u… y creo que neji y sakura no es la ecepcion… digamos que su matrimonio es mas… como podria decirse solidario :S… no se si sea la palabra correcta para describirla… bueno pues por el moemtno aun sasuke no sabe que el hijo de sakura es de el… ahí que ver como lo averigua y como maneja esa situación… tambien cuidate… y gracia spor tu animos :D._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9.**_

-¿TU?- decía sorprendido el rubio, comenzando a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que apenas hace unos momentos lucia triste.

-NARUTO…-grito una mujer rubia de cabello largo más allá de su cintura, de piel blanca y ojos violeta., mientras se arrogaba a abrazar a Naruto.

-SHION- Naruto respondió el abrazo de la mujer y la cargo dándole una vuelta,- Valla que me has dado una sorpresa.

-Pues si no vengo yo tú nunca me vas a visitar- dijo la rubia alejándose de Naruto pero tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Naruto saco medio cuerpo de su oficina llamando a la secretaria.

-No me pases ninguna llamada, y suspende la cena que tengo con Sabaku no Temari, dile que otros día hablaremos sobre el plan político que quiere pactar con nosotros en caso de que Sabaku no Gaara llegue ah… - Naruto suspiro al ver como su secretaria escribía torpemente- Solo suspende la cena y concreta otra para esta semana…

-Si Naruto-sama- dijo la secretaria viendo como Naruto cerraba aquella puerta.

-Valla eres todo un hombre de trabajo- decía sonriente Shino acomodando el cuello de la camisa blanca de Naruto.

-Por desgracia, entre el gabinete y los estudios me atosigan mucho- Naruto tomo las manos de la rubia y la llevo al sillón donde ella antes se había encontrado sentada- Y cuenta ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Mi padre vino por negocios a la ciudad, y bueno quise acompañarlo para visitarte.- la rubia sonrió- ¿Desde hace cuanto no nos vemos Naruto?

-Pues a pasado muchos años, creo que desde que…

-Desde que nos graduamos de la universidad- comento la rubia- Naruto desde hace 3 años que solo nos escribimos y hablamos por teléfono. Y mirra deje a un chico desastroso y ahora encuentro a un hombre de negocios echo y derecho.

-Y yo deje a una niña caprichosa, y ahora eres… ¿aun sigues siendo caprichosa?-pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

-Naruto- respondió con un enojo falso- Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, eso no es ser caprichosa si no perseverante, lo único que me falta es que tú y yo nos casemos.

-No me digas que sigues con eso- interrogo el rubio.

-Sabes que siempre me has gustado… nunca te lo negué.

-Sabes que tu también me gustas pero como…

-Si ya se, como amiga, desde que te conocí siempre a sido los mismo y lo entendía porque estabas con esa chica Hyuuga, pero me eh enterado que tu y ella han acabo desde hace un años, dime ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?, pensé que éramos amigos.- decía con tono bajo la rubia.

-Es que…- Naruto bajo la cabeza- bueno yo, solo pensé que era una faceta, ya sabes… los novios terminan y vuelven…

-Naruto ah pasado un año, desde eso, además ella se va a casar.

-Y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?- interrogo sorprendido el rubio.

-Bueno llegue desde hace una hora, y no llegabas y me aburrí así que me puse a husmear por ahí- las mejillas de Shion se tornaron tono carmesí- y entre tu correo encontré la invitación de Hinata ah su boda.

-Así que era verdad- Naruto se levanto de aquel sofá y se dirigí a su escritorio, donde estaba aquella invitación que ya había visto meses antes en las manos de Ino y que ahora estaba arriba de todos los demás sobres.

-¿Qué no sabias que se casaría?- interrogo la Shion.

-No es eso…- Naruto tomo el sobre con su nombre, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

_La familia Inuzuka y Hyuuga se complace en invitarlo en la unión matrimonial de:_

_Hinata Hyuuga y Kiba Inuzuka_

_Esperamos contar con su presencia el día…_

Naruto, dejo de leer y solo volvió a meter aquella invitación en su sobre, cuantas veces el mismo soñó y comento como seria las invitaciones de su boda con Hinata, cuanto le gustaba la idea de que el nombre de Hinata y el suyo fueran los que estuvieran escritos juntos en aquella invitación.

---------------------------------------

_**"Te busque, te encontré y te perdí todo al mismo tiempo…"**_

-¿TU?- interrogo una mujer de cabello azul dejando caer la botella de vino que sostenía en el suelo de aquel centro comercial.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma Konan- dijo un hombre de cabello naranja, piel blanca, ojos grises, y con cicatrices de perforaciones en su nariz.

-Que… ¿Qué haces aquí Pain?- volvió a interrogar la mujer con su voz temblorosa.

-Señora Uchiha, la niña ya acabo de escoger lo que llevara- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta, y a un lado estaba una niña de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro lacio y ojos azules.

-Así que es verdad- Pain volteo a ver a la niña- es igual a el, a excepción de que tiene tus ojos…

-Lleva a Tsuki a dar una vuelta yo mas tarde las busco- ordeno Konan a la mujer.

-Mama, ya me quiero ir a casa…- pidió la niña de 6 años de edad.

-Lo se Tsuki, solo deja acabar de hacer la despensa y nos vamos, ve con nana a los juguetes quieres.- hablo Konan colocándose frente a la pequeña niña.

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes quieres.- pidió Tsuki, retirándose con su nana de aquel pasillo.

-Quien diría, que en la misma tarde te buscaría, y te encontraría perdida…- dijo Pain obteniendo silencio de la ojiazul-Espero que Itachi haga un buen trabajo como esposo y padre.- comento Pain mirado fijamente a Konan.

-No creo que eso sea de tu inconveniencia…- las piernas de Konan temblaban.

-Lo es…- Pain se acerco a Konan- Lo único que quiero es que no tengas dolor en tu vida, que seas feliz…

-Si hubieras querido que fuera feliz nunca te hubieras ido…-Konan bajo la mirada.

-Tu no entiendes… en lo que se ah convertido tu vida y la mía, es lo mejor que les pudo pasar… si hubieras permanecido conmigo… tu vida seria un infierno

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- volvió a interrogar Konan.- ¿Por qué apareces después de tantos años?- la voz de Konan se entrecortaba, debido al nudo en la garganta que sentía y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Lo vez, como solo te hago daño…-Pain tomo la barbilla de Konan- Yo… yo solo quería volverte a ver… pedirte perdón por no haberme despedido en el pasado y haber desaparecido…

----------------------------------------------

_Dos meses después…_

-Señor Uchiha, el joven Sasuke esta aquí- anuncio una mujer a través del telecomunicador.

-Dile que pase…- respondió el hombre pelinegro y con ojeras en sus ojos.

Por la puerta se visualizo la silueta de Sasuke, el cual vestía con pantalón de vestir gris, bien planchado y una camisa blanca, con líneas horizontales de color negro, y los 3 primeros botones desabotonados, mostrando parte de blanco pecho.

-Para que me llamaste…- comento Sasuke, yéndose a sentar a una de las sillas colocadas frente al escritorio del hombre mayor.

-Bueno pues, se supone que dentro de unos días me retiraría de mi puesto y Tobi lo tomaría…- comentaba Madara mientras sacaba un fólder de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo…

-Creo que es mas que obvio que me eh quedado sin heredero…-Madara le entrego el fólder a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sasuke tomo aquel fólder.

-Quiero que tomes mi puesto… esos son los papeles que tienes que firmar, para aceptar mi puesto.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke estaba consternado- ¿y porque yo?, ¿Por qué no Itachi?, ¿que harás tu?- preguntaba Sasuke presurosamente.

-Itachi y yo no tenemos una buena relación de la cual presumir- Madara se recargo en su asiento.- Yo me encargare al 100% de el departamento de policía, ahora que te cederé mi puesto, ¿y porque tu?- Madara entrelazo sus dedos, colocando sus manos en su abdomen.- Porque te casaras con Ino, esto ya lo tenia previsto en caso que Tobi falleciera…

-No entiendo…

-Conocía a mi hijo, y bueno no quería poner en riesgo el futuro de los Uchiha solo por la torpeza de Tobi, así que por eso cuando Arashu yamanaka y yo acordamos el compromiso, te puse a ti como segunda opción pues te cedería mi puesto, y te casarías con Ino y aun así los Uchiha seguiríamos teniendo poder en el país del fuego y en Konoha.- Madara miro fijamente a Sasuke.

-Tú… tú fuiste el que acordó que yo me casaría con Ino, si Tobi falleciera…

-Claro, no podía dejar ir una oportunidad de hacernos de otro puesto político, y de más poder solo porque Tobi muriera, además la amistad que ahí entre Naruto y tú nos beneficiara aun más…

-Planeaste todo esto desde un principio

-En realidad, realmente esperaba que Tobi e Ino se casaran, este era mi plan de respaldo.

-Y que si no acepto…

-Sabes… desde que eras niño siempre has estado bajo la sombra de Itachi…- Madara tomo un estuche plateado de su escritorio del que saco una cigarro.- Porque crees que el es el presidente de la compañía y no tu…

-El llevaba más tiempo en la empresa que yo…- defendió el Uchiha.

-Aun así Itachi también trabaja con la familia de Konan, y esta apunto de abrir una empresa junto con su amigo Kisame… el ah echo mucho de provecho en su vida, y tu padre se lo reconoce a cada momento…- Madara encendió su cigarrillo y le dio una calada.- El no solo es conocido por ser un Uchiha… dime Sasuke ¿tu que has hecho? Para ser reconocido y no solo por el apellido Uchiha…

Sasuke tenia su mandíbula apretada, sus dientes rechinaban entre si, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus puños eran apretados, y mantenía una mirada fija y dura sobre Madara.

-Incluso…- Madara volvió a dirigirse a su silla- Ese chico Hyuuga, el único hijo de Hashi, Neji creo que es un nombre, se forjo su propio camino sin necesidad de su apellido… a llegado a ser gente de confianza para Sabaku no Gaara, el posible futuro Kazakage… su padre lo desheredo hace mucho y aun así el a triunfado por su cuenta… sabias que lo desheredo porque el decía que…

-Cállate- sentencio Sasuke ya arto de las palabras de su tío. Sasuke tomo una pluma que estaba en el escritorio de Madara y abrió aquel fólder, firmando los papeles- No era necesario tanta palabrería, iba a firmar con ella o sin ella.

-Si lo que tú digas…-Madara tomo nuevamente el fólder.

-Nunca mas, escúchame bien…-Sasuke se levanto de su asiento- Nunca mas trates de ponerme de ejemplo o de compararme con nadie y más si es Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke, salio de aquella oficina.

---------------------------------------

Ino estaba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, pronto saldría su vuelo a Suna, estaba tranquilamente hojeando una revista, cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

-Bueno…

-Ino, te invito a cenar…- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?- interrogo inquieta la rubia, pues a pesar de que el identificador de llamadas decía a quien partencia el numero, no creía que esa persona la estuviera invitando a cenar.

-Soy yo Sasuke ¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?... bueno pues es algo raro que tu me invites a cenar…- se sincero la rubia.- Y mas porque casi en mas de un mes que no nos vemos.

-Tenia mucho trabajo por eso no me había comunicado contigo… paso por ti a las 8 a tu casa tenemos que hablar.

-Bueno pues… si tenemos que hablar Sasuke, pero lo que sucede es que, bueno estoy en el aeropuerto.

-¿Aeropuerto?

-Voy a salir de viaje….

-¿A donde vas a viajar?-interrogo el Uchiha menor.

-Pues no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-En realidad no, pero pronto estaremos casados es bueno saber donde estas en caso que te pase algo.

-¿Casados?... Sasuke es que yo…-

-Ves como tenemos que hablar…- la interrumpió Sasuke- en cuanto llegues de nuevo a Konoha háblame, adiós- Sasuke corto la llamada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se interrogo a si la rubia. Mirando su celular.

-¿Qué fue que?- interrogo un rubio de cabellera larga.

-No, nada…- Ino vio al hombre frente a ella

-Al fin pude localizar a Sasori, ya me ah dado la dirección de la escuela superior, de echo me comento que habría una exposición este fin de semana ahí y que ese pintor que buscas es uno de los expositores- comunico el rubio sentándose a lado de Ino.

-De veras- sonrió la rubia- Muchas gracias por todo Deidera.

---------------------------

Aun no sabia del todo como era que había llegado ahí afuera de esa casa, bueno en realidad si, todo era culpa de Sasuke Uchiha, desde la primera vez que le vio sabia que ese Uchiha era una molestia, pero con el paso de los años, se volvía mas y mas molesto, nunca, nunca había creído ni una sola palabra de ese Uchiha, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero… después del ultimo encuentro que tuvieron, quiso creer en sus palabras…

Después de poco mas de un mes al fin había tenido noticias del investigador que había contratado, le había dado aquella dirección, ahí estaba del otro lado de la calle, alejado 3 casas, para que nadie lo viera, en un automóvil rentado, y con los vidrios polarizados.

Se sentía tan imbecil haciendo eso, durante 8 años nunca la busco, quiso olvidarla arrancarla de su mente, pero nunca pudo… y ahora solo por unas palabras de Sasuke Uchiha ahí estaba el buscándola, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, como cuando la vio por primera vez.

Ya llevaba 1 hora ahí, segundo el informe de detective la actividad en aquella casa comenzaría a las 7 de la mañana, al principio sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo, pues en aquel informe no se mencionaba nada de algún niño que habitara esa casa, pero el saber que ella vivía en la misma ciudad que el… en el instante que se entero que estaba tan cerca de ella, quiso ir a verla…

Un automóvil blanco convertible con la capota puesta, se estaciono frente a la casa que vigilaba, el conocía ese automóvil… ¿Dónde lo había visto?, trataba de recordar, pero en cuento el conductor bajo de aquel auto recordó donde había visto ese automóvil.

Un chico castaño bajo de aquel auto, con unos jeans de mezclilla, con playera blanca, y un juvenil saco guinda, y unos zapatos tenis del color del saco.

-¿Qué diablos hace Kankuro aquí?- se interrogo.

Mirando como Kankuro se acercaba a aquella casa, y tocaba el timbre, en lo que esperaba Kankuro miro a la calle, esto provoco que se sintiera descubierto espiando aquella casa, y se encogió un poco en el asiento de el auto que ocupaba, pocos segundos después aquella puerta se abrió… mostrando la silueta de ella.

-Hola- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió la castaña, depositando un beso en los labios al chico.- Vamos, apenas y llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto.- Ten Ten salio completamente de casa y cerro la puerta.

-Si, tan rápido ya ah pasado un mes, no lo puedo creer- comentaba Kankuro caminando junto con Ten Ten tomados de la mano.

-No sabes cuanto extraño a Kenji, ya quería que llegara de ese campamento- explicaba Ten Ten.

-Pero admítelo, no la pasamos bien nosotros dos solitos…- comento sensualmente

-Kankuro…- reclamo sonrojada Ten Ten. Y subiendo al auto.

Mientras tanto, en un auto negro a tres casas alejadas de ahí, un ojiperla, apretaba fuertemente con ambas manos el volante, y veía como el auto gris de Kankuro se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Una revolución de sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior, después de tantos años la volvía a ver… se veía mas linda que antes. Vestía un vestido blanco amplio que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, con un listón guinda rodeando su cintura, un suéter del mismo color que la cinta cubriendo su pecho, zapatos bajos de color blanco y su cabellera la llevaba suelta, sujeta por unos pasadores.

Pero cuando vio que ella besaba a Kankuro, y lo tomaba de la mano, una sensación extraña lo rodeo, una sensación que hace años no recordaba sentir, y que solo ella hacia que sintiera cada vez que algún hombre estaba cerca de ella "celos".

Al mismo tiempo que un miedo lo rodeo, al parecer ella y Kankuro tenían una relación y no precisamente de amigos, por aquel beso, y por la forma en que ella se sonrojo cuando Kankuro le dijo algo… Por primera vez en 8 años, en verdad sintió que había perdido ah Ten Ten, pues la ultima vez que se vieron la chica le dijo un"Te amo", el cual el recordaba, pero recordaba con dolor, coraje, por las circunstancias en que se lo dijo. Pero ahora sus besos y tal vez esa palabra de cinco letras le pertenecía a Kankuro… el simple echo de verla en una relación con Kankuro le hacia sentir que la había perdido.

¿Desde cuando se conocían eso dos? ¿Por qué el no sabia de eso?, si vivían en la misma ciudad y Kankuro era el hermano de la esposa de su mejor amigo y también hermano de Gaara con los cuales trabaja a diario..

---------------------------------

Uno pies apresurados corrían por todo el pasillo, como nunca lo habían echo, incluso la ultima vez que recordaba que hubiera corrido de esa forma fue la vez en que le llamaron a la oficina, como era ahora el caso, pero con la diferencia que lo llamaban porque Temari estaba apunto de dar a luz.

Llego hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta que correspondía a la habitación matrimonial de el y su esposa, abrió bruscamente la puerta, pues cuando su mujer le llamo por teléfono no se le entendía nada, solo sollozos y un "Ven rápido a casa".

-Temari…- Entro el moreno buscando a su esposa en aquella habitación.- Temari…- volvió a decir al no verla ahí.

-Shikamaru…- se escucho un sollozo proveniente del baño.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar al baño, abrió la puerta y en una esquina del baño pudo encontrar sentada a Temari, con una caja de pañuelo entre sus manos, y los ojos completamente rojos.

-Temari… ¿que sucede?- interrogo, el moreno acercándose a su esposa.

-Shikamaru… es que, Gaara…- decía entre sollozos.

-¿Gaara?- interrogo Shikamaru, agachándose a la altura de Temari y tomando su barbilla entre sus manos- ¿Qué pasa con Gaara?

-No a llegado a su casa desde hace 3 días… no se nada de el- Temari se volvió soltar a llorar.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capitulo: **__**Tengo que aceptarlo lejos estamos mejor…**_

_**N/A:**__ Hola amigos, aca los saludos con un nuevo capitulo :D… vale comenzemos con los nuevos personajes… Shion, es la chica que aparece en la película de "La muerte de Naruto", por si algunos aun no la identificaban del todo… yo siempre eh dicho que ese chica se parece a Hinata :/… Pain, hey ah aparecido Pain, tendra una participación pequeña, pero algo linda y triste a la vez… ya sabran el porque mas adelante… Proximo capitulo… se revela un secreto y se descubre otro… uno tiene que ver con Hinata y otro con Takeshi… ademas ya aparecio Gaara de nuevo… para comenzar a dar pie a su historia, sera corta… algo asi como un relleno, pues necesitaba tiempo en lo que regresaba la inspiración xD la cual ya volvio (creo)… asi que bueno sabremos ese rumor que rodea a Gaara prontito… ahorita estoy escribiendo el final del Nejiten… un adelantito sobre su final, estara basado un poco en la cancion Good Night /Marron 5… para que se imaginen en el final que tendra esta pareja y haber si concordamos xD… bueno pues cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima._

_**carlita chan:**__ Si… pero vamos sasuke ya no es un adolecente creo… que en esta historia a madurado, y como explique… el seria acapaz de todo por sakura si solo fuera ella y neji pero esta ese niño que cree q en verdad es hijo de Neji xD… Si pues acab Neji ya se puso a buscar a Ten Ten y mira con la sorpresa que se topo. Pues… Ino, no sabes la sorpresota que se llavara con Sai… y tal vez le enseñe algo de sentimientos a nuestro pintor… Muchas gracias por todas tus buenas vibras. Y espero seguir sorprendiendote. cuidate_

_**may-chan**__: Hola, muchas gracia spor tus palabras, en verdad me agrada que te guste mi trabajo :)… gracias a ustedes y sus animos esto es posible… Bueno como ya eh explicado la razon de esta secuela es que todo quede en su lugar y que no quede como quedo en Volverte a ver… asi que no te apures que solos los aremos sufir un poquito mas…Si creo que al final todo se revelara… (como bien dices por los spoiler) pero ahí que ver como se desarrollan las situaciones para llegar ahí. Ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo… y una vez muchas gracias por leer esta historia :D. cuidate_

_**nidia uchiha**__: Hola… si creo que muchos esperaban que se revelara otro secreto, pero como dicen por ahí, ahí que dejar lo mejor para lo ultimo :D… cuidate._

**DANTE: **_Si sauske se ah dado por vencido... ah madurado xD... y valla que le dara un giro a la historia y claro qe se reenontraran... con naruto... ahi que ver que sucede en la vida de nuestro rubio... wa... muchas gracias... pero no creo que le llegue ni a los talones al manga q por dios... valla que esta interesante... Gaara-sama regresa... salte y digo saltando de la alegria por eso xD bueno cuidate y gracias por tus palabras :D._

_**Mitzuki Uchiha**__: Hola… bueno creo que sasuke vio que ya no habia mucho que hacer aun que hablara con sakura… nuestro sasuke ah madurado y ah sabido perder con honor… xD…. Si bueno como leiste en este capitulo Neji si fue a buscar a Ten Ten… y como vien dices en los spoiler se ve que Neji le dice a sakura que le diga todo a sasuke… creanme muchas van a llegar a querer a Neji por el papel que desempeñara entre el sasusaku mas adlante… si que viva la conciencia xD Bueno creo que Gaara seria el menos indicado para decirle del su hijo a Neji… ademas el tiene sus prpios problemas xD… el problema seria Kankuro… como eh venido diciendo va arder troya xD… tambien ahí que ver que relacion ahí entre Kankuro y Neji… Pues si Kiba sufrira un poquito… pero como bien dices el tubo que saber que a lo que se atenia estando con Hinata… pero ahí que ver que ahí de esos dos… Si ahí que dejar lo mejor para el final y Takeshi es parte de ese final xD… Con lo de Ino, si se enredara por un tiempo… que por cierto se llevaran una sorpresa cuando ese lio se comiense a aclarar xD… se… ahí que betar a la pelos de tomates de aquí… bueno pues dos nuevos personajes haber que te parecieron… Muchas gracia spor tus palabras y cuidate._

_**MAYRA**__: Hola… no, no Ino no traicionaria a sakura (: se ya se revelo el primer secreto y esta vez le toco a Neji ahí que ver a quien le toca para la proxima :D claro que para el proximo capitulo se revelara otro secreto :D… y chismesito xD… si bueno le de sai… wow, no sabes te sorprenderas cuando lo de el se valla aclarando… y ahí que ver como intervendran en esta historia los nuevos personajes… bueno pues aca ya vimos que Neji si busco a Ten Ten… pero no encontro precisamente a Ten Ten con quien el esperaba… y ahí que ver como Sasuke se entra d elo de takeshi… Muchas, muchas, de verdad muchas gracia spor todas esas buenas vibras y tus palabras… claro que me cuido, para estar al 100% y poderles presentar un trabajo digno para ustedes mis lectores :D. cuidate._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10.**_

-Valla que soy la mujer mas afortunada…- sonrió enormemente la ojivioleta.

-Porque lo dices…-interrogo el rubio sentado junto a ella en aquella mesa redonda.

-Mírame aquí en el mejor restaurante, y sentada con los dos hombres más guapos y exitoso de la ciudad…

-Escuchaste Teme, Shion me dijo Guapo y exitoso…- se sonrojo el rubio.

-Solo lo dice por educación, eso no quiere decir que sea verdad…- respondió Sasuke comiendo un bocado de su plato.

-Cállate… me tienes envidia…- hizo un puchero el rubio.

-Bueno los dejo solos un momento voy al tocador…- anuncio Shion, retirándose de la mesa.

-¿Hasta cuando va a estar aquí?- interrogo el pelinegro, bebiendo vino de su copa.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?

-No se como la soportas, te sigue a todos lados… no me sorprendería que hasta durmieran juntos…- Sasuke bebió una vez mas de su copa.

Sasuke miraba al rubio atentamente a través del cristal de su copa, la que estaba casi vacía, mientras bebía el liquido rojo en ella, el silencio del rubio lo inquieto ante aquel comentario, usualmente comenzaría a gritar a los cuatro vientos que no dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez solo guardo silencio y sus mejillas del rubio se tornaron carmesí, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-No puedes ser…- dijo Sasuke presuroso al comprender aquel silencio, colocando su copa de nuevo en la mesa.- Ella y tu… no, no te creo.- comentaba un tanto escéptico.

-Ella y yo nada pervertido…- respondió Naruto levantando la mirada- si dormimos juntos, pero solo eso… DORMIR.

-Haber…- Sasuke agito sus manos tratando de comprender las cosas.- Shion y tu durmieron pero solo eso… solo compartieron la cama, ¿para dormir?

-Si, que tiene de raro eso…

-No cabe duda que eres un dobe, esa chica esta loca por ti desde que la conociste, tengo que aceptarlo es bonita, de buena clase social, y cuando al fin no tienes ningún compromiso y esa chica esta en tu apartamento…. Solo ocupas la cama para dormir… al menos que…- Sasuke miro con una ceja arqueada al rubio.

-Al menos ¿Qué que?

-Que lo hallan hecho en otra parte, tu apartamento es muy grande, la cocina, la sala…

-Ya cállate de una buena vez…- contesto furioso el rubio, llamando la atención de varios personas a su alrededor.

-Calmate, solo decía- comentaba burlonamente Sasuke- Pero eres un dobe, no se porque no estableces una relación con ella.

-Porque yo no la quiero de ese modo… además yo aun…- Naruto comenzó a apretar la servilleta de tela que estaba en una de sus manos.

-Aun no la olvidas- completo Sasuke.

-No, no se que paso, aun no comprendo nada… porque Hinata me hizo algo así…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-comento Sasuke- Vas a ir a su boda.

-Kiba me dejo bien en claro que no m quería ahí.

-Entonces yo tampoco iré…

-Kiba es nuestro amigo, porque no acompañarlo en el día de su boda, yo tengo motivos para no ir, ¿pero tu?

-He sido amigo de Kiba desde la secundaria, pero Kiba se va a casar con la mujer que ama mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años, que es como mi hermano, además no creo que le importe, que no asista.

-Dentro de un mes se casa…- susurro por ultimo el rubio.

-----------------------------------

_**Tengo que aceptarlo lejos estamos mejor…**_

Sus ojos le ardían, los sentía casi cerrados, pero aun así seguía leyendo aquella hoja ente sus manos, nunca se cansaría de leer esa hoja y las demás que se encontraban en una pequeña caja de madera, que atesoraba desde hace 8 años, como era posible que por 7 años fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y ahora… ahora estaba hay sentada en medio de su cama, llorando día a día, por haber renunciado al único hombre que amo. "_Es por el bien de la familia_", siempre se repetía día a día, tratándose de convencer que el haberle dicho que ya no lo amaba era lo mejor.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y guardando rápidamente la hoja en aquella caja de madera y colocarla rápidamente debajo de su cama.

-Adelante…- respondió para que pasaran a su habitación.

-Hinata, la madre de Kiba, ya llego…- comentaba una mujer idéntica a Hinata, pero de menor edad.

-Gra… gracias Hanabi… ahora bajo…- respondió la ojiperla dándole la espalda a su hermana menor tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Hinata, mírame- ordeno la menor Hyuuga acercándose a su hermana.- Estuviste llorando otra vez…- Hanabi tomo del brazo a Hinata obligándola a voltear.

Hanabi, tomo de la mano a su hermana y la llevo hasta el tocador donde la sentó en un banco de madera frente a este, y comenzó a buscar algo entre los cajones.

-¿Qué buscas?- interrogo la Hyuuga mayor.

-No podemos dejar que la madre de Kiba te vea así…- Hanabi saco un estuche de maquilla y una brocha.- Si nota que has llorado, se lo dirá a Kiba y cuando Kiba te pregunte la razón te quedaras callada y el sabrá el verdadero motivo…- Hanabi comenzó a esparcir el polvo de maquillaje sobre los ojos de Hinata ocultando el color rojo.- No podemos dejar que Kiba se entere de todo esto, el cree que lo has olvidado…

-Pero Hanabi yo…

-Nada Hinata, recuerdalo Kiba acepto el matrimonio porque tu misma le dijiste que ya no amabas a Naruto…- Hanabi coloco su rostro frente al de su hermana- Además si tu no te casas con Kiba, será nuestra ruina, la empresa, todo lo que nuestros abuelos, nuestros padres construyeron se perderá… esta vez ni el apellido Hyuuga nos ayudar, sabes perfectamente que no le podemos pedir ayuda al tío Hizashi, el no le habla a papa desde que ayudo a Neji a que se casara con esa mujer… si le quieres echar la culpa a alguien que sea a Neji…

-Pero Neji quiere a Sakura, el dejo todo por ella.

-Y nuestro padre lo ayudo en esa locura, si mi padre nunca lo hubiera ayudado el tío Hiazhi nos hubiera ayudado, y tu seguirías con Naruto. Tú y mi padre cambiaron su felicidad, nuestra estabilidad por la de Neji.

-Cuando Neji le pidió apoyo a papa con lo de su matrimonio, las cosas en la empresa no estaban tan mal… además Neji prometió ayudarnos- respondió Hinata.

-Hinata, si las empresas Inuzuka y la Hyuuga no se fusionan en menos de 2 meses, perderemos todo, el banco no los quitara, no podemos esperar a que Sabaku no Gaara llegue a ser Kazakage para que Neji nos ayude, además con el rumos que ahí sobre el dudo mucho que llegue a ese puesto… en tiéndelo el matrimonio con Kiba es lo único que nos puede salvar, a nosotros Hinata, a tu familia.

-Pero yo aun lo amo…- las lagrimas se volvieron a juntar en los ojos de Hinata.

-Con el tiempo aprenderás a amar a Kiba.

-Kiba no se merece esto… el no se merece que lo me case con el sin amor.- una lagrima rodó por la blanca mejilla de Hinata.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Hinata, tu quieres a Kiba, además es un gran hombre, guapo, amable, cortes, con sus arranques de locura… pero Hinata el desde que eran niños el te ah amado… no veo porque tu no puedes hacer lo mismo.- trataba de convencer Hanabi.

-Lo quiero como a un hermano… el no se merece un matrimonio basado en mentiras…

-Entonces anda ve y cuéntale todo…- Hanabi comenzó a alzar la voz.- Dile que acabaste con Naruto solo para poderte casar con el y que las empresas se fusionaran para que así no quedáramos en la calle, debido a que un maldito nos estafo… y nuestra única salvación es la fusión con los Inuzuka.

-Tal vez el entienda la situación…- decía Hinata entre lagrimas.

-Si, tal vez el si la entienda Hinata, pero no su madre- Hanabi coloco un dedo sobre la cien de Hinata- en tiéndelo, que te entre en esa cabeza, Kiba aun no es dueño de nada, el no puede aceptar la fusión, el será dueño de esa empresa hasta que se case, así lo estipulo su madre… y a su mama no le va a gustar que le digan que solo pensábamos usar a su hijo para nuestra conveniencia.

----------------------------------

No sabia que hacer, si bajar del automóvil o no, los había seguido por un rato y habían llegado al aeropuerto, ¿Saldrían de viaje?... se pregunto, pero no había escuchado nada a Sakura comentarle que Kankuro saldría de la ciudad, Temari siempre le contaba esas cosas a Sakura y Sakura a el.

¿Qué caso tendría bajar?... ¿volverla a ver?, ya la vio y se dio cuenta que se había puesta mas bella de lo que antes era, ahora lucia su cabello suelto, cuando en el pasado siempre era recogido en dos coletas, su cuerpo lucia esbelto, con porte fino que tanto la caracterizaba.

Cuando eran novios y el la presento con su familia, su madre no dejo de alagar a esa chica durante toda la cena, siempre le decía que Ten ten era la mujer perfecta para el, tenia clase, modales, era muy bonita, seria una esposa perfecta y el nunca lo dudo.

¿Qué le diría?, solamente la busco para saber si era verdad que ella si había tenido a su hijo, cuando ella misma le dijo que no lo había tenido ¿Por qué le mentiría?, no quiso creer en las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha, pero… el saber que tal vez, tal vez ella en verdad le mintió y ella tubo a su hijo, lo hacia emocionarse, lo hacia sentir feliz, tener un hijo, un hijo suyo… un hijo de el y de la mujer que siempre a amado.

Pero, el ya tenia un hijo, ya tenia una familia echa… y si era verdad el dejaría esa familia por Ten Ten y su hijo… claro que lo haría ni dos veces se lo pensaría, al diablo el que dirán, al diablo todo, una vez dejo todo cuando Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada, porque no haría lo mismo por la mujer que mas ama y un hijo suyo, un hijos que lleva su sangre.

Pero y si ella no lo hacia, si ella no dejara su vida que había formado, si ella no lo aceptaba en su vida, ni en la vida de su hijo… y si ella estaba enamorada de Kankuro… Kankuro ¿desde cuando esos dos se conocían? ¿Desde cuando estaban juntos? ¿Kankuro sabría que el y ella tuvieron algo que ver? El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y de cierta manera quitándole de encima la decisión de ir o no ir dentro del aeropuerto y verla, hablarle, preguntarle si lo que le dijo Sasuke era verdad o no.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto algo brusco el celular.

-Neji, tenemos un problema ven a mi casa- decía la otra persona.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Gaara… no aparece.

-¿Gaara?, de seguro anda por ahí no se porque te preocupas, sabes como es el…

-Temari ya lo busco por todos los medios y nada, su auto, celular, tarjetas, sus pertenencias están en su apartamento, pero el no a aparecido desde hace 3 días. Que fue la última vez que lo vio Temari.

-Voy para allá.- el ojiperla colgó el celular y encendió el auto, comenzando a alejarse de aquel aeropuerto.

Mientras conducía recordó la escena en que vio a Kankuro y a Ten Ten entrando al aeropuerto, ella mostraba una sonrisa radiante, mientras Kankuro la abrazaba por detrás, se veía feliz… algo que le molestaba por que el no era quien la hacia feliz, pero tal vez era lo mejor, dejarla seguir con su felicidad… tal vez lejos estaban mejor tratando de olvidarla como todos esos años intento… seguir con su vida… que caso tenia buscarla, hablarle, si ya no tenían nada que los unía… ni siquiera ese hijo que tanto deseo que hubiera nacido.

------------------------------

-MAMA…- gritaba un pequeño, corriendo hasta donde una pareja castaña estaba parada.

-Kenji…- la mujer abrio enormemente sus brazos, para recibir a su hijo en un abrazo.- no sabes cuanto te extrañe amor…- comentaba dulcemente Ten Ten.

-Yo también, ya te extrañaba a ti y a Kankuro-san, ya extrañaba que me llevara a dar la vuelta en su moto…

-Valla, y yo que pensé que en verdad me habías extrañado a mí y no a mi moto- comento Kankuro un tanto ofendido.

-Cuidaste bien de mama, verdad Kankuro-san.- interrogo el pequeño.

-Claro, sabes que tu madre y tu son importantes para mi, nunca dejaría que algo les pasara.- el celular de Kankuro sonó- con su permiso voy a ver que quiere la pesada de mi hermana…- sonrió Kankuro alejándose un poco.- Bueno.

-Kankuro, necesito que vengas a la casa, Gaara no aparece.- decía Temari del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Gaara? Pero si yo lo vi…- Kankuro trato de recordar la ultima vez que vio a su hermano menor.- Oh, cierto ya no lo eh visto, desde la semana pasada.

-Ven rápido.

-Esta bien, solo llevo a mi novia a su casa y voy para allá.- Kankuro colgó el celular y se acerco una vez mas al pequeño y ah Ten Ten.

-Kankuro-san vamos a comer una súper hamburguesa al centro…- comentaba feliz el niño.

-Que mas quisiera yo Kenji, me muero de hambre, pero tengo unos asuntos familiares que arreglar.

-¿Sucede algo malo…?- interrogo Ten Ten.

-Espero que no, es mi hermano no aparece, Temari ya lo busco pero nada…

-Gaara, ya veo, no te preocupes, nosotros nos iremos en taxi tu ve a ver lo de tu hermano.- aconsejaba Ten Ten

-Eso si que no, no quiero que les pase algo, así que los llevo a casa, además es Gaara de seguro anda en uno de sus momentos de soledad, suele ser así desaparecer del mundo pero Temari es muy exagera, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.- Kankuro tomo la maleta del niño.

-Oye Kankuro-san…- el niño llamo la tensión del mayor. Quien caminaba a su lado.

-Dime…

-Cuando vamos a conocer a tu familia, tú ya conoces a mis abuelos, o es que no piensas casarte con mi mama.

-Kenji…- comento alterada Ten Ten.

-Bueno pues, de echo pensaba presentarles a mi familia después de que Gaara fuera nombrado Kazakage, y bueno lo del casarme con tu mama…-Kankuro se detuvo y su hinco hasta estar a la altura del niño.- Para eso necesito tu ayuda para que ella me diga que si…- susurro Kankuro.

-Claro que te voy ayudar…- sonrió Kenji en complicidad con el mayor.

-Más vale que ustedes dos no estén hablando de mí…- comento con enojo falso Ten Ten.

-Claro que no mama…- comentaba Kenji comenzando a caminar de nuevo.- Pero sabes todo niño necesita una figura paterna y creo que Kankuro-san ah sido una en todo este tiempo.- sonrió el niño.-Porque no hacer que sea mi papa de verdad y se casan ustedes dos.

Las mejillas de Ten Ten se tornaron rojas, ante las palabras de su hijo.

-No cabe duda que los niños nunca mientes…- comentaba nervioso Kankuro.

----------------------------------

-¿Ah nombre de quien esta su reservación?- interrogo el recepcionista de aquel restaurante.

-Del joven Inuzuka Kiba.- contesto una mujer de cabello corto y castaño.

-Ok, aquí esta- dijo después de unos segundos el recepcionista mirando una lista- Una mesa para tres, el Joven Inuzuka un no llega pero las llevaremos a su mesa en lo llega- explico el recepcionista- Síganme por favor.

La mujer de cabello cortó y vestida de traje sastre siguió al hombre junto con una joven pelinegra vestida con una falda amplia color blanco y una blusa lila. La joven miraba aquel lugar estaba acostumbrada a ir a ese tipo de restaurantes, pero desde que se había comprometido con Kiba el la llevaba con mayor frecuencia. Un temblor en sus piernas hizo que se detuviera en seco entre unas mesas, pues miro a alguien conocido.

En una mesa se encontraba sentado una mujer y un hombre rubios y un hombre pelinegro que jugaba con un tenedor sobre el plato, mientras escuchaba atentamente al rubio frente a el.

-Y entonces le dije que era azul y no rojo…- se carcajeo Naruto al terminar de haber contado su anécdota. Shion reía al igual que Naruto y Sasuke solo soltó un bufido.

-Será mejor que ya nos vallamos- aconsejo Sasuke- Tengo que pasar por Tsuki.

-¿Tsuki?- interrogo Shion- Valla nunca imagine verte de faceta de cuidar a una niña Sasuke.

-Ja, y mira el trabajo que le costo a Konan convencerlo- comentaba Naruto- Ella va viajar y no puede llevar a Tsuki, su nana esta fuera del país por vacaciones y Tsuki no acepta otra niñera que nos sea ella, Itachi esta atareado con lo de la apertura de la nueva empresa con Kisame, La mama de Sasuke esta cuidando a su papa debido a su enfermedad, y para mala suerte de Sasuke, el es el único que puede cuidar de la niña pues ella lo obedece sin titubear…

-Hinata querida por aquí…- escucharon mencionar en ese restaurante provocando que los tres voltearan.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, pues al voltear a sus espaldas estaba Hinata mirándolo, un vació en sus estomago se formo, pues ella lo estaba mirando… sus miradas se conectaron por una fracción de segundos, hasta que sintió unas manos sobre sus mejillas, y después lo único que vio fue los ojos cerrados de Shion y sintió los labios de la chica tocando los suyos.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Shion estaba besando a Naruto quien no se movía para deshacer aquel beso y de fondo veía a Hinata, quien tenia la cavada quizás mas abierta que la de el, pero lo que mas le causo curiosidad al pelinegro era que juraría que vio un par de lagrimas caer de los ojos de Hinata, para después verla salir corriendo del restaurante.

Hinata iba corriendo a la salida del restaurante, no quería seguir viendo como Naruto besaba a otra chica, y no cualquiera si no la rubia por la que ella muchas veces se sentía celosa y temerosa de perder a Naruto, pues mas de una vez esa chica se le insinuaba a Naruto frente a ella, aunque el rubio siempre la rechazo y dejaba en claro que el solo amaba a Hinata, ahora ellos dos se estaban besando, quizás estaban juntos. Hinata choco con alguien a su paso. Quien la tomo por los hombros.

-¿Hinata que tienes?- escucho decir.

Hinata pudo reconocer inmediatamente aquella voz, provocando que se aferrara al cuerpo frente a ella fuertemente, sin dejar que le viera el rostro.

-Kiba-kun, vamonos de aquí…

-Pero Hinata acabo de llegar y tengo hambre además mi ma…

-Por favor Kiba-kun, sacame de aquí… por favor- rogaba la ojiperla aferrada al cuerpo de Kiba.

Kiba alejo por unos momento el cuerpo de Hinata para poder ver su rostro, cuando tomo la barbilla de la chica, ella solo atino a tomar el rostro de Kiba entre sus manos, y levantarse un poco sobre las puntas sus pies para alcanzar los labios del castaño, quien gustoso acepto aquel tierno beso.

Kiba cerro sus ojos ante aquel contacto, nunca había sentido un beso tan tierno y dulce por parte de Hinata, nunca había sentido un beso con tanto sentimiento, con tanto amor por parte de ella, por lo regular quien tomaba la iniciativa de un beso era el y no ella. Pero aquel beso fue diferente a todos los demás, de echo aquel beso hizo que olvidara el porque Hinata rogara que salieran de ahí. Kiba tomo una de las manos de Hinata y comenzaron a salir de ese restaurante.

Mientras tanto un rubio los miraba a través del cristal que separa el restaurante en dos, Naruto miro como Hinata abrazo a Kiba como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, para después ver como la misma Hinata lo besaba en los labios, mientras el castaño recibía gustoso el beso, y después tomo una de las manos de la chica y se fueron del lugar.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio, cuando reacciono en aventar a Shion para deshacer aquel beso, miro a donde Hinata había estado pero solo vio como ella salía de ahí, con saber que Hinata vio como besaba a Shion sintió que la traiciono a pesar de que ya no tenían nada, salio tras ella, ¿por que Hinata había reaccionado de aquella forma…? tal vez estaba dolida, tal vez aun sentía algo por el y por eso salio así de aquel lugar, con ese pensamiento Naruto salio tras ella, para toparse con una escena que le hizo borrar toda esperanza que se había formado en menos de 5 segundos, tal vez ya era hora de aceptar que Hinata era feliz con Kiba, que Hinata ya no era de el… que el amor de Hinata ya no era para el… tal vez el estar lejos de ella era lo mejor. Dejarla ser feliz, mientras el intentaba lo mismo.

---------------------------------------

- Aquí es- comentaba el chofer del taxi, estacionado frente a una mansión blanca.

-Gracias- un rubio extendió un billete al chofer- quédese con el cambio.- y dicho esto bajo del taxi, junto con una joven igual de cabello rubio.

-Recuerda que prometiste no decir nada sobre los Uchiha…- sentencio la rubia.

-Si, si, ya se aunque aun no entiendo porque tanto misterio con eso Ino.

-Solo, no lo menciones si…- Ino toco el timbre que se encontraba aun lado de la reja, provocando que esta se abriera automáticamente.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar por el jardín de aquella mansión acercando se a la casa blanca que se visualizaba, después de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta principal donde Ino toco el timbre, pasaron unos minutos pero nadie abría aquella puerta, una vez mas volvió a tocar.

-No ahí nadie vamonos.- aconsejo el rubio a su lado, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera Deidera- pidió Ino cuando escucho el picaporte girar- Ya abrieron.

Ino volteo por una fracción de segundo su vista a Deidera, para darle aviso que no se marchara, cuando regreso su mirada nuevamente a la puerta esta ya se encontraba abierta, pero eso no fue la que la hizo quedarse helada, si no la persona que le abrió.

-Si, a quien buscaban…- interrogo un niño de unos 7 años de edad de cabello negro y ojijade.

Ino quedo petrificada al ver aquel niño, ese niño tenia facciones de una familia que ella conocía bastante, ese niño mostraba inocencia pero a la vez rudeza como Tsuki, la hija de Itachi. De echo cuando hablaba con Tobi sobre si tuvieran hijos, sabrían que serian como Tsuki, con un rostro tierna, pero que las facciones Uchihas se hacían presentes, como cuando Itachi fruncía el ceño y Tsuki también lo hacia, pero sus ojos detonaban dulzura y hasta cierto punto nostalgia como los de Konan, además de que eran del mismo color de la mujer de Itachi, así que si Tobi e Ino hubieran tenido hijos, sabrían que serian parecidos a Tobi, pero sus ojos serian como los de Ino, pero ahora que veía ese niño, ahí… sabia que sus teorías eran ciertas, su hijo se parecería a Tobi y tendría sus ojos.

Por la parte de Deidera, también quedo un tanto intrigado por el pequeño, su parecido, la forma de sus ojos, si no fuera por ese color verde juraría que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha… Deidera, recapacito un poco, Ino no quería que mencionara a los Uchiha en esa casa, Deidera tuvo que insistir mucho apara que Ino la permitiera acompañarla, pues esta no quería, así que su única condición era que no mencionara a la familia Uchiha ni nada que se relacionar con ella. Seria que ese niño era hijo de algún Uchiha, ¿de Itachi? No, Itachi estaba casado, y aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz con su familia, conocía a Itachi y sabía que no engañaría a Konan. Tal vez de Sasuke, no, Sasuke dejando un hijo por ahí no, podía ser un desgraciado, pero nunca dejaría un hijo votado, además Sasuke quería a su sobrina Tsuki como su hija, aunque no conociera a Sasuke del todo, sabia que el cuando tuviera un hijo lo quería y lo protegería como lo hacia con Tsuki… Aunque Tal vez ese niño era de Tobi.

-Eres muy pequeño para tener un tatuaje ¿no?- Interrogo Deidera.

Ahí estaba, esa era la prueba que ese niño era hijo de un Uchiha esa condenada marca, que era irrefutable con una delineada en forma de circulo y dentro de este tres marcas que parecían gotas distorsionadas, el niño llevaba una playera de tirantes que le permitía ver aquella marca en parte de su hombro y cerca de su cuello, Itachi muchas veces se quejo de esa condenada marca de nacimiento que los Uchiha tenían que cargar, se sentía como marcado. Maldito de llevarla.

-¿Tatuaje?- interrogo el niño sin entender.

-La marca de tu hombro…- dijo casi tartamudeando Ino.

Ino recordó que recién que ella y Tobi se comprometieron una mujer fue armar un escándalo diciendo que tenia un hijo de Tobi, a pesar de que Tobi lo negaba esa mujer estaba muy segura. Fue cuando Madara intervino y pidió conocer a ese supuesto hijo de Tobi, y lo primero que hizo cuando tubo al pequeño de unos 2 años de edad fue quitarle la playera y hacer que Tobi se la quitara al igual que Madara frente a esa mujer e Ino, demostrando que ese niño no era de Tobi, pues todo Uchiha llevaba esa marca en su hombro.

-Ah esto…- el pequeño toco la marca con una de sus manos- No es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento.- el niño miraba como ambos rubios no dijeron nada por varios segundos- A quien buscaban- volvió a interrogar.

-A Sakura- articulo Ino.

-Mi mama esta en el trabajo…-contesto el pequeño.

-Tu mama es Sakura… - susurro Ino

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Proximo Capitulo: Casate Conmigo…**_

_**N/A: **__Hola amigos… aca nuevo capitulo.. pues les dire que este esta mas largo que los otros xD.. debido a que junto dos capitulos como are con el siguiente par que se agilise la historia y podramos llegar rapidito al sasusaku debido a que muchos me han dicho que a que hora el SASUSAKU como saben ellos son los protagonistas, pero no solo se habla de ellos en este fic… asi que ahí que desarrollar todas las parejas antes de ir a lo mero bueno, le adelantare que el reecnuentro sasusaku tradar un pokito, pero habra un encuentro entre sasuke y alguien mas… en el siguiente capitulo se contara una historia que no se conto en "Volverte a ver" y que es primordial y que resolvera una que otra duda (eso espero)… Ojala les alla gustado este nuevo capitulo, pues ya supimos del porque el Kibahina e Ino descubrio algo que no esperaba… cuidense mucho y les mando las mejores vibras._

_**MAYRA:**__ Hola!!... bueno pues si ardera troya aunque en este capitulo paresac que no, debido a que ahí que aclar aun alguna que otra cosita, antes que arda.. pero primero ardera Nejiten , antes que el Sasusaku. Si Gaara anda desaparecido :/… ahí que ver el porque… pues el reencuentro saino tardra un capitulo mas creo yo… pero wow!! Te kedaras asi mira :O __Cuando te entereslo que descubrira Ino xD… sobre el nejiten y su final :D… verdad que esta algo confuso el video xD… y la letra tal vez… pero en cuanto la escuche me dije esa cancion es para el Nejiten :D… ahí que ver que pasa… si bueno Shion… sera la mosca en la sopa xD… pero una mosca inteligente… lo de pain, si eso si te dejara con la boca abierta y porque no con una que otra lagrimilla :( … el sasusaku… prontito se revelara mas secretitos sobre ellos… ya después de los de Gaara ya se viene la boda :D de Hinata y Kiba ahí que ver que sucede n_______n… Gracias por toda la bena onda :D._

_**may-chan**__: Bueno sakura aparecera en el siguiente capitulo… xD… y bueno ahí que ver como se desarrolla la relacion sasuke e ino (si es que llega haber una)… pero con el final de este capitulo ahí que ver que sucede… si ese sasuke ahí veces que la riega x/… pero buno ahí que ver si si llega haber una relacion Ino sasuke, pues Ino fue a suna primordialmente a ver a Sai… reencuentro sasusaku.. tan tan… tardara tantito pero sera extremo!!_

_**nidia uchiha**__: Se Ino tiene esos papeles en su poder… ahí que ver que sucede cuando ellos dos hablen, Ino y Sasuke… ademas recuerda Ino fue en busca de sai primordialmente… ahí que ve que sucede, como dije al principio del Fic, nada es lo que parece xD _

_**sunmy**__: Si ese Sasuke se siente inferior, y piensa que con Ino subira… x/… pero como bien dices ahí que ver que pasa mientras Ino esta en Suna :D se… bueno creo que en este capitulo se confirma tu teoria Nejiten… pero ahí que ver que mas sucede… el reencuentro sasusaku tardara… pero antes del sasusaku habra un encuentro entre sasuke y alguien mas._

_**carlita chan**__: jajaja xD se cualkiera se robaria a Gaara … se ese maldito orgullo uchiha ahí que ver ahora a donde lo lleva su orgullo :/ muchas gracias por las vibras :D._

_**Mitzuki Uchiha**__: Bueno sasuke a madurado si… con los papeles de Ino pues sasuke no le dio mucho chance de hablar a Ino xD… ahí que ver que pasa cuando estos dos se reunan… pero con lo que se revelo en este nuevo capitulo… las cosas cambian :O… bueno si ya los busco o no… xD no lo se, supongo q ya xD… sobre lo de Deidera, ne!! No mas amigos… Si a mi tambien me cayo mal Shion en la peli, y como viste en este capitulo confirma tu toeria se le quiere meter a Naruto a la de afuerzas… ahí que ver que pasa… naruhina… como dije una vez Kiba tendra un final agridulce… (ya te aras tus deducciones el porque)… Bueno Neji si ya vio a Ten Ten pero no vio a Kenji… sobre la conclusión de que Ten Ten y la chica de la que habla jkankuro es la misma.. prontito sabra eso :D… de echo mas pronto de lo q te imaginas. Si Gaara anda desaparecido … pero con ello daremos pie para saber su historia… no te preocupes no sufrira mucho xD… ahí que esperar tambien para el Konanpain, debido a que no me llevare mas de un capitulo con ellos dos lo dejaremos para cuando acabe lo de Gaara… sera otro Inter., antes de entrar al a otro tema importante… Si neji tendra un papale importante en el sasusaku… Con Ino y Sai valla que ella ara muchas preguntas cuando lo encuentro… no sabes… bueno aca hubo un pokito Kibahina… Shikatema… honestamente no me atrevo a meterlos por completo a la historia pues ya son mucha parejas xD que desarrollar.. pero claro que apareceran como un matrimonio estable y unido… si ese sasuke y su orgullo, ahí que ver a donde lo lleva esta vez :/… _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11.**_

Estaba cansado, aburrido, fastidiado de ir de hospital en hospital y otros lugares y aun tubo que ir a esa casa… muchas veces había estado ahí, y no era que fuera de su desagrado, de cierta manera las personas que vivían en esa casa, se convirtieron en su familia, quien diría que terminaría siendo amigo de Sabaku no Gaara, cuando en el instituto pocas veces eran las que hablaba. Y ahora estaba ahí esperando alguna noticia del desaparecido.

-¿Y bien, por fin me lo contaras?- interrogo el ojiperla recargado en una oírla del escritorio- Tal vez tenga alguna relación con su desaparición…

-Gaara… desde que se volvió hablar del tema a estado raro…- confeso Temari, sentada en un sofá de piel que estaba en ese despacho.

-Yo no creo que tenga relación… además porque después de tanto tiempo Gaara le volvió a tomar importancia a ese tema- concluyo Shikamaru recargado, en la puerta.

-Siempre se a creído culpable… la maldita gente de aqui por mucho tiempo lo hicieron sentir culpable…- decía bajamente Temari, pero con un deje de rencor en las palabras.

-Dime exactamente lo que paso… porque yo solo se lo mismo que los periódicos y la gente dice- explico Neji, quitándose el saco, y la corbata.

Temari, se levanto del sofá de piel y camino hacia el escritorio en el que Neji estaba recargado, lo rodeo y entre sus cajones busco algo, cuando al fin lo encontró se lo dio a Neji.

-¿Quién es?- interrogo Neji al mirar la foto entre sus manos.-La chica que mato Gaara

-El no la mato…- grito Temari- El no lo hizo…

-Bueno, entonces esta es la chica por la que tanto alboroto.- comento Neji, tratando de volver al tema principal.-Porque yo solo se lo que leo en los periódicos, debido a que ustedes nunca me han dicho nada.

-Una semana después de que Gaara fuera postulado como Kazakage, me llego una llamada anónima- Temari tomo asiento en la silla de piel tras el escritorio.- Decía que si Gaara no se retiraba saldría a la luz lo que el hizo años atrás, no le prestamos importancia, nadie sabia de aquel incidente, mi padre se encargo de borrar registros policíacos y esas cosas…

-Pero 1 mes después, salio en el periódico lo que tu sabes- explico esta vez Shikamaru.- Solo decían que Gaara había matado a una mujer… cuando fuimos a preguntar quien dio esa información, el editor del periódico dijo que fue un anónimo…

-Esa misma semana que salio la noticia, volvió a llamar la misma persona diciendo que si Gaara no se retiraba de la contienda, revelaría detalles de aquel incidente…- continuo Temari.- Gaara iba renunciar, no quería lastimar mas a la familia de Matzuri… pero Kankuro y yo lo convencimos de no hacerlo. Además Gaara tenía que entender que todo fue un accidente.

-Han vuelto a saber de esa persona que los chantajea…

-En cuanto salio la noticia a los periódicos pedimos que si llegaba alguien con mas información sobre ese tema nos avisaran… serian bien recompensados si lo hacían… hace una semana el editor dijo que había llegado a sus manos un sobre cerrado con "Sabaku no Gaara y su pasado" escrito en el. Nos hablo en seguida y ese sobre lo tenemos ya en nuestro poder.

-Y que decía- interrogo nuevamente Neji.

-Lo que nos había amenazado, el nombre de Matzuri, los datos de su familia, registros policíacos, para comprobar que era verdad la historia.

-Y se puede saber porque con un tema tan delicado nunca me contaron nada, se supone que soy parte de ustedes.- reclamo Neji.

-Nunca pensamos que todo esto saliera a la luz, además como te dije mi padre se había encargado de todo… pensamos que solo seria rumores como sigue hasta ahora, pero si ese sobre hubiera sido publicado, júralo que Gaara ya no estaría contendiendo para el puesto de Kazakage.

-Y cual es la versión de ustedes…- dijo una vez más Neji.

-No es nuestra versión, es la verdad…- concluyo Temari.

-Pues si fuera la verdad no veo la necesidad que tu padre se deshiciera de los informes policíacos y demás…

-Éramos hijos del que era Kazakage de suna en ese entonces, mi padre no quería que su imagen se arruinara… no creas que lo hizo por proteger a Gaara, al contrario después lo envió a estudiar fueras…-Temari guardo silencio por un momento, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio.- Gaara tenia 11 años cuando la conoció, en ese tiempo mi padre llevaba 2 años ejerciendo como Kazakage… éramos los hijos del Kazakage solo por eso nos reconocían y nos temían…- sonrió amargamente Temari.

-Nadie se nos acercaba, por miedo a que el Kazakage tomara represaría contra ellos- Temario soltó una pequeña carcajada- Sabes, el único novio formal que tuve fue Shikamaru… porque todo chico que me gustaba en cuanto se enterraban que era hija del Kazakage huían de mi…quien diría que alguien que le pareciera todo tan problemático enfrentaría a mi padre… con Kankuro a el le importaba poco lo que nuestro padre pensaba, además siendo hombre no necesitaba tantos cuidados como yo… pero con Gaara… con Gaara era diferente, mi padre siempre fue frió con el, mi padre tenia la tonta idea que por su culpa nuestra madre murió… en fin, Gaara siempre estaba solo en casa, Kankuro y yo estábamos en internados, el hermano de mi madre decía que Gaara aun era muy pequeño para estar en internados, así que por muchos años el se hizo cargo de Gaara.

-Como te dije antes… todos nos temían solo por ser hijos del Kazakage… no teníamos amigos, o quienes lo eran solo era por interés… debo admitir que cuando Gaara se mudo a Konoha fue un verdadero cambio para mi, no solo porque conocí a Shikamaru si no porque también hice amigos en esa ciudad que no me veían como Sabaku no Temari la hija del Kazakage de suna.-Temari se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla- Con Gaara era igual, nadie se le acercaba ni tenia amigos… Gaara entro a un instituto mixto, mi tío era el responsable de el, así que a mi padre le daba igual lo que hacia o no hacia, con que no se metiera en problemas todo estaba bien… ahí fue donde conoció a Matzuri, ella entro a mitad de año escolar…

-Ella era nueva en la ciudad, así que no sabía que Gaara era el hijo del Kazakage, además porque debería de pensarlo, que haría un sabaku no, en una escuela mixta cuando por lo regular los hijos de gente importante iban a institutos privados para varones o para mujeres. Se hicieron amigos… Cuando yo venia a casa por fines de semana o vacaciones, me di cuenta que Gaara había cambiado y gracias por esa niña…hablaba mas con nosotros, jugaba con Kankuro videojuegos… incluso cuando se le declaro a Matzuri me pidió consejos…- sonrió Temari recordando el pasado.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que entraron a la escuela secundaria… fue entonces cuando mi padre quiso hacerse cargo de Gaara y meterlo en un internado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi padre se enterar que Gaara tenía algo con esa niña… Nos puso de pretexto que lo hacia porque no era bueno que Gaara se involucrara con alguien que no era de su estatus social… pero a veces…- Temari bajo la mirada- a veces pienso que mi padre nunca ah quiso que Gaara fuera feliz... es irónico sabes… Gaara fue quien menos atención y cariño, por no decir que fue nulo lo que recibió por parte de mi padre, pero el día que mi padre murió, Gaara fue el que mas sufrió por su muerte…

------------------------------------

_**Casate conmigo…**_

-Doctora Haruno la buscan- anunciaba una enfermera en aquel hospital.

-¿Quién?- interrogo la pelirosa firmando unos expedientes.

-Ino Yamanaka…

-¿Ino?...- Sakura retiro la atención de los papeles y esta ves la dirigió a la enfermera.- ¿Dónde esta?

-En la sala de espera de urgencias, no sabia si hacerla pasar a su consultorio o no.

-Hazla pasar, dile que en un momento voy a atenderla, solo me faltan 2 pacientes para acabar mi ronda.- sonrió Sakura a la enfermera.

-Esta bien doctora.

La enfermera se fue de aquella sala, mientras Sakura reviso a sus dos últimos pacientes que se encontraban internados, después de hacer un par de apuntes, y de firmar los documentos, comenzó su andar a su consultorio, estaba cansada, los pies le dolían, habían tenido 2 operaciones y un choque en auto y un herido de bala, la guardia nocturna, podía ser la mas tranquila en ocasiones pero en otras la mas atareada, en especial en fines de semana.

Sakura después de varios minutos de recorrer pasillos, y dar los buenos días, a doctores y enfermeras, llego a su oficina. Encontrándose con su amiga rubia sentada frente a su escritorio.

-Ino que sorpresa…- comento animada Sakura acercándose a la rubia.

-Sakura…- Ino se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su amiga.

-Como fue que llegaste aquí- Sakura fue a sentarse del otro lado del escritorio.

-Ayer fui a tu casa por la tarde y me dijeron que trabajabas aquí

-Y porque no me avisaste que vendrías, hubiera intercambiado la guardia nocturna con alguien y así…- Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, fue algo imprevisto- Ino hablaba quedamente- Deidera al fin puedo localizar al chico del dibujo que te platique.- Ino no miraba a Sakura.

-¿Deidera?, no lo conozco pero en verdad ya sabes de ese chico y que es lo que sabes…

-Es pintor, de echo tiene una exposición en esta ciudad por eso vine… iba asistir ayer pero tuve un imprevisto…- Ino jugaba con su bolsa de mano.- Ojala hoy si pueda.

-Quieres que te acompañe…- Sakura noto el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-No, bueno es que yo no vine a buscarte hasta aquí por eso Sakura.- la voz de Ino se hizo un susurro y su mirada la tenia baja.

-Ino que te sucede, ¿Qué tienes?, te noto extraña

-Es que bueno yo… no se por donde empezar- comento con algo de fastidio Ino.

-Anda, dime lo que sea, confía en mi.- comento Sakura tratando de animar a su amiga- por eso somos amigas.

-¿Confianza? ¿Amigas?, tu no tienes idea de que es eso…- reprocho Ino- Tu no confías en mi.

-Ino de que hablas claro que confió en ti.

-Entonces porque no me dijiste nada.- Ino golpeo con un puño el escritorio.

-¿Nada?, no se de que me hablas Ino.

-Ayer fui a tu casa, y adivina quien me atendió…- Ino solo recibió silencio por parte de la pelirosa.- Tu hijo Sakura, tu hijo- alzo la voz la rubia.

-Y… y eso que tiene de malo.- comento nerviosa y asustada Sakura.

-No te hagas la desentendida Sakura- Ino se levanto de su asiento- Porque nunca me dijiste nada, acaso me lo pensabas esconder toda la vida… porque no confiaste en mi y me lo contaste.

-Ino en verdad no se de que me hablas.-

-Sakura ese niño es hijo de Sasuke- soltó rudamente Ino.

-Claro que no…- Sakura respondió rápidamente levantándose de su asiento.-Pero que cosas dices Ino, Takeshi es hijo de Neji… Neji Hyuuga- recalco Sakura.

-Sakura no soy idiota, ese niño se parece a Sasuke además la marca es su hombro lo comprueba…

-Tu… tu… - Sakura estaba atónita ante lo dicho.- Tu ¿Cómo sabes de esa marca?

-Cuando llegamos el hijo de Sasuke tenia descubierta esa marca… además estuve comprometida por 8 años con un Uchiha era obvio que lo sabia…

-No es hijo de Sasuke…- dijo Sakura- es mi hijo y de Neji.

-Neji… si como no Sakura a otra persona con ese cuento… ¿Neji sabe que no es su hijo?- interrogo una vez mas la rubia, obteniendo silencio por parte de la pelirosa.- Sakura no me digas que tu…

-Tu no entiendes… no entiendes nada…- Sakura fue quien bajo la mirada esta vez.

-No puede ser, puede que a mi no me lo hallas dicho… pero a Neji, le has mentido diciéndole que ese niño es del el.- reclamo enojada Ino.

-Neji sabe la verdad…- grito Sakura sintiéndose ofendida por el pensar de su amiga.- Recuerda que el día de tu fiesta de compromiso yo llegue tarde…-

-Si…

-Yo, yo… esa semana me había sentido mal, me sentía cansada, tenia mareos, supuse que era debido que acaba de entrar al curso propedéutico… pero después que Neji se fue de mi casa, cuando me fue a decir lo de su ex – novia- Sakura tomo nuevamente asiento al igual que Ino- Me desmaye, mi madre se preocupo, después de descansar un poco, mi madre me dijo burlonamente que si estaba embarazada… yo se lo negué en seguida, pero me asuste porque recordé que no había tenido aun mi periodo- Sakura tenia la mirada baja- Antes de llagar a tu fiesta pase a una farmacia… y compre una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva.

-Porque no me lo dijiste…

-Era tu gran día Ino, tu fiesta de compromiso, como te iba a dar la noticia, además… yo aun no lo podía creer.

-Pero Neji… ¿Cómo fue que el?

-¿Que el me acepto aun estando embarazada del hombre que siempre a odiado?

_**Flash Back 8 años atrás.**_

Se detuvo a un lado de el, ganándose la mirada del pelinegro que la miraba con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-Eres un maldito…- grito Sakura, con lágrimas en sus ojos- TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO SASUKE.- en seguida Sakura salio corriendo del jardín.

Paso corriendo apresuradamente a través de la mansión, ganándose miradas de los presentes, sostenía su vestido para no caerse, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, Sasuke el chico del que se enamoro solo la había usado. Salio de esa mansión y comenzó a correr entre el jardín frontal para salir a la calle y alejarse de ese lugar.

-SAKURA…- escucho un grito tras ella, pero no le presto atención.- SAKURA ESPERA…

Sakura seguía corriendo, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni de nada… solo quería desaparecer, despertar de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo, al fin había llegado a la reja, salio a la calle y se detuvo necesitaba un taxi, pero aquella calle se veía tan solitaria, no se veía ningún medio de transporte colectivo cerca.

-Sakura…- al fin la persona que la perseguía la había alcanzado.- Sakura… -unos delgados y finos brazos la tomaron en un abrazo por atrás.

-Soy una estupida Ino…- decía Sakura entre sollozos.

-Sakura, yo… por dios, lo lamento tanto Sakura- Ino giro a Sakura para que ambas se abrazaran de frente.

-Soy tan estupida, como pude creer en sus palabras… en que el…-Sakura tenia su rostro escondido entre el cuello de la rubia.

-Tu solo te enamoraste Sakura, tu no sabias que el te iba usar…

-Es que el… el se escuchaba tan sincero… yo quería que el fuera sincero…

-Sakura…- Ino abrazo aun más fuerte a su amiga, quien seguía llorando.

Permanecieron abrazados por un par de minutos, hasta que los sollozos de Sakura se fueron haciendo débiles, después de deshacer el abrazo la pelirosa limpio sus lágrimas y trato de respirar normalmente.

-Vamos te llevo a casa- Ino trataba de que regresaran a la mansión.

-No, yo no quiero volver ahí, no quiero volverlo a ver…

-Esta bien, entonces espera aquí, voy a pedir a alguien que nos lleve.

-No será necesario…- se escucho una tercera voz.- Yo la llevo.

-Neji…- susurro Sakura al ver al ojiperla frente a ella.

-No te preocupes Neji, yo puedo llevarla- dijo Ino.

-Sakura y yo tenemos que hablar…

-No creo que Sakura este en condiciones de…- trataba de explicar Ino.

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar, así que por favor regresa a tu fiesta…- ordeno Neji.

-Sakura…- Ino volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Esta bien Ino, no te preocupes…- sonrió amargamente Sakura a su amiga.

-En un momento traen mi auto…- dijo Neji, mirando como por el jardín se acercaba un automóvil manejado por un mesero.

Sakura abordo el Mazda gris de Neji, el camino fue largo y silencioso, muy silencioso, un silencio que era incomodo para Sakura, pero al parecer no para Neji, el ojiperla sintonizo una estación de radio en el auto stereo, mientras manejaba. Sakura iba absorta en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención por donde iban, hasta después de unos minutos miro por la ventanilla y supo que no iba en dirección a su casa.

-Neji a donde vamos- pregunto con algo de temor.

No obtuvo respuesta del ojiperla, solo seguía conduciendo, Sakura no se atrevía a preguntarle una vez mas, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a la cara, después de lo que ella le hizo a el. Después de unos 10 minutos Neji se detuvo frente aun parque que estaba solitario y alumbrado por los faros que ahí se encontraban entre los pasillos. Sakura reconoció aquel lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- interrogo Sakura.

Neji una vez más no le respondió y bajo del auto, después lo rodeo abriendo la puerta de copiloto para que Sakura bajara, una vez abajo Neji comenzó a caminar por delante seguido por Sakura. Neji se detuvo después de unos pasos y se giro a Sakura, viendo su cuerpo tembloroso debido al frió de la noche. Neji se quito el saco y se lo ofreció a Sakura, la cual lo rechazo.

-Aquí nos conocimos…- Neji coloco por encima de los hombros de Sakura el saco-Ese día estaba muy mal, aun me afectaba el abandono de Ten Ten , y fui a buscar a Shikamaru, era el único con el que podía hablar…-Neji retomo su andar, pero esta vez con Sakura a su lado.- el me dijo que iba de salida para ir por su novia a la escuela, así que me invito a acompañarlo… y aquí en este parque esperamos a que Ino llegara… y junto con ella tu…- Neji sonrió de medio lado.- Aquí también te pedí que fueras mi novia… recuerdas lo que Ino me dijo ese día…

-Si…-susurro Sakura un tanto nostálgica recordando se día.

-Tu creíste que por su comentario yo te había dicho que fueras mi novia.- Neji se detuvo mirando al frente- Pero en realidad, yo ese día te cite en este lugar porque… quería pedirte que fueras mi novia en el lugar en el que nos conocimos…- Neji guardo silencio por unos momentos.- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-Yo, yo ya lo había visto antes, en el autobús y en el aeropuerto, cuando fuimos a despedirnos de tu prima… yo perdón Neji…- Sakura comenzó a derramar lagrimas una vez mas.

-Tu y el desde entonces…

-No, no Neji, yo… el y yo estuvimos en el mismo hotel fue ahí donde lo conocí, donde comenzamos hablar, por primera vez… y entonces recordé que yo ya lo había visto antes…

-Lo amas…- dijo el ojiperla.

-Como voy a poder amar a alguien que me engaño. El me hizo pensar que era alguien que no era, el me oculto que era Sasuke Uchiha, el me oculto que te conocía…

-Lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa…- dijo Neji.

-No, nada de esto es tu culpa- Sakura se coloco frente a Neji- Yo fui la estupida por haberme enamorado de un patán como el… de haberme entregado a el por amor cuando el solo lo hacia por vengarse de ti…

-Lo vez, es mi culpa el te siguió, te envolvió, solo porque quería vengarse de mi… solo por una maldita rivalidad, que ni siquiera yo se cuando comenzó…

-Perdóname… yo nunca tuve que meterme con el, yo estaba contigo…

-Conozco a Sasuke, se de que va cuando trata de conquistar a una chica… solo te envolvió.- la justifico Neji.

-Pero yo me deje envolver, yo le creí… - Sakura bajo la mirada- Entiendo perfectamente el que ya nunca mas quieras volverme a ver… me lo merezco, por haberte traicionado.

-¿Tu quieres que esto acabe?- interrogo Neji tomando la barbilla de Sakura y obligándola a verlo.

-Neji, yo… no merezco tu perdón… - dijo Sakura, Neji estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo pero Sakura lo interrumpió- Yo, yo estoy embarazada…- Sakura se soltó a llorar una vez mas.

-Que es lo que vas hacer…- dijo Neji después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Yo… yo no lo se, aun estoy estudiando, no se que dirán mis padres… no lo se

-Se lo dirás a el.

-No, además no creo que le interese…

-Casate conmigo- dijo Neji rápidamente, dejando a Sakura atónita.

-Neji, tu… yo… no, no puedes, no seria justo para ti…

-perdí a un hijo Sakura, pero si tu… me dieras la oportunidad… no quiero que hagas lo mismo que Ten Ten

-Yo no… no había pensado en eso, de hecho no eh pensado en nada… Neji, tu familia, que dirá.

-Solo… casate conmigo… ayúdame a curar este dolor que siento al saber que perdí a mi hijo y a ella, y yo te ayudare a olvidar… rehagamos nuestras vidas, sin el recuerdo de ellos… formaremos nuestra propia familia … trataremos de reconstruir la felicidad que ellos nos arrebataron…

_**Final del Flash Back**_

-No tienes derecho…- reclamo Ino- Sasuke merecía saber que estabas embarazada.

-Para que el solo me engaño, me uso, que mas le daba si tenía un hijo suyo o no…- reclamo Sakura.

-El siempre te amo… siempre…- grito Ino aventando todo lo que se encontraba en aquel escritorio.

-Ino… por favor tranquilízate…- decía con el mismo tono de voz una pelirosa.- Tu no entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo?... que es lo que no entiendo Sakura… que el todos estos años estuvo pensando en ti… tu eres la que no entiendes…

-El me hizo mucho daño…

-Tu también le hiciste daño… su única equivocación fue acostarse con chicas cuando era un adolescente que no sabia lo que quería de su vida… pero cuando te conoció todo cambio…

-El me engaño… solo me uso...

-Entiendelo, después de que tu te fuiste el por 2 años, contrato detectives para buscarte, nunca dejaste que te explicara las cosas…- seguía gritando Ino.

-Ahora lo defiendes… se supone que eres mi amiga- reclama Sakura.- Que querías que hiciera Ino, Neji estaba destrozado, esa mujer le dijo que no había tenido a su bebe, además en la misma noche me entere que Sasuke era Sasuke Uchiha… y el grito que me uso para…

-Lo hizo por orgullo, por coraje, por idiota, que querías que hiciera cuando ve a la chica que ama largarse con otro.- Ino se dirigí a la puerta- Si tu no le dices a Sasuke que tiene un hijo lo haré yo…

-Tú no tienes derecho a eso, arruinarías mi vida, mi familia… tú no puedes…-reclamo Sakura

-Y crees que siente Sasuke… el solo se alejo de ti porque yo le dije que lo hiciera por ese niño, por las razones que ahora tu me dices… pero ese niño es hijo de Sasuke… el tiene derecho.

-Por favor no lo hagas- los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llorar- Por favor no… no se lo digas…

-Escúchame Sakura, o le dices tú o se lo digo yo...

-No puedes, se supone que eres mi amiga- suplicaba Sakura.

-Sasuke, también lo es… Sasuke ya no es el hombre que dejaste hace 8 años… el cambio lo único que no a cambiado es el amor que te tiene…-Ino salio de aquel consultorio.

--------------------------------------

Kankuro caminaba en el estacionamiento de aquel hospital, donde fue a buscar información por si Gaara estaba ahí, ya estaba cansado de ir y venir desde la tarde anterior, durante la noche y ahora parte de la mañana, de hospital, en hospital, de jefatura de policías y otros sitios, si no hubiera sido por Temari que se había alterado en los dos primeros hospitales por que nadie sabia de Gaara, hubiera acabado de recorrer los hospitales mas rápido, pero no Temari y sus arranques de histeria, Shikamaru tuvo que regresar con ella a casa, y el buscar en la zona que le tocaba a ella y Shikamaru, solo esperaba que el Hyuuga ya hubiera encontrado algo de su hermano en la zona que le toco buscar. Estaba apunto de abordar su auto cuando su celular sonó

-Diga…- contesto Kankuro.

-Sabaku no Kankuro.

-Si ¿Quién habla?

-Hemos tratado de localizar a alguien de su familia pero se nos hizo imposible encontrarlos en sus oficinas, así que tuvimos que buscarlos por sus teléfonos privados… y el de su hermana no lo responden así que…

-Al grano, quien habla y que quiere- respondió exasperado Kankuro no estaba para explicaciones.

-Soy Madara Uchiha, de Konoha.

-¿Uchiha?

-Así es, soy el jefe y uno de los dueños de la jefatura de policías del país del fuego, le llamaba para avisarle que hace unas horas, se vio a su hermano en las fronteras del país acompañado de otras dos personas, solo que su hermano al parecer iba dormido y las personas que conducían el vehículo llevaban prisa- Madara dio un suspiro para recuperar el aliento.- además se nos hizo raro que el que puede llegar a ser el futuro Kazakage, no nos avisara de esta visita y no fuera resguardado con guardespalda y una caravana como siempre.

-Gaara esta en Konoha…

-Si, y eso no es todo, también queríamos saber que relación puede tener su hermano con Orochimaru, pues el era uno de los ocupantes del vehículo, pues nosotros ya hemos tenido problemas con el relacionados con Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Proximo Capitulo: ¿Quién eres?**_

**N/A: **_Hola… antes que nada quiero informarles que Kishimoto-sama me quiere matar de una impresión y que haga que mi cerebro de mil vueltas con ideas que brotan en mi cabeza cada que sale una nueva sorpresa (los que ven el manga sabran de que hablo relacionado con Danzou)… aunque muchos aun dicen que es fake la ultima imagen del reciente manga… ahí que ver que pasa… Ahora si sobre la historia… les adelanto el capitulo, porque, porque pienso publicar otro el dia lunes o Martes (si no se va la luz en mi casa xD)… jejej Bueno… este Bueno pues creeanme se los juro… trato de agilisar lo mas que puedo la historia… para llegar al sasusaku… pues en este capitulo originalmente mostraba una escena de donde Konan llega con sasuke a pedirle que cuide a Tsuki… y después de un momento de "dialogar" con el menor Uchiha se queda con la pequeña, pero bueno eso lo modifique en el capitulo anterior… y bueno estoy modificando varios capitulos, cambiando escenas a modo que esto se agilise y venga el sasusaku… estaba indecisa en cuanto a la historia de Gaara pues originariamente la histroria era contada por Temari… como se muestra aquí… pero me parecio mas… como decirlo, mas padre e interesante que sea contada por gaara (en flash back)… asi que bueno tendremos que ver a Gaara por 2 capitulos mas… (su historia) bueno un capitulo y medio xD… pero creeanme después amaran a Gaara pues todo este embrollo llevara a Sasuke a tener ese encuentro del que les eh hablado… Bueno adelanto del proximo capitulo… Ino se queda una vez mas boquiabierta por algo que descubre… y que mas les puedo decir, les dire que Neji tambien se quedara boquiabierto por algo… Les mando un saludote y un abrazo y todas las buenas vibraz!! Cuidense y hasta la proxima!!_

_**MAYRA**__: Wa!! Que bueno que te gusto y te emociono el capitulo pasado!!... si Ino ya descubrio a Takeshi… y mira en este capitulo ya le marco un ultimátum a sakura :O… ahí que ver que sucede… Con Gaara ps ya se sabe un poquito de su paso… pronto se sabra como pasaron las cosas… jajaja xD bueno ahí que esperar quien deja a quien primero!! Si neji a sakura o skaura a neji… bueno pes ya aclare tu duda del porque se llamaba asi el capitulo xD… y el encuentro saiino, ya se viene en el proximo capitulo… bueno tambien ahí que ver si si manda Naruto a chiflar a la loma a shion xD… sabes que yo desde aca tambien te mando todas las buenas vibras :D… y que disfrutes mucho de tus vacaciones :)._

_**Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO**__: No te preocupes… que todo quedara en su lugar y como debe al final de la historia… ese fue el proposito de esta secuela… solo te are sufriri un ratito mas… pero tranquila que todo quedara en feliz x siempre… bueno no se si sea por siempre pero si feliz :D… si no se kedaran juntos :(… pero como bien dices ahí que afrontar la realidad y disfrutar de la buena historia que nos brinda Kishimoto-sama._

_**Chocolatito**__: Hola me encanto tu nick :D wa!! Si prontito sasuke se enterara de ese hijo que le ocultaron… y que bueno que te gusta la historia :D… creeme en cuanto tenga ya de plano todos los capitulos acabados actualizare mas rapido :D._

_**Sunmy**__: Si, bueno Neji esta emocionado y tal vez por eso no piense bien, pues como bien dices el fue el que se echo el compromiso con sakura y ademas debe de pensar en Takeshi… ahí que ver que piensas los niños tanto el hijo de sasuke y neji cuando todo esto se descubra :D… bueno el sasusaku se desatara cuando neji se entere de su hijo… pronto pasara eso… nomas acabamos con lo de gaara y ya nos lanzamos con el nejiten… bueno sobre que pasara cuando los Uchiha se entren de la existencia de takeshi… creeme te lelvaras una sorpresa referente eso…_

_**may-chan:**__ Si Ino ya sabe la verdad :D… bueno en este nuevo capitulo ya sentecnio ino que o le dice sakura o ella le dira a Sasuke la verdad, ahí que ver quien lo hace primero :D… y sobre de Ino y sai… tus ezperanzas seran escuchadas xD… si pobre Hinata … de ¿verdad te cae bien shion?... jejej a mi ps ni bien ni mal xD… jeje bueno como dije antes ahí que ver quien deja a quien primero, si neji a sakura o sakura a neji… y bueno a sakura aca esta :D… reaparece… pa que ya no la extrañes… creeme hago todo lo posible para que el sasusaku se adelante lo mas antes posible._

_**angiie d uchihaa:**__ Hola que bueno q te gusto el capitulo… y gracias a ti por seguir la historia… ya te agrego al msn :). Y espero leer alguna historia tuya._

_**nidia uchiha**__: No te desmayes :O… wa!! Si Ino ya se entero de todo… ahí que esperar mas emociones y revelaciones en el siguiente capitulo!!... bueno aca se supo donde esta gaara… ahí que ver el porque esta ahí xD…_

_**DANTE:** si dio un giro la historia... ojala te guste este capitulo tambien :D yo se que ya quieren ver sasusaku creanme hago todo lo que puedopara agilisarlo :D_

_**Mitzuki Uchiha:**__ Hola!! Si suele pasar que te quiten el ordenador o se valla la luz y te quedes en lo mas emocionante :(… creeme me ah pasado… si que sera de Hinta y de Kiba… siendo honesta yo me preocuparia mas por kiba que por hinata y naruto xD… claro creeme prontito neji conocera a su hijo :D… si mira que pasran muchas cosas…tanto por parte de Kenji y Takeshi cuando se enteren de la verdad… (pobres niños)… si bueno Ino se callo que sabia donde vivia sakura… pero dudo mucho que se calle lo de takeshi… wa esa situación de Deidera ltando la lengua de mas me parecio muy divertido xD (conciderare esa idea) aunq eh de confesarte que no pensaba mezclar a Deidera en esto pero bueno ahí que ver que sale… (gracias por el consejo xD) si yo se que quieres sasusaku… creeme trabajo en eso, para adelantarlo lo mas que puedo… bueno ahí que ver que pasa con el shino y si cumple su meta con Naruto… y claro que karin no aparecera aca… y sasuke se encontrara con alguien si… pero no sera mujer, si del sexo masculino :D… (no seas mal pensada)… guachas gracia spor tus vibras :D… yo tambien te envio el doble de buenas vibraz._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12.**_

-Y que se supone que hago yo con esto…- decía confundido un peliblanco con una pañalera colgando de su hombro derecho.

-En primera no es esto… es un ser humano como tu, y segundo que se yo, tengo cosas que arreglar, no se porque demonios se le ocurrió molestarme el día de hoy- reprochaba un pelinegro.

-Pero… pero Sasuke yo no se nada sobre niños…- se defendía Suigetsu mirando como la pequeña Tsuki estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento.

-Pidele ayuda a Juugo. -Sasuke comenzó a caminar hasta donde la pequeña estaba- Tsuki, tengo que ir con el tío Madara, no te puedo llevar, promete que no trataras de matar a Suigetsu como la ultima vez…

-Yo no lo quería matar- dijo en un puchero la niña- solo quería jugar con el

-Si partiéndome con la mitad con la Katana de Sasuke, ¿acaso crees que soy de agua niña? Como par que no me pase nada…- se defendió Suigetsu

-Que miedoso…-refunfuño la niña.

-Oh perdón por querer seguir viviendo y no dejar que una niña de 5 años me atravesara por la mitad…

-Ya basta- Sasuke se reincorporo- Tu tuviste la culpa, por enseñarle esa enorme espada que tienes aquí, que por cierto te recomiendo que la escondas…Me voy, mas tarde paso por ella… Juugo debe de salir en 2 horas de su junta, el te podrá ayudar, se lleva bien con Tsuki.

-Si Juugo-san… - salto Tsuki en el sillón- El no es tan aburrido y raro como Suigetsu, además tiene una casa mas linda que el, con árboles y muchos animales…- sonrió la niña

-Oye, mi apartamento es mucho mejor que el de Juugo además, a mi no me gustan los animales…- volvió a reclamar el peliblanco.

Sasuke se retiro de aquel departamento dejando a la pequeña y a Suigetsu peleando….se suponía que ese día Sasuke se la pasaría todo el día metido en casa con Tsuki la cual había preparado un maratón de quien sabe que caricatura infantil… pero Madara se le ocurrió hablarle, para decirle que fuera en seguida al departamento de policía.

Al llegar a la oficina de Madara se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a su amigo Naruto y ah Jiraiya.

-¿Se puede saber para que es que me molestaste?- interrogo Sasuke dirigiéndose a donde Madara estaba sentado.

-Sasuke tenemos un problema y tu eres el único que puedes ayudarnos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de brazos cruzados a un costado de Madara.

-Sabaku no Gaara al parecer ha sido secuestrado.- dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Al parecer? O ha sido secuestrado, y aun así eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Pero que Teme eres…- dijo esta vez Naruto.

-Cállate Usurontonkachi- respondo el Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke- Madara obtuvo la atención del pelinegro- Si Sabaku no Gaara esta secuestrado y lo matan… Naruto no tendrá ninguna propuesta que presentar el día de las elecciones de Hokage, pues como bien has de saber nosotros y el gabinete de Suna por parte de Gaara a estado asiendo alianzazas, para así poder asegurar el puesto de Hokage y Kazakage…

-Sigo sin entender en que puedo ayudar yo… solo vi a Gaara cuando íbamos en la escuela… desde entonces solo eh sabido de el y lo he visto en periódicos…- se explico Sasuke.

-Ayer por la noche me reportaron la entrada del Sabaku sin una escolta y en una camioneta particular y no del gobierno como suele hacerlo- esta vez quien explicaba era Jiraiya- los oficiales que lo vieron dijeron que el iba dormido en la parte trasera y quien enseño el pasaporte de Gaara, en la frontera, fue un joven de cabello gris y lentes, e iba acompañado de un hombre de piel blanca y facciones finas con ojos afilados como los de una serpiente…

-¿Orochimaru?- interrogo un tanto confuso Sasuke.

-Hoy por la mañana al fin pudimos comunicarnos con un familiar de Gaara, y le explicamos la situación… pues nos pareció sospechoso que no nos avisaran que el venia al país del fuego, ellos nos dijeron que desde hace 3 días Gaara no aparecía.- Jiraiya dio un suspiro- Al preguntarle que relación tenia Gaara con Orochimaru ellos nos dijeron que solo lo habían visto de vista, pues el también contiende por el puesto de Kazakage, pero que no llevan ninguna relación, de echo nunca han hablado

-Así que como tu fuiste amigo de Orochimaru por un tiempo, pensamos que podías saber algún lugar donde el pudiera ya sabes… tener a alguien secuestrado- concluyo Madara.

-No fui su amigo- respondió con un bufido Sasuke- Saben que solo se acerco a mi para llegar a Naruto y poder…- Sasuke guardo silencio por un momento.- ¿Crees que quiere hacer lo mismo con Gaara?- cuestión presuroso Sasuke a Madara.

-Pero que caso tendría… - opino Jiraiya.-el plan de Orochimaru solo era posible de llevar acabo con Danzou, pero con el muerto no le veo caso… al menos que el hijo de Danzou este involucrado

-¿Danzou tiene un hijo?- interrogaron Naruto y Sasuke en unísono.

-Si… nunca lo hemos visto, Danzou siempre se encargo de sobreproteger a su hijo demasiado y que nadie lo conociera... pero aun así- Madara recapacito por un momento.- No tiene sentido sabes perfectamente que ese chico no llevaba buena relación con su padre.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo Naruto

-Ya sabes como cosas de padre e hijos- comento Jiraiya. - Danzou obligo a su hijo estudiar política pero el quería dedicar a la pintura… de echo Danzou postulo a su propio hijo para Hokage…

-¿Qué? y yo por que no me entere de eso… además Danzou era el postulado no su hijo- pregunto una vez mas Naruto.

-Bueno porque ese chico nunca llego el día de las postulaciones, dejo plantado a su padre y por eso el se postulo por parte de su gabinete… y porque eres muy distraído Naruto

-Bueno entonces ya sabes que es lo que quiere hacer Orochimaru con Gaara, pero aun así, fue muy estupido al haber venido a Konoha a elaborar su plan- concluyo Sasuke.

-Al menos que quiera matar dos pájaros de un tiro…- dijo esta vez Madara dejando a los otros tres confundidos.

-No entiendo ¿como que dos pájaros….?- pregunto Naruto.

-Danzou se quería deshacer de Naruto, incluso antes que Minato muriera porque sabia que si Naruto seguía los pasos de Minato era seguro que ganaría el puesto de Hokage y el no tendría oportunidad…con Danzou muerto eso ya no nos preocupaba…- Madara se levanto de su asiento- Pero como saben el plan de Danzou era llegar a Hokage y ayudar a Orochimaru a ocupar el puesto de Kazakage… y fue por eso que Orochimaru se acerco a Sasuke, y poder matar a Naruto en el pasado… y si mata al Gaara ah Orochimaru le será mas fácil llegar al puesto…

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que venga a Konoha…- dijo una vez más Sasuke.

-Que tal vez también quiera hacer que Naruto no llegue a Hokage, ese chico el de cabello blanco que quedo en lugar de la postulación de Danzou ¿cual es nombre?- pregunto Madara

-Kimimaru…- contesto Naruto

-El, el es aliado de Orochimaru… si hace que Naruto se salga de la contienda ese chico llegara a Hokage, y Orochimaru y el tendrán control en el país del fuego y del viento, así que la única forma de hacer que Naruto salga es que haga algo parecido al rumor que corre sobre Gaara en Suna, y como ese rumor no se a comprobado… por eso Gaara sigue en la contienda… pero y si Naruto es descubierto… con un rumor así…

-Trata de vincularlos…-susurro Sasuke

-Sasuke, necesitamos que trates de acordarte de algún lugar donde Orochimaru pueda estar oculto sin levantar sospechas…- ordeno Madara.

-Sigo sin entender- comento Naruto rascando su nuca.

-Creo saber donde puede estar…- Sasuke salio de la oficina rápidamente

-Naruto quédate aquí…- Madara tomo un chaleco azul y comenzó a colocárselo- No mejor no… necesito que estés cerca… o mejor escondido…no, ah que hacemos contigo…- comento un tanto confuso Madara.

-Será mejor que permanezca todo el tiempo con nosotros- aconsejo Jiraiya- si lo dejamos solo, puede que Orochimaru aproveche ese momento…

Momentos después, Madara salio de la oficina comenzando a movilizar a escuadrones policíacos, mientras Jiraiya y Naruto subían con Sasuke a una patrulla.

------------------------------------

_**¿Quién eres?**_

Caminaba, entre los pasillos empedrados de aquel lugar, edificios elegantes conformaban ese lugar, al igual que las jardineras que eran adornadas, por flores finas… ella sabia bien de eso, no en vano trabajo en su adolescencia en la florería de su madre, que ahora era la mas reconocida en Konoha, de echo su madre ya no se hacia cargo personalmente de la florería, ahora ya tenia a trabajadores y varias sucursales en la ciudad y en el país del fuego.

Debía admitir que aun estaba inquieta con lo que descubrió un día antes… pero el haber llegado a ese lugar la reanimo un poco. Se relajo el caminar entre esos pasillos tan silenciosos, en verdad aquella escuela superior era enorme, incluso era más grande que la universidad en la que estudió.

Se suponía que vería a Deidera en la entrada de aquella escuela, pero como siempre Deidera y sus retrasos, así que decidió recorrer el lugar, realmente necesitaba una distracción, ¿que haría? Sasuke merecía saber la verdad, pero no era ella la que lo tenia que decírselo… tenia que encontrar alguna manera de convencer a Sakura para que le dijera todo, si eso es lo que haría, permanecería mas tiempo ahí, además la ultima conversación que tubo con Sasuke, la dejo también muy inquieta, ¿acaso Sasuke se quería casar con ella?

Absorta en sus pensamiento no se fijo que había alguien frente a ella, chocando con un pelirrojo, que cayo al suelo, pues el también iba distraído cargando unas cajas que también cayeron al suelo.

-Lo, lo siento…- se disculpo Ino al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo.

-Hmp… tus disculpas no me ayudan a llegar mas rápido- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo.

-Disculpa…

-Nada, me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar mirando- interrogo el pelirrojo rejuntando las cosas que habían caído al suelo.- Llevo 5 minutos, 5 minutos de retraso por el tarado de Deidera, y encima tu que no te fijas por donde caminas.

-Oye, te pedí disculpas… -reclamo Ino.

-Y ya te dije que tus disculpas no me aran llegar más rápido.-contesto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Ino- se escucho un grito tras la rubia.

-Deidera…- sonrió Ino visualizando al chico rubio.

-Era de esperarse, tenías que ser novia de ese tonto- el pelirrojo al fin acabo de recoger sus cosas.

-No me digas tonto…- reclamo el rubio acercándose- ¿Acaso no tenias que ir a dejar esas pinturas a la sala de exposición?

-Si pero gracias a ti y tu noviecita voy retrasado.

-No es mi novia, es Ino la chica de la…- Deidera fue interrumpido.

-Si, si, como sea llevo prisa…- el pelirrojo comenzó su andar rápido.

-El era Sasori…- dijo Deidera a Ino, mirando como se alejaba el hombre.

-Valla así que el es Sasori, y dime ¿porque dice que por tu culpa iba retrasado?- pregunto Ino.

-Lo que pasa, es que quería que viera mi nuevo tatuaje, para que le diera los últimos retoques con tinta, pero se negaba, por que llevaba prisa, así que no lo deje salir del salón de audiovisuales, hasta que retoco mi tatuaje.

-¿Tatuaje?

-Si, cuando vimos a ese niño recordé que siempre quise un tatuaje igual al de Itachi, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se me ocurrió una idea pop… verdadera arte…- Deidera desabotono la camisa negra hasta la mitad de su pecho- ¿Qué te parece?- interrogo el rubio enseñando su pectoral derecho al descubierto donde se veía una boca, con una lengua de fuera, y con un contorno que daba la impresión que estaba cocida a su cuerpo.

-Es muy… muy…- Ino no sabia como decirle que era horrible- Muy artística…- comento nerviosamente.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar en dirección por donde Sasori había desparecido, para llegar a un edifico elegante de una sola planta, donde se exponían las pinturas de diferentes artistas y que eran profesores en esa escuela superior de arte, las pinturas eran expuestas, para que cada alumno escogiera con que maestro querían estar y para conocer sus trabajos de los profesores, pues pronto empezaría un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Ino y Deidera recorrían esa exposición con toda calma, aun que Ino estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues Deidera le había dicho que ahí podía encontrar a aquel chico que buscaba, Ino realmente estaba intrigada con ese chico, y el dibujo que le dio meses atrás. Pero su sorpresa fue más y la necesidad de encontrar a ese chico, cuando entro en un pasillo donde se exponían cuadros hechos con tinta china… justo como el del dibujo que ella tenia. Al principio no había nada extraño cuadros de animales, paisajes, personas… personas… personas que Ino conocía, personas que eran amigos de la rubia, y entre esas personas estaba ella.

-¿Estas segura que no lo conoces?- interrogo Deidera, al ver los cuadros.

-Nunca antes lo había visto.- dijo Ino en un susurro.

Frente a ella esta un cuadro de ella, en lo alto de una colina y un árbol detrás de ella, su largo cabello al parecer jugaba con el viento, y ella lucia un vestido de tirantes y que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, un vestido igual al que Tobi una ves le regalo. Estaba también el dibujo que el le había dado en el cementerio, y había uno de Tobi y ella… eso era bastante extraño.

-Apuesto que Naruto compraría este- comento Deidera unos cuantos cuadros alejado de la rubia.

Ino camino apresurada a ver el mismo cuadro que Deidera, y pudo ver a lo que se refería el rubio, pues en ese cuadro estaba Naruto con Hinata, con las frentes juntas, mientras Naruto rodeaba a Hinata por la cintura y Hinata tocaba el rostro del rubio con una mano. A un lado pudo ver un cuadro de Sasuke, sentado bajo un árbol de cerezos, pudo reconocer un árbol de cerezos debido a que sus pétalos eran los únicos que tenían color.

Ino tembló ligeramente, eso le estaba dando miedo, como demonios había echo esos dibujos, porque con sus amigos con ella, y porque Hinata y Naruto juntos, cuando ya llevaban un año separados, ella y Tobi, Sasuke y ese árbol de cerezos, ¿quien era ese muchacho?

-Aquí estas…- dijo Sasori acercándose a ambos rubios.- Lo eh buscado para presentarle a la persona por la que están aquí.

Ambos rubios miraron atentos a Sasori, quien permanecía distraído con los cuadros que ellos miraban, cuando detrás de Sasori vieron a alguien acercándose, el corazón de Ino se acelero, pues poco a poco fue reconociendo al que se acercaba. El cual se detuvo a un lado de Sasori mirando a ambos rubios.

-Tu…- dijo simplemente el pelinegro, mirando con un rostro neutro a la rubia frente a el.

-¿Quién eres tu?-fue la única pregunta que pudo articular la rubia, de miles que se formaban en su cabeza.

--------------------------------

-Es problemática la situación, será difícil que sea elegido Kazakage con un rumor así- comentaba Shikamaru, sentado en el sillón de piel

-Solo era un niño… tenia 13 años, no era su intención… mi hermano a sufrido cada día por ello… el la amaba- respondía Temari con lagrimas en los ojos aun sentada detrás del escritorio.

-Fue por eso que se mudo a Konoha, ¿no es así?... aquí todo el mundo le señalaba…- decía Neji recargado sobre una de las paredes mirando a Temari.

-TEMARI- se escucho aquel grito llegar hasta aquel despacho.

Temari, Shikamaru y Neji, reconocieron inmediatamente aquella voz, segundos después entro a aquel despacho Kankuro algo agitado, y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo Temari- has sabido algo de Gaara

-Temari, tu maldito teléfono no sirve, y no me contestaban los celular- explicaba furioso Kankuro- para que quieren celulares si no los responden, sabes lo que es pasarte los altos y llegar lo mas rápido posible aquí desde la zona este de la ciudad.

-Gaara esta en algún hospital de allá- volvió a preguntar Temari.

-No, Gaara esta en Konoha…

-¿Konoha?- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Si Konoha acaso están sordos- Kankuro escucho una tercera voz en aquella pregunta, buscando de quien era se encontró con unos ojos aperlados. Que hicieron que frunciera el ceño- Madara Uchiha me aviso y lo están buscando justo ahora…

-No ahí tiempo que perder- Temari comenzó a caminar a la salida- Ahí que salir en este preciso momento a Konoha, llamare a la niñera para Shimari- Temari antes de salir volteo a ver a su esposo- Shikamaru compra boletos de avión a Konoha…- dicho esto ultimo ella salio de la habitación.

-Pero que mujer… no me dejo explicarle la situación…- Kankuro salio tras Temari.

Shikamaru comenzó a dirigirse al escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a marcar al aeropuerto.

-Shikamaru…- Neji se acerco hasta el moreno- Dime, Kankuro… ¿tiene alguna relación seria con alguien?

-¿Kankuro?- Shikamaru le sorprendió aquella pregunta- Pues… esta con una mujer, de la que estábamos hablando… espera un momento.- Shikamaru volvió a poner atención en el teléfono- Si, señorita a que hora sale el próximo vuelo a Konoha- Shikamaru espero la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.- Ok, quiero… 2 boletos para el próximo vuelo de favor.- Shikamaru converso un par de minutos, para después colgar el teléfono.

-¿La conoces?- volvió a interrogar Neji.

-¿Eh?... ah a la novia de Kankuro, no en realidad no la conozco- Shikamaru anotaba algo en un papel.- que acaso no recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos de ella en la terraza- Shikamaru alzo la vista a su amigo, y comprobó que no lo recordaba- la conoció hace 8 años, pero se fue de la ciudad por varios años, el y Kankuro se comunicaban por teléfono correo y esas cosas- explica Shikamaru- y después regreso y hace poco el y ella se hicieron pareja… ah Kankuro le costo mucho que aceptara, pues ella el padre de su hijo le dejo un mal sabor de boca…

-Espera…- interrumpió Neji- ella… esa chica de la que hablo ese día en la terraza y con la que esta actualmente es la misma- Neji comenzó a recordar aquel día que hablar de la novia de Kankuro.

-Si… "su niña de ojos lindos"- comento Shikamaru- no se porque nunca nos ah querido decir su nombre.

-Su hijo… su hijo ¿que edad tiene?- interrogo ansioso Neji.

-Pues, me parece que es como 2 o 3 años mayor a Shimari… en realidad no lo se, Kankuro en lo que se refiere a ella y a su hijo es muy reservado…-Shikamaru miro como Neji tomaba su saco y su corbata- Supongo que vas a casa avisarle a Sakura que iras a Konoha… y a cambiarte de ropa el vuelo sale en…

-No iré a Konoha, tengo cosas que hacer…- Neji salio presuroso de aquel despacho.

Shikamaru salio de aquel despacho, mirando como Neji salía presuroso por la puerta, y después mirar a las escaleras por donde Kankuro las bajaba.

-Shikamaru por favor convence a Temari, que se quede, no tiene caso que vallamos todos- explicaba Kankuro

-Yo la convenzo, aunque será problemático hacerlo, pero no creo que este en condiciones de viajar…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogo Kankuro

-Esta embarazada…- dijo Shikamaru- ah por cierto llama a la aerolínea y cancela el boleto de Neji, el no ira, creo que solo tendrás que ir tú…

-¿Embarazada?... ¿de verdad?- en el rostro de Kankuro se dibujaba una sonrisa, que se borro cuando capto las otras palabras de su cuñado- Espera un momento, ¿cancelar el boleto de Neji?

-Si, solo había reservado 2 boletos uno para ti y uno para el, no quiero arriesgar a Temari en viajar… pero al parecer tenia cosas importantes que hacer y no ira a Konoha- explica Shikamaru comenzando a acercarse a Kankuro que permanecía al pie de las escaleras..

-¿Qué?, pensabas enviarme solo a Konoha con ese tipo- el ceño de Kankuro se frunció- tu estas loco, sabes que el y yo no nos llevamos…

-Lo se, lo se, pero por unas cuantas horas que estuvieran juntos no pasaría nada, además… solo iban a ir por Gaara- Shikamaru comenzó a subir las escaleras- aun no se por que ustedes dos no se llevan bien…- susurro Shikamaru pero audible para Kankuro.

-Hmp- bufo el castaño- si en verdad supieras el tipo que ese tal Hyuuga.

Conducía lo mas rápido que podía, de echo ya se había pasado 2 luces rojas en el camino, pero no le importaba, Shikamaru le confirmo que Ten Ten en verdad tenia un hijo, quería comprobar si era de el… al diablo claro que ese niño era de el, 2 o 3 años mayor que Shimari… esa era la edad que tendría su hijo 8 años… 8 años, coloco su mano en la palanca de velocidad la que menio ágilmente para una vez mas pisar lo mas fuerte que podía el acelerador.

El timbre de su casa sonó un par de veces seguidas, al mismo tiempo que golpeaban la puerta, bajo lo más rápido que podía, quien tocaba de esa forma, como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

-¿Mama quien es…?- pregunto el pequeño de ojos aperlados desde arriba de las escaleras.

-No lo se, Kenji ve acabar de recoger tu cuarto- ordeno ten ten, apunto de abrir la puerta.

Comenzó a girar la perilla de aquella puerta de madera, cuando alzo la mirada para ver quien era el desesperado que tocaba a su puerta, se quedo helada, un escalofrió la recorrió mas de una vez por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Cómo dio con ella? ¿Por qué volvió?, un mar de preguntas sin respuestas rondaron su cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos como paltos, no era posible que fuera el de seguro estaba soñando, un sueño del que quería despertar, trato de volver a cerrar la puerta rápidamente, pero una mano empujo aquella puerta, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco debido a lo brusco del empuje.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?- fue lo único que atino a decir Ten Ten- Largo de mi casa- grito esta vez tratando de empujar al ojiperla afuera pues ya estaba en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde esta?- interrogo el hombre mirando a todas direcciones.

-No se de que hablas, largate- volvió a decir Ten Ten.

-Sabes de que hablo… ¿donde esta mi hijo…?- Dijo esta vez un poco mas brusco y haciendo que al rededor de sus ojos comenzaran a sobresalir sus venas.

-Tu hijo, tu no tienes ningún hijo, al menos no en esta casa…- respondió sin temor Ten Ten.

-¿Quién eres? Para entrar así a una casa ajena- interrogo una voz infantil que bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Las venas que sobresalían alrededor de los ojos de Neji comenzaron a desaparecer, al ver a aquel niño bajar por las escaleras, cabello castaño, largo sujeto solo por una cinta en la parte de las puntas, piel un tanto acanelada, como la de Ten Ten y sus ojos, sus ojos eran aperlados como los de el, ese niño era idéntico a el. Ese niño era su hijo.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capitulo: EL AMOR DESPUES DEL AMOR.**_

_**N/A: **__WA!! Hola amigos, ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?, ojala les halla gustado, en el proximo capitulo se revela por completo la historia de Gaara, y otra mas… creo que ya sabes cual xD… SASUSAKU, en el siguiente capitulo tambien se llevaran una sorpresa relacionado con esto… no apareceran ellos asi en un reencuentro, pero se hara una mencion importante… ammm que mas, que mas… creo que seria todo, solo em falta desearles buena semana, les mando mis buenas vibras y hasta la proxima!!_

_**MAYRA**__: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D... y este es el comienzo de muchas sorpresas mas xDtanto, si ya se supo un poco del pasado de Gaara, ahi que ver que fue lo realmente pasoy que pasraa con el y que le quiere hacer orochigay xD bueno creo que eso se aclara en este ... ya se le cayo el teatro a sakura :D... ya vezn poco a poco iran queriando neji,_

_tanto por ayudar a sakura desde hace muchos años... y por el papel que desarrollara mas ahi que esperar la reaccion de sasuke,que sucedera cuando se entre :O...me alegra saber que con el paso de los capitulos, te va gustanbdo mas la historia._

_Bueno, sobre lod e que Kishi, me quiere matar de una impresion, no me referia precisamente _

_a q Danzou fuera Hokage, si no a otra cosa, relacionado con los Uchiha... (sharingan)... pero_

_creeme te apoyo... quiero que sasuke le patie el trasero a ese manco xD..._

_Si, bueno creo que me dare unas vacaciones, en cuanto termine de escribir este fic ... y descansar un poquito pero mientras a echarle ganas xD... ya sabes que te agradesco de todo corazon tus vibas y tus palabras de aliento... me encanta contestar sus comentarios... cuidate mcuho._

_**nidia uchiha:**__ wa... si Ino ya le puso un ultimatum a sakura ahi que ver que hace Ino... se lo dira a sasuke?... me laegra saber que te gusto elc apitulo!! ojala este tambiens ea de tu agrado._

_**Isakaru**__: Hola!!, bueno no pasate el cap. psado, pero es bueno leerte de nuevo. bueno ahi que ver si, Ino dura con sus labios juntos y sin decir nada cuando vea a sasuke xD... si la historia de Gaara puede sonar confusa ppero ya en el que sigue se aclarara..._

_por dios... mira que yo tambien quiero matar a esa vieja por maltratar a naruto!!_

_pero por dios!! ese naruto, le gano a Pain y se dejo golpear por alguien mas debbil... (tengo mis argumentos sobre eso, pero es algo... sasunaru, asi que no los expondre aqui xD) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por conciderame buena escribiendo, tu opinion y la de todos, es importante para mi. Graciaz :D... cuidate y hasta pronto!! yo tambien te mando un beso._

_**may-chan**__: Hola!!... si Kishimoto, nos quiere matar a todos :/ bueno con la prediccion de Neji, acertaste vio a su hijo, pero no de tan lejos xD de Ino...te aseguro que no te lo esperabas lo que le paso.. Si a Gaara le tocara sufriri en esta historia..._

_valla que ya se le vino todo abajo a sakura :D.. este que sea la jefa de el hospital :/_

_no habia pensado ene so para ser honesta xD bueno como bien dices... tan facil le dio el si sakura a neji... ¿o es que hubo algo mas? eso lo sabras mas adelante... si trato de agilisar el reencuentro porfavor tenganme paciencia :(... bueno ahi que ver q sucede cuando ino y sauske se reunan a plticar... bueno te dieron ganas de volver a leer volverte e ver..._

_jeje creeme yo, lo tuve que volverlo a leer para que las piezas enbonaran cuidate._

_**sunmy:**__ Hola, si verdad que caracter xD pero yo hubiera reaccionado igual xD_

_si un padre, por muy malo que sea tiene derecho a saber... ya dependera de el si se hace cargo o no de su hijo bueno de q se entere por sakura es lo mejor, pero veremos por quien_

_es que se entrea de todo esto sasuke... gracias por tus palabras :D y hata la proxima!!_

_**chocolatito:**__ Hola... vale, vale, anotando tu repòrte :D... claro que sakura se merece el jalon de orejas u___u muchas gracias, tus palabras y las de los demas me alientasn, y me hacen saber que no lo hago tan mal al escribir :D su opinion es importante para mi._


	13. Chapter 13

_**N/A: **__Hola… antes que nada :D… si, ya se ya se, me retrase con el capitulo XD… pero como todo buen ser humano, necesito un descansito de vez en cuando ¿no creen?... Y eso no del todo, pues anduve de un lado a otro con inscripciones de escuela y demás cosas personales…pero no se preocupes… que si me retrasaría con el fic… mas nunca lo abandonare… tranquilos que los pienso acabar antes de septiembre… que es cuando entro a la escuela… y me alejare un rato del fanfiction… al menos de relatos largos (aunque quien sabe… Volverte a ver solo era de 4 capítulos y hasta termino teniendo secuela xD)…además les informo con este capitulo entramos a la etapa final de la historia… si que si :D… ammm… espero no me avientes jitomatazos después de leer este capitulo… pues considero que me quedo muy a la romeo y Julieta xD… pero bueno ojala les guste y disfruten_

_**Capitulo 13.**_

Abrió sus ojos para encontrase con una oscuridad absoluta, no podía ver nada, no reconocía nada, ¿Dónde estaba?, sus manos y piernas estaban entumecidas, quizás por lo fuerte que estaban la ataduras que sentía sobre su piel. El olor a humedad llego hasta su nariz, tal vez estaba sobre el suelo pues lo que se sentía debajo de el estaba duro… ¿Qué había pasado?, estaba en su casa apunto de meterse a dar una ducha, cuando de repente sintió algo sobre su boca y nariz, algo húmedo… algo que lo hizo dormir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?... ¿Quién le haría eso?

Dio un suspiro, desde que fue postulado para Kazakage su vida se complico, sus horarios era estrictos, apenas y veía a su familia para comer, a su sobrina Shimari solo la había visto una vez en ese mes… maldita la hora en que fue postulado para Kazakage, maldita la hora que por complacer a su padre y querer ser aceptado por el, estudio política… el pasado había vuelto a su vida… el recuerdo de ella, de Matzuri, siempre la recordaba, pero desde hace años solo su recuerdo era algo lindo, un amor de adolescentes, su primer amor, pero desde que se postulo Kazakage ese recuerdo se volvió triste, lleno de culpa… lleno de odio a si mismo… porque no fue el que murió en lugar de ella.

Ella era lo único que lo hacia feliz en ese entonces… porque la vida se aferraba a quitarle lo que mas quería, a complicar su vida, primero su madre que murió cuando el nació, y su padre lo odiaba por eso… después cargar con ser el hijo del Kazakage nadie se le acercaba, siempre estaba solo, solo tenia a su tío el cual murió de cáncer una año después que el se mudo… Matzuri… la vida le quito a Matzuri, porque no se moría de una buena vez. Nadie mas lo necesitaba, no a el. Temari ya tenia una familia, Kankuro tenia una relación formal con esa mujer… de lo cual no le veía futuro por el hijo de ella, pero aun así Kankuro era fuerte, no necesitaba de el. Nadie necesitaba de el.

_**El amor después del amor…**_

_**Flash Back… 13 años atrás**_

-Vamos a estar bien ya lo veras…- decía una castaña de cabello corto sentada en el césped junto a un chico de ojos aguamarina.

-No es justo, nunca le eh importado, porque de repente se quiere hacerse cargo de mi…

-Es tu padre Gaara, el quiere lo mejor para ti- trataba de consolar la castaña al chico.- Además siempre nos podremos ver los fines de semana, ¿no?, tus hermanos siempre viene a casa los fines de semana y en vacaciones.

-Es militar… me quiere meter a un internado militar, solo podría salir un fin de semana cada 3 meses y en vacaciones- Gaara bajo la mirada.

Matzuri sintió un miedo atroz atravesar su cuerpo… un fin de semana cada 3 meses, en vacaciones, ya era difícil verse pues desde que el padre de Gaara comenzó a ponerle atención, apenas y lo dejaba salir, pero era recompensado con las horas en la escuela.

-Lo superaremos ya veras…- Matzuri deposito un casto beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Ya había pasado un año desde ese entonces ambos adolescentes, apenas y se habían visto, si fueron 7 veces en ese años fueron muchas, pues cuando Gaara llegaba a casa apenas y salía, y cuando lo hacia tenia que ser custodiado por alguien, casi siempre fue por guardias de su padre, pero de vez en cuando era por Temari o su tío.

En el interior de Gaara lo rodeaba un miedo constante a que Matzuri se aburriera de aquella relación, que se cansara de estar con alguien con el que apenas lo veía un par de veces cada 6 meses. Pero cada encuentro con aquella niña, cada momento junto a ella le hacia ver que no era si, ella siempre se mostraba sonriente ante el, siempre le dedicaba un _Te amo_… a pesar de su temprana edad, pero esos amores, los primeros amores, son los mas sinceros y puros que existen y Gaara lo sabia. Gaara sabia que ella era sincera como el lo fue con ella todo ese tiempo.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te amare, recuerdalo- le dijo Matzuri tomando la mano blanca del pelirrojo.

-Lo se…- Gaara junto su frente a la de la chica.

¿Desde cuando Gaara sonreía con tanta naturalidad?... desde que la conoció a ella, ¿desde cuando Gaara creyó en el amor?, cuando ella le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia, ¿Desde cuando Gaara dejo de sonreír con tanta naturalidad?... desde que se dio cuenta que su vida no valía nada sin ella ¿desde cuando Gaara dejo de creer en el amor?, cuando ella murió.

-¡GAARA!- grito Temari corriendo tras su hermano- GAARA.

-Deja yo voy con el- dijo Kankuro comenzado a perseguir a Gaara.

Kankuro, persiguió a Gaara sin alcanzarlo, por aquella avenida obscura, ¿que hora era?, las 5 de la mañana, Gaara a las 8 de la mañana tenia que estar en el aeropuerto para ser enviado a otro país, esa fue la decisión de su padre cuando trato de hablar con el menor de sus hijos y convencerlo que dejara a esa niña que no era nada beneficioso para el.

-Gaara, tenemos que regresar, esto no funcionara y lo sabes- gritaba Kankuro ya un poco mas cerca de Gaara- Temari esta preocupada hazlo por ella, ya encontraremos alguna manera de que no te vallas o de que regreses de nuevo a Suna…

-Al demonio, quiero a Temari, pero ella me esta esperando, le prometí que todo cambiaria para nosotros- reclama Gaara acelerando su paso, y acomodando la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros.

-Gaara tienen 13 años, 13 años, reacciona son muy jóvenes- explicaba Kankuro deteniendo a Gaara por el hombro y obligándolo a voltear.- Como la vas a mantener, donde van a vivir, de amor no se vive Gaara, el amor no es suficiente…

-Para mi lo es- la voz de Gaara se escuchaba mas ronca- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ya estoy arto de todo, nunca le importe, nunca le eh importado, pero ahora que por primera vez soy feliz quiere que la deje, me quiere alejar de ella…

-Gaara, nuestro padre es difícil de tratar, pero si haces esto, solo complicaras las cosas… además claro que le importas Gaara, a que padre no le importa sus hijos.

-Al nuestro… al nuestro, siempre me ah creído culpable de que nuestra madre muriera, durante años a quien vi como figura paterna fue a nuestro tío… y ahora que la conocí, que ella esta conmigo el… el… me quiere alejar de ella- los ojos de Gaara comenzaba a nublarse.- porque Kankuro, ¿porque mi padre no quiere que sea feliz?

-Claro que quiere que seas feliz- Kankuro tomo ambos hombros de su hermano- pero entiendelo, el cree que esa niña, no es para ti… y de cierta manera tiene razón, pero si en verdad la amas y ella a ti, sabrán esperar, superaran todo esto, Gaara tiene 13 años son muy jóvenes para huir… con esto solo le demostraras a nuestro padre que no eres lo suficiente maduro como se lo has dicho

-Al demonio la edad…- respondió Gaara derramando unas lagrimas y soltándose del agarre de Kankuro- el solo la quiere lejos de mi por que no es de nuestro circulo social… maldita sea, odio haber nacido en nuestra familia, odio ser un sabaku, odio que me importe tanto su opinión que estuve apunto de dejarla ir… estuve apunto de renunciar a ella… -Garra se limpio las lagrimas y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su andar.

Kankuro apretó fuertemente sus puños al tiempo que veía alejarse a su hermano menor, tenia que hacer algo, su padre de alguna forma se entero que esa noche Gaara pensaba huir con Matzuri, cuando Temari lo fue a despertar, pues ella toda esa noche estuvo atenta a los movimiento de su hermano menor, el salio poco después tras Gaara y Temari, pero cuando iba pasando por el despacho de su padre en silencio para no ser descubierto, escucho que su padre discutir con alguien por teléfono, donde escucho decir un "_Le tocas un pelo a mi hijo Gaara y quien te matara soy yo"._

Eso no pintaba nada bien, Kankuro comenzó a correr una vez mas tras Gaara no sabia exactamente con quien hablaba su padre, pero el escuchar a su padre decir que mataría a alguien si le pasaba algo a Gaara lo preocupo demasiado. Todo eso no acabaría nada bien.

-Gaara- dijo una castaña, corriendo hasta los brazos del pelirrojo.- Pensé que no vendrías- confeso la chica.- ¿lloraste Gaara?- pregunto la chica pues los ojos aguamarina lucían un poco rojos.

-No, es nada, no te preocupes…- decía Gaara soltando del abrazo a la Matzuri y tomando la maleta de esta.

-Gaara, Matzuri por favor escúchenme- dijo Kankuro una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.- Esto no funciona así…

-Cállate y regresa a la casa- grito Gaara- ve a tranquilizar a Temari, ella sabe donde y cuando recibirán noticias de nosotros- Gaara tomo la mano de Matzuri y comenzaron a alejarse una vez mas.

La pareja comenzó a caminar a una avenida iluminada y algo transitada a pesar de ser tan de madrugada uno que otro automóvil transitaba por ahí. Kankuro comenzó a seguirlos nuevamente, no regresaría a casa hasta que por lo menos viera a su hermano seguro, en un autobús, aunque aun así el seguiría intranquilo. Kankuro caminaba unos cuantos pasos alejados de ellos, los cuales solo guardaban silencio. Kankuro noto salir de un parque a un tipo de capucha negra, eso lo puso alerta, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero después de haber escuchado a su padre era mejor prevenir.

-Matzuri- pronuncio aquel tipo colocándose entre Kankuro y la pareja.

-Hermano ¿que haces aquí?- interrogo la chica asustada aferrándose a la mano de Gaara.

-Regresa a la casa hora mismo- ordeno el hombre de cabello castaño y piel blanca.

-Ella se ira conmigo- Gaara se deshizo de su mochila y de la maleta tirandolas al suelo.

-Pues vamos a ver si puedes niño- el hombre saco una pistola de entre los pantalones.

Debido a que el hombre le daba la espalda Kankuro, no visualizo la arma y se arrojo contra el hombre sobre sus espaldas, este en cuanto sintió a Kankuro encima de el, aventó a Kankuro al suelo, Gaara aprovecho esto para acercarse al hermano de Matzuri y quitarle el arma.

-Joder…- refunfuño Kankuro, al recuperarse del azote que tuvo contra el suelo, para después visualizar al hombre y a Gaara pelando por un arma que había visualizado al fin. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo e ir ayudar a su hermano, pero de un de repente miro como Matzuri se colocaba en medio de ambos luchando también por la arma.

-Déjalo, déjalo- gritaba Matzuri.

-Matzuri quitate de ahí- grito Kankuro comenzó a correr para quitar a la chica de ahí. Kankuro se detuvo en seco, cuando escucho que aquella arma fue disparada, y vio como por una fracción de segundos, todo lo que los rodeaba era silencio.

Gaara giro lentamente su rostro a donde Matzuri estaba y vio sus ojos cristalinos, dejando caer una lágrima. Al mismo tiempo que los sus ojos aguamarina comenzaba a llenarse de ese liquido salado, que comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos.

-Ma…Matzuri- pronuncio Gaara, tiempo que el hermano de la chica retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, dejando el arma en manos de Gaara- No… No…- pronunciaba Gaara al tiempo que soltaba el arma y tomaba el cuerpo de Matzuri que comenzaba a caer.

-Gaa… Gaara… yo…- Matzuri escupió un poco de sangre- yo… te amo…

-Llamen una ambulancia- grito un hombre que estaba viendo aquella escena, pues en cuento vieron el forcejeo entre los chicos varias personas que caminaba o corrían por el parque como rutina diaria de ejercicio, se acercaron.

-Matzuri, no, perdóname… yo no quería- explicaba Gaara, cayendo al suelo con el cuerpo de Matzuri en sus brazos.- Matzuri, no me dejes yo te amo…

-¡GAARA!- grito Temari corriendo junto con su padre y unos guardaespaldas, hasta donde su hermano menor estaba.

-Atrapen a ese tipo- ordeno el padre de Gaara señalando al hermano de Matzuri que estaba en shock mirando aquella escena.

Los ojos aguamarina de Garra miraron una sonrisa en los finos labios de la chica, al igual que una lagrimas se derramaban, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, para ya nunca mas abrirlos.

-TU LA MATASTE-grito el hermano de Matzuri-LA MATASTE, PORQUE APARECISTE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS… SOLO NOS TRAGISTE TRAGEDIA…

-NO-grito Gaara con el cuerpo de Matzuri en sus brazos, el no la había matado, el la amaba, como pudo haberla matado.

El Kazakage se encargo de todo aquel asunto, borrando todo los informes policíacos pues en el peritaje revelo una huella en el gatillo una huella que pertenecía a Gaara y haciendo que el hermano de Matzuri desaparecía del país, dos años después llego la noticia que su hermano se había suicidado.

_**Final flash back**_

-Ellos te aman como yo…- escucho decir Gaara.

Esa voz, esa voz la conocía, hace tanto que no escuchaba esa voz, ¿ya estaría muerto?, se pregunto Gaara, al fin la volvería a ver y estaría con ella.

-Ellos te necesitan Gaara…- volvió a escuchar. Por un momento pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Matzuri…- dijo Gaara comenzando a ver una luz tenue.- ¿eres tu?, ¿estoy muerto al fin?

-No…- respondió un silueta que veía sobre aquella luz tenue.- Aun no es tu hora Gaara, tus hermanos te necesitan y tu sobrina… no vuelvas a pensar que nadie te necesita, por que no es así.

-Pero yo te necesito a ti…- Gaara comenzó a ver más claramente el rostro de Matzuri.

-Y yo también Gaara, pero aun no es hora de estar juntos aun no…- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la imagen que veía Gaara.-Lo que paso años atrás, no fue tu culpa… entiendelo… no te culpes por algo de lo que no eres culpable

-Pero yo… yo dispare

-Gaara… yo no te culpo ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo tu?-interrumpió la voz de Matzuri

-Te amo…-Pronuncio Gaara mientras veía que aquella luz se hacia mas brillante.

-Y yo a ti… Gaara- pronuncio la chica, al mismo tiempo que su imagen se desvanecía frente a aquella luz que se hacia mas brillante. Y el eco de la voz de la chica se mezclaba con otra.

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara- escuchaba decir, junto con aquella luz que ahora era cegadora.

Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero aquella luz le lastimaba mucho, veía una sombra arriba de el, aquella voz lo seguía llamando por su nombre, esa voz la había escuchado solo un par de veces, por eso no estaba seguro exactamente de quien era. Hasta que sus ojos comenzó acostumbrarse a la luz y distinguió unos ojos azules.

-Gaara, ah despertado…- anunciaba ruidosamente el rubio.

-Cállate Dobe, no estamos sordos- respondió un pelinegro que comenzaba a ver Gaara.

Claro ahora sabia de quien era esa voz, pero aun así su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, pues no sabia donde estaba ni porque el Uzumaki estaba ahí, pero en cuanto esa voz ruidosa tuvo sentido pues era de Naruto y lo comprobó al escuchar que alguien lo llama Dobe. Apenas y los concia a pesar de haber ido al mismo instituto de adolescentes, pero siempre recordaba que el Uchiha llamaba de esa forma al Uzumaki.

-Rápido tráeme oxigeno- escuchó decir a alguien, y al poco tiempo sintió una mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca.

Con mas tranquilidad trato de ver a su alrededor con mas claridad, vio al Uzumaki que sonreía junto con un hombre de cabello blanco, Jiraiya, el intermediario en las alianzas que propondrían el Uzumaki y el Sabaku el día de las elecciones, de otro lado se veía al Uchiha menor, con un chaleco de policía _¿Qué no era empresario y recientemente político?, ¿ahora también policía?_ se interrogo Gaara, para después ver a un hombre igual con chaleco de policía pero con el cabello largo y algo alborotado, ese de seguro era Madara Uchiha pensó, detrás de ellos, se veían patrullas, y en una de ellos pudo ver como un policía obligaba a bordar aun hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro. ¿Orochimaru?, que hacia el ahí, también vio a la mano derecha de este, Kabuto, que era subido a otra patrulla.

-Todo esta bien, pudimos encontrarte justo a tiempo- dijo esta vez Uzumaki una vez mas.- Te llevaremos a Suna.

Gaara solo pudo delinear una débil sonrisa, esa sonrisa radiante del rubio era contagiosa… pudo ver que era subido a una ambulancia, donde segundos después fue abordada por su hermano mayor.

-Valla susto que nos diste- comento Kankuro tomando la mano de su hermano.

Matzuri tenía razón, sus hermanos lo necesitaban, Temari estaba nuevamente embarazada, y Kankuro… quería estar con Kankuro, para que Gaara fuera esta vez quien estuviera ahí cuando este lo necesitara, el día que saliera a la luz que el hijo de la mujer con la que estaba era de Neji. Quería conocer a su nueva sobrina o sobrino, y ver crecer a Shimari… aun después del amor que vivió hace años, comprobó que aun seguía vivo, pero aun después de haber pedido ese amor aun había amor en su vida, y ese era el de su familia, a la que amaba que tan ciego estaba para no haberse querido dar cuenta de eso, que su familia le ofrecía amor. Que el amor estaba ahí aun después del amor que Matzuri le brindo.

-Buen trabajo Sasuke- comento Madara caminando junto a Sasuke

-Hmp…Iré por tsuki, de seguro Suigetsu se esta volviendo loco con ella. -Comento Sasuke comenzando a quitarse el chaleco antibalas.

-¿No iras a Suna?- interrogo Madara- Naruto ira seria bueno que fueras

-No, además Jiraiya ira con el…

-Jiraiya me ayudara hacer el papeleo y todo proceso del arresto de Orochimaru y Kabuto- Madara se detuvo frente a una patrulla.-Anda ve con Naruto, y llevate a Tsuki, porque te diría que se la pasaras a dejar a Itachi, pero el salio esta mañana al país de la lluvia.

-¿Al país de la lluvia?- interrogo Sasuke

-Si, tu madre me dijo que tenia asunto que arreglar allá- Madara subió a la patrulla- Además te aria bien unas vacaciones, dentro de 2 semanas son las elecciones y ya no podrás tenerlas… por que ahora mas que nunca y gracias a tu colaboración Naruto llegara a Hokage. Estoy seguro que en Suna, a ti a tsuki y a Naruto los recibirán como merecen, después de haber rescatado a Gaara.

---------------------------------

-¿Quién se cree que es para entrar así a una casa ajena?- interrogo una voz infantil que bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

-Sube a tu habitación- dijo apresuradamente Ten Ten.

-Pero mama…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Neji tratando de acercarse al niño que estaba a lado de Ten Ten.

-No respondas y sube a tu habitación-ordeno más fuerte Ten Ten, tomando al niño de los hombros y obligándolo a girar.

-Pero…

-Ahora- orden Ten Ten, mirando como el niño subía rápidamente las escaleras.-Por favor vete de aquí…-pidió Ten Ten más tranquila.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo Neji.

-Porque es mi casa y no quiero que este aquí

-Sabes que no refiero a eso...- Neji se acerco a Ten Ten y trato de tomarla de la mano.

-No me toques- respondió Ten Ten alejándose del ojiperla- Ahora largate de aquí, no quiero verte ni saber nada de ti…

-Pero yo si, yo si quiero saber de ti y de el, de mi hijo…

-Solo vete por favor…- pidió Ten Ten con la voz quebrada-

-No hasta que me digas por que me mentiste- dijo Neji cerrando la puerta que había permanecido abierta.

Ten Ten fue rodeada por un miedo, ¿Cómo había dado con ellos?, ¿acaso Kankuro le había dicho?, pero el juro nunca hacerlo, un tembló comenzó a rodear su cuerpo ¿Qué haría?, Neji ya había visto al pequeño, y no podía negar que era hijo de el, era completamente igual a el.

-Nerine, Nerine- comenzó a llamar Ten Ten, sin moverse de frente a Neji.

-Dígame Señora.- entro una mujer de cabello azul y con uniforme de servicio domestico al vestíbulo.

-Sube, y llevate al niño, a dar una vuelta, al parque, a donde sea.-Ten Ten se acerco al perchero que se encontraba ubicado cerca de la puerta y tomo su bolsa de mano, sacando un teléfono celular.- Toma llevate el teléfono, yo les llamare cuando puedan regresar.- Ten ten le entrego dinero y el móvil a la mujer.

-Si señora- Nerine subió las escaleras desasiéndose de su delantar blanco.

Ten Ten y Neji guardaron silencio, el ojiperla miraba fijamente a la de ojos chocolatazos, mientras esta rehuía su mirada de la de el, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus manos, no sabia que era lo que iba hacer.

Neji dejo de ver a Ten Ten, cuando noto movimientos en la escalera y una vez mas la figura del infante se presento ante el, el niño iba colocándose una sudadera y tras el venia la mujer de cabello azul.

-Mama…- articulo el niño colocándose a un lado de Ten Ten.

-Pórtate bien, Nerine, lleva dinero por si quieres algo- ten ten acariciaba la cabeza del su hijo- ahora ve…

El niño estaba confundido, primero ese hombre, y ahora su nana le decía que tenían que salir, cuando el pequeño comenzó a caminar a la salida, miro fijamente esos ojos aperlados que lo seguían, esos ojos que eran una copia de los suyos, el niño recordaba haber visto esos ojos y a ese hombre en alguna revista.

Neji, miro atentamente al niño, aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo, su hijo que llevaba su sangre, su hijo estaba vivo, por tantos años creyó que el no había nacido y ahora lo veía. Finalmente la puerta se cerró una vez mas, dejando a Ten Ten y a Neji solos en aquella casa.

-No me invitas a sentarme, a tomar algo, tenemos mucho de que hablar- comento Neji

-Solo se le invita a pasar y se le ofrece algo a las visitas que son bienvenidas…- respondió Ten Ten, caminando a la sala que se visualizaba.- Además contigo no se puede hablar sin que termines gritando.

Neji solo siguió a Ten Ten hasta aquella sala, y tomo asiento en un sofá individual mientras Ten Ten, lo hacia en uno mas grande, Neji no dejaba de ver a Ten ten, estaba una vez mas frente a ella, no sabia si era por el deseo de quererla volver a ver o en verdad esa mujer se había puesto mas bella de lo que el recordaba.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? -Interrogo Neji

-Porque quería que salieras de mi vida… porque tu me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de mi.

-Eso no es cierto- alzo la voz Neji.

-Claro que lo es, no recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos… me dijiste que nunca, nunca mas querías volverme a ver… yo te dije que aun te amaba y a ti eso no te importo- contesto enojada Ten Ten

-Te dije eso porque tú misma me dijiste que no había nacido mi hijo.- reclamo Neji al tiempo que sus venas al rededor de sus ojos se hacían presentes.

-Entonces, si te hubiera dicho que el estaba vivo, te hubieran importado mis sentimientos- interrogo Ten Ten en voz alta.- solamente por el hubieras tomado en serio que te amaba

-Ten Ten, no distorsiones la situación-pidió Neji.

-Yo no distorsiono nada… es la verdad- Ten ten miro al Hyuuga.

-Es mi hijo, tenía derecho a saber que esta vivo… vivo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Porque te aferras a ocúltame las cosas a huir de mi… ¿Por qué?- pregunto un tanto exasperado Neji.

-Porque era lo mejor, cuando yo regrese tú ya estabas con ella…

-Yo te dije que aun te amaba… que ella me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en la que caí cuando tu te fuiste…

-Solo… solo vete por favor…-pidió una vez más Ten Ten

-No, hasta que me des una explicación y esta vez sin mentiras- exigió el Hyuuga.- Además no pienso alegarme de mi hijo…

-EL NO ES TU HIJO, ES MIO, SOLO MIO- grito alterada Ten Ten.

-PORQUE TU ME LO QUITASTE, ME ENGAÑASTE…

-LARGATE… LARGATE- Ten Ten se arrojo al Hyuuga y comenzó a golpear el pecho de este.- DEJANOS EN PAZ….

-MALDITA SEA-Neji tomo las manos de la castaña- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ME MENTISTE?

-Porque te conozco… yo no sabia cuando estaba con el Neji pacifico o con el Neji explosivo que se creía el dueño del mundo-Ten Ten comenzó a dejarse caer al suelo poco a poco, sujetada de las manos- Tenia miedo… miedo de que me lo quitaras si te enterara que el vivía… desde que quede embarazada tuve miedo que ya no me quisieras ni a mi ni a el- Los ojos de Ten Ten comenzaron a nublarse y tenia la mirada baja, mientras Neji comenzaba a bajar al suelo-Esa ultima vez que nos vimos, te dije que aun te amaba, si tu aun me corresponderías, te pensaba decir la verdad después de un tiempo… quería comprobar que estarías conmigo por que aun me amabas y no por compromiso… no solo por tener un hijo tuyo…-Las lagrimas de Ten Ten recorrían sus mejillas.

-Tan mal te trate… tan mal te demostré que te amaba… como para que pensaras semejante acto de mi…- interrogaba entre desesperado y dolido el ojiperla.

-Eres feliz con ella, LARGATE, y déjame en paz…- grito una vez mas Ten Ten, dejando que el Hyuuga viera su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Ella no era mi felicidad… lo eras tu… desde hace 10 años que te conocí tu fuiste mi felicidad…- el ojiperla tomo por los hombros a aquella mujer.- ¿Por qué me la negaste?- decía con la voz quebrada.- me negaste la felicidad…- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.-Me quitaste lo mas valiosos que un hombre puede tener en la vida…- Neji abrazo a Ten Ten- A la mujer que ama y a un hijo fruto de se amor…

-Supiste reemplazarnos…- Ten ten comenzó a alejarse del abrazo del Hyuuga- Ahora tienes una familia, una esposa y un hijo… mientras yo… yo, nunca eh tratado de reemplazarte…

-Eso no es verdad… estas con Kankuro…- comento el Hyuuga con voz mas tranquila.

-El… el te dijo que- Ten ten no creí lo que escuchaba ¿acaso Kankuro en verdad la traiciono hablándole de ella al Hyuuga?

-No… te escondiste bastante bien por 8 años, bien dicen que es bueno estar cerca del enemigo para no ser descubierto- Neji se levanto del suelo y ayudo a poner de pie a Ten Ten- Pero dejaste a alguien con esa información… ese alguien que aunque no me guste aceptarlo, le estoy agradecido… y pienso devolverle el favor.

---------------------------------------

-Entonces… Neji no esta aquí- volvió a preguntar la pelirosa, en la entrada de aquella mansión.

-No, pensé que estaba contigo… como ni siquiera quiso acompañar Kankuro a Konoha, supuse que había ido a verte a ti- explicaba la rubia.

-Pues no lo eh visto desde hace 3 días, como tengo la guardia nocturna, cuando yo llego el se va a trabajar…-explico Sakura.-Temari puedo pedirte un favor.

-Si, dime

-Podría dejarte a Takeshi, tengo que buscar a alguien… y bueno hoy el mayordomo y la sirvienta es su día libre…y ya es algo tarde para que ande conmigo en la calle, debe de estar exhausto, hemos ido de lugar en lugar… y no lo quiero dejar solo en casa.

-Claro Sakura, no te preocupes, sabes que Takeshi y Shimari se llevan bien… además ahora que Kankuro nos dijo que ya venia hacia acá con Gaara, me siento mas tranquila y creo poder soportar a un niño mas, es mas déjalo quedarse esta noche aquí, de seguro a Shimari y a el le gustara la idea- sonrió Temari.

-Gracias…-Sakura miro dentro de la casa-Bueno creo que se han ido por ahí, puedes despedirme de Takeshi, mañana por la mañana vengo por el…-Sakura se dio media vuelta- Y gracias otra vez…

-De nada- Temari cerró la puerta y se adentro a su casa.

Sakura subió al auto blanco, y echo a andar el automóvil, comenzó a recorrer el camino que la llevaba hasta la salida, tenia que buscar a Ino, tenia que convencerla que no le dijera nada a Sasuke. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la reja, entro una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, de seguro era Kankuro y Gaara que regresaban de Konoha, _¿Dónde estaría Neji?_ Se pregunto, pues usualmente el le comunicaría lo que pasa con la familia Sabaku, desde que ellos llegaron a vivir a suna, Gaara los apoyo y los ayudo. Sakura miro como la camioneta negra pasaba a su lado, sin poder ver a su interior debido a los vidrios obscuros.

-Ya llegamos…- comunico Kankuro desde la parte delantera de la camioneta.

-Ya era hora…- comento bostezando Naruto.

Naruto miro a un lado donde estaba Sasuke dormido y con Tsuki entre sus brazos igual dormida, aquel viaja no había sido largo, pero ese día fue demasiado atareado para ellos. Mientras miraba a Sasuke que tenia la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del asiento, vio un auto blanco que pasaba aun lado que al parecer venia de dentro de la mansión, creyó ver unos cabellos rosas, agito su cabeza, definitivamente aquel había sido un día bastante extraño.

Primero lo del secuestro de Gaara, después encontrar a Orochimaru en una guarida afueras de las ciudad que por suerte Sasuke conocía, encontraron a Gaara dentro de un ataúd, amarrado de manos y pies, apenas y habían llegado antes que muriera asfixiado. Y ahora veía una mujer pelirosa, que de cierta manera instintivamente le recordó a Sakura.

-Sasuke-teme, ya llegamos- dijo en un susurro Naruto, moviendo un poco al pelinegro y no despertar a la niña.

---------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada en aquel sillón color café, cómodamente recostada, en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación… aun que tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba atenta a los sonidos de los aparatos de aquella habitación. No quería un susto igual al del día anterior.

Aquélla habitación estaban iluminada, por los rayos de la luna. Desde que ella llego a esa ciudad, había llovido sin cesar, pero aquella noche el cielo lucia despejado. El escuchar un tosido proveniente de la persona en la cama de aquella habitación hizo que se alterara y fuera rápidamente hasta donde un hombre de piel pálida y cabello naranja estaba recostado.

-Pain…- articulo la mujer tomando un vaso de agua del buró y tomando con una mano la cabeza del hombre parta inclinarlo un poco y bebiera el agua- Bebe un poco de agua… por favor

Pain bebió apenas agua, cuando trato de colocar su cabeza una vez más en la blanca almohada. Konan dejo el vaso una vez mas en el buró, mirando que en el también se hallaba 2 portarretratos, en uno estaba ella y Pain cuando eran novios, Pain la abrazaba desde atrás, y en el otro estaba todo sus amigos desde la escuela secundaria… la famosa banda Akatsuki, como fueron conocidos en la preparatoria. Konan sonrió al recordar aquellos viejos tiempo.

-Konan…-se escucho desde la puerta de aquella habitación. Konan giro su rostro al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y vio a la persona que menos se esperaba.

-Itachi…-susurro mirando fijamente a su marido.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: "Una verdad dibujada… una añoranza deseada…"**_

_**N/A2: Primero que nada los invito a pasar a mi perfil y contesten una encuanta que tengo ahí… en la parte de hasta arriba… me guistaria saber su opinion...** ja sin querer el capitulo 13 quedo con la misma cantidad de años que retocedimos al pasado xD __Wa… si lo se, lo se, me diran que escusa mas tonta la de Ten Ten… pero era un niña cuando tubo a Kenji … estaba llena de miedos… y con los hombres como Neji nunca se sabe (claro ejemplo sasuke que acabo gritando una sarta de mentiras rompiendole el corazon a sakura)...y ya se dieron cuenta quien llego a la casa de los Sabaku y quien esta en ella :D… wa Konan esta con Pain… e Itachi llego ¿?... no doy adelanto del siguiente capitulo… quiero que echen a volar su imaginación n_____n… bueno ojala les alla gustado el capitulo :D y muchas gracias por todos sus animos :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14.**_

-Sasuke-teme, ya llegamos- dijo en un susurro Naruto, moviendo un poco al pelinegro y no despertar a la niña.

Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezoso, sintió como aquella camioneta se detuvo al mirar por la ventanilla vio la entrada de aquella mansión color arena, acomodo entre su brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina, ah modo de acunarla, para después bajar de aquella camioneta, seguido de Naruto y Gaara, que iban en la parte trasera de aquella camioneta.

Kankuro también bajo, y estiro su cuerpo… ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, nunca había viajado a Konoha y haber regresado en el mismo día, estaba cansado, todo lo de su hermano, el viaje… había sido un día largo. La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una rubia de pantalones azules de mezclilla y una playera color lila. Que comenzó a correr a donde un pelirrojo estaba.

-Gaara- grito Temari aferrándose al cuerpo de Gaara el cual dio un pequeño gruñido, pues su cuerpo estaba algo lastimado.-Gracias a dios estas bien…-los ojos de Temari comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Ya, ya- pidió Gaara tomando a su hermana de los hombros- Estoy bien…

Temari vio a un costado de su hermano y vio a dos viejos conocidos que ya tenia rato sin verlos, bueno en realidad solo a uno de ellos, pues al rubio lo había visto meses atrás en una cena de negocios, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que el otro hombre pelinegro que hace mucho que no veía llevaba una niña entre sus brazos.

-¿Sasuke?...-Temari se acerco al pelinegro, poniendo especial atención en la niña dormida en sus brazos- No me digas… que ella es tu… tu… hija

-¿Qué?-dijeron en unísono Sasuke y Naruto sorprendidos.

-No, no, lo que pasa es que…-trataba de explicar Sasuke mientras Naruto reía bajamente.

-Sasuke, no tienes que darme explicaciones…-interrumpía Temari.-Vamos pasen, deben de estar cansados.

Temari entro a aquella mansión sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presentes, los demás la siguieron. Una vez dentro de la mansión Temari mando a llamar a una sirvienta, pidiendo que sirvieran la cena.

-Sasuke, sígueme tu hija debe de estar cansada, te llevare a una habitación- decía Temari dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Temari ella no es mi hija, es mi sobrina… hija de Itachi y Konan-explicaba Sasuke con una vena en su frente.

-Si, si como digas…-contestaba Temari.

Ah Naruto en verdad le pareció gracioso aquello, que creyeran que Tsuki es hija de Sasuke, aunque podría pasar por su hija, Itachi y el se parecían y la niña se parecía a Itachi… así que bien podía pasar por hija de Sasuke. El teléfono celular de Kankuro comenzó a sonar, miro el identificador de llamas y sonrió.

-Hola mi niña…-contesto Kankuro el teléfono celular, ganándose la mirada de su hermano menor y del rubio.- Espera, espera que pasa…-se escucho su voz mas preocupada, pues la otra voz hablaba entre sollozos.- Amor… respira y dímelo con mas calma…-pidió Kankuro escuchando a la otra persona- ¿QUE? –Grito Kankuro-¡Pero…pero! ¿Cómo?... el… el… escucha-trato de tranquilizarse a el mismo- ¿Sigue ahí?... –interrogo Kankuro esperando respuesta-¿Lo vio?....el… el…-la voz de Kankuro se hizo mas ronca-Voy para allá…-Kankuro colgó el teléfono y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-interrogo Gaara

-Ah pasado algo, que tengo que atender rápidamente…-Kankuro tomo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Al fin se ah enterado ¿verdad…?-pronuncio Gaara, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de su hermano.

-No me digas que tu… tu fuiste capaz de…-Kankuro rechinaba sus dientes entre si.

-Yo no hice nada-se defendió Gaara- Pero era evidente que tarde o temprano todo se sabría… lo único que te puedo decir es que mantengas tu cabeza fría… antes de ir a buscarlo.

Kankuro dio un bufido, y salio por la puerta azotándola en el proceso, después de unos minutos dentro de la mansión solo se escucho el arrancar y el acelerar de una motocicleta.

-¿Dónde fue Kankuro?-interrogo Temari bajando de la s escaleras y escuchar el sonido de la motocicleta alejándose.

-Ah arreglar unos asuntos…-explico Gaara.

-Pues yo no entendí nada…-confeso el rubio que había permanecido en silencio.

-Que raro… -susurro Temari-Vamos a la sala en lo que sirven la mesa, además Shikamaru no debe tardar en llegar.

_**-------------------------**_

_**Una verdad dibujada… una añoranza deseada…**_

Aquella oficina era realmente grande, rodeada de pinturas y esculturas, con un alfombrado rojizo, pero en ese momento, a ella le parecía la mas pequeña en la que pudo haber estado en toda su vida, había momentos en que se sentía asfixiada… no entendía las cosas… por mas que quería entenderlo… su cerebro no podía procesar la información.

Estaba sentada en una enorme silla roja de piel, aun lado de ella estaba su compañero de viaje, Deidera, y del otro lado estaba el pelirrojo con el que había chocado horas antes, Sasori… y frente a ellos, en un sillón de negro, sentado despreocupadamente en aquel sillón, estaba la razón por la que ella había viajado hasta Suna, ese viaje se estaba volviendo un desastre.

Primero descubre que su mejor amiga le oculto que tenia un hijo de Sasuke del cual ahora ella su amiga, y después encontró a ese chico, pintor que exponía cuadros de ella y de sus amigos, cuando ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes de aquel día en el hospital donde lo vio por primera vez.

-Entonces tu…-Deidera trataba de asimilar la situación- Tu querías…-no podía creer como el mundo de la política podía ser tan horrendo.

-Matar a Tobi…-articulo Ino, con los ojos abiertos y comenzando a salir lagrimas de ellos.

-Ese era mi deber…-hablo el pelinegro- Mi padre me mando a seguirlo, recolectar información de el, para así poderse deshacer de Uchiha Tobi… como nadie me conocía era la persona indicada…

-¿Desde cuando estabas detrás de el?-interrogo Sasori.- Y solo detrás de el o de toda la familia Uchiha

-Solo de Tobi Uchiha… A mi padre solo le interesaba Tobi… -Sai se removió un poco en el sillón- Y lo comencé a seguir dos meses después que se anuncio el compromiso…

-Desde hace 8 años que los vigilas…-dijo Deidera aun no creyendo todo esa embrollo.

-Pero que caso tenia matar a Tobi… si el moría Sasuke se casaría con ella… acaso también pensaba deshacerse de Sasuke-indagó Sasori.

-Mi padre no estaba enterado de ese detalle… Mi padre quería que Ino conviviera por un rato con los Uchiha… en especial con Sasuke Uchiha y así ella entablara una amistad con Naruto Uzumaki… después mataría a Tobi Uchiha, y yo me comprometería con Ino…-explicaba Sai, como si fuera cualquier cosa.- Una vez casados haría que ella, gracias a la amistad que formaría con Naruto Uzumaki, nos ayudaría hacer que el no llegara a ser Hokage…

-Entonces… entonces…-Ino se levando precipitadamente de la silla-NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE… TU MATASTE A TOBI…-grito Ino con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Te equivocas… yo no lo mate- Sai se levanto del sillón para comenzar a dirigirse a Ino- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese estupido plan… pero mi padre me dijo que si lo hacia, me dejaría libre… podría conseguir mi libertad una vez que mi padre llegara ser Hokage…

-¿Tu libertad?-interrogo Deidera.

-Toda mi vida me la eh pasado en una jaula de oro… desde que nací mi padre me custodio por guardaespaldas… yo no fui a la escuela con otros niños, siempre estudie en casa…-sai miraba directamente a los ojos a Ino- Yo nunca eh tenido amigos… para mi, la libertad era lo mas importante… hasta que te conocí Ino.

-Me… me conociste…-articulo Ino.

-Todo esos años en que yo seguí a Tobi Uchiha, a ti a tus amigos… me di cuenta que no podía hacerles daño…2 años después de que los comencé a seguir yo me entere de esa cláusula, donde si Tobi moría Sasuke se casaría contigo… pero aun así nunca se lo dije a mi padre… porque me gustaba verte feliz- Sai tomo un hombro de la rubia- me gustaba verte sonreír… ya sea junto a Tobi o a tus amigos… creo que desde ese momento deje el plan de mi padre a un lado, pero cuando me entere que el me postularía como Hokage, desistí de ese plan por completo… por que a pesar de todo el seguiría teniendo poder sobre mi… y si el llegara a concluir su plan te hubiera arrastrado a ti a esa soledad que viví con mi padre…fue por es que desde hace un año yo deje de seguirlos… desaparecí, hasta que me entere que mi padre estaba hospitalizado… muriendo… fue que regrese a Konoha y te volví a ver…

-Pero… pero aun así… tu padre mato a Tobi ¿verdad?-preguntaba ya bañada en lagrimas Ino.

-De eso…-sai soltó el hombro de la rubia- de eso no se nada… ya te dije yo desaparecí, deje de tener contacto con todo lo que fue mi vida desde que los conocí… como te explique yo te volví a ver ese día en el hospital y me entere que Tobi había muerto… lo siento…

-Lo sientes… tu no sabes lo que se siente… tu no sabes lo que es que te quiten a la persona amada… tu no sabes lo que es estar en un hospital mirando como tu novio esta conectado a todos esos aparatos… como tiene medio rostro vendado… tu no sabes lo que se siente que te digan que esa persona esta en estado vegetal y ya no queda nada de lo que algún día fue…-Ino llevo ambas manos a su rostro- solo por poder… por avaricia…-Ino rió irónicamente- algo que a Tobi ni siquiera buscaba.

-Tienes razón… yo no se lo que se siente todo eso… nunca eh perdido ah nadie querido para mi… mi madre murió cuando yo nací, mi padre siempre estuvo ausente… no se como se sienta… pero, el día que me marche de Konoha tuve la necesidad de verte por ultima vez…yo rente un departamento en el edificio de frente a donde tu vivas con Tobi… que daba a tu ventana…y fue donde hice ese ultimo dibujo tuyo… antes de cerrar la puerta un vació se sintió en mi estomago-Sai llevo una de sus manos a dicha parte- un vacío que sentía cada que te veía… cada que te veo… pero ese vació esa vez fue diferente… por que fue acompañado por una sensación extraña en el corazón… y mi cuerpo… pensé que ese era el dolor de perder a alguien… de alejarse de alguien- sai dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la salida- Pero ahora que me dices que yo no se lo que se siente, te creo porque yo no eh pasado por nada de lo que tu si has vivido… ahora se que la sensación de esa vez, no fue dolor… aunque aun no entiendo que fue…-sai abrió la puerta y salio de aquella oficina.

Ino retrocedió unos pasos y se volvió a sentar en aquella silla roja, pensando en lo que aquel chico le acaba de decir, el silencio reinaba aquella habitación hasta que Deidera fue el que lo rompió.

-Llámame loco pero creo que ese chico acaba de decir que esta enamoró de ti…-comento en un tono ingenuo.

--------------------------------------

Comenzó a adentrarse en aquella galería que estaba apunto de cerrar, ya había recorrido varias, antes de ir a dejar a Takeshi a la casa de Temari, pero estaba anocheciendo, no quería exponer a su hijo a los riesgos de aquella ciudad nocturna, fue por eso que lo fue a dejar a casa de Temari…Pues Neji no respondía su teléfono celular. Esa era la ultima galería, en la que había exposiciones abiertas ese día, no sabia que haría si no encontraba a Ino, sabia que ya era tarde y talvez ella no estaba ahí, pero tal vez si encontraba a ese chico que le dio el dibujo… tal vez daría con ella, aunque tampoco conocía a es tipo, solo que utilizaba técnica a Tinta, pero aun así necesitaba encontrar a Ino, y convencerla que no le dijera nada a Sasuke.

Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos de aquella galería, ya había poca gente dentro, mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a la rubia, pero por mas que escaneaba aquel lugar con la mirada no la encontraba, no sabia donde mas buscar, Ino no le dijo en que hotel estaba ni nada, ni tampoco dejo alguna dirección cuando fue a su casa.

Vio una melena rubia en uno de los pasillos, en seguida se adentro en el, camino lo mas rápido que podía, cuando llego hasta la mujer rubia, la tomo del hombro y le dio media vuelta, para llevarse con la sorpresa que esa no era su amiga, después de pedir disculpas, dio media vuelta para salir de aquel pasillo, de aquel lugar, cuando algo le llamo la atención uno de los cuadros le llamo la atención.

Al acercarse al cuadro vio una pareja abrazada con las frentes juntas… ella antes había visto a esas dos personas… claro una se parecía a Hinata, tenia rato de no verla, pero de vez en cuando ella o Hanabi enviaban fotos a la casa, y ese chico el que abrazaba era Naruto… el rubio al cual golpeo antes de irse de Konoha con Neji… ese rubio que fue a interceder a favor de Sasuke… "_Sasuke_"… pensó mentalmente la pelirosa.

Cuando siguió con un cuadro continuo reconociendo a su amiga que tanto buscaba, ahí estaba Ino, mirando por una ventana, lo que parecía una estrella fugaz… en tinta, esas pinturas tenían que ser del chico que busca Ino, cuando estaba apunto de ir a pedir informes sobre ese chico se detuvo una vez mas frente a otro cuadro.

Parecía que lo había invocado pues en un cuadro continuo, estaba alguien parecido a el… bajo un árbol de cerezos… eso era extraño, que hacia Sasuke, Hinata, Ino y Naruto en una exposición… sus pensamientos volaron mientras seguía mirando con gran atención aquel cuadro, donde aparecía el… mirando el horizonte, sentado bajo aquel árbol de cerezos… como, como si…

-Como si buscara en el horizonte algo que perdió…-hablo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura giro rápidamente a ver a la persona tras ella, provocando que su corazón se acelerara d sobremanera y sus piernas flaqueara un poco, pues la persona tras ella, se parecía a el… a Sasuke… piel blanca como al nieve, cabello negro, ojos afilados y color azabaches… aunque sus facciones se veían mas pacificas que las de Sasuke, y este hombre llevaba el cabello mas corto que el. Sakura no dejo de ver a es chico que ahora era quien tenia su atención de la pelirosa.

-Cada que lo veía me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño…-comento el chico mirando el cuadro.

-¿Disculpa?-interrogo Sakura para entender de qué le hablaba.

-El chico del cuadro- señalo el pelinegro- siempre mira al horizonte… mas allá de los que lo rodean… como buscando algo que no puede encontrar en el lugar donde esta…

-Tú… tú lo conoces…

-Solo de vista… siempre me llamo la atención la frivolidad con la que se rodea ante los demás…-Sai miro a la pelirosa-Pero… es diferente cuando esta rodeado de personas que el aprecia y que sabe que lo aprecian…

-Pero… si solo lo conoces de vista, porque dices todo eso de el… de seguro es un manipulador… egoísta, engreído-decía Sakura colocando un deje de rencor y dolor en sus palabras- mentiroso…

-Pues yo lo conozco de vista y tengo mis razones para expresarme así de el… pero tu que solo lo has visto en este cuadro… te expresas así de el, Cómo si no fuera la primera vez que lo vez- sai miro nuevamente el cuadro- el día de hoy muchos han alabado éste cuadro… diciéndome que la persona ahí dibujada, muestra nostalgia, pasividad… añoranza… de echo lo querían comprar… pero ninguno de estos cuadros están a la venta

-Ahí muchas veces que crees conocer a las personas, cuando de repente te muestran su segunda cara… y te destrozan el corazón… la vida- hablo Sakura con la mirada baja.

-Tu me haces sentir lo mismo que cuando lo dibujaba a el…-comento sai haciendo que Sakura lo viera a los ojos sorprendida.- me haces sentir nostalgia… tus palabras, esa mirada que expresabas al mirar el cuadro… añoranza de algo que perdiste…- sai extendió en su rostro una sonrisa- Sabes es curioso… ambos me transmiten lo mismo… y el en su casa tiene ese enorme árbol de cerezos en su patio frontal… y tu cabello me recuerda a ello… además de que este cuadro no esta terminado del todo… pero tu me has dado la respuesta de lo que le falta…

-Así…- respondió sonriente Sakura al saber que gracias a ella aquel chico encontró la pieza faltante en el cuadro- y que es lo que le hace falta…

-Mira…-sai se acerco al cuadro y comenzó a señalarlo con sus manos- a el lo dejaría tal y como esta, al igual que el árbol… pero a diferencia de el atardecer seria un anochecer… como el oscuro de los ojos de el… pero-sai movió un poco las manos del otro lado del cuadro- aquí iría tu rostro… mirando hacia donde el esta… pero tu en el fondo de la noche y con tu cabello resaltando como las hojas del árbol… seria un complemente perfecto… ¿no crees?...

-No…-respondió tajantemente la pelirosa-Cambiando de tema, tu… eres el artista de estos cuadros no es así… dime has visto a esta mujer-Sakura señalo el cuadro de Ino.

-Ah… si, esta en una de las oficinas del fondo.-respondió sai.

-Ino esta aquí-dijo aliviada Sakura

-¿Conoces a Ino?… es raro nunca antes te había visto…-confeso Sai.

-----------------------------------

-Itachi… -susurro Konan al ver a su marido en aquella habitación.

-Ya… ya… llego-dijo quedamente Pain con los ojos cerrados.

Konan volteo a ver a Pain ¿ya llego?, a que se refería el sabia que Itachi vendría, que era lo que pasaba, porque Itachi estaba ahí, como había dado con ella.

-Si… ya llegue Pain- dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación con una bolsa plástica en una de sus manos y un fólder en la otra.

-Y… dime… ¿Qué te dijeron?-interrogo Pain abriendo sus ojos grises en dirección al recién llegado.

-Lo mismo de siempre- respondió Itachi con la mirada sombría y colocando la bolsa y el fólder en una pequeña mesa en aquella habitación.

-Te lo dije…-sonrió de medio lado Pain.

-¿Qué… que pasa aquí?-Interrogo Konan sin entender nada.

-Pain no te ah dicho nada ¿verdad?

-No… que tenia que decirme…-Konan no entendía nada se sentía frustrada que era lo que pasaba- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Cada mes vengo a ver a Pain… a dejarle medicina…-contesto el pelinegro- Y ver como se encuentra…

-Tu…-Konna llevo una mano sobre su boca que era todo aquello que le estaba diciendo Itachi…- Tu sabias que Pain estaba… ¿desde cuando?

Itachi rodó sus ojos al cuerpo maltrecho y gastado de Pain, quien tenía los ojos nuevamente cerrados.

-Desde siempre…-respondió Pain.

-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- alzo un poco la voz Konan.

Pain había ido a buscarla, Pain reapareció en su vida nuevamente, para despedirse, para explicarle la verdadera razón de que el se fue de su lado. Pain le dijo que tenía leucemia, pero no le dijo toda la verdad hasta esa noche. Pain siempre se había conocido por ser muy enfermizo de pequeño, el asma fue su principal problema, pero con tratamientos poco a poco sus ataques de asma fueron reduciendo, y cuando llego a la adolescencia, solo se enfermaba de vez, en vez, de una gripa que lo tumbaba en cama por varias semanas. Desde que Pain conoció a Konan ella siempre se preocupo por el, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo.

Diez años atrás a Pain le diagnosticaron hepatitis tipo B, a acusa de una aguja infectada que usaron cuando le hicieron una de sus tantas perforación de las que se había echo en su adolescencia, sabia cual era su destino toda la vida viviría con esa maldita enfermedad.

Sabía que podía entrar en tratamiento, para poder sobrellevar aquella enfermedad mas sin embargo no se podía curar.

Los doctores muchas veces le dijeron que con tratamiento podía seguir con su vida normal, habría problemas de hígado durante su vida, pero el tratamiento lo ayudaría, a que no fueran tan fuertes. Cuando Pain le pregunto al doctor si al decir "_seguir con su vida normal_" se refería a poder hacer una familia a casarse, a hacer el amor con su esposa y tener hijos… el doctor le dijo que no, que no podía hacer eso, pues infectaría a su esposa y sus hijos serian infectados al momento que ellos nacieran. El seria portador de ese virus.

En ese momento… en ese momento supo que tenia que dejar a Konan, desaparecer de su vida, alejarse de ella, darle la oportunidad que ella construyera una vida con otra persona, que ella tuviera hijos, que no estuviera atada a un maldito enfermo como el.

-Yo se lo pedí… le dije que no te dijera nada-Pain abrió los ojos y sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los azules de la mujer que ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.- Tu sabes que tengo leucemia… pero esa no es toda la verdad…-Pain miro al blanco techo de aquella habitación.- También tengo hepatitis tipo b… esa fue la principal razón por la que me aleje de ti… no podía darte una vida normal… tu no te merecías estar con un enfermo como yo.

-Yo tenia que decidir eso no tu…- dijo Konan ya con las lagrimas rodando- No me hubiera importado… yo hubiera estado contigo…

-No íbamos a poder hacer el amor, sin que yo te contagiara, nunca íbamos a poder tener hijos sin que ellos nacieran con esa enfermedad…-grito Pain tratando de Konan entendiera sus razones.- No era solo el estar con un enfermo, tu te merecías una vida con una familia… como la tienes ahora.-Pain dio un suspiro.- En cuanto me entere de que estaba infectado, al único que se lo dije fue a Itachi… le dije lo que haría, que me alejaría de ti, le pedí que cuidara de ti… porque sabia que si yo… yo desapareciera los Uchiha te mirarían a ti para que te casaras con su hijo mayor…

-Fue por eso que Itachi acepto sin rechistar el compromiso, a pesar de que tu al principio aun querías seguir esperándome… Itachi era la única persona digna de ti… el conoció el amor con Rin… el sabe lo que es un sacrificio por amor, el se la dejo cuando se entero que ella ya era feliz con otro y tenia su familia echa… el entendía mis razones, lo único que yo quería para ti era tu felicidad… lejos de un enfermo como yo.

-No tenías derecho…-susurro Konan.-No tenias derecho a decidir mi vida…

-Tu no entiendes… no entiendes Konan… hace 3 años me entere que tenia leucemia también… si en verdad existe un dios… ese no esta de mi lado… no se porque las personas pierden su tiempo rezando, cuando nunca son escuchados…

-Porque… porque me buscaste… porque después de tantos años me dices la verdad…-interrogaba Konan tomando una de las manos de Pain entre las suyas.

-Porque yo aun te amo Konan… quería que lo supieras antes de que muera-una delineada sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Pain.- Sabes… cuando Itachi me dio la noticia que estabas embarazada… a pesar de que no era hijo mío me sentí dichoso… por eso le pedí a Itachi que le llamara Tsuki…

Konan miro entre lagrimas a su marido quien permanecía del otro lado de la cama, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tsuki…-susurro Konan.

-La empresa Akatsuki… se ah echo realidad Konan, con ayuda de Itachi y Kisame, al fin se ah echo realidad… recuerdas que cuando entramos a la universidad nuestro principal objetivo de todos los de nuestro grupo era aquella empresa…- recordó Pain mirando a Konan- Ahora lo es, todos estos años eh trabajado en ella, en colaboración con Itachi y Kisame… en cuanto yo muera la empresa será tuya y de tu hija…

-Pain… -Konan se apretó mas fuerte la mano de Pain e inclinarse hasta que su frente toco la del hombre en cama.-yo… yo… nunca te olvide… nunca

-Se fuerte por ella y por Itachi, ahora ellos son tu familia, cuídalos como lo has hecho hasta ahora.-Pain comenzó a cerrar sus ojos estaba cansado, era la primera vez que había hablado tanto desde que deicidio suspender su tratamiento contra el cáncer y hepatitis y dejarse morir.

Ya estaba arto de los medicamentos, estaba arto de ir de hospital en hospital, lo único que pedía cada día era tener un poco de fuerzas para acabar de construir la empresa "Akatsuki" para dejársela a Konan… para dejar el sueño de el, de ella y de sus amigos echo una realidad. Ya tenía todo arreglado para su funeral, para sus patrimonios. Ya no había nada porque seguir viviendo, ya había echo todo lo que el había planeado desde que se entero de su enfermedad.

-Te amo…-susurro por ultimo Konan, al ver como la respiración de Pain era calmada y sus ojos cerrados, como Pain dormía nuevamente.-Gracias por cuidar de el todo este tiempo Itachi…-dijo Konan mirando al pelinegro a los ojos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que me dio su vida… que me dio la oportunidad de buscar ser feliz y construir una familia… por un amigo…-comento Itachi acercándose a Konan.-Después de todo…-Itachi coloco una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Konan, quien seguía con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Pain- nuestro matrimonio no ah sido tan malo como pensé que seria… además Tsuki se volvió en mi razón de vivir… la luz que me saco del hoyo en el que caí cuando me entere que Rin ya tenia una familia y mis padre me engañaron para alejarme de ella… y tu me diste a Tsuki… tu has sido perfecta compañera de vida todos estos años Konan… se que tal vez no nos amemos, como amamos en el pasado, tu a Pain y yo a Rin pero… somos felices a nuestra manera. Hemos sido buenos compañeros uno para el otro en este camino de la vida que comenzamos a recorrer juntos desde hace 8 años.

---------------------

Estaba cansado, aburrido, no pensaba a quedarse en aquella sala platicando de viejos tiempo, el ya no le interesaba charlar del pasado, a el ya no le interesaba el pasado, es mas el comenzó a olvidar su pasado… el comenzó a enterrar todo recuerdo de aquel pasado, de los últimos 8 años de su vida.

Subía las escaleras despacio, hasta que se hallo en la plata alta, y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo, que lo conduciría a la habitación que Temari le había dado para el y su sobrina. Pues si la niña despertara a la mitad de la noche en una casa desconocida era claro que se asustaría, así que Sasuke dormiría con ella esa noche.

De repente escucho unas risas infantiles de una habitación, se detuvo un momento acaso Tsuki había despertado y ya estaba por ahí dando lata. Dudo que fuera ella pues era claro que si Tsuki despertara seria llorando y llamando a Konan o a Itachi. Pero aun así se encamino más rápido hasta donde había dejado a su sobrina durmiendo.

Abrió la habitación y aun el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina reposaba tranquilamente en aquella enorme cama. Posiblemente aquella risas era de la hija de Temari, pensó el Uchiha, pues la niña no se había cenado en el comedor porque ceno en la sala de juegos con uno de sus amigos que la visitaba, al menos eso explico Temari en la cena.

Se adentro a la habitación con la luz apagada para no despertar a su sobrina, se acerco a su maleta y saco su pijama, se iría a dar un baño para descansar mejor, y así lo hizo, entro a la habitación de baño, para relajarse un poco.

Sentía el agua caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo, desestresandolo, Madara al final de cuentas tenia razón, necesitaba unas vacaciones, pronto Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y el asumiría el cargo de la mano derecha de Naruto en aquel puesto, la empresa familiar, que aunque de Itachi era el que se encargaba mas de ella, el también tenia que revisar inversiones y aprobar nuevos contratos, desde hace unos meses su padre había caído en cama gravemente enfermo por problemas del corazón, y su madre lo llamaba para que fuera a visitarlo, pero al menor de los Uchiha era lo que menos le interesaba.

Nunca simpatizo con su padre, por que lo haría ahora que el estaba muriendo, además de cierta manera se quitaba un peso de encima, ya tendría que aguantar toda la palabrería de su padre, diciéndole que aprendiera de Itachi. Después de unos minutos salio de la regadera, y comenzó a vestirse ahí dentro, salio secándose su cabello con la toalla.

Vio un silueta a lado de su sobrina, debido a la oscuridad no podía reconocer a la persona que miraba tan atentamente a su sobrina. Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono el Uchiha acercándose a la cama, y mirando como los rayos de luna eran reflejados en un cabello negro azulado. Y que apenas iluminaba su rostro pues tenia su cabeza baja mirando a Tsuki.

-Yo lo siento, es que siempre me dan esta habitación, no pensé que estuviera ocupada- decía una voz infantil sin dejar de ver a la pequeña y sin ver al hombre que le hablaba.

-Pues esta ocupada, ahora largo y dejar de verla como un bicho raro-ordeno el Uchiha con voz mas ronca sentándose en una orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a los pequeños.

-Es que… no se… ella se parece a mi…-dijo el niño sin dejar de ver a la pequeña- es como verse en un espejo…

Sasuke arqueo la ceja y se giro un poco, _"¿que clase de tonterías decía ese niño?",_ se preguntaba el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que por primera vez el niño alzaba el rostro mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo y una punzada en su estomago… aquel niño tenia razón, sus facciones eran igual a las de Tsuki, a las de Itachi, a las de el… Sasuke se dio la vuelta completa para mirar mejor al pequeño, mirando como los ojos color jade eran lo que mas resaltaban en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad en aquella habitación. Sus ojos afilados color jade.

-¿Eres hijo de Temari…?-interrogo bajamente Sasuke. Era la única manera de que ese niño tuviera ojos afilados como los de Shikamaru y verdes como los de Temari, mas sin embargo su piel era como la nieve como la de Tsuki al igual que sus facciones.

-No, mis padres son amigos de la familia Sabaku, me eh quedado esta noche a dormir aquí, pues mi mama necesitaba atender unos asuntos y mi padre de seguro ah estado ocupado trabajando-explicaba el niño. Tratando de entender porque el mirar esa niña era como verse en un espejo y porque después de tantos años, por primera vez encontraba parecido a su fisonomía con alguien que no era ni su padre, ni su madre, mas sin embargo si con la de ese hombre frente a el.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- interrogo una vez mas Sasuke.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Próximo capitulo: **__**Por eso ella esta conmigo (Parte II)**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Debo admitirlo me imagine esta ultima escena desde hace pff… creo que es una de las escenas que me imagina al pensar en crear la secuela… se me van a matar por dejarla hasta aquí xD… pero esq me encanta dejar la intriga… me gusta sentir la intriga, como a mi me gusta quedarme con el ¿Qué va a pasar? Quiero creer que a los demas igual xD… amm bueno subo capitulo ahora, pues mañana salgo a Hidalgo de visita y no se si después de lo cansada que regrese pueda subir capitulo xD… bueno les informo para q no me ahorquen xD dentro de 8 dias no habra capitulo de este fic… pues publicare una historia complementaria de la historia __**PRE-SECUELA DE VOLVERTE A VER (NEJITEN)…**__Asi es publicare esa historia en una independiente pero que sera un complementario para saber como fue la relacion Nejiten antes de que ella se fuera embarazada, como se conocieron, como se le declaro neji y porque no, cuando concibieron a kenji xD… creo que es de la pareja que menos sabemos como fue su relacion antes de… pues en volverte a ver vimos la relacion Sasusaku y Naruhina… ya saben dandose besitos y como se conocieron, pero del Nejiten nada de eso se vio… ademas de que Una chica que conoci aquí en Fanfiction… me a dado el gusto de leer historias de la pareja que amo!!... asi que es mi turno de de volverle el favor y escribir uno de su pareja preferida Nejiten… Asi que bueno quien quiera darse una vuelta por ese fic (que aun no se cual sera el titulo) pero el resumen y el principal tema de la historia sera __**"POR QUE TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO**__"… para que se les sea mas facil de localizar si gustan leerla… van a parecer varios persojanes… se relatara la vida de Neji antes que sakura entre en su vida… asi que bueno fans de sakura ella no aparecera en el fic… pero, sasuke, Naruto, hinata y demas personajes si lo haran… sera una historia corta (eso espero)… haci que hasta dentro de 15 dias actualizo este fic :D. Sin mas que decir me retiro y hasta la proxima :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15.**_

Salio de su habitación dando un enorme bostezo y estirando sus brazos, había dormido perfectamente, después de tantos días por fin había podido dormir 8 horas seguidas, aquel beso lo estaba perturbando, pero solo había sido un beso… pero Hinata los había visto, sintió que la había traicionado, pero después vio como Hinata besaba a Kiba… sacudió la cabeza… necesitaba pensar, esos días fuera de Konoha le haría pensar bien que es lo que haría, pues después de aquel beso en el restaurante Shion le dijo que era tiempo de avanzar, de seguir adelante y que ella estaría ahí para estar con el a su lado. Naruto solo respondió que necesitaba tiempo para que las heridas de su pasado acabaran de cicatrizar. Shion dijo que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Naruto comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dispuesto a ir a la cocina y desayunar algo debido a que su estomago exigía algo de comer, al estar bajando las escalera vio abrirse la puerta principal y entrar corriendo a una niña de cabello castaño sujeto en dos coletas, Naruto recordaba haber visto antes ese peinado, la niña paso a su lado corriendo enseñándole una sonrisa y sus ojos afilados con un toque de aburrimiento pero con uno color verde. Naruto también recordaba haber visto una mirada así de aburrida pero de color café.

-¿Shimari?- se interrogo Naruto, pues la hija de Temari y Shikamaru no había estado presente en la cena, pues ella y un amigo suyo decidieron comer en la habitación de juegos.

Naruto bajo el ultimo escalón, mirando como una de sus agujetas estaban desatadas, se agacho para poder atarla, estaba concentrado atando la cinta cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza, provocando que cayera de sentón.

-Eso dolió…-chillaba Naruto sobandose su cabeza.

-Porque te atraviesas en el camino… eres un dobe- respondía una voz.

-Cállate tu tuviste….-comenzó a gritar Naruto mirando a alguien también tirado en el suelo.- la culpa teme…- Naruto miro confundido pues no había reconocido que quien reclama era un niño, de echo pensó que había sido Sasuke pues le llamo dobe… pero valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver a un niño y no a Sasuke… y aun niño que se le hacia familiar.

Naruto se acerco a gatas hasta el niño, casi pegando su rostro al del pequeño, examinándolo, Naruto estaba seguro que antes ya había visto ese niño, pero no tenía la menor idea de donde…

-Que corra el aire- pidió el niño levantándose de un salto del suelo.

-TAKESHI A PURATE- se escucho un grito

-VOY- respondió el niño comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Naruto aun sentado en el suelo miro como el niño subía las escaleras, tratando de pensar porque ese niño se le hacia tan conocido.

-Te es familiar…-dijo una voz a espaldas de Naruto.

-¿Eh?...-Naruto miro a Sasuke tras el y comenzó a levantarse- Si, ese niño, no se me recuerda a alguien…

-Es hijo de Sakura haruno…-respondió Sasuke mirando por donde el niño había desaparecido.

-¿QUE?- interrogo en un grito Naruto- Sakura… Sakura, la que tú y yo conocemos

-Así es…-Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- de la chica de la parada del autobús de la que me enamore hace 8 años…

-Pero… pero, ese niño no se parece para nada a Neji, además no me dijiste que el mismo Neji te dijo que su hijo tenia 5 años… ese niño se ve de unos 7 u 8 años…-pensó Naruto llevándose su mano a la barbilla.

-Es que ese niño…-Sasuke dio un suspiro- ese niño es mi hijo…-Sasuke dirigí la vista al rubio- Sakura tuvo un hijo mío…

------------------------------------

_**Por eso ella esta conmigo (Parte II)… Deja vu…**_

-Entonces… ella… ella…- aun no podía creer lo que su marido le acaba de decir, aun no entendía nada, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Solo miraba como Neji guardaba ropa en una maleta.

-Si, ella tuvo a mi hijo, se llama Kenji- sonrió el ojiperla yendo a sentarse a un sillón que estaba en aquella habitación que era iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas transparentes- Quizás esta sea la ultima vez que estamos juntos en esta habitación, no te diré que será la ultima vez que nos veremos… así que por lo menos tratemos de acabar esto bien… por favor

-Neji…-susurro con la voz quebrada Sakura.

-Te acuerdas de esa tarde en que nos conocimos…fue muy lindo conocerte, nuestro primer beso… éramos felices al principio –Neji se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Sakura extendiéndole un pañuelo- fueron buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, todo este tiempo pero…

-¿Pero que…?- interrogaba Sakura.

-Pero ya paso… esa verano que yo viaje a Suna y que tú lo conociste, antes de abordar el avión, yo ya te sentía perdida… es necesario separarnos… por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hijos...

-Pero… yo… yo te quiero…

- Por favor no llores más…-pidió Neji

-Te quiero, te quiero…- decía con lágrimas.

-No, lo nuestro empezó como apoyo, para olvidarlos a ellos, lo nuestro se volvió una costumbre… y el amor en una pareja, el verdadero amor de un matrimonio es otra cosa, sabes que no lo podemos conseguir el uno del otro…-Neji se dirigió una vez mas a la maleta que estaba sobre la cama y la cerro.

-Te quiero, te quiero…-susurraba Sakura ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero… pero solo nos queremos como amigos… siempre hemos sido eso… pero entiéndelo yo aun la amo, como se que tu aun lo amas a el…-Neji tomo la maleta entre sus manos y comenzó a andar a la puerta donde se detuvo por un momento - Dile la verdad, no le niegues saber la verdad a el, como me la negaron a mi… no sabes cuanto dolió cuando me entere de que ella me mintió todos estos años… no hagas lo mismo que ella… tu no Sakura… no le sigas negando la existencia de Takeshi… su hijo- Neji giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta

-Gracias por todo Neji…-dijo Sakura secándose un poco los ojos y mirando al ojiperla.

-Gracias a ti… por permitirme formar una familia con tigo y takeshi… en cuento hables con Takeshi, buscame, yo también necesito hablar con el… Adiós Sakura- Neji salio de aquella habitación.

Sakura Escuchaba los pasos del ojiperla en el pasillo que comenzaban a alejarse, escucho los pasos bajando las escaleras, estaba atenta a cada sonido, a como el se alejaba de ella, hasta que escucho la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse y después cerrarse. Sakura se tumbo en la cama boca abajo.

-Es que… yo… tengo tanto miedo… tanto miedo… de verte…- decía la pelirosa recostada en la cama y con los ojos llorosos.- de volverte a ver y de volverte a amar… Sasuke…

-------------------------------------

-Es que me lo va a quitar, me lo va a quitar- decía ten ten entre sollozos, abrasada por Kankuro.

-Calmate, mi niña, calmate, yo no permitiré que lo aleje de tu lado…- consolaba Kankuro sentado en aquella cama donde abrazaba a Ten Ten.

Desde la noche anterior Kankuro no se meneo de ahí, durmió en la sala, no quería dejar sola a Ten Ten, hubiera ido a buscar a Neji y decirle que se alejara de ella y Kenji, pero… Ten Ten le pidió que se quedara que lo necesitaba a su lado. Así que Kankuro esa noche durmió en la sala, en cuanto Kenji se fue a su practica de artes marciales, Ten Ten comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y se encerró en su habitación, después de 2 horas dejo entrar a Kankuro.

Ten Ten se aferro mas a los brazos de Kankuro, los cuales ya se encontraban bañados en lagrimas, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, después de tantos años volvió a ver a Neji, ella sabia que vivía en la misma ciudad, lo había visto en artículos de revistas y periódicos, pero una cosa es verlo en alguna revista y otra es que llegue a la puerta de tu casa diciéndole que sabe que tenia un hijo suyo.

Ten Ten en cuanto se entero que Neji tenia una relación amistosa con la familia de Kankuro, trato de alejarse de el, pero… Kankuro la seguía buscando, Kankuro siempre llamaba o estaba en el preciso momento cuando ella necesitaba palabras de aliento… Kankuro siempre estuvo en los momentos de depresión en los que caía y que le costo mucho salir. Kankuro estuvo ahí para animarla la noche que Neji le grito que ya no la quería volver a ver.

Así que Ten Ten, decidió contarle la verdad a Kankuro, decirle que tenia un hijo de Neji… en cuanto Kankuro se entero de aquello dejo de verle por una semana, ella pensó que jamás volvería, pero Kankuro regreso, diciendo que había tenido trabajo y que no había podido venir, porque desde aquella noche que lo conoció en el bar, Kankuro no dejaba de visitarla ni un solo día. Kankuro le juro que no le diría nada a Neji, Kankuro se sincero con ella y le dijo que no le convenía que Neji supiera de ese hijo, pues lo buscaría y lo que menos quería Kankuro es que Ten Ten volviera a amar a Neji.

Kankuro pensaba presentarla con su familia una vez que Gaara llegara a Kazakage, con una acta de matrimonio ya entre sus manos, y con kenji adoptándolo como su hijo. De echo los tramites ya habían comenzado en los meses que Kenji se fue de viaje, solo faltaba formalizar el matrimonio para que Kankuro ya fuera legalmente su padre. Pero por contratiempos aquel matrimonio no se había podido llevar a cabo. Ya sea por el trabajo de Ten Ten o Kankuro, de hecho aquel compromiso aun no era anunciado a nadie, ni siquiera a Kenji. Pues el día que Ten Ten se presentara frente al Hyuuga, algo que seria inevitable una vez que estuvieran casados, lo haría como la señora de Sabaku no y su hijo seria hijo de Kankuro legalmente. Pero todos aquellos planes se venían poco a poco abajo.

El timbre sonó en aquella casa, Kankuro dejo de abrazar a Ten Ten y la recostó en cama, para después comenzar a bajar las escaleras e ir abrir la puerta. La sangre de Kankuro corrió a gran velocidad por su cuerpo, su corazón se acelero, sentía claramente el palpitar, su mandíbula la apretó lo mas que pudo. Al igual que sus puños.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- interrogo bruscamente Kankuro al hombre parada delante de el.

-Vine a ver a mi hijo…-contesto tranquilamente el ojiperla.

-Tu para el no existes… tu para el estas muerto- dijo con rabia contenida Kankuro.

-Es momento de aclarar las cosas, de decirle la verdad-dijo Neji tranquilamente.

-Porque no solo los dejas en paz, aléjate de ellos, han sido felices sin ti, no eres indispensables en sus vidas…-pidió Kankuro.

-Tal vez aun no eh sido indispensable en sus vidas, pero ellos si lo han sido en la vida… y ahora que lo eh encontrado no lo pienso dejar ir.

-Largate de aquí…-grito Kankuro.

-Quiero que te alejes de Ten Ten, ella es la madre de mi hijo… y el la mujer a la cual amo.-pidió Neji.

-¿Dime ahora que buscas de ella?- interrogo Kankuro, provocando que el cuerpo de Neji se colara una sensación extraña.

-Buscar lo que perdí hace 8 años.-contesto Neji.

-Buscar algo que rechazaste hace 8 años querrás decir… ella te dijo que aun te amaba y aun así ignoraste sus sentimientos…-Kankuro salio de la casa y cerro la puerta tras el.-Cuando te fuiste con otra mujer, ella quedo desecha en el querer, cuando ella se entero que tu y Sakura estaban casados lloro… incluso lloro aun mas que la vez que la conocí… pero al igual que el momento que la conocí yo la saque de aquella oscuridad, la ayude a salir adelante con ese niño apunto de crecer… mientras tu tuviste un hijo con Sakura…- en cada palabra que Kankuro decía estaban llenas de reproche, apretó fuertemente sus puños- DIME AHORA QUE BUSCAS DE ELLA, SI TU TIEMPO YA PASO, SI ELLA MERESE ALGO MEJOR QUE LE FUERZA A ESE CARIÑO, QUE LA COMPRENDA COMO YO…- grito Kankuro

Al Hyuuga aquellas palabras hicieron que una sensación extraña lo rodeara, un deja vu ante esas palabras, ante esas palabras exactas que el mismo le dijo meses atrás a Sasuke. Que le dijo a Sasuke para que se alejara de Sakura, Neji en ese momento de verdad le dijo todo eso a Sasuke, porque el en verdad sentía cariño por Sakura y no permitiría que la lastimara mas.

Al escuchar esas palabras supo que Kankuro también hablaba sinceramente, Kankuro quería proteger a Ten Ten, para que ella no sufriera mas… la diferencia que había era que Kankuro si estaba enamorado de Ten Ten. Cuando el solo las dijo para proteger a Sakura como una amiga y ah takeshi.

-Por eso hoy esta conmigo, yo le llenaba aquel vació esa huella de tu adiós, le puse alas a sus sueños y abrigue su corazón…- Kankuro se acerco mas a Neji a modo que sus rostros estaban muy cercas-Por eso ella esta conmigo, que mas te puedo decir… hasta el hijo que era tuyo, no se acuerda ya de ti, aprendió a quererme a mi…

Aquellas palabras en verdad dolieron… en verdad se clavaron el corazón de Neji… -"_Ya quisiera yo que fuera mío… -contesto tranquilamente Kankuro- Pero como yo eh sido lo mas cercano a un padre que el puede tener, pues podría decirse que si… si es mi hijo -comento feliz Kankuro- Por ahí dicen que un padre es el que cría y no el que engendra." – _recordó aquellas palabras que una vez menciono Kankuro… Kankuro era el que había estado todo ese tiempo junto a Ten Ten junto a su hijo… ¿_Qué tan profundo era el lazo entre su hijo y el?_ Se interrogaba el Hyuuga.

-tu vivías para ti y yo solo vivió para ellos… ella no es para ti… nunca lo fue… tu tiempo ya paso, no la busques que ella ahora esta mejor sin ti…- dijo por ultimo Kankuro.

Claro que no, el no vivió para el, el desde que la conoció, desde que la vio vivió por ella y para ella… y ella solo se cayo, lo engaño y se fue de su vida… el vivió para takeshi todo ese tiempo tratándolo de verlo como un hijo… algo que nunca pudo.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Ten Ten con los ojos rojos y con una coleta sujetando su cabello. Neji miro como aquellos labios lucían secos, como aquellos ojos chocolatazos estaban hinchados.

-Que haces aquí, vete…-exigió Ten Ten.

-No, tengo derecho de ver a mi hijo, de estar con el, de conocerlo…-dijo el Hyuuga, mientras una mirada en envenenada era dirigida por parte de Kankuro.

-Por favor vete…-pidió ten ten, sujetando a Kankuro de su brazo, para detenerlo y que no se arrojara contra Neji.- Tu tienes tu familia, piensa en ellos, en tu hijo… deja las cosas como estas… por favor…

-El no es mi hijo…-confeso Neji.

Ambos pares de ojos castaños se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar aquella confesión. _¿Cómo que no era su hijo?,_ se interrogaron ambos, _¿a quien se refería a Kenji o a Takeshi?_

-Yo… yo hice una vida a lado de Sakura, porque ella estaba embarazada de otro… porque queríamos reconstruir nuestras vidas… yo quería olvidarte a ti… y ella al padre de su hijo…

-¿Porque creerte?-interrogo esta vez Kankuro

-Takeshi es hijo de Sasuke…- respondió Neji.

-¿De Sasuke?-interrogo Kankuro- de Sasuke Uchiha…

-Si, ella y Sasuke tuvieron que ver hace 8 años… y de aquella relación nació Takeshi.

-NO TE CREO…-grito Ten Ten- No te creo nada… Sasuke no dejaría a si como así a un hijo suyo… tal vez no lo conozco a la perfección pero el tiempo que conviví con el, el… el simplemente no haría eso…

-Temari…-dijo Kankuro llamando la atención de ten ten y de Neji- Temari… me dijo que en el compromiso de Tobi Uchiha, Sasuke le dijo una sarta de barbaridades a una chica… diciéndole que solo la uso… una chica que al parecer tenia que ver contigo Neji…-Kankuro dirigió la mirada al ojiperla- Esa chica es ¿Sakura?

-Si… después de eso… Sakura y yo nos fuimos… llegamos a Suna, buscando a Gaara, era la única persona que yo conocía fuera del país… le pedí ayuda, trabajo, a pesar de que nunca fuimos amigos, sabia que podía ser una persona en la cual confiar…-Neji metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.- Gaara nos ayudo a escondernos, pues nos enteramos que Sasuke nos estaba buscando… Sakura no quería saber nada de el… nada…

-Pero… si Sasuke le busco fue por algo…-indago ten ten.

-Sakura… cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada no sabia que hacer… cuando le propuse matrimonio, ella no me respondió de inmediato… me dijo que tenia que arreglar algo antes de darme una respuesta….- Neji dio un largo suspiro, en verdad todo aquello ni el mismo lo entendía, su vida se volvió de un momento a otro un enredo.- Sakura, fue a buscar a Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de todo Sakura le iba a decir la verdad a Sasuke… pero no se lo que paso esa vez… no se si de verdad vio a Sasuke… solo llego a casa llorando diciéndome que nos fuéramos… que desapareciéramos… no se que fue lo que le dijo Sasuke… o lo que ella habrá visto, nunca me lo ah dicho… pero cada que tocábamos el tema de que Sasuke manda a investigadores… ella decía que no, no quería ser encontrada…. Después de 2 años, al parecer Sasuke se dio por vencido… yo siempre pensé que el le quería quitar a Takeshi por eso siempre la ayude en su locura de escondernos… pero en realidad no se lo que paso aquella vez… no lo se….-explico Neji. Escuchando el claxon de un camión escolar s estacionaba frente a la casa.

Un pequeño de ojos perla se acercaba con su mochila en hombro, mirando a los tres presentes que estaban fuera de la casa, mirando como su madre estaba aferrada al brazo de Kankuro, y como el hombre ojiperla que había visto el día anterior lo miraba.

-Mama…-el niño se acerco a su madre tomándola de la mano- ¿Qué sucede?

Ten Ten, se hinco para estar a la altura de su hijo, y acomodo un poco la sudadera gris del pequeño, tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cariño… quiero que conozcas a alguien…-Ten Ten giro al pequeño para que viera al hombre ojiperla- el… el es un viejo amigo… es el señor Hyuuga.

Ten Ten no sabia si crees o no, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero después de lo que le dijo el Hyuuga, que le contó del porque estaba con Sakura, ella conocía a Neji como su palma de su mano… al menos en el pasado era así, quería creer que era igual ahora, incluso aquella ultima vez que se vieron el le explico porque en ese entonces estaba con Sakura… ella quería creer que el no mentía.

Supo que si Neji había reaparecido en su vida era por algo. Durante años vivió con la mentira de negarle un padre a su hijo. No se lo diría en ese momento que su padre estaba vivo, claro que no lo haría, pero Neji tenia razón, tenia derecho de conocer a ese niño a su hijo. Aunque tal vez también lo hizo por Sasuke aquel chico con el que simpatizo cuando conoció a Neji… Sasuke también tenía un hijo que no sabia de su existencia. Quería comprender que a pesar de que siempre se odiaron Sasuke y Neji al parecer habían vivido las mismas cosas. A través de Neji ella quería ayudar a Sasuke a ella misma. Dándole la oportunidad de acercarse a Kenji.

-Señor Hyuuga…-los labios de Ten Ten temblaron por un momento.-El es mi hijo Kenji…

"_Kenji"…_ un calor interno se coló en el cuerpo del Hyuuga, el nombre de su hijo era parecido al de el… ahora comprendió porque Ten Ten lo presento ante el niño por su apellido y no por su nombre, seria demasiado rápido decirle a ase pequeño que su padre era el, que su padre en verdad estaba vivo.

-Mucho gusto Kenji…-saludo Neji extendiendo su mano para chocarla con la del niño.

-Igualmente… señor Hyuuga- respondió el niño con una ceja arqueada.

Kankuro solo trajo saliva, ¿_Qué era lo estaba haciendo ten ten? ¿Por qué lo hacia_?, en verdad le creía a Neji, aunque a el odiaba aceptarlo, muchas cosas cobraron sentido después de ese relato por parte del Hyuuga. Como porque de repente Sakura y el aparecieron en su casa, porque Gaara le busco trabajo a Neji, porque había veces en que esos dos desaparecían, y porque Takeshi no se parecía a Neji, pues Kenji era el mismo retrato de Neji, mas sin embargo Takeshi no lo era.

-Mama tengo hambre…-llamo la atención el pequeño de su madre.-Kankuro-san vamos a las hamburguesas, aun me las debes de aquella vez que fueron a recogerme al aeropuerto.-pidió el niño al mayor.

-Bueno pues…-Kankuro no sabia que hacer o decir, se sentía excluido.

-Yo te puedo llevar…-dijo el Hyuuga- Mi hijo y yo siempre íbamos a un restaurante en la zona centro… estoy seguro que te gustaran…

-¿Usted tiene un hijo?-interrogo el niño.- ¿Porque habla de el en tiempo pasado?

-Bueno pues….-Neji llamo por tantos años ah takeshi hijo, que le era difícil quitarle ese titulo a aquel pequeño. Aunque sabia que el trataría de ganarse a su verdadero hijo. En algún momento cuando ese pequeño supiera que el era su padre, ahora también le tenia que explicar que Takeshi era como s medio hermano, aun que no fuera su hijo de sangre, pero por tantos años lo vio como uno.- es una historia algo larga…

-No creo que sea buena idea que vallas solo con el señor Hyuuga- acoto Kankuro.

-Kankuro tiene razón Kenji- ten ten tomo la mochila de su hijo entre sus manos.- Además de seguro que el tiene cosas que hacer…

-No en realidad no- dijo presuroso Neji.- tu sabes a que fue a alo que vine Ten Ten…

-Pues ya lo viste, ahora porque no te vas…-dijo Kankuro entre dientes.

-No solo vine a verlo…-respondió el Hyuuga.

-Porque no pedimos algo de comer... para que lo traigan- aconsejo Ten Ten.- Dime Kenji que quiere comer…

-Hamburguesas-respondió el niño después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Pues porque no vas y las pides por teléfono- indico Ten Ten

-Si… hamburguesas…-grito el niño corriendo a adentro de la casa.

-Haremos esto a mi modo- dijo ten ten una vez que el niño se alejo de ahí.- primero que te conozco como un amigo, y trataremos de no llamarte por tu nombre, el lo sospecharía en seguida… y solo vendrás a esta casa para relacionarte con el, porque Kenji tiene derecho a conocer quien es su padre, lo hago por el Neji no por ti… además ten en claro que yo ya tengo una vida echa… a lado de Kankuro…- Ten Ten sujeto la mano del moreno quien se sorprendió ante lo dicho- Si no estas de acuerdo con ello, lo siento… esas son las concisiones…

-MAMA ¿Cuántas HAMBURGUESAS PIDO?-grito el niño desde el interior de la casa.

-Cuatro, el seño Hyuuga nos acompaña a comer- respondió Ten Ten, mirando al ojiperla.- ¿Aceptas?

-Si…-respondió el Hyuuga.

Ten ten junto con los otros dos se adentraron a la casa, la castaña invito a Neji a pasar a la sala, mientras ella y Kankuro se dirigían a la cocina, por algo de tomar. Neji miraba a su alrededor prestando atención los portarretratos veía fotografías de Ten Ten con Kenji, de su hijo solo, y había uno que le llamo la atención, uno de Kankuro cargando a Kenji de aproximadamente 4 años de edad.

Eso en verdad le dolió a Neji, al final de cuantas Kankuro tenia razón, su hijo podría decirse que reconocía a Kankuro como un padre adoptivo, tal vez de la forma en que takeshi vio por mucho tiempo a Neji y aun lo veía como un padre… Al parecer Neji ya no tenia oportunidad de recuperar a Ten Ten, no sabia desde cuando Kankuro había estado con ella, pero viendo esa foto, pudo saber que fueron muchos años ya.

-Neji Hyuuga ¿verdad?- interrogo una voz sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto sorprendido Neji al ver que quien interrogaba era su hijo. Quien entraba a aquella sala.

-Lo eh visto en alguna revista, es Neji Hyuuga…- el niño se coloco sentó junto al hombre- Ustedes… usted…-el niño comenzó a jugar con sus pies- ¿Usted tuvo que ver con mi mama?... ¿ustedes es mi padre?-

-Pues…-Neji no sabia que hacer, en que momento ese niño dedujo tantas cosas

-Solo dígame si o no.

-Que pasa si te dijo que si…

-Solo le diré que deje a mi mama junto a Kankuro-san…-el niño miro aquellos ojos aperlados- No se que paso entre ustedes… pero se que usted hizo sufrir a mi mama, a ultimas fechas ella ya no ah llorado como antes… Kankuro-san siempre estuvo junto a ella en esos momentos… Kankuro-san quiere a mi mama… si yo acepto poner de mi parte para conocernos… ustedes ponga de su parte para no interferir entre ellos…

-¿De verdad crees que Kankuro hace feliz a tu mama?- interrogo el Hyuuga con un dolor en el pecho.

-Si…

-¿Por qué piensas que soy tu papa?

-Porque nos parecemos… además no es algo obvio "Neji" "kenji"… cuando lo vi en aquella revista me dije que yo me parecía a usted… pero solo eran pensamientos tontos quizás… hasta ayer que usted se presento aquí y mi madre se veía alterada como hoy y sus ojos llorosos- contesto el pequeño.- Muchas veces piensan que nosotros los niños, solo vivimos para jugar… pero siempre nos preocupa las personas que nos rodean… en especial nuestras madres… a veces solemos ser mas listos que ustedes los adultos…-dijo el niño sonriendo y enseñando sus blancos dientes. Provocando a Neji un escalofrió pues aquella sonrisa era igual a al de ten ten, con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

No sabia si llorar al ver aquel niño, su hijo, fruto del amor que hubo entre ten ten y el, que aun había amor por parte de Neji.

----------------------------------------

-De verdad la lastime… ¿no es así?- comento Sasuke bebiendo jugo. En aquella terraza donde se podía ver a su hijo jugar en el jardín junto a su sobrina y a shimari.

-Ya sabe la respuesta…-dijo el rubio, mirando en la misma dirección.

-Yo… yo…. Yo tenía derecho Naruto, derecho a saber que ella iba a tener un hijo mío…

-Después de todo lo que le dijiste aquella vez, crees que le allá quedado ganas de decírtelo… ¿crees que te lo merecías?- interrogo esta vez e rubio.

-Si Hinata te ocultara que tiene un hijo tuyo se lo perdonarías…

-No es lo mismo Sasuke… y lo sabes…

-La perdonarías…-volvió a insistir el pelinegro.

-Yo… no lo se… aun la amo Sasuke, eso me haría muy feliz…-confeso Naruto soñando por un momento en como hubiera sido una familia con Hinata.

-Yo no se que pensar… la lastime soy cociente de eso pero… no tuvo que ocultarlo, no tuvo…-insisto Sasuke con los puños cerrados- Mi hijo todos estos años creció junto a Neji viéndolo como su padre… Neji tuvo cada uno de los momentos que tuvo que vivir con migo…

-Sasuke… tranquilízate-Naruto trago saliva

-Tranquilizarme-grito Sasuke…- Yo le dije a Neji lo de su hijo… que Ten Ten en verdad tuvo a su hijo… y el y Sakura a pesar de eso me siguieron mintiendo… me negaron la existencia de mi hijo… mi hijo -recalco Sasuke

-Ellos no sabían si en verdad decías la verdad…

-Joder Naruto de que lado estas, del de ellos o el mío- reprocho Sasuke.

Naruto guardo silencio _¿de que lado estaba?_ Es claro que estaba del lado de… buena pregunta _¿de que lado estaba?_ De Sakura y Neji… es obvio que Sakura no le dijo nada después de lo que Sasuke le grito aquella noche donde se vieron por ultima vez… del lado de Sasuke, bueno si el se enterara que Hinata tuvo un hijo suyo y Kiba fue quien vio crecer a aquel niño en verdad le molestaría… pero a la vez lo llenaría de ilusión que Hinata y el tuvieran un hijo… claro que las historias entre Naruto con Hinata y la de Sasuke y Sakura eran diferentes… Una voz rompió el silencio formado entre aquellos dos. Y sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ino…-se escucho una voz dentro de la casa.

Ambos hombres giraron su rostro, debido al escuchar a aquel nombre mencionado y conocido para ambos, mirando como una rubia dirigía su mirada a todas direcciones de la casa.

-Valla con que aquí vive el flojo de Shikamaru hace años que no lo veo- decía a la rubia mirando aquella enorme casa, hasta dar con la puerta de la terraza que esta abierta y mirando unos ojos azabaches conocidos para ella -Sa…sa… sa…- la rubia dejo caer la bolsa de regalo que traía en sus manos.

-Ino, ¿Qué pasa?- interrogo la pelirosa a su lado mirando a la misma dirección que lo hacia su amiga con grandes ojos.

-Sa…Sasuke…-dijo al fin Ino.

Los ojos azabache miraban solo en una dirección, miraba una mirada jade frente a el. Mientras esa mirada temblaba al ver a aquel hombre en aquella casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Sasuke caminando en dirección de las mujeres.

Sakura e Ino se miraron mutuamente _¿para quién era la pregunta?_ ¿_Para la rubia o para la pelirosa?- _se preguntaban mentalmente.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí Ino?-grito fuertemente Sasuke provocando que ambas mujeres saltaran y se tomaran de las manos.

-Yo… yo… en primer lugar no me grites Sasuke- saco valentía de quien sabe donde la rubia- Y en segunda te dije que estaría en suna…

Sasuke dirigió una mirada de odio a la mujer pelirosa a lado de Ino quien se encogió de hombros y trato de esconderse tras Ino. Sus puños se apretaron le quería gritar, reclamarle del porque le oculto a su hijo. Quería explicaciones y las quería ahora. Pero lo pensó mejor y regreso la mirada a la rubia.

-Lo sabias ¿no?-interrogo Sasuke a Ino.

-Sasuke, tranquillo, como crees que Ino lo iba a saber-dijo esta vez Naruto metiéndose en la amena platica.

-¿De que hablan?-interrogo Ino temerosa ala respuesta- ¿Qué es lo que se?

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la bolsa de regalo que estaba en el suelo, en seguida la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, sacando molestos y estorbosos papeles de colores, junto con ropa para niño y un auto de juguete en color gris.

-¿Para quien es esto Ino?- interrogo una vez mas Sasuke mostrándole las cosas a la rubia- No me digas que es para el hijo de Shikamaru… oh espera Shikamaru no tiene hijos solo una niña… ¿acaso te confundiste?-interrogo sarcástico Sasuke. Para después voltear a ver una vez mas a Sakura quien tenia la mirada abierta enormemente y con un temblor en todo su cuerpo- ¿Ahí algo que quieras decirme Sakura?-interrogo por ultimo el Uchiha, mostrándole aquellos artículos a la pelirosa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola… (si no sigues el maga saltate este parrafo xD)**_

_**Spoiler 460…**_

_Primero que nada dire que estoy algo… triste… si triste la razon Masashi kishimoto… pues el manga de esta semana por dios… al parecer ya salio el enemigo definitivo… por dios y si el no es el enemigo definitivo… por dios lo hemos perdido pues veo difícil que sea perdonado por Konoha… pues su corazon ya esta corrompido por el mal al 100%... (ya sabran de quien hablo cierto pelinegro portador del sharingan y que huyo de konoha hace 3 años xD) hasta Karin y Suigetsu se sorprenden de su nueva actitud… realmente lloro… se que kishimoto lo endiosara otra vez con el nuevo poder que mostrar… pero ya shikamaru y demas van tras el con el objetivo de matarlo… realmente cada vez veo mas difícil que el vuelva Konoha… pobre de mi narutin… (lo siento no puedo evitarlo es el personaje por el que mas me duele que pase todo esto)._

_**Fin de Spoiler 460**_

_Ahora si…se pregunataran ¿Por qué actualizo hasta hora cuando dije que en 15 dias?... la respuesta es… que no ando en casa… asi que ando jalando con la laptop q mi hermano me presto… desde hace 15 dias q fui a hildago eh agarrdo un megatour desde hidalgo hasta Michoacán xD… y se siguen enlistan, pues ando de guia turistica con mi tia que vino del extranjero… asi que bueno como ando de pueblito en pueblito es dificl encontrar un internet u____u… y cuando lo hise lo ocupe para actualizar otra historia... ya se ya se tendre q comprame uno de esos aparatos de internet portátil… algun dia q tenga dinero lo hare… pero gracias a mi tio q si tiene internet alabado sea mi tio siendo honesta ya queria llegar a su casa para actulaizar xD aunq solo lo puedo acupar en las noches pero en fin … ando actualizando hasta ahorita… aunque me sincerare estos dias fuera de casa y andando en carrertera me han llegado muy bien… pues mientras ando en carretera me llegan ideas e insipiracion… Ahora si pasemos a la historia… a que no se esperaban todo lo que paso… a que no se esperaban que Sasuke reaccionara asi… que dijeron a sasuke ya sabe q tiene un hijo y se va con sakura… no señor, estos dos son muy tercos como para arglarse asi como asi… seran momentos turbios tanto para el sasusaku y el nejiten… naruto ¿pensara aceptar a shion?... igual ya vieron ya salio otro detalle… sakura en verdad le pensaba decir a sasuke de su hijo pero algo paso ¿Qué habra sido?... pues sasuke apenas se acaba de enterar… mas adlenate se descrubira… bueno ojala les guste el cap. Y nos vemos a la proxima._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16.**_

Estaba sentado en aquel sillón reclinable ubicado en el rincón de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba el pequeño ruido intermitente de las maquinas, conectadas al cuerpo de su amigo. Hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer peliazul que comenzó a acercarse hasta donde el estaba.

-Tu mama quiere hablar contigo Itachi- le dijo la peliazul en un susurro

-¿Mi mama?

-Si, llame para saber como estaba tsuki, pero Sasuke no respondía en su casa así que llame a tu madre y dice que se fue a suna con la niña y ahora quiere hablar contigo-explico Konan.

-¿Sasuke en suna?... –Itachi se levanto de aquel sillón y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación.- Ahora que querrá mi mama.-dijo por ultimo antes de salir de ahí.

Camino por aquel pasillo de piso de mármol y paredes color perla, hasta llego a una pequeña mesa donde el aparato telefónico estaba descolgado. Tomo la bocina entre sus manos y antes de llevar el auricular a su oreja dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Bueno…

-Itachi cariño, ¿Cómo estas?-interrogó una voz femenina

-Bien mama y tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues yo bien hijo pero…-la mujer guardo silencio mientras daba un pequeño sollozo.

-Mi papa ¿no es así?...-dedujo Itachi.

-Si, quiere verte a ti y a Sasuke…-dijo por ultimo la mujer.

--------------------------------

_**El momento de la verdad… errar es de humanos.**_

Su rostro blanco se torno rojo… su ceño fruncido se hizo mas rudo, sus blancos dientes rechinaba… una mirada azul lo vio, eso no era buen presagio, nada bueno, cuando Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a rechinar los dientes eran malas… muy malas noticias. Aquel rubio a su lado hubiera querido gritar a las dos mujeres frente a ellos que corrieren mientras pudieran. Porque una vez que el Uchiha menor las acorralara seria su final… tendrían un lento…. Talvez no violento pero si hiriente en cuanto palabras… doloroso final.

-Era niña…-hablo Ino rompiendo aquel silencio aterrador que los rodeaba.- Pero que tonta… Sakura porque no me lo dijiste…-trato de intervenir Ino- En fin creo que cambiare esto en la tienda por suerte aun tengo el ticket…- Ino trato de tomar la ropa de las manos de Sasuke.

-Me engañaste- grito Sasuke en la cara de la rubia aventándole aquellas ropas en sus manos- Me engañaste… como pude creer en tus palabras _"Sasuke hazlo por ese niño el no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres"_…-repetía el Uchiha en tono aniñado y recordando las palabras que una vez la rubio le dijo.

-Sasuke no se de que hablas…-trato una vez mas de defenderse la rubia.

Sasuke rechino una vez más sus dientes, y miro una vez mas a aquella pelirosa que se escudaba tras el cuerpo de su amiga. Y que se quedo callada ante la interrogante que antes había realizado el Uchiha. Tomo por uno de sus brazos a aquella mujer y la saco detrás de su escudo. Acercándola a el de una manera brusca y pego su rostro al de ella lo mas que podía.

Sakura sentía un calor y un frió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaba, no solo por el echo de volver a ver a Sasuke si no por su comportamiento tan violento… sentía sus ojos apunto de soltarse en lagrimas, ni ella misma entendía que hacia Sasuke ahí… ¿porque estaba ahí?, ¿habrá visto a takeshi…? el cerebro de Sakura era un remolino.

-Suéltame Uchiha…-dijo Sakura después de una fracción de segundos. Peleando un poco con el agarre del hombre quien tenía sus ojos llenos de odio que hasta podía jurar que sus ojos azabaches se tornaba de un color carmesí.

-Oh no claro que no…- hablo Sasuke apretando más el brazo de Sakura- Tu y yo tenemos mucho… mucho de que hablar… Sakura- arrastro su nombre con un deje de rencor.

-Sasuke suéltala…-intervino Naruto.

-Cállate dobe…- grito Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- grito Sakura, con los ojos cerrados temiendo al nuevo grito que Sasuke daría.

-NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR.-grito esta vez mas fuerte Sasuke, casi lastimando los oídos de la pelirosa quien se encogió de hombros.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al sentir el tiron de su brazo proporcionado por el pelinegro y como este la jalaba hacia la terraza, se detuvieron una vez afuera, y Sasuke puso el cuerpo de Sakura frente al de el y colocándola mirando en dirección al jardín donde 3 pequeños jugaban con un perro. Sasuke contuvo sus ganas de gritar para no llamar la atención de los niños. Y se acerco al odio de la pelirosa sujetándola por los hombros.

-¿Y takeshi no seria un tema de conversación entre tu y yo?- interrogo bajamente el Uchiha.

Estaba la suerte echada, Sasuke ya sabia de la existencia de takeshi, un balde de agua fría recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al menos en su imaginación. Sus piernas flaquearon una vez mas… de no haber sido porque el Uchiha lo sostenía de los hombros hubiera jurado que caería al suelo.

Un nuevo tiron de su brazo la hizo despertar, Sasuke la sujetaba nuevamente de su brazo y la encaminaba a alguna parte de la casa. Miro fugazmente a Naruto y a Ino quien tenía los ojos abiertos. De un momento a otro Sakura reconoció el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba el despacho de Gaara. Al cual estaba prohibido entrar. _Gaara se enojara_ pensó tontamente Sakura, tratando de bloquear lo que se le esperaba. Dio un brinco al escuchar el azote de la puerta de madera y como la misma era cerrada con llave.

La mirada azabache busco la ojijade, la cual sostuvo la mirada no era momento de lucir débil pensó Sakura, ya no, fue débil cuando conoció al Uchiha, fue débil cuando le besó por primera vez, fue débil al enamorase de el, fue débil cuando le grito una letanía aquella noche. Esta vez no, no, Sakura haruno no seria mas débil ante Sasuke Uchiha. Ya no lo seria.

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora- exigió Sasuke aun cerca de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación…-respondió Sakura con voz fría.

-Claro que me la debes-grito Sasuke- tuviste a mi hijo… mi hijo y todo este tiempo me lo escondiste… te robaste a mi hijo.

-Yo no me robe nada-respondió Sakura ante la acusación- El es mi hijo solo mío… tu a mi no me querías… solo me usaste que mas te daba si yo tenia un hijo tuyo o no…-respondió Sakura.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses ya… como te importo poco lo que yo pensaba… que mas daba si te amaba o no era mi decisión de aceptar o no a mi hijo…-reclamo Sasuke.

"_que mas te bada si te amaba o no"_… cielos aquella frase se clavo en su corazón en su mente… _¿Qué mas daba?..._ como si no importara lo que ella sintiera… oh era verdad Sasuke no la quería nunca la quiso solo la uso… pensó la pelirosa. Por un momento se había olvidado que hablaba con un Uchiha. Con un Uchiha que solo le importaba su persona.

-Eres un bastardo-grito Sakura- por eso nunca te dije de mi hijo… no quería que se criara con un ser como tu…

-Y si con Hyuuga, con un Hyuuga quien voto a su novia embarazada-contesto Sasuke.

-Tú no sabes nada de ellos nada, así que cállate

-Lo defiendes... claro Hyuuga es un santo… un bastardo que la dejo embarazada y la abandono… pero yo que solo grite unas cuantas idioteces merezco lo peor como negarme a mi hijo-reprocho una vez mas Sasuke.

-Un par de idioteces-grito Sakura- si para ti fueron un par de idioteces pero para mí… no lo fueron

-Claro ahora me vendrás con el cuento de que yo soy el malo del cuento

-Si si lo eres… -afirmo Sakura- si no te dije nada de takeshi fue por tu culpa, por tu familia, por…

- A mi familia no la metas en esto, además… fue por mi culpa o porque siempre serás una niña inmadura que prefiere decirle a su hijo que otro es su padre en vez de decirle la verdad…-recrimino el Uchiha- que es fruto de un amor de verano como tu lo catalogaste la ultima vez… de una aventura.

Sakura camino tan rápido que Sasuke no se dio cuanta a que hora ella ya estaba enfrente de el y propinándole una cachetada en su mejilla.

-Cállate Uchiha ya me insultaste una vez en el pasado no lo permitiré otra vez…-dijo Sakura rechinando sus sientes.

Sasuke oprimió sus puños fuertemente… su pulso estaba acelerado. Tenia tantas ganas de gritarle que el la busco por dos años, dos malditos años para explicarle que el en verdad el dijo aquellas idioteces sin pensar, por coraje al ver a Sakura escoger al Hyuuga en lugar de a el. Pero no, no lo haría claro que no, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, antes tenía pensado ignorar aquel orgullo a cambio de volver a recuperarla.

Pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella le negó a su hijo, se lo escondió lo crió a lado de otro hombre que no era el. El todavía que tuvo la amabilidad de decirle al Hyuuga que su hijo estaba vivo el solo recibió mentira por parte del Hyuuga y de Sakura Era claro que esta Sakura que ahora estaba parado frente a el, no era la misma de la que se enamoro años atrás. Y era verdad no era la misma esta vez la pelirosa no se dejaría.

Sasuke rebusco entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones su teléfono celular, enseguida marco unas cuantas teclas y espero a que le contestaran mientras Sakura solo lo miraba, sin saber que era lo que se suponía que hacia. Porque de buenas a primeras la encerraba en ese despacho y ahora se ponía hablar por teléfono.

-Suigetsu, ven ahora mismo a suna-ordeno el Uchiha.

_-¿Qué?... tu estas loco yo no pienso ir a suna…-respondió la otra voz.- además tu no eres mi jefe para darme ordenes…_

-Necesito tus servicios como abogado…-dijo una vez más Sasuke.

_-Ah, bueno eso hubieras dicho desde un principio así cambian las cosas… en seguida salgo para allá- dijo Suigetsu- y dime en que nuevo problema te has metido Sasuke… digo para ir preparando mi defensa-argumento el peliblanco._

-Para la petición de la custodia de mi hijo…-dijo Sasuke sin mas provocando que Sakura abriera sus ojos enormemente y Suigetsu abriera levemente sus labios.

_-Custodia… tu hijo…-Suigetsu no entendía nada- Sasuke no te has golpeado la cabeza_

-Sube al primer avión que te traiga a suna, después llámame para que me digas a que hora llegas e ir por ti- Sasuke corto la comunicación y se dio media vuelta para comenzara a caminar a la salida.

-Eres un bastardo-volvió a gritar Sakura alcanzando a Sasuke y poniéndose delante de el- no me quitaras a takeshi… no lo harás, el es mío…-decía Sakura ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-El también es mi hijo, y ahora recuperare los años que me robaste junto a el, así te tenga que hacerte a un lado Sakura-grito Sasuke aventando levemente a Sakura para apartarla de su camino.

Sakura quedo helada, ya no podía moverse las lagrimas ya rodaban por su rostro, y solo escucho como la puerta de aquel despacho se cerraba fuertemente, Sakura fue cayendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y comenzar a llorar aun mas.

-----------------------------------------

Estaba ahí en aquella mesa sentado, casi era un cuadro familiar… el casi era porque había un moreno compartiendo aquella mesa, por un momento pensó que el que estaba de mas ahí era ese moreno de cabello castaño, pero después de mirar bien aquella escena, donde kenji reía, y reía debido a las cosas que Kankuro decía y ten ten sonreía eh intercambiaba palabras con ambos, el fue el que se sintió de mas en aquella escena.

Miro como ten ten sonreía, mientras kenji hacia alguna broma con las papa fritas, hace cuando que no veía sonreír a ten ten… desde hace mucho que ya ni recordaba… cuantas sonrisas se perdió de ella, y que ahora esas sonrisas era dedicadas a Kankuro, ¿en verdad ella era feliz con el?

Tener a su hijo pero renunciar a recuperar a ten ten… o recuperar a ten ten y olvidarse por un momento de su hijo ya después se lo ganaría, demostrándole que el también puede hacer feliz a su madre. ¿En verdad aun era capaz de hacer feliz a la castaña?

Dio un pequeño suspiro, el no obligaría a nada a ten ten, por algo pasa las cosas, por algo reencontró a ten ten, por algo ella tuvo a su hijo, por algo el conoció a su hijo, por algo Kankuro llego a la vida de las dos personas mas queridas para el Hyuuga, el tiempo y el destino terminaría concluir aquel final en su historia.

El celular del Hyuuga comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de los presentes, que guardaron silencio mientras el Hyuuga respondía el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogo el Hyuuga al reconocer el número telefónico en el identificador.

_-Neji, no se que paso pero cuando llegue Sakura estaba encerrada en el despacho de Gaara y llorando-hablo la otra voz._

-De que hablas Shikamaru-Neji no entendía nada

_-Neji…-se escucho una fracción de segundos un silencio y después un suspiro por parte de Shikamaru- Sasuke vino a suna y se quedo en la casa_…

-¿Qué? ¿El esta aquí? ¿Por qué?

_-El y Naruto trajeron a Gaara de regreso… yo sabia que no era bueno que el estuviera aquí, en especial porque takeshi estaba aquí pero… no le podía negar la entrada a mi casa… después de que salvaron a Gaara.-explico Shikamaru._

-¿Lo vio?

_-Si… hoy por la mañana Sasuke estaba en el jardín con mi hija, su sobrina y takeshi… supongo que sabes lo que significa…_

-Y el… hablo con ella- Neji trataba de de evadir nombres, para que los presentes no supieran de quien hablaba.

_-No lo se, supongo, cuando llegue, ni Naruto ni Sasuke estaban en la casa… de echo Ino esta aquí…_

-¿Ino?- Neji dejo salir aquel nombre, que hacia ella ahí.

_-Si, esto es demasiado problemático será mejor que vengas…_

-Temari… que ah dicho Temari…

_-Sabes lo que ella ha dicho desde que se entero…-se escucho como Shikamaru dio una calada al cigarro que fumaba- mi mujer es muy terca… pero no creo que ella le haya dicho algo a Sasuke, es mas que obvio que el saco sus conclusiones…_

-Voy para allá- Neji colgó el móvil y dio un largo suspiro, el esperaba este momento desde que ella y Sakura huyeron pero nunca pensó que seria tan pronto.- Tengo que irme…-Neji se levanto de la mesa y miro a kenji.- Espero volverte a ver pronto kenji…

-Claro señor Hyuuga-respondió el niño, para después ver a su madre- Mama, me dejarías ir un día de estos ir con el señor Hyuuga al parqué de diversiones… el ya me ah invitado…

-Bueno pues…-tan ten tomo de sorpresa aquella petición- Bueno yo… después hablaremos de eso kenji…

-Pero mama, así tú y Kankuro-san tendrán un tiempo a solas, además el señor Hyuuga y yo hemos simpatizado…-argumento el pequeño.

-Realmente me gustaría que le dieras permiso Ten ten- dijo esta vez Neji- creeme te regresare a…- Neji guardo un poco de silencio aun no era el momento de llamarlo hijo, al menos no frente a ten ten- kenji a casa temprano…

-Bueno, pues esta bien…-ten ten miro como ambos ojiperlas se miraban- otro día nos pondremos de acuerdo para esa salida… te acompaño a la puerta…

-No te preocupes…-dijo esta vez Kankuro que solo había observado aquella escena- yo llevo al señor Hyuuga ala entrada.- Kankuro se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Hasta luego y gracias por la comida, después te llamo para la salida…-dijo Neji, retirándose del comedor.

Una vez en aquella puerta Kankuro la abrió y Neji salio por ella, no sin antes soltar una advertencia el Sabaku al Hyuuga.

-Mas vale que no lo lastimes como lo hiciste con ella- hablo el Sabaku.

-¿La amas Kankuro?-interrogo el ojiperla dándole la espalda a Kankuro.

-Si…-respondió inmediatamente el Sabaku.

-Yo también…-Neji metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- pero hubo muchas veces… no solo las que tu conoces en las que yo lastime a ten ten… cuando éramos novios hubo momentos en que yo la lastime sin querer y aun así ella me perdonaba… también hubo veces en que ella me lastimo… y yo siempre la perdonaba… por el momento yo no haré nada para recuperarla… porque aun ahí algo que duele en mi por que me engaño con lo de kenji… y se que ella aun no me perdona por haber ignorado sus sentimientos aquella noche… pero llegara un momento… un momento Kankuro en que nos perdonaremos mutuamente… y entonces, solo entonces tu tomaras una decisión… una decisión que no solo te afectara a ti, si no también a ella y a kenji…

Kankuro arrugo el ceño, tratando de evitar aventarse al Hyuuga para golpearlo, que era lo que le trataba de decir, que en el momento que ten ten lo perdonara ella correría a sus brazos y lo dejaría a el de lado.

-Así que no me pidas no lastimarlo… porque en la naturaleza humana uno se equivoca y daña sin querer… y se que tu, tu lastimaras a mi hijo y a ella con la decisión que tomaras…

-Yo nunca aria nada para dañarlos-gruño Kankuro.

-Entonces…- Neji giro un poco su rostro para ver al castaño.- estarías con ellos a pesar de que ellos te dañen a ti…

-Al grano Hyuuga-gruño una vez mas Kankuro.

-Siempre vivirás con mi sobra, como yo viví con la del Uchiha… además kenji pronto sabrá que soy su padre… las cosas cambiaran… no se si el lazo que tienes con mi hijo se dañara, pero con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta que si se dañara el lazo que tienes con ten ten… te lo digo por experiencia… y ese daño, esa sombra que seré yo te lastimara y entonces recordaras todo esto…-Neji volvió la vista al frente- y en ese momento tu te interrogaras ¿quiere estar con ellos a pesar de que te han dañado?... lo aceptare tal vez yo sea el culpable de todo eso Kankuro… pero esta situación se presentaría tarde o temprano.

Neji comenzó a caminar con dirección ala camioneta negra estacionada frente aquella casa, dejando a un Kankuro furioso y confundido con tanta palabrería que no lo llevo a ningún lado… al menos no por el momento.

------------------------------------

Estaba ahí frente aquellas puertas de cristal por donde se podían ver a los pasajeros bajar de aquel avión , entre la gente el pudo reconocer dos cabezas la de un peliblanco, y un pelirrojo.

-Juugo-san-grito una pequeña voz infantil que tomaba la mano de Sasuke, al visualizar al hombre mas alto.

Ambos hombres se acercaron al pelinegro al rubio y a la pequeña que los esperaban en aquel aeropuerto.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- anuncio Suigetsu- ahora querías explicarme que me quisiste decir con eso de tu…auch…-gruño Suigetsu al ser golpeada en uno de sus costados por Juugo.-Oye eso dolió Juugo-reclamo el peliblanco.

-Suigetsu, te eh dicho que tienes que aprender a ser prudente…-aconsejo el alto.- Hola tsuki…-Juugo se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la niña- Porque no le dices a Naruto que te lleve a comprar un helado en lo que nosotros vamos por nuestro equipaje…-aconsejo Juugo a la pequeña.

-Ok…-dijo sonriente la pequeña- después te contare de mis dos nuevos amigos que hice en la casa en la que nos estamos quedando… sabes uno de ellos tiene la misma marca que yo tengo en mi hombro… es algo extraño no crees Juugo-san- dijo la niña.

-Vamos tsuki- Naruto tomo la pequeña mano de la niña.-vamos a comprar el helado, los esperamos en el estacionamiento-dijo Naruto alejándose con la niña.

-¿Marca en el hombro?-interrogo Juugo mirando a Sasuke- así que es verdad tienes un hijo…

-Si, tiene 7 años y su nombre es takeshi… takeshi Hyuuga.

-¿Hyuuga?... que ese no es el apellido de la ex de Naruto, de Hinata-dijo esta vez Suigetsu…

-Así es, su primo fue el que se ah encargado de mi hijo todo este tiempo…-explico Sasuke.

-Pues no entiendo nada…-Suigetsu rasco un poco su cabeza- el primo de Hinata la cual conocemos y convivimos con ella estos años, se encargo de tu hijo y tu apenas me vienes diciendo que tienes un hijo… y después de 7 años te quieres hacer cargo de el…

-Es una larga, larga historia…-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

-Pues necesito que me lo expliques para poder conseguir esa custodia… claro primero ahí que asegurarnos que es tu hijo ¿no crees?-aconsejo Suigetsu.

-Es mi hijo… de eso no ahí duda…-Sasuke comenzó a caminar seguido de los dos hombres- recuerdas que una vez una tipa fue a armar un escándalo a Tobi diciendo que tenia un hijo suyo.

-Si, si la recuerdo… pero Madara solo comprobó que no era su nieto con descubrir el hombro del pequeño y ver que no…-Suigetsu recordó las palabras de la niña.-… no tenia una marca de nacimiento que heredan los Uchiha… entonces el niño del que hablaba tsuki…

-¿Y como lo encontraste?-interrogo esta vez Juugo.

-La sangre llama…-dijo Sasuke.

----------------------------------------

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Ino frente a Neji- Después el y Naruto salieron al parecer por Suigetsu que vendrá ala ciudad… al menos eso escuchamos Naruto y yo tras la puerta….

-¿Suigetsu?-interrogo extrañado Neji.

-Es el abogado de confianza de Sasuke y amigo de el… Sasuke le grito a Sakura que pelearía por la custodia de takeshi…

-Papa-grito el niño entrando a la casa y haciendo que Ino callara, el pequeño se dirigió al ojiperla-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿has venido por mama y por mí?

-Será mejor dejarlos solos-dijo Shikamaru mirando a la rubia frente a el- Vamos Ino.

-Esta bien, así sirve que tú y yo hablamos… ¿desde cuando no hablamos Shikamaru?, oh es cierto desde que me votaste por tu esposa…-contesto sarcástica la rubia siguiendo al moreno.

-Tu fuiste la que ya no quisiste hablar conmigo…-se defendió Shikamaru.

-Como querías que te habla después de que te vi besándote con ella en aquella fiesta, cuando aun éramos novios, además después me entere que no eras lo que decías ser Nara-recrimino Ino.

-Se me olvidaba lo gritona y lo problemática que eres Ino…-respondió aburrido el Nara.

-Gritona y problemática ¿yo?, si no fuera por que siempre me has sacado de mis casillas, no tendría la necesidad de gritar, y veo que aun fumas Shikamaru… apaga ese cigarro cuantas veces te tengo que decir que odio el humo del cigarro-ordeno Ino tras Shikamaru.

-Ya no eres nadie para mandarme Ino

-Que no soy nadie, que no soy nadie, fui tu novia por 3 años… por lo menos deberías de recordar que odio el cigarro y apagarlo cuando yo este en tu presencia.

-Si lo apago te callaras

-Que me callare tu yo tenemos mucho… mucho de que hablar Nara… nunca me diste ninguna explicación de tus mentiras…

-Ni te las daré ahora, ya estoy casado, con una hija y con otro en camino… no veo necesidad de darlas…

-Entonces de que hablaremos de que el cielo es azul o de tus nubes…

-Que te parece si solo dejas de gritar…

-No estoy gritando Nara…-dijo en voz alta la rubia.

Neji y Takeshi, miraron como aquellos dos desaprecian de aquel lugar. Y aun sus voces se escuchaban a lo lejos al menos la de la rubia. Neji volvió a ver a takeshi quien aun miraba por donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

-Takeshi tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- dijo el Hyuuga.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo el niño. Mientras veía que su padre se hincaba ante el y lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Muchas veces lo humanos cometemos errores… es la naturaleza humana… pero nunca Takeshi, nunca debes de juzgar a las personas en especial si es tu madre…

-Neji…-se escucho un susurro llamando la atención del nombrado y del pequeño.

-Mama…-el pequeño vio a su madre acercarse a los dos.- mama estuviste llorando.- el niño vio los ojos rojos de su madre y volteo a ver a Neji- ¿acaso pelearon?...

-No, no es eso cariño… -Sakura una vez cerca de su hijo comenzó a revolver el cabello pelinegro de su hijo.- Solo que Neji y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte… porque no vamos a la casa y hablamos mas tranquilos…-aconsejo Sakura.

-¿Se van a divorciar?-indago el pequeño- Se que a veces pelean, pero de verdad esta ultima pela fue tan fuerte como para que se divorcien…

-Takeshi, vamos a casa allá te explicaremos todo…-dijo Neji poniéndose de pie, y tomando la mano del pequeño para comenzara a salir de aquella casa con Sakura siguiéndolos.

_**Continuara…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17._**

-No entiendo…-dijo Takeshi mirando alternamente a sus padres frente a el.

-Solo será por un tiempo-decía Sakura colocando ropa del niño en una maleta.

-Sakura, sabes que no es la solución-hablo Neji que estaba recargado en el marco de aquella habitación.

-Lo se pero no ahí otra opción…-Sakura se apresuraba a guardar aquellas ropas.

-¿solución? A que… de que hablan, pensé que me dirían algo importante…-pedía Takeshi un tanto frustrado.

-Sakura vamos hablar…-pidió Neji ignorando al pequeño.

-No, ya eh hablado mucho el día de hoy y solo eh encontrado problemas, no tengo que perder el tiempo… Takeshi y yo tenemos que salir del país.-explicaba Sakura caminando de un lado a otro.

-Pero… ¿papa tu vendrás con nosotros?-interrogo una vez mas el pequeño.

-No, Neji no vendrá Takeshi, el tiene cosas que hacer ahora apresúrate y recoge algunos juguetes o cosas personales que quieras llevarte-ordeno Sakura entregándole una mochila al pequeño.

-Sakura ya basta- dijo alterado Neji- te dije que no lo hicieras, te pedí que no hicieras lo mismo que ella me hizo a mí…

-El ya lo sabe todo, es lo que tu querías que lo supiera, ya lo sabe ahora me largo…

-Te escondes, huyes… esa no es solución, solo complicaras las cosas…

-Funciono una vez, no veo que no funcione otra vez…-dijo Sakura.

-¿De quien hablan? ¿Quién sabe la verdad?-interrogo una vez mas Takeshi.

-Tengo un hijo…-soltó sin mas Neji mirando a Sakura quien se detuvo y lo miro estupefacta.

-Si… soy yo-respondió con un tono obvio Takeshi, arqueando su ceja.

-Tiene 8 años y su nombre es kenji…-Neji volteo a ver al pequeño que aun permanecía sentado en la cama.

-Neji, no-pidió Sakura en un susurro.

-¿Tengo un medio hermano?-interrogo Takeshi.

-Algo así…-respondió Neji caminando hasta donde Takeshi estaba.

-Neji no lo hagas-pidió una vez más Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Una batalla de orgullo y poder_**

Paredes blancas, alfombrado rojo, candelabros colgaban en la elegante sala, donde se visualizaba en la mesa de centro papeles esparcidos, mientras que en el comedor de aquella habitación de hotel, se encontraban 4 hombres sentados con semblante preocupados, aburridos, exasperados, y cansados.

Sus camisas desabotonadas y sin la elegante corbata que rodeaba su cuello al arribo aquel hotel, dos de ellos bebían café, mientras uno de ellos tenia una jarra de agua frente a el y el otro jugaba con el hielo en aquel vaso que contenía un poco de licor.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada hasta mañana…-dijo una vez mas Suigetsu tratando de leer un papel en sus manos.

-Se supone que eres el mejor abogado del sonido… y supuestamente de Konoha así que porque no mueves tus influencias…-pidió Sasuke algo exasperado.

-Hmp… tengo muchos contactos en Konoha y en el sonido, mas no en suna… si tan solo conocieran a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar…-dijo Suigetsu bebiendo el liquido inodoro de aquel vaso de vidrio.- Hablando de contactos, tengo lo que me pediste… sobre cierta familia….-Suigetsu comenzó a revolver algunos papeles hasta hallar un fólder azul.

-¿Esta todo aquí?-interrogo el Uchiha tomando el fólder azul.

-Si y te llevaras una gran, gran sorpresa con lo que averigüe de esa familia…-comento una vez mas le peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿De que familia hablan?-interrogo Naruto tratando de ver dentro del fólder.

-De nada importante dobe…-dijo Sasuke cerrando rápidamente el fólder.

-Si no es nada importante déjame ver…-insistió el rubio.

-Te eh dicho que no…-respondió Sasuke alterado.-No es de tu incumbencia lo que ahí en este fólder, al menos no por ahora…

-Aja… entonces si tiene que ver conmigo…

-Yo nunca dije eso…

-Pero dijiste que no es de mi incumbencia al menos no por ahora… -Naruto tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos.- eso quiere decir que en algún momento será de mi incumbencia… así que quiero saber de que son esos papeles...

-Bueno al menos que conozcan a alguien que nos ayude agilizar los tramites, me iré a dormir…-interrumpió Suigetsu acomodando unos papeles. Y ganando la atención de los otros tres.- así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hacer los tramites como se deben y eso tardara varios días…

-Días…-grito Sasuke- yo no tengo días, ya perdí 8 años… ocho malditos años no pienso perder ni un día mas…

-Sasuke cállate despertaras a tsuki-pidió Naruto tapándose sus oídos.

-Tendré que llamar a Itachi para que venga por ella.

-No lo hagas…-dijo esta vez Juugo ganándose la atención de los presentes- Tsuki ya a convivido con tu hijo… ella puede ser de ayuda en el juicio…

-Que tu estas loco, no pienso mezclar a mi sobrina en todo esto-dijo Sasuke golpeando la mesa.

-¿Por qué?-interrogo Juugo.- para que la niña no se vea involucrada en todo el escándalo que esta apunto de estallar… has pensado que en cuanto los medios se enteren de esto estallara un gran escándalo… quieres someter a eso a tu hijo…

-Tú no entiendes Juugo…

-Sasuke deberías hablar con Sakura-dijo esta vez Naruto- hablar no gritarse como lo hicieron la ultima vez…

-Es que con esa mujer no se puede-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto- además yo ya no tengo nada que hablar con ella.

-Pero si con tu hijo… que crees que pensara el niño que de un día para otro le digan que su padre no es su padre- indago una vez mas Juugo.

-Eso no es culpa mía si no de Sakura.

-Sabes que si es tu culpa…-dijo Naruto recargando su barbilla en el borde de la mesa.

-Joder solo por un maldito impulso que tuvo y todo es mi culpa- reprocho Sasuke- pero no, ella que le gusta ocultar las cosas es una santa en todo esto… ya estoy harto que todo mundo la quiera ver como la victima

-La única victima aquí es su hijo Sasuke-hablo Juugo- el no tiene la culpa de la inmadures y terquedad de la que son dueños sus padres…

-Calléense todos- ordeno Suigetsu levantándose de la silla- tengo que salir…

-¿Pensé que ibas a dormir?-interrogo el rubio.-Además a donde vas, son la 12 de la noche…-dijo Naruto mirando al peliblanco que tomaba su saco.

-Tengo una idea para agilizar todo, ahí una persona que nos podrá ayudar y ella no se negara…

-¿A las 12 de la noche…?-interrogo nuevamente Naruto.- Las personas normales ya están dormidas a esta hora

-Naruto, es claro que no sabes que el apellido "Uchiha" influencia a muchas personas y más si son chicas…-Suigetsu rechino sus dientes y arrugo una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

-Ahí no…-dijo Sasuke cansado- No me digas que hablas de ella…

-Cada vez que rechina los dientes de esa manera es que habla de ella- concluyo Juugo

-¿Quién es ella?-interrogo Naruto. Mientras Juugo junto su silla junto a la del rubio.

-Digamos que ella y el son los peores enemigos, pero a la vez ahí cierta atracción entre ellos-susurro Juugo al rubio- te aseguro que todo esto solo es un pretexto para ir a buscarla…

-por cierto necesito que me den la dirección de de la madre de tu hijo – hablo Suigetsu cerrando su portafolios.

-¿Su dirección? ¿Para que?-interrogo esta vez Sasuke.

-Estabas tan enojado que no pensaste las cosas… fue un error dejarla sin vigilancia, tal vez ella ya huyo con tu hijo…-comentaba Suigetsu caminando a la salida.- así que iré a que me den una orden para que ella no salga del país, y si ah salido podemos acusarla de rapto… aunque eso es lo usare para poderle quitarle al niño…-decía Suigetsu

-No estarás hablando enserio-dijo Juugo, para después mirar a Sasuke- ¿vas a alejar a tu hijo de su madre?

-Ella lo alejo de mi lado, porque debería tentarme el corazón-respondió el Uchiha levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno, pero ¿quitárselo?... eso es llegar a extremos Sasuke- hablo Naruto esta vez.

-Me importa poco lo que opinen… tendré a mi hijo me cueste lo que me cueste…

----------------------------------------------

Estaba acostada en aquella cómoda cama, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, decidió ignorarlo ya abrirían los sirvientes… volvió a sonar una vez mas aquel timbre. Oh era verdad los sirvientes estaban de vacaciones, en buen momento les dio vacaciones. Se levanto perezosamente de la cama, su cabeza le dolía, se sentía incluso un poco mareada.

Salio de aquella habitación aun un poco adormilada, paso por la habitación de su hijo, desde un día anterior esa puerta no se abría, Takeshi se en cerro en ella y se rehusó a salir, después de que Neji le dijo que tenia otro hijo y le platico su historia con Ten Ten, ni siquiera había comido nada. Primero Uchiha que se le aparece y le grita un montón de cosas y después Neji que se le ocurre aparecerse y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ella y Sasuke. Acaso el Hyuuga no se daba cuenta que eso ya no tenia arreglo, se interrogaba Sakura, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, miro como el ojiperla salía de la sala con una taza de café en sus manos, -¿Por qué no abrió si el estaba ahí?- se interrogaba Sakura. Aun así ignoro la presencia del ojiperla y siguió su camino a la puerta. Al abrirla vio a un hombre conocido para ella.

-¿Tu?...-interrogo extrañada Sakura.

-¿Tu?- también interrogo el hombre frente a ella- Valla, valla, mira que es pequeño el mundo… pensé en una docena de mujeres pero nunca en ti….

-¿De que hablas?-interrogo Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hōzuki…-el peliblanco extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica

-Valla, valla con que esta fue la que enredo a Sasuke…-dijo siseante una pelirroja que se acercaba al peliblanco por atrás.

-Quieres callarte la boca- ordeno el peliblanco.- además a ti te tiene que importar muy poco quien enredo a Sasuke…

-No me ordenes cara de pez, todavía que te ayudo.-recrimino la mujer. De anteojos.

-No me ayudaste a mí, si no lo hiciste por Sasuke…

-Si tienes razón lo hice por Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja provocando que el peliblanco apretara sus puños y rechinara sus dientes, ante esto la mujer dio una media sonrisa y se acerco al hombre- ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Claro que no, me importa poco lo que sientas por Sasuke, se bien que el nunca te hará caso…-respondió burlonamente le peliblanco.

-Hmp… pues es claro que no sabes lo que paso entre el y yo hace algún tiempo…-dijo en un susurro la mujer en el oído del peliblanco.

-Después hablamos tu y yo Karin- sentencio el peliblanco mientras recibía un bufido del la mujer y miraba como el ojiperla se acercaba por completo a la entrada de la casa.- Valla tu debes de ser el primo de Hinata, valla que los Hyuuga son inconfundibles…

-¿Cómo conoces a mi prima?-interrogo el peliblanco.

-Digamos que conozco a la familia Hyuuga debido a un trabajo y conviví con ella por un largo tiempo, claro antes que fuera tras el dinero del Inuzuka…-hablo sinceramente Suigetsu.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?-interrogo Neji, tirando la taza al suelo y sujetando al peliblanco por el cuello de la camisa.

-Claro era de esperarse- hablo karin- una se va tras la fortuna de otro y el primo acepta criar al hijo que tuvo su mujercita de otro hombre…-dijo Karin mirando de arriba a bajo a Sakura- Valla que la familia Hyuuga es especial…

-Neji…-Sakura sujeto el brazo al ojiperla. Quien ya estaba apunto de insultar a la pelirroja.

-Yo no vine a discutir de la vida de tu prima ni del futuro de la familia Hyuuga- Suigetsu sujeto las manos del ojiperla para que se las quitara de encima.- ese no es problema mío… además yo vine aquí por otro asunto.

-Pues habla y lárguense-ordeno al Hyuuga.

-Me alegra saber que no hallas huido otra vez Sakura- comentaba Suigetsu mientras sacaba un par d sobres de su portafolio.- me evitaste y te evitaste muchos problemas con la justicia y en especial con la familia Uchiha

-De que hablas…-Sakura no entendía nada aquello.

-Toma…-el peliblanco le dio ambos sobres a la mujer- Uno es una orden de restricción para que ni tu ni Takeshi salgan del país…

- y el otro es un citatorio para pelear por la custodia de Takeshi…- dijo karin sonriendo de lado y mirando a la mujer

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios se creen para venir a decir esas cosas a mi casa?- interrogo furioso Neji al escuchar todo aquello.

-Yo soy el representante legal de Uchiha Sasuke…-respondió el peliblanco. Para después señalar a Karin- Y ella es mi asistente

-Yo no soy tu asistente idiota…-reclamo Karin, pero antes de poder continua con sus insultos una voz infantil la interrumpió.

-¿Pelear mi Custodia? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- interrogo una voz unos cuantos metros detrás de Sakura y Neji.

-Takeshi… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-interrogo asustado Sakura.

-Mama, que significa todo esto… primero mi papa me dice que tiene un hijo con otra mujer y ahora un desconocido viene a dejarte una orden para que ni tu ni yo salgamos del país- el niño estaba frustrado que significaba todo eso.- ¿Cómo supo que saldríamos del país?.... además porque ese tal Uchiha Sasuke quiere pelear mi custodia…

-Ah con que si tenias planeado huir- hablo Suigetsu- valla un punto mas a mi favor para ganar el caso…

-Largate de aquí-grito Neji.

-Con que tu eres el hijo de Sasuke- hablo esta vez Karin- valla que eres bastante parecido a el…

-¿Hijo de Sasuke?...-la pequeña cabecita dio miles de vueltas.- Mama ¿Qué quiere decir esa mujer y ese hombre?

-Mmmm… veo que aun no hablas con el Sakura-dedujo Suigetsu mirando nuevamente a la pelirosa- bueno como sea, deberías hacerlo, antes que también tu propio hijo te odie, como ya lo hace Sasuke…-dijo por ultimo Suigetsu dando media vuelta y alejarse de aquella casa, seguido de karin quien le dio una ultima mirada al niño- nos vemos en la corte-dijo por ultimo subiendo a un automóvil deportivo color plateado.

-Imbecil…-susurro Neji, mirando como el automóvil desaparecía.

-Mama…-Takeshi volvió a llamar la atención de su madre- ¿Qué sucede aquí?...

-----------------------------------------

**_1 Semana después…_**

Acomodaba su fina corbata color gris, para después sacudir un poco la gamuza que se pudo haber colado en aquel saco negro que lucia, reacomodo nuevamente el nudo de la corbata. Para mirar al frente y ver a aquel pasillo que dirigía a la puerta de aquella corte recuperaría lo que perdió hace 8 años atrás.

Sus pies cubiertos por aquellos caros zapatos negros estaban apunto de avanzar cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Dio un pequeño bufido y rebusco entre sus pantalones en aparato en cuestión y que retrasaba su andar. Miro la pantalla, para descubrir el número telefónico que esperaba, desde hace una semana aquel teléfono aparecía constantemente en el identificador de llamadas.

-Bueno…-respondió cortésmente, como era costumbre a aquella persona que siempre le llamaba- ¿Qué sucede mama?

_-Cariño, hijo… ¿Cuándo regresaras a Konoha?-interrogo la mujer del otro lado de la línea._

-Mama ya te dije que estoy arreglando unas cosas… en cuanto pueda regreso a Konoha…-explico Sasuke.

_-Sasuke, hijo tu padre ah enfermado mas… quiere verte, hablarte…_

-Mama te aseguro que es mas fácil que yo me muera a aquel lo haga… acaso nunca has escuchado "hierba mala nunca muere"…

_-Sasuke, es tu padre del que estas hablando…-dijo con tono enojado Mikoto._

-Mama, en verdad no tengo tiempo de esto… además no creo que le afecte mucho si yo no estoy cuando muera, con que Itachi este ahí es mas que suficiente…

_-Sabes que no son así las cosas… tu padre siempre se ah sentido orgulloso de ti_

-Mama ya no tengo 7 años, para que me digas esas cosas, y honestamente mama, tengo cosas que hacer… después hablamos… -Sasuke colgó el teléfono celular y lo volvió a guardar entre la bolsa de sus pantalones.

-Teme… ya es hora…-dijo Naruto tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-Así es…-dio un pequeño resoplido el pelinegro.

Después de una semana, al fin se encontraba ante aquella corte donde pelearía por tener a su hijo que le fue negado por tantos años. Y no porque su padre estaba al borde de la muerte, como en los últimos 11 meses, dejaría de ir a asistir a esa audiencia para ir a lado de su padre, y sostenerle la mano mientras moría. Muchas veces su padre lo ignoraba, y se centraba solo en Itachi, mucha veces su madre, le decía que su padre hablaba de el con ella, que su padre estaba orgulloso de el, Sasuke dejo de creer en esas tonterías, cuando decidió que quien asumiría la presidencia de la empresa seria Itachi y no el, que mas daba si el estaba o no mientras el moría. Ahora tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

-Sasuke…-una voz detuvo su andar junto al rubio que caminaban por aquel pasillo.

Al voltear la mirada a sus espaldas vieron a un hombre de ojos aperlados, vestido con un traje color arena, el Uchiha solo frunció el ceño, no solo porque el hombre que le había llamado era el tipo que se hizo pasar por tantos años por el padre de su hijo. Si no porque Sasuke sabia que aquel Hyuuga colaboro en aquella mentira que la familia Hyuuga había elaborado ya desde hace varios años atrás y que afectaba a su mejor y único amigo.

-¿Que quieres?- interrogo Sasuke.

-Sasuke para esta locura, no los llevara a ningún lado-trato de persuadir al Uchiha menor.- Solo los lastimaras… lastimaras a Sakura que ¿acaso ya no la amas?... donde quedo todo lo que dijiste la vez pasada… que a pesar de los años tu aun no la olvidabas…

-Es claro que esta Sakura y la Sakura que yo buscaba, y no olvidaba con los años no es la misma…

-Entonces hazlo por Takeshi… tu hijo, detente todo esto… hazlo por el…

-Una vez ya me dijeron eso…-alzo la voz Sasuke- y lo único que conseguí fueron mentiras y mas mentiras… yo te dije que tu hijo estaba vivo, porque a mi me hubiera gustado saberlo en caso que me negaran un hijo…. y que fue lo que conseguí Hyuuga, no conseguí nada… solo mentiras…

-Y crees que así conseguirás algo… perderás a Sakura y tal vez a tu hijo…-dijo una vez mas el Hyuuga.

-Ya no me interesa Sakura en estos momentos como a ella no le intereso quitarme a mi hijo… y te aseguro que no volveré a perder a mi hijo…- Sasuke miro fijamente el Hyuuga quien le dedicaba una mirada igual mientras Naruto solo observaba la escena sin saber si intervenir o no.

-Sasuke… -otra voz se escucho que salía por la puerta de la sala donde se llevara acabo el juicio.- No es bueno que tengas contacto con ellos, al menos no hasta que esto acabe…-dijo Suigetsu colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.- El juicio esta apunto de empezar vamos.

-Esto solo es una batalla de poder, de orgullo Sasuke… -dijo por ultimo Neji, observando como Suigetsu, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en aquella sala.

Sasuke llego a la respectiva mesa frente al lugar del juez, donde se sentaron Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke, en la mesa vecina estaba Sakura junto con una mujer blanca de cabello corto color negro. Observo como el Hyuuga se sentaba detrás de ellas, y como rápidamente antes de sentarse tomaba el hombro de Sakura.

Aquella puerta de madera que era el acceso a aquella sala, se abrió una vez mas, dejando ver a dos rubios y a un pelirrojo. Quienes miraron a su alrededor y vieron que ahí solo estaban unos cuantos oficiales de policía, una secretaria a lado del lugar del juez, Sasuke y Sakura con sus respectivos abogados, y Neji detrás de Sakura, y Naruto y una mujer peliroja detrás de Sasuke, de ahí en fuera no vieron a nadie mas.

-¿Y de que lado se supone que estoy?- se interrogo la rubia mirando las espaldas de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Mmmmm, valla que tienes un problema, yo en realidad no estoy de ningún lado, pero, creo que por la amistad con Itachi me sentare del lado de Sasuke…-comento Deidera yendo a donde Naruto estaba.

-Yo voy con el…-dijo Sasori siguiendo a Deidera que ya estaba a un lado de Naruto.

-Valla, gracias por su ayuda…-comento bajamente Ino.

-Deberías de estar del lado de quien creas que tiene la razón…-escucho decir detrás de ella provocando que diera un pequeño brinco.

-El problema es que no creo que ninguno tenga la razón…- respondió Ino, dando media vuelta y encontrándose con aquel chico que desde hace días no veía y que le había confesado que sentía algo por ella- Tu… tu… ¿acaso piensas seguirme de por vida?-cuestión algo enfadada Ino.

-En realidad estaba trabajando pintando un mural del edifico, cuando vi entrar a Sasuke-explico el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.- porque crees que estoy así…-comento estirando sus brazos y mostrándose, con pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una camisa blanca arremangada arriba del codo, y tenis de tela, con gotas de pinturas en todas sus prendas, y en su sedoso cabello negro, al igual que unas cuantas en su blanco rostro.- por eso decidí venir a ver porque estaba el aquí…

-Ya veo…-respondió Ino, mirando aquella piel blanca manchada por unas cuantas gotas de pintura. No pudiendo evitar que en su estomago se sintiera una sensación un tanta extraña.

-Oye, esa mujer es la del museo…-dijo Sai mirando sobre el hombro como Sakura volteo fugazmente a hablar con Neji.- Ya veo… con que en realidad si lo conocía… pero ¿Por qué no la había visto antes hasta aquel día en el museo?... al parecer ella y Sasuke tiene problemas como para llegar hasta aquí…

-Es una larga historia…-suspiro Ino.

-Bueno… pues… ya que es una larga historia y no sabes de que lado sentarte pues al parecer ambos son tus amigos, porque no vamos a tomar un café y me cuentas esa historia…-invito Sai metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un entrometido- respondió Ino.

-Si a veces, creo que por eso no causó buena impresión a las personas y no tengo amigos…-dijo sai sonriendo nuevamente.

-Deja de decir eso…-comento Ino con la mirada baja, aun se sentía mal, por lo que le había dicho a sai días antes.- Haces que las personas se sientan mal… además es como si buscaras compasión o algo por el estilo…

-Oh no, yo no busco nada de eso… pero creo que te eh incomodado, así que lo mejor será que me valla, fue bueno volverte a ver Ino…-sonrió nuevamente y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

-Pónganse de pie, el juez Sarutobi ya esta aquí- escucho decir Ino, quien volteo al frente y vio como un hombre de toga negra, de avanzada edad, su piel tostada y cabellos blancos al igual que una graciosa barba de punta entraba a la sala y toma el lugar del juez.

Ino regreso su mirada a la puerta de madera por donde sai había desparecido, Ino sonrió de medio lado para ella fue bueno volver a ver a sai también, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida, ella no podía escoger de que lado estar si de Sasuke o Sakura, pues ambos tenían sus motivos, y ambos eran sus amigos y uno de ellos en los últimos años, se convierto en algo parecido a una familia. Después de todo ella no podía hacer una diferencia ahí. Simplemente estaría para sus amigos, cualquiera que fuera la decisión del juez. Salio por aquella puerta de madera. Quizás después de todo si aceptaría ese café que sai le invito.

-Sentados…-hablo el juez Sarutobi, para después golpear con un pequeño mazo una base de madera- se inicia la sesión- el juez acomodo un poco su toga para después recargase en el siento- Bien la parte demandante puede iniciar…

-Gracias, su señoría…-hablo Suigetsu colocándose de pie, y acomodando un poco el nudo de su corbata lila, y acercándose al juez.- Estamos aquí por la custodia de Takeshi Hyuuga, hijo biológico de mi cliente Uchiha Sasuke, pero que durante 7 años su existencia se le fue escondida, por al demandada Haruno Sakura.

-Hmp…-Sarutobi arrugo su ceño, ¿Hyuuga? ¿Uchiha?... apellidos de renombre, peleando por una custodia en suna en ves de hacerlo en sus ciudades correspondientes que seria Konoha, definitivamente esos tipos harían lo que fueran para evitar escándalos, como hacer el juicio en Suna, pero a cambio serian un dolor de cabeza para el, pues esas dos familias siempre han sido rivales en negocios y al parecer ahora también por la custodia de un niño.-Supongo que me habrán traído pruebas para demostrar que ese niño es hijo de Uchiha Sasuke , como por ejemplo pruebas de ADN.

-No su señoría- hablo Suigetsu.- Ahí una marca hereditaria por parte de los Uchiha que comprueba que es pequeño es hijo de mi cliente… además de que el parecido entre el niño y mi cliente es evidente.

-Suigetsu, al parecer fuiste en vano a la facultad de leyes- hablo Sarutobi- sabes que aquí necesito pruebas en papel… mas allá de parentescos físicos y marcas hereditarias… eso es circunstancial…

-Su señoría…-interrumpió la mujer que acompañaba a Sakura.

-Dígame Shizune.

-Su señoría, creo que en este caso, no serán necesarios, mi clienta acepta que Takeshi Hyuuga es hijo biológico de Uchiha Sasuke.-hablo aquella mujer sorprendiendo al juez por aquella declaración.

-Señora haruno- hablo Sarutobi- Pongase de pie por favor y los demás vallan a sus asientos- ordeno el juez, para después poner toda su atención en la pelirosa.- ¿Esta segura en hacer esa declaración…?- cuestiono Sarutobi, obteniendo un "si" por respuesta de la pelirosa.- Esta bien, ahora dígame, cual fue la razón por la que le negó a Uchiha Sasuke la existencia de ese niño…

-Su señoría…-hablo Suigetsu, antes que Sakura hablara- Protesto, el asunto del porque a esa pregunta es algo que no tiene que ver con la justicia, no venimos aquí para escuchar la vida amorosa de ninguno de los dos… nosotros solo venimos aquí a que usted seda a que Takeshi Hyuuga sea hijo legal de mi cliente y pelear su custodia, pues mi cliente a perdido 7 años de la vida de su hijo…

-Suigetsu, no te eh dado permiso de hablar- dijo Sarutobi- ya me habían advertido que sueles ser muy parlanchín y no atacar ordenes, pero en mi corte no son así las cosas, aquí quien decide las cosas soy yo, así que ahora vuelve a tu asiento- ordeno una vez mas Sarutobi ganando un gruñido por parte del peliblanco.- Bien, señora Haruno dígame, el señor Uchiha y usted tuvieron una relación en el pasado sentimental o fue solo una noche.

-Pues al menos de mi parte si fue una relación sentimental señoría de casi un mes, teníamos 17 años aproximadamente, nos conocimos en…

-Vasta señora Haruno, solo tenia que responder un si o un no, como bien digo Suigetsu, la historia de su relación no me importa mucho al menos no de momento.-interrumpió Sarutobi a Sakura.- Dígame su razón por la cual, usted no le dijo nada al señor Uchiha fue por alguna pelea que tuvieron…

-Yo… lo que pasa es que…

-Señora Haruno, la raíz de todo este problema fue por alguna pelea personal que tuvieron.-volvió interrogar Sarutobi, antes la tartamudez de la mujer.

-Si, si su señoría…

-Bien…-Sarutobi comenzó a ver el expediente entre sus manos, donde tenia los datos personales de Sakura y Sasuke- pues veo que ambos son muy jóvenes, la señora Haruno tenia 17 años y el señor Uchiha 18, según los datos… esta usted de acuerdo señora Haruno.

-Si su señoría-respondió Sakura sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, todo su cuerpo lo sentía débil como si fuera una gelatina.

-Bien, dígame por ultimo señora Haruno, sus relaciones sexuales ¿siempre fueron consensuales?-interrogo una vez mas Sarutobi, provocando que las mejillas de Sakura se tornaran rojas.

-Protesto su señoría, que tiene que ver la pregunta con este caso-interrumpió Shizune esta vez.

-Al parecer no escuchaste nada de lo que le dije a Suigetsu ¿verdad shizune?, la pregunta es porque ella legalmente era aun menor de edad mientras que el señor Uchiha no lo era… pudo haberla obligado a tener relaciones, y dependiendo a su respuesta tomare mi decisión.-explico Sarutobi mirando a Shizune- ahora siéntate y ahora usted señora Haruno responda.

-Yo… si su señoría, fue consensual-respondió Sakura.

-Pues ya esta decidido, a partir de hoy Takeshi Hyuuga cambia su nombre a Takeshi Uchiha, y sobre la custodia se hará una sesión dentro de dos meses frente aun jurado que decidirá si le concede la custodia completa al señor Uchiha…

-Su señoría ¿podría hablar?- interrogo Suigetsu.

-Has ganado tu primera parte del caso Suigetsu, porque no vas a festejar en ves de seguir haciéndome perder el tiempo… pero aun así dime que es lo que quiere ahora

-Mi cliente a estado lejos de su hijo durante 8 años, desde que vio a su hijo no se le a podido acercar por recomendación mía y no afectar este juicio, pero al ver que su decisión a sido posponer el siguiente juicio hasta dentro de dos meses, pido que mi cliente tenga derecho a acercarse a su hijo hasta que el nuevo juicio se realice- dijo Suigetsu, provocando que Sakura abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Ven porque tiene que dejar que acabe de hablar- dijo Sarutobi. -Antes que me interrumpiera iba decir algo mas, el señor Uchiha visitara a su hijo cada 8 días, en un centro familiar bajo la supervisión de una trabajadora social… hasta el día del juicio. Sin nadie mas me va interrumpir, la sesión esta cerrada- dijo una vez mas golpeando aquella base de madera con el mazo.- hasta dentro de dos meses señora Haruno, señor Uchiha.

-Pues bien has ganado al fin…-se escucho una voz detrás de Sasuke quien estrechaba sus manos con Juugo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Itachi?...-interrogo sorprendido el Uchiha menor al ver a su hermano ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues a pesar de que han llevado esto con discreción, digamos que ahí cierto rubio que no puede ser discreto- comento Itachi mirando de reojo a dos rubios tras el.

-Usurotankachi tu…-comenzó a decir irritado Sasuke.

-Espera, espera, que yo me sorprendí al igual que tu al ver aquí a Itachi, teme- se defendió Naruto.- a quien se refiere tu hermano es a Deidera.

-Tu Deidera…-dijo irritado Sasuke, pero al escuchar aquella voz llamándolo le evito al rubio tener una muerte dolorosa.

-Sasuke, ya tengo los datos de la abogada de Sakura, para ponerme de acuerdo con la trabajadora social para las fechas y horas que visitaras a tu hijo- comento Suigetsu a lado de Sasuke.- ya nos podemos ir…

Sasuke una vez mas sonrió, al fin podría convivir con su hijo. Al fin su hijo era legalmente suyo también. Sasuke miro a aquella puerta de madera donde miro a Sakura quien era tomada de los hombros por Neji. Sasuke arrugo su entrecejo, varios le pidieron que detuviera esa locura no solo Neji, ponían de pretexto que lo hiciera por Sakura, pero ya que mas daba Sakura era claro que aun era feliz a lado del Hyuuga mientras el, todos estos años estuvo solo yendo tras un sueño que vivió en su adolescencia, y que despertó al descubrir que Sakura ya no era lo que el pensaba, ya no era de la chica de la que se enamoro, ella le oculto a su hijo, pero ahora con su hijo a lado podría empezar de nuevo. Aunque fuera sin ella, aquel pensamiento provoco una sensación extraña en el corazón y estomago de Sasuke.

**_Continuara…_**

_**Próximo capitulo: Un final dulce amargo… Quiero volverte a amar**…_

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola… amigos Tuve, problemas para cargar el archivo... si alguien mas le a sucedido digame o soy ¿la unica? de echo tuve q pegar este capitulo en una ya cargado aqui... porque me decia que habia un error al convertir mi archivo o algo asi... :S_

_**Spoiler 462** primero que nada les dire que salto, y resalto de la emocion por el manga de esta semana… chispas Kishimoto le encanta, deprimirme, ponerme tirste, para después alegrame el dia xD… Hace unos meses gritaban los Naruhinas… después los Narusaku y ahora… ahora es el turno de nosotros los Narusasu xD… (valla naruto tienen muchos pretendientes, y según el mas asediado en sasuke… seria el colmo que Naruto se quedara solo al final)… solo dire una palabra para no arruinar la historia para los que no leen el manga "PREDESTINADOS"… wow… es mi palabra favorita apartir de hoy xD… **Fin de Spoiler 462**_

_Bueno, bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Como vieron el tiempo avanzo rapido en este capitulo… de echo habra varios capitulos (como si faltran mcuhos xD) bueno un par de capitulos donde el tiempo se agilizara mas rapido… como sera el caso del siguiente que a es mi favorito… wow ya queria publicar ese capitulo desde cuando y al fin dentro de 8 dias lo publicare… solo dire que sera NARUHINA =D, asi que preparen sus pañuelos para secar sus lagirmas en el siguiente capitulo xD (que exagerada soy, pero es que yo llore al escribirlo) bueno que mas les dire… se que dije que no apareceria Karin, pero ni se apuren ni se maritiricen que Karin, esta vez no ira tras Sasuke xD… esq me fue inevitable meterla xD para alguien mas…amm, yo siempre tengo muchas cosas planeadas por decirles y a la hora de escribir la nota del autor se me olvida … bueno sin mas que decir muchas gracia a todos por sus palabras ya apoyo. Pronto nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima._


	18. Chapter 18

_**IMPORTANTE antes de leer el capitulo: **__Debido a que me acabo de enterar que no se puede contestar riviews en los capítulos, responderé los reviews en mi blog, el Link esta en mi perfil ya sea en la opción "Homepage" o en el mismo perfil escrito y solo por esta vez al final del capitulo en la parte N/A, solo que deben de quitar los espacios si usan la ultima opcion, sin mas que decir Ojala les guste el nuevo capitulo._

* * *

_**Capitulo 18.**_

Cerro sus ojos mientras se tumbaba pesadamente en aquella cama… al fin estaba en casa… sentía aquellas sabanas frías debajo de el, saco sus zapatos con ayuda de sus pies. Meneo de un lado a otro sus dedos aun envueltos en los calcetines grises que llevaba, estiro sus brazos y giro su rostro a aquel enorme ventanal de su habitación que daba al jardín donde un árbol de cerezos estaba con sus hojas jugando con la brisa nocturna.

Giro un poco sus ojos a su buró donde descansaba la lámpara de noche, y junto a ella aquel portarretrato de Takeshi, junto al perro que le había regalado el día en que lo vio por primera vez como ya su padre legalmente y que el pequeño sabia que el era su padre biológico. Cerro nuevamente sus ojos sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de el.

_**Flash Back…**_

-Takeshi por aquí…-decía una mujer entrando en el pasillo en que Sasuke esperaba con una caja de regalo entre sus manos.

Las manos de Sasuke al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaron, se levanto rápidamente del sillón y coloco la caja azul con un moño rojo sobre del en el sillón en el que el antes estaba sentado. Para después visualizar al pequeño que días antes había visto, piel blanca, ojos azabaches y afilados, su cabello ahora lucia corto a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio, que lo llevaba en una coleta baja, esta vez lucia corto, con pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. El niño camino un poco mas apresurado a la mujer. Para después abrir sus ojos sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre ahí en aquel pasillo.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha- saludo la mujer una vez frente al pelinegro.- Son las 12, a las 4 de la tarde vengo por el… pueden salir al jardín ubicado en la parte trasera. Ahí un restauran ahí, juegos, demás cosas para que ambos puedan convivir.-la mujer escribió algo en los papeles que llevaba- Bueno me retiro después los busco… recuerde que no pueden salir del centro familiar.

Takeshi y Sasuke miraron como la mujer se alejaba dejándolos a los dos solos. Takeshi comenzó a ver a su alrededor sin saber bien que hacer o que decir.

-Supongo que Sakura ya te ah hablado de mi…-hablo Sasuke rompiendo aquel silencio que hasta a el mismo lo estaba desesperando.

-Si…-el niño metió las manos en sus pantalones y vio la caja azul sobre el sofá- dijo que usted y ella fueron novios… y que bueno tu eres mi verdadero papa.

-No me hables de usted, llámame…

-¿Papa? ¿Padre?-interrogo el niño mirando a Sasuke- Lo siento pero no lo puedo hacer, durante toda mi vida el único que a tenido ese titulo a sido Neji Hyuuga y no porque ahora ya no lleve su apellido y lleve el de usted no quiere decir que ya lo llame papa.

-Entiendo…-Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños, no podía exigirle nada al niño a su hijo, no podía obligarlo a llamarlo padre, pues Sakura y Neji eran los únicos culpables que aquel pequeño no lo llamara padre.- no quería decir eso… si no que me llamaras Sasuke.

-Ya veo…-Takeshi voltio su vista a la caja azul- eso es para mí…

-¿Eh?... oh si, no sabia que traerte, no sabia que talla de ropa eras o que juguetes te gustaban pero…-Sasuke tomo la caja azul y se hinco para estar a la altura del pequeño- cuando yo era niño siempre quise un perro pero mi padre nunca me dejo tener uno…- Sasuke le entrego aquella caja al niño.- así que bueno quise suponer que te gustaban los animales…

-Valla un cachorrito- decía Takeshi tomando al pequeño perro color miel entre sus manos- no se si aceptarlo, mi papa dice que aun no estoy en edad de cuidar de otra vida que no sea la mía…

-¿Tu papa?-interrogo Sasuke un tanto irritado- Que te parece si solo lo llamas Neji ante mi, así como no te es fácil darme a mi ese titulo, tampoco es fácil para mi escucharte llamarlo papa a el…

-Ok...-respondió distraídamente Takeshi acariciando al cachorro.- Pero no creas que con regalos me compraras… no es fácil aceptar de un día para otro que otro hombres es tu padre, y además de eso trata de alejarme de mi madre…

-Yo no quiero…

-No importa, mi mama era muy joven al igual que tu cuando yo nací…-Takeshi se sentó en el sillón con el perro en su regazo.- además, yo no estoy de ningún lado, mi mama me mintió a ti y a mí… y tu le tuviste que haber echo algo para que no te dijera la verdad así que ante mis ojos están empatados…

-Ya veo…-Sasuke tomo asiento junto a Takeshi- Y si tu… tu tuvieras que elegir…

-Elegiría a Neji…-respondió rápidamente Takeshi.- Lo siento se que te molesta hablar de el, pero hasta la fecha y a pesar de que no entiendo mucho los líos en los que ustedes los adultos se encuentran creo que ah sido el mas coherente ante esta situación…-Takeshi se volvió a poner de pie- el también tiene un hijo sabes… es mayor que yo, Neji me ah dicho que aceptara conocerte, pues al parecer Neji también le ocultaron su hijo… y dice que el saber que su hijo cooperaría para conocerse lo hizo feliz… -Takeshi recogió la caja que estaba en el suelo y la coloco en el sillón metiendo dentro al cachorro- porque no vamos al jardín.

_**Final flash back…**_

Sasuke dio un suspiro al escuchar aquel pequeño ladrido que venia proveniente de su sala. Takeshi al final de cuentas no había aceptado al cachorro, porque según Neji aun era muy pequeño para uno, pero cada 8 días Sasuke lo llevaba consigo, era mejor ver jugar a Takeshi con el perro que estar sentados en una sala en completo silencio. Pues de alguna manera u otra Takeshi siempre saca a flote el nombre Neji, es mas fueron contadas veces que escucho "_Mi mama_" o la mención de Sakura en los relatos de Takeshi.

Dio otro suspiro al escuchar como el cachorro raspaba con sus patillas la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, definitivamente no estaban siendo las cosas fáciles para el y su hijo, pero no se echaría para atrás, esto solo era parte del proceso antes de que tuviera la custodia de Takeshi y este lo llamara papa.

-------------------------------------

_**Un final dulce amargo… Quiero volverte a amar**__…_

Entro lentamente al elevador, a pesar de que fue saludado por varias personas en su andar, el las ignoro, estaba demasiado mal para devolver el saludo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el estar deprimido, por lo menos el tiempo que Shion estuvo en la ciudad se distraía y no pensaba tanto en la ojiperla que lo tenia así.

Llego hasta el ultimo piso, donde se ubicaba la oficina de su amigo, ese día en especial no quería trabajar, ese día quería olvidar… así que fue a buscar a su camarada para irse de fuga fuera de la ciudad, perderse, olvidando los dos.

Entro sin tocar a la oficina y ahí estaba el pelinegro sentado tras su escritorio. Tecleando algo en la computadora portátil frente a el.

-¿Estas listo?- interrogo el rubio cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de si.

-Espera, solo tengo que acabar de enviar unos archivos y nos vamos…- dijo el Uchiha menor sin quitar la vista de la laptop.

El rubio comenzó a dirigirse a aquel enorme ventanal que adornaba aquella oficina, siempre le había gustado esa ventana, de hecho pensaba remodelar su oficina y mandar a poner un ventanal así, pero después de la muerte de sus padres se arrepintió. La casa en la que viva y aquella oficina era recuerdos que formaba parte de ellos, de su familia que perdió hace un año.

Naruto estaba viendo la avenida donde iban y pasan automóviles y gente, como el mundo seguía girando, las demás personas seguían sus vidas, mientras el… el se moría poco a poco por dentro… aun no podía creer que ese día, justo ese día y de seguro a esas horas Hinata estaba uniendo su vida a la de Kiba.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formo, sentía tanta impotencia, tanto dolor el saber que Hinata se estaba casando con otro que no era el… el saber que estaba perdiendo a Hinata definitivamente. Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía tecleando su laptop. _"Como ah sobrevivido el a tantos años con solo el recuerdo de ella y ahora con toda esa situación que lo envolvía"_… se pregunto Naruto.

A pesar de que al principio Sasuke se derrumbo, poco a poco fue saliendo adelante, se preguntaba como Sasuke no se había vuelto loco en los años que estuvo ausente la pelirosa de su vida, y que al parecer ahora en fecha ya no tenían importancia para el pelinegro, el apenas lleva un año lejos de Hinata, y ya quería suicidarse o desaparecer, no soportaba estar sin Hinata.

-"_Porque no buscas un nuevo amor Naruto_"…- le aconsejaba su amiga Shion.- _"sabes que con migo lo podrías encontrar"._

Tal vez Naruto tenia que darse una oportunidad con alguien mas, aunque para el aun era demasiado rápido, a pesar de llevar un año separado de Hinata el aun la recordaba. Para Naruto no era justo estar con otra persona si aun pensaba en Hinata.

Pero Sasuke… porque Sasuke aun seguía solo, las mujeres le llovían por montones, aun no comprendía porque después de tantos años aun seguía solo, al principio era porque el aun tenia la esperanza de encontrarla, pero después de todo lo que se desato entre ellos dos, las cosas habían cambiado, Sasuke definitivamente había renunciado a Sakura.

-Has pensado en volverlo a buscar- Dijo el rubio en voz alta, aun mirando a través de aquel enorme ventanal de aquella lujosa oficina.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogo un poco confundido Sasuke que quito la atención de la computadora.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a buscar el amor- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Hmp… ¿el amor?...- Sasuke se levanto del escritorio y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el rubio- no gracias… ya vi esa película y nunca me gusto su final…

-Nunca pensaste en buscarla de nuevo…- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-¿Buscarla?… buscarla… seria remover recuerdo que fueron enterrados… que ella enterró desde hace mucho y que yo por ingenuo no lo hacia, Buscarla, seria aceptar que aun forma parte de mi vida cuando yo ya no formo parte de la suya…buscarla…seria volverla a amar… volver a amar un amor de adolescente, volver a amar el recuerdo que tenia de ella y que es claro que ya no queda nada de esa chica en la mujer que ahora conozco

-¿Crees que sea hora de que sigamos adelante sin ellas?- volvió a peguntar el rubio con la mirada baja.

-Creo que si…

--------------------------------------------

Era la iglesia mas grande y lujoso de aquella ciudad, a lo largo del pasillo había una alfombra roja, y arreglos florares con rosas blancas y rojas, las pinturas de Ángeles en el techo de aquella iglesia eran las mas hermosas que una persona pudiera ver. Dentro de aquella iglesia había mucha gente vestida elegantemente.

La ceremonia ya lleva 30 minutos de haber empezado, en el altar se apreciaba la pareja que estaba contrayendo nupcias, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos felinos ocupaba el lugar de novio, con un traje color gris con corbatín y faja roja, mientras que a su lado estaba una ojiperla con un amplio vestido blanco, y escotado, dejando ver su piel lechosa, y su cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla pero elegante. Alrededor de su cuello había un collar de perlas, y en sus manos reposaban un ramo de rosas blancas con un par de rojas en el centro.

Los ojos aperlados miraban fijamente al sacerdote que hablaba, sobre su futura vida a lado de la persona con la que hoy unía su vida, tenia que haber, respeto, comprensión, comunicación y sobre todo amor, cariño. Hinata delineo una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella quería a Kiba, claro que lo hacia, pero no lo amaba, ella no amaba a Kiba, ella amaba a otra persona. Volteo de reojo a ver al moreno a su lado, encontrando su mirada perdida en algún punto del muro de enfrente. Hinata extendió su mano para tomar la del moreno a su lado, ganándose la atención de este que le sonrió.

-Los anillos por favor- pidió el sacerdote.

Un hombre de traje negro, al igual que su cabello, algo rizado y sin gafas obscuras como solía hacerlo, se acerco a un costado de Kiba y abrió una pequeña caja color blanca, mostrando dos anillos. Shino entregó un anillo a Kiba con su nombre grabado en el y el otro a Hinata, con el nombre de la chica grabado en su interior como el otro. Shino retrocedió después de eso y volvió a su lugar.

-Por favor extiendan las manos con los anillos – pidió el sacerdote, al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño artefacto dorado, con el cual bañaría aquellos anillos de agua bendita. Después de haberlo echo. Prosiguió con su letanía- Hinata, aceptas como esposo, a Inuzuka Kiba, para amarlo, respetarlo, estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe

-Si acepto- respondió la ojiperla.

-Repite después de mi, al mismo tiempo que le colocas el anillo en el dedo anular- pidió una vez mas el sacerdote.- Yo Hinata Hyuuga

-Yo Hinata Hyuuga- comenzó a repetir la ojiperla mirando los ojos afilados del castaño.

-Te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor, y mi respeto.

-Te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor y mi respeto- repitió la mujer comenzando a delinear una sonrisa en sus labios.-Juro frente a este altar, serte fiel acompañarte en este camino de la vida, estar a tu lado apoyándote, cuidándote y amándote, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- termino de recitar la ojiperla, colocando por completo el anillo de matrimonio, con su nombre grabado en el, en el dedo anular de Kiba.

El sacerdote asintió, con la cabeza como modo de aprobación, para después voltear a ver al castaño.

-Kiba Inuzuka, aceptas como esposa a Hinata Hyuuga, para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muere lo separe -interrogo esta vez el sacerdote.

Kiba miraba la mirada ojiperla frente a el, y guardo silencio, para después dirigir su mirada al anillo entre sus manos, que era el que le colocaría a Hinata en su mano, al tiempo que también miraba ya su mano con aquel anillo puesto ¿Cuántas veces había soñado eso?... siendo honestos, desde que conoció a Hinata. Desde que la conoció sabia que ella era diferente, una niña dulce, cariñosa… una novia que todo hombre quisiera tener, para llegar al altar con ella. Recordó la visita en su oficina el día anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

-Jove Inuzuka, lo buscan- anuncio su secretaria desde la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Quién?- interrogo Kiba, firmando unos papeles.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Sasuke?- interrogo extrañado Kiba.- Hazlo pasara.

Después de unos segundos, la silueta del Uchiha menor apareció por aquella oficina, el cual cargaba un fólder azul en una de sus manos, se acerco hasta el escritorio, y le ofreció la mano a Kiba para saludarlo, Kiba recibió el saludo, y le indico a Sasuke que tomara asiento en un ademán.

-¿Dime, que te trae por aquí Sasuke?- interrogo Kiba, mirando al pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues solo venia a felicitarte por tu boda, y disculparme por no poder asistir mañana.

-Entiendo- Kiba ya se esperaba que el Uchiha no asistiera a su boda- no te preocupes, creo entender.

-Eso espero, eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo- explico Sasuke llevando una de sus piernas encima de la otra- pero Naruto es como mi hermano, y bueno tú te vas a casar con la mujer que el ama.

-Sasuke, si viniste a tratar de hacer que desista de la boda con Hinata no lo haré, no se si sea igual a un mas, pero yo también siento amor por Hinata. Además Naruto debe entender que…- Kiba fue interrumpido.

-En realidad no venia a que te compadecieras de Naruto, ni a contarte sus penas, pero creo que es necesario que sepas la verdad, que alguien te diga la verdad- decía el Uchiha, colocando el fólder sobre el escritorio de Kiba.

-¿La verdad de que?

-En ese fólder se encuentra toda la contabilidad, de la empresa Hyuuga- explicaba Sasuke señalando el fólder.- hace 3 años el que era su contador los dejo en la ruina, los estafo, y se largo a quien sabe donde, desde entonces, los Hyuuga pidieron prestamos a los bancos quedando endeudados con ellos- Sasuke dio un suspiro- a la fecha su deuda ya no es tanta, pero aun así, si en menos de un mes no liquidan sus deudas le quitaran la empresa.

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?- interrogo Kiba, sin tomar el fólder.

-Siempre me pareció extraño que Hinata acabara con Naruto de un día para otro- explicó Sasuke- ¿A ti no? Por eso me puse a investigar a los Hyuuga, Naruto desde que se hicieron novios el le propuso matrimonio, pero por no contar con el consentimiento de su padre Hinata no aceptaba del todo, pues ella quería el consentimiento de su padre para el matrimonio con Naruto.- Sasuke se acomodo en aquella silla, recargando su peso en el respaldo.- y bueno, contigo fue diferente habían pasado 4 meses desde que ella acabo con Naruto y empezó ah andar contigo, poco tiempo después tu y ella ya estaban comprometidos. ¿Cuánto llevaban de novios? Ni seis meses Kiba. Cuando ella acepto ser tú esposa y a Naruto por 8 años, se le negó.

-Ella me ama- respondió enojado Kiba.

-Yo no dudo en que ella te ame, pero ¿sabes? Ahí diferentes tipos de amor, y creo que el que ella siente por ti es el de un hermano, también me entre que el padre de Hinata acepto que a Naruto como novio de Hinata, solo para que ella no se encaprichara con el, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran ella y Naruto se casaran, pero si Hiashi apoyaba aquel noviazgo, sabia que Hinata esperaría hasta que el diera su autorización por dicho compromiso, autorización que nunca pensaba dar.

-A que es lo que quieres llegar.-

-Hinata solo se va a casar contigo, por compromiso, para poder salvar la empresa familiar, pues en cuanto tu y ella se casen ambas empresas familiares se fusionara, aun que en realidad, absorberán a la empresa Hyuuga pues ya no tiene mucho de capital, pero aun así la empresa Hyuuga seguirá en manos de los Hyuuga pues, la fusión se dividirá en 50% y 50%.

-Mientes- grito Kiba golpeando su escritorio- Hinata no seria capaza de eso, no Hinata.

-Dejo su felicidad de lado, a cambio de la estabilidad de su familia, Hinata cree que lo que hace esta bien, pero no es así, por que se esta lastimando ella misma, a Naruto y a ti, con esa boda.

-Largate- rodeno Kiba- Largate.

-Me voy, pero piensalo, en ese fólder te dejo toda la información- Sasuke se levanto de aquella silla- además tu una vez me dijiste que el primo de Hinata, Neji, te dijo que eras un tonto, al haber presentado a Naruto con Hinata, pues ella se había enamorado d el, dejándote a ti fuere de la jugada, pero Neji te comento también que tu eras la perfecta opción para ser esposo de Hinata, para Hiashi Hyuuga el nunca se opondría a una relación entre ustedes, pues si ustedes se casaran las empresas se fusionarían y serian las mas importantes del mundo. ¿lo recuerdas?- interrogo Sasuke comenzando a salir de la oficina- piensalo, todo tiene sentido… todo, no lo hago por hacerte infeliz, al contrario- Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta y miro a Kiba- te estoy evitando vivir en un mundo de mentiras, hacer un matrimonio solo por conveniencia… yo no le eh dicho nada a Naruto, confió que harás lo correcto.- Sasuke ya tenia un pie fuera cuando volteo a ver Kiba por ultima vez- Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar a la empresa Hyuuga en caso de que tu no al final de cuentas no quieras aceptar la fusión.

_**Final flash Back**_

Kiba había visto aquellos papeles, comprobando que las palabras del Uchiha eran verdad, de echo no había dormido toda la noche anterior por revisarlos, incluso mando a llamar a Shino, su mejor amigo para que le ayudara a resolver aquel problema. Shino solo le dijo que al igual que Sasuke el confiaba en que hiciera lo correcto y lo mejor para Hinata y para el.

-Kiba-kun…- pronuncio Hinata, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kiba.

La gente en aquella iglesia comenzó a murmurar, pues Kiba ya llevaba más de 5 minutos en silencio sin decir nada. Y solo mirando sus manos.

-Yo… Hinata- Kiba miro los ojos aperlados frente a el- Sabes, no se si Naruto te habrá dicho esto antes pero…- Kiba hablaba bajamente a modo que solo Hinata pudiera escucharlo, acercándose un poco a ella- recién que tu y el se hicieron novios, yo le dije a Naruto que siempre te cuidaría y te protegería, incluso si tuviera que ser de el mismo, si Naruto te llegara hacer daño, se las vería conmigo.

-Kiba…

-No, no Hinata déjame acabar- pidió Kiba- Naruto me dijo que yo era al único en que confiara, para cuidarte si el llegara a faltar en tu vida- Kiba soltó una pequeña risa- bueno en realidad me dijo que quien seria su primera opción para que te cuidara seria Sasuke, pues es su mejor amigo, pero el sabia que Sasuke solo lo haría porque que Naruto se lo pediría, pero conmigo…- Kiba suspiro- pero conmigo seria diferente pues no era necesario pedírmelo para saber que yo te cuidaría y te protegería. Pues Naruto siempre supo que lo que yo siento por ti es sincero…-Kiba dirigió la mirada esta vez al sacerdote- Puede volverme hacer la pregunta por favor.

-Inuzuka Kiba aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuuga, para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muere lo separe.-repitió el sacerdote

Kiba dirigió su mirada afilada a los ojos aperlados de Hinata, quien lo miraba algo confundida.

-No, no acepto- respondió Kiba dejando sorprendiendo a los presentes, provocando que estos murmuraran mas fuerte, y dejando a Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

-Kiba…

-Bien, me pude aprovechar de toda esta situación, tu ya habías aceptado, pero, también tengo que protegerte de mi mismo Hinata- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Kiba, una lagrima que estaba negando a que saliera.-Ve con el… ve con Naruto…

-Pero… Kiba-kun yo…- Hinata tomo las manos del moreno entre sus manos

-No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejare desprotegida… nunca…-susurro Kiba al oído de la ojiperla- La fusión se llevara acabo…

-Kiba-kun pero tu mama…

-No te preocupes por ella…

-Kiba-kun…Perdóname.- dijo Hinata, tomando la mejilla del castaño.

-No ahí nada que perdonar, al contrario te agradezco de haberme regalado los meses mas perfectos y felices de mi vida…-Kiba soltó las manos de la ojiperla- Ahora ve… ve a buscarlo…- Kiba retrocedió unos pasos.

Hinata esbozo una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que recogía lo más que podía entre sus manos aquel largo vestido, y se quitaba el velo de su cabeza. Hinata tiro el ramo de rosas al suelo, y se acerco a Kiba depositando un casto beso en los labios del moreno.

-Gracias…- susurro la chica antes de comenzar a su andar rápido a través de aquel pasillo y salir de aquella iglesia.

-HINATA-grito el padre de la ojiperla al ver que su hija salía de aquella iglesia.

-Voy por ella- dijo Neji que estaba aun lado de su tío.

-No…- pronuncio la mujer a lado de Neji, tomándolo de su brazo- Déjala ir… por favor- pidió la pelirosa.

Neji miro los ojos jades en los que se reflejaba y comprendió las cosas, Hinata y Kiba no podían estar juntos, no como el lo había echo con Sakura, renunciar a una vida de felicidad, estar juntos por razones equivocadas. El sabia lo que era eso, el y Sakura… sabían lo que era estar atado a otra persona solo por compromiso… por confundir la amistad con amor. De hecho aun en fecha Neji asistió con Sakura aquella boda, por que aun no era anunciada la separación de ellos ante la familia Hyuuga ni ante nadie más. En cuanto los tramites de divorcio estuvieran completados se anunciaría formalmente ante todos aquel rompimiento, aunque ellos ya ni vivieran juntos.

Giro un poco su rostro a un costado visualizando unas cuantas bancas detrás de el a una castaña, de ojos chocolatazos que miraba en dirección por donde Hinata había salido, Ten Ten en cuanto Neji le dijo que Hinata se casaría se comunico con ella, volvieron a reunirse y Hinata le había pedido a la castaña que asistiera a su boda, a lado de la castaña, estaba Kankuro quien sostenía a kenji por los hombros también mirando por donde Hinata había desaparecido. Aquellos ojos chocolatazos se cruzaron por una fracción de segundos con los perlas.

Hinata salio afuera de la iglesia, y abordo la limosina en la que había llegado a aquella ceremonia, su voz fuerte se dejo oír pidiéndole al conductor que se dirigiera a toda prisa a la empresa Uzumaki.

---------------------------

-Entonces… tu la vas aceptar- dijo el pelinegro mirando afuera de aquel ventanal, mirando el trafico en una de las avenidas que se apreciaban.

-Si, Shion me quiere, siempre me lo ha demostrado, porque no darnos una oportunidad…- Naruto se sentó pesadamente en un sofá que había en aquella oficina.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, lo intentare… si no funciona tendré que resignarme a vivir toda mi vida de recuerdos…- el rubio bajo su mirada.

-Naruto…- Sasuke le daba la espalda al rubio- Dime una cosa, con sinceridad…

-¿Qué?

-Tu, siempre has creído en mi ¿verdad?... sabes que nunca te mentiría

-Si…- Naruto arqueo su ceja.

-Tu crees que yo… que yo… ¿este loco?- interrogo el pelinegro, sin mirar a su amigo.

-Si, un poco, pero eso no viene al tema- respondió confuso Naruto.

-Pues, entonces ya necesito ir a un psiquiátrico- expreso el Uchiha- porque estoy viendo a una chica vestida de novia correr por la calle y juro que se parece a Hinata…

-¿Qué?- Naruto se levanto como resorte de aquel sofá, y fue rápido hasta donde el pelinegro estaba.

Naruto localizo rápidamente aquel punto blanco que trataba de a través la avenida, y era una mujer vestida de novia, ganándose la mirada de todos los que transitaban por esa zona, y efectivamente esa chica se parecía mucho a Hinata. Naruto quedo helado, definitivamente el también se estaba volviendo loco. Miro como la mujer cruzaba aquella avenida, y se perdía del lado de la cera donde el edificio Uchiha estaba ubicado. Pocos minutos después el teléfono de la oficina de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió el Uchiha rápidamente, el cual había permanecido junto al rubio mirando aquella ventando y pensando que de verdad esos dos estaban locos.- ¿Qué dices, estas segura?- interrogo Sasuke sorprendido. Sasuke llamo a Naruto con una mano para que se acercara junto a el.- Quieres repetirlo otra vez…- pidió Sasuke colocando la bocina del teléfono en la oreja del rubio.

-Que la señorita Hinata Hyuuga esta en recepción buscando al Joven Naruto Uzumaki… ¿la hago pasar?- dijo la otra persona del otro lado de la línea.

Naruto, sintió sus piernas moverse solas, en cuanto acabo de escuchar aquello, salio a toda prisa de la oficina de Sasuke, llego al elevador, el cual tardaba en abrirse, así que comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, y comenzar a bajarlas, saltando escalones y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Hinata había ido a la empresa Uzumaki, pero no encontró ahí a Naruto, al preguntarle a su secretaria de su paradero, le dijo esta que no tenia idea, Hinata llamo desde aquella oficina al departamento del rubio, el cual jamás contesto al igual que su celular, solo había un lugar donde podía estar Naruto… y si no estaba ahí, solo había una persona que sabia donde estaba el rubio, para suerte de Hinata esa persona se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde pensaba que el rubio estaba. Volvió a subir a la limosina y pidió al chofer llevarla a las oficinas de la empresa Uchiha.

El trafico estaba a tope ese día, se quedaron atascado 3 cuadras antes de su destino debido a construcciones que se estaban realizando por aquella zona, así que Hinata decidió bajar de la limosina y comenzar a correr hasta aquel edifico. Todas las mirada eran dirigidas a ella, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Naruto. Hinata se tardo de esperar ah que le dieran razón si Naruto estaba ahí o no, así que en cuanto pudo pasar desapercibida, por los guardias de seguridad, se quito las zapatillas blancas de tacón, y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras y subirlas.

Naruto estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando visualizo una silueta que estaba subiendo aquellas escaleras, se detuvo a pesar de que sus pies no le respondían debido a la velocidad a que iba, pero logro detenerse gracias al barandal del que se sujeto. Frente a el quedo una mujer vestida de novia, algo despeinada, y con un rubor en sus mejillas, debido a correr por aquella escaleras.

-Naruto-kun…- grito Hinata arrogándose al rubio en un abrazo, lo tomo posesivamente por la cintura.

Naruto quedo en shock… Hinata lo estaba abrazando, Hinata le volvió a llamarlo "_Naruto-kun_". Naruto no podía reaccionar, quería abrazar a la ojiperla, pero tenia que procesar toda aquella situación, que hacia ella ahí, no se suponía que se estaría casando con Kiba.

-Perdóname…- escucho Naruto, mirando a los ojos a la ojiperla- Perdóname, por haberte mentido… por haber dicho que ya no te amaba, por haber sido tan tonta y renunciar a ti…

-Hi… Hinata…- pronuncio el rubio tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos…- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy una tonta, una tonta, se que tal vez tu estés con esa chica, pero no me importa, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por recuperarte…- decía Hinata entre lagrimas.- quiero que tus besos vuelvan ser míos, quiero que tus ojos me vuelvan a mirar solo a mi… quiero _volverte a ver_ en cada despertar, _volverte a ver_ en cada vida, quiero volver a escuchar de tus labios un te amo… quiero que me vuelvas a amar… quiero _volverte a amar,_ _volverte a amar_ con mas intensidad de lo que ya lo hago- recito Hinata.

-Hinata…- Naruto tomo por los hombros a la ojiperla, separándola de su cuerpo un poco- Tu no puedes… no puedes venir así, y pedir recuperarme…

-Naru…- el dedo índice de Naruto se coloco sobre los labios de Hinata, impidiendo a que hablara.

-Tu no puedes pedir recuperar algo que nunca perdiste…- dijo Naruto, acercando su rostro al de Hinata, y estrechar sus labios con los de la chica, al mismo tiempo que el sentía un par de lagrimas rodar por su rostro.

Volvía a sentir aquel cuerpo calido contra el suyo, aquellos labios dulces unidos a los suyos, aquel aroma lavando que tanto le encantaba, volvía a sentir el corazón latir a toda su velocidad, algo que ella solo provocaba, volvía a sentirse vivo, su vida volvió a tener sentido. Ella había regresado, ella había regresado para _volverlo a amar_, para _volverse a amar._

------------------------------

Todos caminaban afuera de la iglesia, hablando de lo que acababa de pasara, Neji miro como Kiba hablaba con su madre que tenia el entrecejo fruncido y enseñaba sus blancos colmillos, como Kiba lo hacia cuando estaba enojado, detrás de Kiba estaba su hermana Haana, tratando de interceder por su hermano menor.

-Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero y yo no me quería casar con Hinata- grito por ultimo Kiba dando un gruñido a su madre y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta donde su madre estaba.

Neji, miro como Kiba subió a la camioneta gris de su amigo Shino quien lo esperaba junto a Lee, y desaparecieron de aquella iglesia. Neji miro en dirección donde la camioneta se alejaba y vio a Ten Ten, en seguida busco a Kankuro quien se estaba alejando a una peletería cercana con Kenji.

Neji apretó sus puños y dio un suspiro, comenzando a avanzar a Ten Ten quien permanecía tecleando algo en su teléfono celular. Al mismo tiempo Neji era observado por una mirada jade, quien sostenía a su hijo por los hombros, quien jugaba con un videojuego portátil que Sasuke le acaba de regalar. Sakura solo sonrió al ver a Neji frente a Ten Ten.

-Hola…- hablo el Hyuuga

-Hola Neji…

-¿Podemos hablar…?-interrogo el Hyuuga obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de la castaña.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: Buenas noches… Una disculpa a mi pequeña niña…**_

_**N/A: **__Hola… ojala les halla gustado el capitulo porque yo disfrute enormemente al escribirlo, este a sido mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora… porque chispas si me ubieran visto cuando lo escribi… me ubieran dicho "que chillona"… pero es que si se me salieron mis lagrimitas, con las palabras de Kiba a Hinata… ah que cosas… las cosas se van reacomodando poco a poco, Hinata ya esta con Naruto ¿Qué pareja seguira?... ahí que ver en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto casi se me olvidaba la PRE-SECUELA ya esta acabada NEJITEN, "**TU RECUERDO"** ojala la lean :D... ademas de que algunas cosillas de esa pre-secuela seran mencionadas mas adelante. __Cuidense y hasta la proxima._

_**Mi Blog: **__http : / / kireizoe . blogspot . com / **Complacensias, peticiones, consejos, si quieren que aborde algun tema en especial, me lo pueden pedir y los subire a el blog :D.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19._**

En las altas sociedades siempre estaba bajo la lupa de los medios de comunicaciones, cualquier acto bueno malo que haga alguien de esta sociedad se esparce rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no importando si la ciudad es pequeña o grande y Konoha no es la excepción, a esta hora todos estaban enterrados lo que había paso el día anterior en la iglesia central y que tenía que ver con la familia Hyuuga e Inuzuka. Pero había una persona en especial, una rubia que acababa de levantarse de sus aposentos y se disponía a tomar el desayuno, para leer aquel periódico colocado en la mesa, a lado de su taza de café y el pan tostado… aquel pedazo de papel, aquellas hojas y letras escritos en él, le romperían el corazón.

Tomo entre sus finas y blancas manos aquel periódico, se deshizo de las secciones, de política, deportes, actualidad, y demas problemas por los que pasaba el mundo, no le importaban, hasta que encontró la sección que no ignoraría y que siempre leía pero que aquella mañana hubiera querido no haberlo leído, aquel encabezado.

"_Uzumaki Naruto ¿se caso?"_

Parpadeo varias veces había leído bien, no tenía que ser una broma, como se iba a casar Naruto… su Naruto, ¿con quién? Si la competencia más fuerte que tenía ya se había casado el día anterior con el heredero Inuzuka. Oprimió el papel más entre sus manos, mientras leía aquellas palabras que le atravesaban el corazón y le provocaron un nudo en la garganta así como al mismo tiempo sus ojos se nublaban.

"_Los cuentos de hadas acaban a las 12:00 de la noche, pero para Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata su cuenta de hadas apenas comenzaba en la noche de ayer. Por las primeras horas de la tarde llego el rumor que Inuzuka Kiba dejo plantada a Hyuuga Hinata en el altar, o al menos eso creíamos, después de una declaratoria del mismo Inuzuka Kiba a la prensa, pero horas más tardes nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que su ex – futura esposa, Hyuuga Hinata, contraía matrimonio, con el postulado a Hokage Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Quién habrá dejado a quien realmente?... además hay que recordar que Hyuuga Hinata ya había sostenido una relación de poco mas de 7 años con Uzumaki en el pasado, pero ayer a las doce de la noche, en el registro civil de Konoha firmaban la acta de matrimonio Uzumaki Naruto y su ahora esposa Uzumaki Hinata…"_

Amargas lagrimas cayeron a su taza de café… aventó a un lado al periódico, para después pararse precipitadamente de su silla y tirar con sus manos los platos y comida que había en aquella mesa.

-NO- grito ensordecedoramente- NO NARUTO- grito una vez más la rubia.

-Señorita Shion- entro preocupada al comedor la sirvienta al escuchar el escándalo que la chica producía-¿está bien?

-LARGATE… LARGATE, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE-grito una vez mas Shion, comenzando a correr en dirección a las escaleras, subirlas y entrar en su habitación, en donde se encerró, y tiraba todo a su paso. El portarretratos que reposaba en su mesa de noche, fue tomado de mala gana, y saco de él la foto que en él había, una foto de Naruto junto a ella, aquel chico del que se había enamorado desde la universidad estaba casado, cuando pensó que al fin lo tenía seguro para ella, esa Hyuuga reaparece a en su vida para quitárselo definitivamente. Rompió a la mitad aquella foto, con lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a romper en mil pedazos la mitad de foto donde la imagen de Naruto estaba.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Buenas noches… una disculpa a mi pequeña niña.**_

Camina entre la calle de aquella ciudad de la que se había abandonado desde hace 8 años, miraba los pies de la gente que pasaba a su lado, sin embargo a pesar de eso no les prestaba atención, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, en que iría en su encuentro, que pronto la volvería a ver una vez más, la tendría frente a frente, con la diferencia de que esta vez, estarían solos, de que esta vez, no estaría ni su hijo, ni aquella persona que la cobijo cuando él se alejo de ella, esta vez esperaba ser perdonado por ella, pues el… el… el ya le había perdonado.

Llego a aquella esquina donde un café se ubicaba sobre aquella avenida transitada, sus manos blancas dentro de los bolsillos de aquel pantalón blanco comenzaban a sudarle, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un aroma amargo al cruzar aquella puerta de cristal que dividía el café de la avenida, en la que el momentos antes caminaba.

Comenzó a buscar de un lado a otro, de mesa en mesa, a su objetivo… no lo vio, ella no estaba ahí como habían acordado, quizás ella no vendría a la cita. Se adentro más aquel café y se sentó en una mesa desocupada, dio un ruidoso suspiro y miro a la entrada de aquel café, mientras sus ideas, sus pensamientos volaban al día anterior.

**Flash Back**

-Podemos hablar- sugirió el ojiperla

-¿Hablar? … de… de ¿Qué?- interrogo inquietante y consternada ten ten, ignorando por completo su teléfono celular en el que escribía un mensaje momentos antes.

-Bueno… yo, veras…-la voz del Hyuuga se escuchaba un tanto extraña para la castaña, mas sin embargo fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-¡Mama!, ¡Mama!…- se acerco Kenji presuroso a su madre y con Kankuro detrás del.-Kankuro -san, me ah dicho que acaban de estrenar una nueva película, podemos ir al cine mama…-pidió el pequeño.

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogo esta vez Kankuro mirando con el ceño fruncido al Neji.

-No, no, nada-la castaña dirigió su mirada a la de su hijo- Cariño que te parece si mañana, tu y Kankuro van al cine, hoy ha sido un día muy raro para todos- explicaba la castaña recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes en la boda de Hinata.

-Pero mama-insistió el niño.

-Yo te puedo llevar si quieres- sugirió esta vez Neji.

-Bueno yo…

-No, Neji, no te preocupes, mañana ira Kenji con Kankuro al cine, y tu y yo hablaremos mañana, te parece- concluyo la castaña sorprendiendo a los 3 castaños frente a ella.

-Yo, bueno… claro- respondió Neji, con una enorme sonrisa en su interior.

-Ten Ten- hablo en voz alta Kankuro.

-Te veo mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el café que esta sobre la avenida del centro.

-Ok-respondió Neji- Entonces hasta mañana, adiós Kenji… Kankuro.- dijo por último el ojiperla alejándose del lugar.

**Final Flash Back**

Dirigió su mirada ojiperla a la entrada de aquel café, mirando como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y el cielo se pintaba de un color rojizo, y la obscuridad comenzaba aparecer, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7 tal vez ella ya no llegaría. Un nudo se formo en su estomago, tal vez así estaba destinado, en ya no unirse, en solo quedarse con los recuerdos de un pasado que vivieron juntos de adolescentes, estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando escucho aquella campana que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba al edificio.

Su corazón se acelero, debía admitirlo, sus manos se pusieron frías, eh incluso sintió que las piernas le fallaban pues no las podía sentir, ella al fin había entrado a aquel lugar.

Lucia unos pantalones de vestir color guinda, junto con una blusa blanca, de manga larga, aquella blusa se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando ver su estrecha cintura, los dos primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver un poco su piel apiñonada y un dije que colgaba de su cuello, zapatos negros de tacón bajo, sonaban al tocar el suelo blanco de aquel recinto.

-Siento llegar tarde, ahí mucho tráfico, además hay un gran revuelo en la revista con la noticia del matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto- explicaba Ten Ten, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al ojiperla, quien estaba perdido en la belleza de la madre de su hijo.

-¿Revista?-interrogo un tanto confuso Neji.

-Si…-Ten ten miro la confusión en el rostro de su compañero- Oh, lo siento creo que no lo sabes, considero que es mi culpa porque no te lo conté, pero me han ofrecido un puesto en Konoha para la editorial de una revista… y bueno aproveche la boda de Hinata para venir de visita a la editorial…

-y tu ¿aceptaras?- interrogo Neji, si Ten Ten aceptaba eso quería decir que se mudaría a Konoha, y el seguiría en Suna, pues pronto en unos días serian las elecciones de Kazakage y Gaara llevaba la delantera, y él como parte de su gabinete no podía abandonarlo, solo por ir tras Ten Ten ¿o sí?, además aun no había nada claro con aquella chica de ojos chocolatosos.

-No lo sé, bueno es una buena oferta pero…-Ten Ten guardo silencio y dio un escandaloso suspiro- Kenji tiene a sus amigos y su vida en Suna- aquella razón le pareció buena al Hyuuga, no podía alejar a Kenji de su vida, ya tenía suficiente con lo de su padre muerto que al final de cuentas no lo estaba, como para que encima lo cambiaran de ciudad y escuela.-Pero… no lo sé Neji, además esta ciudad me trae mucha nostalgia, melancolía, me trae recuerdos que quisiera olvidar…-dijo mas bajo Ten Ten- Además Kankuro… Kankuro está en Suna también, mi vida está en Suna Neji….

Eso fue un balde de agua fría recorriendo el cuerpo blanquizco del Hyuuga… esas razones ya no fueron de su agrado, era claro que en aquella ciudad de Konoha tanto él como ella, habían vivido su noviazgo y su separación, esa razón la encontró triste pero razonable, pero aquella donde mencionaba a Kankuro, simplemente hiso que un malestar se sintiera en su estomago, aquel malestar que no sentía desde hace tantos años… ese malestar que sentía cuando veía Sasuke Uchiha cerca de ella, recién que comenzaron a salir ella y Neji, ese malestar por el cual una vez pelearon y Neji hiso que dejara de hablarle Ten Ten a sus amigos… aquel malestar llamado CELOS.

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que te pida algo de tomar?-interrogo el Hyuuga tratando de olvidar el tema.

-No gracias, Neji no me lo tomes a mal pero llevo prisa… dentro de 2 días regreso a Suna y tengo que dar una resolución y bueno, quisiera hablarlo antes con Kenji y Kankuro. -respondió la castaña- Dime de qué quieres hablar…

-Dime algo… Kankuro es el hombre perfecto para ti

-Nadie es perfecto Neji- respondió Ten Ten- pero Kankuro y yo tenemos una historia…

-También la tienes conmigo y no solo una historia también tienes un hijo conmigo-se defendió el Hyuuga.

-Neji… después de nuestra historia creamos otra con otras personas…

-Sabes, ya no insistiere…-interrumpió Neji

-¿Ya no insistirás?...-Ten Ten no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaba.

-Si, bueno, sabes… yo quería recuperarte, quería que formáramos una familia pero veo que en verdad quieres a Kankuro y el a ti… además de que Kenji me lo pidió, el quiere tu felicidad, el no es egoísta y realmente quiere que seas feliz con alguien más que no sea necesariamente su padre…

-Kenji te dijo que…

-El ya sabe que soy su padre, lo sabe desde el primer momento… y a cambio de que él me aceptara estaba el alejarme de ti y de Kankuro

-Porque Neji… ¿porque siempre eres tan egoísta?-interrogo con voz sombría Ten Ten.

-¿Qué?

-Kenji sabe que eres su padre y apenas me lo comunicas a mi…-Ten Ten oprimió sus puños fuertemente- También es mi hijo, para poder educar a un hijo ambos padres deben saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hijo y tú te reservaste esa información…

-Yo… Kenji…

-Cállate Hyuuga, ya estoy harta, siempre jugando al contenedor de secretos… por no comunicarme lo que pasaba tu y yo nos alejamos… si me hubieras dicho de aquel compromiso cuando éramos jóvenes, yo no me hubiera ido de Konoha, tu hubieras sabía desde siempre de la existencia de tu hijo, pero no decidiste arreglar las cosas por tus propios medios ignorándome, como lo has vuelto hacer ahora-reclamaba Ten Ten aceleradamente.

-Ten Ten, escúchame, tú me pediste que no le dijera nada a Kenji, así que no lo hice el lo descubrió y bueno como dijiste que encontrarías el momento exacta para cuando el dijéramos…

-Pero ya lo sabe, que caso tiene decirle la verdad si ya la sabe Neji… y tú no me dijiste eso… hasta cuando, hasta cuando me informaras lo que pasa, hasta cuando confiaras en mi para contarme tus secretos en especial si incumbe a nuestro hijo.

-Pero mira quién habla… tu jamás confiaste en mi, si lo hubieras hecho, jamás te hubieras ido, pues sabrías que en verdad te amaba y que no te cambiara por ningún estúpido compromiso que mi padre hiciera…

-Perdón por creer en lo que ven mis ojos-ironizo Ten Ten- Ver como la persona que mas amas, a la persona que te entregaste por amor, ver que el mismo día que te enteras que estas embarazada, vallas a darle la noticia al padre de tu hijo lo encuentras besándose con otra mujer… y además la enviaste a mi casa para decirme que me quitara del camino

-Ya discutimos eso una vez Ten Ten, yo no la envié, además te hubierais quedado hasta el final de ese beso para darte cuenta que la avente…-Neji comenzaba a alterarse al igual que la castaña. Neji dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse- Mira, no tiene caso discutir de errores que cometimos ok… ambos nos hemos hecho daño y acepto mi parte de culpa… tu también deberías aceptar la tuya

-¿La mía?... El negarte a tu hijo es culpa mía, claro que no, tú estabas con Sakura cuando nos reencontramos, después te cásate con ella, tú me gritaste que no me querías volver a ver…

-Porque me dijiste que no habías tenido a mi hijo-reprocho Neji- Ten Ten, esto es un cuento de nunca acabar… así que tranqulisemonos quieres.

-Yo estoy tranquila Hyuuga.

-No me llames Hyuuga-reclamo el ojoperla- Soy Neji, Neji… tu ne…

-No eres mío- interrumpió Ten Ten- así como yo no tuya, es un cuento de nunca acabar, entiendo, así que dejemos esos conflictos en donde están, en el pasado, y aclaremos las cosas, Kenji es hijo tanto tuyo como mío, así que la próxima vez que Kenji te diga algo trata de comunicármelo, aprende a ser un buen padre y copera conmigo en la educación de Kenji.

-Entendido-contesto entre dientes Neji.- Las cosas deben de cambiar deben de ser reconstruidas…

-No hay nada que reconstruir Neji, al menos no entre nosotros, solo hay que construir un buen futuro en nuestro hijo… ya no pienses en un nosotros solo piensa en el, en Kenji…

-Ni siquiera quieres reconstruir lo que fuimos antes de ser pareja, creo que para tener una buena comunicación entre nosotros, para el bien de Kenji debemos ser amigos… ¿no crees?- Neji tomo entre sus manos las de Ten Ten- Es difícil Ten Ten, no se ser un padre… al menos no con Kenji, a Takeshi, lo vi como mi hijo, pero yo sabía que no era así… nunca pude verlo completamente como Hijo… necesito de ti para saber ser padre con mi verdadero hijo. Las cosas también han sido difíciles para mi Ten Ten, no puedo cargar con el peso de todo esto yo solo

-Tienes razón… ambos hemos sido egoístas, y nos hemos lastimado, nos hemos balanceado en un precipicio en el cual nos abandonamos y en el cual cada uno ah estado solo todos estos años… Discúlpame por haberte dejado solo en ese precipicio

-Yo, yo ya lo eh hecho Ten Ten, ahora solo falta que tú me disculpes, lamento haberte hecho daño, nunca fue mi intensión herirte mi pequeña niña…-susurro Neji acariciando la mejilla de Ten Ten quien tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos aperlados- Discúlpame, mi pequeña niña…

-Te disculpo- respondió Ten Ten tocando con una de sus manos la de Neji que tenía en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes?...-Neji dejo de tocar a Ten ten y comenzó a sacar su cartera, sacando unos billetes y dejándolos en la mesa.- Yo nunca lo hice Ten Ten…

-¿Disculpa?- interrogo la chica, cada vez Ten Ten sentía que conocía menos al Hyuuga a comparación del pasado. Ahora hablaba vagamente, o comenzaba una plática así, cuando antes iba directo al punto.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, cuando te pregunte tu nombre- dijo Neji comenzando a levantarse de la silla, provocando con aquellas palabras que el corazón de Ten Ten latieran veloz mente- Yo nunca TE OLVIDE…-dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa, para después mirar las ventanas de aquel café y mirar que la noche ya se había apropiado del cielo.- Buenas Noches…

Los ojos de Ten Ten se llenaron de lagrimas, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago, y como un sentimiento tibio, se comenzaba a clavar poco a poco en su pecho, como aquella primera vez que hablaron.

_**Flash Back**_

-En la biblioteca- le dijo aquel chico de cabellos negros azulados.

-Gracias Sasuke-respondió Ten Ten, comenzando a caminar en la dirección indicada.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, no podía creer que volvería a ver al primo de su amiga Hinata, sabia que era un chico muy asediado, pero había algo en el que siempre le llamo la atención más allá del simple físico. Comenzó a introducirse a aquella biblioteca con algo de temor. Encontrado al Hyuuga sentado en un sofá de aquella habitación.

-Oh lo siento…- dijo nerviosa la chica mirando al Hyuuga- Es que yo… lo siento…- la chica estaba punto de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-interrogo Neji, haciendo que su voz se escuchara mas brusca de lo que esperaba.

-Yo, estaba buscando a alguien… me dijo que lo buscara en el despacho y bueno como no conozco el lugar…-explicara la castaña.

-El despacho está del otro extremo de la casa…-indico el Hyuuga acercándose a la puerta a paso lento- a quien buscas…

-Bueno a Sasuke…- pronuncio la chica.

-¿Sasuke?...-Neji llego frente a aquella chica.-eres algo del Uchiha…

-No, en realidad lo acabo de conocer- la chica retrocedió un par de pasos- con permiso, debo ir a buscarlo…

-Espera…-Neji tomo impulsivamente la mano de la castaña.

-Di… dime…- tartamudeo un poco la chica ante el contacto, solo mirando como su mano era sujeta por la del Hyuuga.

-No, nada, solo ten cuidado con Uchiha… no es lo que piensas- advirtió Neji.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte a pesar de que no me conoces Neji…-dijo la chica mirando los ojos aperlados.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Neji.

-Tu y Sasuke son muy famoso entre las chicas que conozco, además Hinata me lo dijo hace un rato…-explico la chica.

-Pues, es justo que yo sepa el tuyo ya que tu sabes el mío ¿no crees?

-Mi nombre…- la castaña sujeto la mano con la que la sujetaba Neji e hizo que la soltara, para después volver la mirada al Hyuuga- Mi nombres es… _No me olvides_...-dijo al chica regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Neji provocando que este sintiera ese malestar de nuevo en sus estomago, ese malestar de vació y esta vez acompañado por un cosquilleo.

_**Final Flash Back**_

Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Ten Ten, al recordar aquel momento que fue el que comenzó todo entre ellos, debía admitirlo, aquella ciudad le traía recuerdos amargos, pero eran superados tanto en número como en significativos, los buenos momentos que vivió junto al Hyuuga, reacciono y se dio cuenta que Neji ya no estaba frente de ella.

Salió a paso apresurado del café, tenía que alcanzarlo, como era posible que solo unas cuanta palabras del Hyuuga hicieran sucumbir sus sentimientos y su cuerpo, la hicieron recordar que mas allá de lo sucedido, ella en verdad aun lo amaba, ella al igual que él nunca lo olvido.

-NEJI-grito Ten Ten al salir de aquel café y buscar de un lado a otro al Hyuuga del cual no se veía pista alguna.-NEJI- volvió a gritar sin saber bien qué dirección tomar.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo una voz detrás de ella.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos aperlados que también poseía su hijo, ni un segundo paso cuando Ten Ten se arrojo a abrazar posesivamente al Hyuuga quien quedo sorprendido en aquel acto.

Antes de salir de la cafetería decidió pasar al baño, pues en sus propios ojos comenzaron formarse lagrimas, al darse cuenta que ya no habría solución para él y Ten Ten, entro al baño para poder derramar aquella lagrimas acumuladas sin que nadie lo viera. Se mojo un poco el rostro, y salió de ahí, volteo por última vez a ver la mesa que había compartido con Ten Ten pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Pero un grito llego a sus oídos, una voz que gritaba su nombre, al ver hacia la salida la vio a ella, mirando de un lado a otro aquella avenida, una segunda vez escucho su nombre, y comenzó a acercarse a aquella chica preocupado de que le sucediera algo, y de un momento a otro ella lo estaba abrazando.

-Me has hecho pensar en alguien maravilloso, que no puedo reemplazar y me eh despertado cada mañana queriéndolo verlo de nuevo… _porque yo tampoco Te olvide_-Ten Ten dejo de abrazar a Neji y lo comenzó a ver a los ojos- Tienes razón, las cosas deben de cambiar, deben de ser reconstruidas, yo tampoco puedo con todo este peso yo sola…

-Ten Ten tu… me dejaras…- Neji se sentía en el aire, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

-Si…

-_Volverte a amar…-_dijo por ultimo Neji, antes de juntar sus labios con los finos labios de la chica frente a él.

Una mirada afilada estaba dirigida a aquella pareja que ahora intercambiaban una fina y sutil caricia entre sus labios, sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver aquella escena, quería gritar, ir hasta allá y arrebatarla de sus brazos de aquel hombre que la había dañado tanto pero que a pesar de todo ella le había perdonado.

_-¿La amas Kankuro?-interrogo el ojiperla dándole la espalda a Kankuro._

_-Si…-respondió inmediatamente el Sabaku._

_-Yo también…-Neji metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- pero hubo muchas veces… no solo las que tú conoces en las que yo lastime a ten ten… cuando éramos novios hubo momentos en que yo la lastime sin querer y aun así ella me perdonaba… también hubo veces en que ella me lastimo… y yo siempre la perdonaba… por el momento yo no haré nada para recuperarla… porque aun hay algo que duele en mi porque me engaño con lo de Kenji… y sé que ella aun no me perdona por haber ignorado sus sentimientos aquella noche… pero llegara un momento… un momento Kankuro en que nos perdonaremos mutuamente… y entonces, solo entonces tu tomaras una decisión… una decisión que no solo te afectara a ti, sino también a ella y a Kenji… _

Aquella platica retumbaba en los pensamientos de Kankuro quien se disponía a arrancar su automóvil para alejarse de aquella escena que lo lastimaba… él, el ya había tomado en ese instante su decisión.

-Mucho amor que te di, muchas cosas que aprendí…-Kankuro encendió el automóvil, quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible- Pero ya no estaré ahí para enseñarte, ni para que me enseñes, se que nunca pude estar cerca, pero hice todo lo posible para alcanzarte…-Movió hábilmente la palanca de velocidades.- Pero esto me sobrepasa, no puedo con todo esto… Buenas noches y espero que todo salga bien…-dijo por ultimo para después acelerar y alejarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

Entre sus manos reposaba aquel papel verde agua donde al final de él estaba aquella firma, la firma que le daba su libertad, la firma de Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Ino… no quiero que te veas obligada a casarte con Sasuke… eh dejado todo listo por si esto pasaba… Sasuke… el solo te haría sufrir, el tiene su propio fantasma que aun sigue con vida en alguna parte…- Tobi tomo el rostro de Ino con una de sus manos.- Hace tiempo hable con Sasuke, pidiéndole… ordenándole que si yo moría no se casara contigo, en la caja fuerte de la casa, ahí unos documentos, los prepare hace tiempo, tu y Sasuke los tienen que firmar para renunciar al compromiso que se acordó hace años, en caso que yo muriera… yo no te quiero ver en brazos de Sasuke… el no te hará feliz… Ino escúchame… escúchame- Tobi tomo más severamente el rostro de la chica- Prométeme, promete que buscaras la felicidad… que no te dejaras absorber por mi fantasma, que si muero no será impedimento para que seas feliz, al contrario… te harás mas fuerte… promete que serás realmente feliz como yo lo fui contigo….- esta vez brotaron mas lagrimas del ojo que Tobi tenía al descubierto- Promete ¡Que volverás a amar!...._

Nuevamente lagrimas surcaron sus ojos al recordar aquel momento, aquel momento en donde la persona que más había amado había muerto… Parecía una broma del destino que se hubiera encontrado con el hijo del hombre que había tenido que ver con aquel accidente de Tobi en el que perdió la vida, pero más broma parecía que esa persona fuera la que le estaba devolviendo las ganas de volver a amar…

Escucho el timbre sonar, y rápidamente se levanto de aquella silla, limpiándose la marca de lágrimas de sus mejillas, y colocando una vez más aquel papel color verde agua en la caja fuerte, la cerró e inmediatamente se dirigió abrir la puerta.

-Traje la cena…-Sonrió el pelinegro enseñando una bolsa de plástico.

-Hola Sai, gracias, no tenia ánimos de cocinar- respondió la rubia.

-Estuviste llorando ¿verdad?-interrogo Sai entrando al departamento.

-Yo, Sai vamos a cenar ¿quieres?-trato de desviar aquella platica.

-Sabes, yo no conozco mucho eso de llorar, pero eh leído que es cuando te duele algo… ¿dime te has lastimado?

-No nada de eso Sai, es una herida que no es superficial, si no que viene de aquí.-comento Ino tocando la parte de su pecho donde el corazón se ubicaba.- de adentro…

-Tendrías que ir al doctor, puede ser algo malo ¿no crees?-dijo preocupado Sai.

-No, no es nada de eso, olvídalo -sonrió Ino

-Es… por Tobi, ¿verdad?-esta vez acertó Sai y lo supo ante el silencio que se formo- A mi no me gustaría verte así, si yo hubiera sido él, me hubiera gusta que sugirieras adelante, que fueras fuerte y reanudaras tu vida… incluso me hubiera gustado que buscaras a otra persona para compartir tu vida…-explico Sai aun parado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-Hay alguien con la que puedo compartir mi vida, pero no sé si sea correcta mi decisión-explico Ino bajando la mirada y recordando lo que un día antes había pasado.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Pero qué es lo que dices?-interrogo sorprendida Ino.

-¿Qué decidas la fecha de la boda?, es hora de que nos casemos-respondió el pelinegro como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Pero Sasuke tu… de verdad quieres que nos casemos.

-Esa era el trato, además pronto Takeshi estará conmigo y quiero ofrecerle una familia completa

-El ya tiene a su mama, no esperaras que yo sustituya a Sakura-respondió algo molesta la rubia.

-Ella me sustituyo, pero no es eso lo que busco, aunque no hubiera enterado de lo de Takeshi ya iba a decirte que te ocuparas de los preparativos de la boda… recuerdas que antes de que te fueras a Suna te pedí hablar

-Sasuke…-Ino mordió su labio inferior- Tobi me dijo que tu, habías firmado un papel donde renunciabas al compromiso y que solo falta que yo lo firme para que sea legalmente todo...

-Oh, ese papel, ya veo- dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado- Creo que en verdad quieres firmarlo y que no nos casemos, en ese caso no complicare las cosas Ino, es tu decisión si lo firmas o no…

_**Final Flash Back**_

-¿Crees hacer feliz a esa persona y que esa persona te haga feliz?- interrogo una vez más Sai

-Yo…

-No tiene caso que te cases con Sasuke solo por compromiso, ¿Por qué es el del quien hablas no?

-Si…-respondió Ino

-Se que no soy nadie en tu vida, pero deberías buscar tu felicidad antes de cumplir un tonto compromiso… si yo hubiera sido Tobi te hubiera pedido que no te casarte con Sasuke pues el te hará daño y mas por todo lo que ahora el está pasando

Ino levanto la mirada y vio aquella sonrisa del pelinegro frente a ella que se veía hasta cierto punto falsa, pero que Ino sabía que era autentica, el siempre le dedicaba sonrisas autenticas.

-Ahora vengo, coloca la comida quieres- pidió Ino yendo de nuevo al despacho

Entro y abrí aquella caja fuerte de donde saco una vez más aquel papel verde agua, y tomo un bolígrafo de tinta negra, sin titubear dos veces, coloco su firma junto a la de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Entro a paso lento a aquella enorme casa que no visitaba desde hace un buen rato, el silencio siempre reino en aquella casa, no es que hubiera diferencia con la suya, pero al menos ahora su casa estaba llena de ladridos de aquel pequeño cachorro que ahora le hacía compañía.

El pisar de sus pasos se escuchaba como un eco en aquella casa, hasta que paró en seco al pasar cerca de la sala donde escucho un suspiro, dirigió su mirada afilada en esa dirección y redirección sus pasos a la sala, al entrar en ella estaba obscura pero a pesar de eso, pudo ver una silueta en aquel ventanal por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

-¿Konan?-interrogo Sasuke al poder reconocer la blanca piel de su cuñada.

-Sasuke…-respondió sorprendida la mujer- Yo no te escuche llegar- dijo limpiando algo de sus mejillas- Itachi me ah dicho que tienes un hijo

-Si… pero por el momento no quiero que mis padres se enteren.

-Ok, no te preocupes que no diré nada- trato de tranquilizar Konan.

-¿Estas bien?, no me digas que peleaste con Itachi- dedujo Sasuke al acercarse a Konan y ver como su blanca y fina nariz estaba teñida de rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-Yo, no, no eh peleado con Itachi todo lo contario, Itachi se ha portado muy bien conmigo… Todos estos años…-dijo con voz baja Konan recordando todo lo que Pain le había dicho.

-Entonces porque lloras

-¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien importante para ti Sasuke?-interrogo esta vez Konan- Aquella persona que era tu razón de vivir… aquella persona que te hiso conocer la parte buena que hay dentro de ti…

-Tal vez…-respondió Sasuke con un aire cansado.

-Yo… yo…-Konan dirigió su azulada mirada a los ojos azabaches de Sasuke- Yo perdí a esa persona una vez Sasuke… años atrás, perdí a esa persona y tiempo después reapareció en mi vida… con una noticia, con un secreto que me oculto… y que fue la razón de que él se marchara de mi vida pero…- los ojos de Konan comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- pero… cuando reapareció en mi vida, después de tantos años, después de intentar olvidarlo me di cuenta que fue inútil… pues me di cuenta que aun lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser… pero la vida me ah jugado una mala tetra… y una vez se ah ido de mi lado… pero esta vez nunca regresara…

-Konan… yo…-Sasuke no sabía que decir nunca había visto a Konan llorar y hablar con el de esa manera, además él sabía lo que era perder a alguien y que reapareciere en su vida con un secreto que fue una de las razones de su separación… pero Sasuke, el no sabía lo que era perder a esa persona por segunda vez.

-Pain murió hace 3 días…-se escucho una tercera voz entrando en aquella sala.

Sasuke giro su rostro a la persona que acaba de entrar a la sala y se topo con una mirada igual a la suya solo que ese rostro llevaba ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Pain?-interrogo Sasuke, que no se suponía que ese tipo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra de hecho el pensó que a estaba muerto desde hace muchos años.

-Si… es una larga historia- dijo Itachi acercándose a su hermano y su esposa, tomando a esta por los hombros- Sasuke… qué bueno que has venido.

-No vine por que quisiera, lo hice por mama, que no dejaba de insistir-respondió el Uchiha menor.

-Aun que sea así me alegra que hallas venido- esta vez quien hablo fue la madre de los hermanos Uchiha.- Sasuke hijo… no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo menor- Tu padre está muy enfermo…

-No sé porque te preocupas madre, hierba mala nunca muere ya te dije…

-Sasuke es tu padre… por favor ve a verle- pidió Mikoto tomando entre sus manos las de su hijo.

-Vine porque me lo pediste, pero jamás dije que entraría a esa habitación a verlo- aclaro una vez más Sasuke.

-Por favor…, Sasuke solo quiere verte…- pidió una vez más la madre de Sasuke a la cual ya comenzaba a llenarse su negro cabello de unas cuantas canas y sus vivos ojos ya tenían unas cuantas arrugas y lagrimas comenzaban a caer de estos.

-Sasuke… yo entrare contigo- hablo Itachi dejando a su esposa- hazlo por mama y por mí. -pidió una última vez

-Hmp…-Sasuke dio un bufido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la sala, para después comenzar a subir aquella largas escaleras blancas con su hermano Itachi tras él. Recorrió el pasillo de aquella mansión hasta que llego a la puerta del final del pasillo donde se ubicaba la recamara de sus padres. Comenzó a girar el picaporte, el no tenía nada que hablar con su padre, su padre nunca le quiso, su padre siempre le comparaba con Itachi, porque ahora tenía tanta insistencia en que fuera a verlo, si tenía a su hijo predilecto a su lado.

Entro en aquella habitación y vio la enrome cama con el cuerpo débil y viejo de su padre, su cabellos negro ya estaban cubiertos totalmente de canas aunque aun a pesar de estar enfermo mantenía ese rostro de ogro al cual Sasuke le temía cuando era pequeño.

-Hijos… hijos míos…-pronuncio trabajosamente el hombre al ver a sus hijos entrar- Sasuke… al fin te veo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo secamente Sasuke sin moverse de la entrada de aquella habitación, mientras Itachi entraba por completo y se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama en la que agonizaba su padre.

-Me estoy muriendo… quería verte por última vez y pedirte perdón…

-¿Pedirme perdón?, eso no es digno de un Uchiha eso fue lo que me dijiste una vez- recrimino Sasuke.

-No uses mis propias palabras en mi contra y escucha…-respondió Fagaku tosiendo un poco- lamento haber arruinado tu felicidad… lamento haberla alejado de ti…

-¿Haberla alejado de mi?- Sasuke se acerco un poco a aquella cama- ¿A quién te refieres?

-A aquella chica… la que conociste hace tantos años… en aquellas vacaciones, a la que le gritaste en la fiesta compromiso de Ino y Tobi… Sakura, nunca olvidare su nombre… Sakura pudo darte felicidad y yo lo arruine…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente, que era lo que su padre se refería con todo aquello, su padre sabía algo que el no. Las piernas de Sasuke flaquerón por un momento, y por su cuerpo se recorrió un frio, comenzando a caminar un par de pasos más hacia la cama de su padre_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_N/A: Eh vuelto :D.... Por cierto en este Capitulo ahi uno que otro momento que pasa en la PRE-SECUELA "TU RECUERDO", por esa la escribi...Como ya falta solo un par de capitulos para acabr el fic... me reservo en dar el titulo d proximos capitulos xD.... pero ya muchos deduciran que es lo que sihue jejeje... Saben YO ESCRIBO POR EL GUSTO DE ESCRIBIR... NO ME ENCASILLARE A ESCRIBIR SOLO DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA... PUES EL ESCRIBIR ME GUSTA DEMACIADO... SEA QUIEN SEA LA PAREJA A LA QUE SEA DIRIGIDO... No se proque ahi personas que critican eso... critican tus gustos... pero en fin vuelvo a repetirlo... AMO ESCRIBIR Y POR ESO ESCRIBI ESTE FIC... apesar de que el Sasusaku no es mi pareja favorita :D... Pero el escribirlo me ah echo crecer y crear buenas amistades que al final de cuentas es lo que cuenta... Recuerden que los Riviews que no tienen cuenta aqui en fanficition son contestados en mi Bolg :D. Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima._**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Preparen sus palomitas tomen asientos en un lugar comodo porque este capitulo viene algo largo... y ademas cargado de todo un poco fan SASUSAKU saquen sus pancartas y pañuelos para limparse los mocos y lagrimas (jejeje bueno ya depende de cada quien)... y preparence para cualquier enserio CUALQUIER COSA... que este por venir... les agradeceria que no me mataran hasta deSpues de haber colgado el ultimo capitulo jejeje... pues este es el Penultimo. que mas... Pasen por mi blog al final pues ahi un aviso sobre el ULTIMO capitulo. sin mas que decir Gracias por asistir y hagan sus reservaciones desde ahora para que esten en primera fila para el capitulo siguiente. Los dejos y disfruten este capitulo y claro nos vemos Hasta el proximo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20. (Penultimo Capitulo)**

Entro a aquella habitación de hotel, azotando la puerta de caoba detrás de el escaneo la habitación y después de un bufido se dirigió a la habitación donde saco del closet una maleta color negra, en seguida comenzó a aventar y guardar de mala gana y desordenada la ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, cerro rápidamente la maleta y la tomo entre sus manos, enseguida comenzó a encaminarse a la salida de la habitación, pero sus pasos presurosos se hicieron torpes provocando que callera al suelo de rodillas.

Dio un gruñido y aventó la maleta al frente alejándola de el unos cuantos metros, esta vez un gruñido fue seguido con un suspiro, mientras su cabeza la agachaba para ser recargada en el suelo frio en el que su cuerpo ahora estaba.

Gotas saladas comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas, sus ojos afilados comenzaron a hincharse debido al llanto del que ahora se apoderaba su ser, trataba de tranquilizarse de no llorar pero no podía, simplemente no podía desaparecer aquella sensación de vacío dentro de el, no podía evitar que en su cabeza regresara esa escena donde la vio a ella besándose con él, no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

Un sonido conocido para él comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, se reincorporo un poco y limpio con su antebrazo las lagrimas que aun derramada, dio un suspiro y después rebusco entre sus pantalones el teléfono celular que lo llamaba, no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien no ahora, pero al ver quien le marcaba era su hermana, tuvo que contestar pues si no lo hacia su hermana seguiría insistiendo hasta que el respondiera.

-Bueno…-trato de responder con voz neutra pero que sonó débil.

-Kankuro… ¿estas bien…?-pregunto preocupada por el tono de voz que escucho la chica.

-Que sucede Temari…-el moreno no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido y mucho menos por teléfono.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que llamaba para saber cómo estás y cuando vuelves…-Temari comenzó con su letanía de palabras de la cual duraba por lo regular más de 5 minutos, antes de dejar hablar a la otra persona.- digo es que estas muy feliz con tu noviecita en quien sabe donde… pero vamos no te olvides de nosotros, además recuerda que dentro de dos días serán las elecciones de Kazakage te necesitamos aquí… por cierto Kankuro, me eh enterado de algo que me molesta mucho que no me hallas contado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que nunca pensabas decirme… que la chica con la que sales fue algo de Neji en un pasado y más aun que la chica tiene un hijo de el… por dios Kankuro necesitamos hablar, esa chica te hará daño, además cuando Neji se enterré…

-Cállate quieres…-pidió Kankuro recordando todo lo que vivió aquella tarde.- Cállate Temari…

-Como quieres que me caye, sabes cómo me entere de esto, Shikamaru y Gaara lo sabían, los escuche hablando sobre el tema… cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras pensé que confiabas en mi… soy tu hermana Kankuro… tu hermana me importa todo lo relacionado contigo y…

-CALLATE MALDITA SEA- grito Kankuro al teléfono celular- NO ENTIENDES… NO ENTIENDES NADA…-Kankuro sintió esa opresión en su pecho una vez más…-Ya estoy harto de que Gaara y tu les importa lo que me pasa… ustedes no entienden nada… quieres saber lo que sucede en mi vida Temari realmente quieres saber- hablo con rencor mezclado de miedo y tristeza Kankuro- Hasta hace unas semanas era el hombre más feliz… tenía una vida perfecta, hasta hace unas semanas estaba planeando casarme con Ten Ten y adoptar a Kenji como mi hijo…. Sabes porque, porque la amo… la amo, por que llego a mi vida en el mejor momento, cuando buscaba una compañera de vida y un amor, porque yo llegue a su vida cuando necesito cobijo apoyo… yo se lo di, en los últimos 8 años no echo más que preocuparme por ella, que cuidarla que amarla… y sabes lo que hace ella, sabes lo que hace, a la primera oportunidad que tiene se va con ese imbécil que la abandono, la destrozo y casi la mata por dentro… eso es lo que pasa Temari, eso es lo que pasa en mi vida…. Mi vida, mis planes con ella se han ido a la mierda, pero sabes que a ti no te debe de importar porque tú tienes una familia, estas casada con el hombre al cual has amado desde que lo conociste, tienes una hija de él y esperas uno más… así que acópate de tu feliz vida y deja mi mierda de vida para mi…- Kankuro ya no podía mas volvió a derramar lagrimas.

-Kankuro cariño… yo- Temari por primera vez no sabía que decir, cuando sus hermanos pasaban por un mal amor, no sabía qué hacer, ella se llenaba de miedo, Kankuro llevaba razón ella nunca había sufrido en ese ámbito, desde que conoció a Shikamaru el se volvió su vida y ella la de él, ella no sabía que se sentía perder a la persona que mas amas, peleaba con Shikamaru si… como cualquier pareja pero nunca se habían dejado, nunca se habían separado, o acabado con la relación, tras cada pelea ella lloraba pero aun así se mostraba fuerte ante el Nara, fuerza que a Shikamaru le daba miedo, pues pensaba que a ella no le afectaba nada, pero Shikamaru llego a conocer a Temari como la palma de su mano y sabia que tras cada pelea tanto él como ella tenían miedo de perderse mutuamente.

Temari no supo qué hacer o como consolar a Gaara tras la muerte de Matsuri, solo ella se coloco alado de Gaara en todo momento demostrándole que a pesar de que no tenia palabras ahí estaba ella para cualquier cosa que su hermano menor necesitara, ella no sabía que era o que se sentía perder a la persona amada y aunque se escuche egoísta jamás quería averiguarlo, no quería perder al padre de sus hijos, no quería nunca perder a Shikamaru… pero ella no sabía que decir ahora que su hermano Kankuro perdió a aquella chica, no podía comprenderlo.

-Cariño… yo lo siento mucho… pero en esa vida feliz como tú la llamas se complementa contigo y con Gaara, no solo con Shikamaru y mis hijos…-hablo después de unos segundos Temari.-Kankuro cariño… mi familia es lo que es gracias a ti y Gaara… me importa lo que pase en sus vida y lo sabes bien no sé porque no puedes creerme

-Yo lo sé… siento haberte hablado así- recapacito Kankuro, su hermana tenía razón ella no tenía la culpa de nada… bueno solo de haberlo llevado a aquel bar donde conoció a ten ten hace 8 años atrás.- Temari no estoy bien de verdad…

-Kankuro regresa a casa…-pidió Temari

-Yo… no puedo- Kankuro dio un suspiro pesado.- Si yo regreso a Suna ellos… ellos estarán ahí… y no puedo porque sabes… yo… el valor me ah abandonado Temari… el tenerla cerca será una tortura…

-Kankuro pero nosotros… tu familia donde quedamos…

-Temari… en cuanto llegue al lugar donde permaneceré por un tiempo te marco si… pero por favor ya no me hagas hablar más… ya no quiero hablar de ella… los amo, pero necesito estar bien… necesito deshacerme de este dolor… antes de volver con ustedes…-Kankuro derramo unas ultimas lagrimas,

* * *

_**Lo grande que es perdonar.**_

Sus ojos negro y con algunas arrugas alrededor comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que por 8 años vivió en la ignorancia, no podía creer que ella también indirectamente contribuyo a aquella mentira que su esposo había fabricado hace 8 años atrás, no podía creer que ella también contribuyo en arrebatarle la felicidad a su hijo menor, su propia felicidad de ella misma al ver a sus hijos felices.

Primero Itachi, lo alejaron de aquella chica de clase social baja, engañándolo haciéndole creer que Rin solo lo quería por su dinero, ella estaba ciega pensaba que hacia lo correcto por el bien de su hijo, pero por lo menos en esa relación de Itachi y Rin no había una tercera persona afectada. Pero en el caso de Sasuke era diferente.

Ella supo que su hijo menor tenia sentimientos sinceros por aquella chica que conoció en el hotel durante unas vacaciones, pero ella quería creer que solo era un amor de verano, pero no fue así… ella ahora se sentía mal, no sabía que el ocultarle a su hijo Sasuke que aquella chica peli rosa un día fue a su casa fuera a traerle tremendo remordimiento de conciencia. Pero ella no lo sabía, ella ignoraba la plática que tuvo su esposo y esa chica, ella ignoraba que había una tercera persona afectada en todo aquello… ella ignoraba hasta ese momento que tenía un nieto.

-Porque no me dijiste nada- grito Mikoto entrando a la habitación donde su esposo e hijos estaban, Mikoto había estado tras la puerta escuchando aquella platica.- Porque no me dijiste nunca a lo que había venido aquella chica…

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo Fagaku, agachando su mirada, nunca pensó que su esposa supiera aquello, al menos no antes de que el muriera.

Sasuke estaba frente aquella cama con los puños apretados, y con una mirada envenenada a su padre que estaba ahí recostado, los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que su madre había dicho, solo podía ver a su padre con odio por haberlo engañado, por haberle ocultado algo de lo cual él se entero solo semanas atrás.

-Eres un maldito…-dijo al fin Sasuke entre dientes, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a su padre, tantas- ESTOY HARTO DE TI… HARTO SIEMPRE ESTROPEANDOME LA VIDA SIEMPRE….

-Sasuke- llamo Itachi acercándose a su hermano.- Tranquilízate…

-TRANQUILIZARME… TRANQUILIZARME… EL BASTARDO DE MI PADRE SABIA QUE TENIA YO UN HIJO… SABIA QUE SAKURA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE MI Y ME LO OCULTO…-gritaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke no hables así de tu padre- aun así Mikoto defendió a su moribundo esposo- A pesar de todo es tu padre… respétalo… por favor.

-MAMA… ME ENGAÑO… EL CORRIO A SAKURA, EL HISO QUE SAKURA ME ODIARA, EL ARROGO A SAKURA A LOS BRAZOS DE NEJI HYUUGA…-Sasuke tomo por los hombros a su madre suavemente.- Tu sabias que ella había venido a la casa… porque nunca me lo dijiste

-Yo… yo pensé que esa chiquilla solo quería sacar provecho de ti, después de lo que gritaste en la fiesta de compromiso de Tobi e Ino… yo ya no la veía de buena manera…-respondió Mikoto sintiéndose culpable- además yo no sabía que venía a decirte que estaba embarazada

-Yo… argh…-Sasuke no podía estar enojado con su madre, era verdad él en aquella fiesta dio a entender que Sakura no era anda.-Mama… ella no es lo que piensas, yo dije todas esas cosas porque, estaba enojado… pasaron muchas cosas esa noche… Pero aun así eso no le daba derecho a mi padre de hacer lo que hiso…

-Fue por el bien de la familia… -se defendió Fagaku- Si esa chiquilla hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas… arruinaría tu futuro…

-Por el bien de la familia a mi me alejaron de Rin- hablo esta vez Itachi.

-Y ahora tienes una esposa y una hija a la que amas…-contesto una vez mas Fagaku

-Pero ella no es la mujer a la que amo… no me arrepiento de que Tsuki naciera… además las situación entre Konan y yo fue diferente… pero padre ocultar a tu propio nieto…-replico Itachi.

-Arruinaría las cosas si Tobi muriera…-dijo Fagaku- no entienden, porque son tan egoístas y solo piensan en ustedes… porque no ven que en ese momento el tener a mi familia estable era lo único que buscaba… si esa chica le decía a Sasuke que estaba embarazada se tendrían que casar, el abuelo de Ino no aceptaría el compromiso con Tobi y todo se hubiera ido a la basura… además Sasuke aun era muy chico como para casarse….

-ERA MI VIDA MIA- grito una vez mas Sasuke- CASASTE A ITACHI CON ALGUIEN QUE EL NO AMABA, CASARON A MAMA CONTIGO A LA FUERZA, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO DEJASTE QUE POR LO MENOS CONMIGO FUERA DIFERENTE

-CALLATE SASUKE, CALLATE-grito Mikoto- Yo quiero a tu padre, nunca me eh arrepentido de haber casado con él, así que no hables de algo que tu no entiendes… cállate…

-Mama… entiendo que quieras a mi padre, pero ese amor se fue dando poco a poco con el paso de los años juntos… pero cuando te casaste con él te aseguro que no le amabas…-respondió Sasuke- Conmigo era diferente yo la amaba… ella me amaba… yo… yo aun la amo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… y por no saber antes esto eh arruinado todo… todo…

-Sasuke… por favor perdona a tu padre-pidió Mikoto abrazando a su hijo- por favor, lo echo hecho esta, deja las cosas donde están… en el pasado y vive el presente…

-Madre…-Sasuke retiro un poco el cuerpo de su madre para verla a los ojos- Tú no sabes por todo lo que eh pasado en últimas fechas… solo porque mi padre me oculto por tantos años que el sabia de mi hijo pero…-Sasuke volteo a ver a su padre- Yo te perdono porque me lo has dicho y porque me has dado la llave para mi felicidad… porque mi mama tiene razón… lo que paso esta en el pasado y ahora arreglare mi presente…

Sasuke tomo el rostro de su madre y deposito un beso en su frente, para después mirar a su padre, ya sin ese rencor que había despertado momentos antes… su madre tenía razón, lo echo hecho esta… ahora hay que restaurar el presente… además ahora muchas cosas tomaron sentido… porque Sakura le oculto a su hijo… la verdadera razón mas allá de que ella se ocultara por lo que él le grito en la fiesta de compromiso de Tobi e Ino.

Miro a Itachi por ultimo el cual asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de medio lado, Sasuke salió enseguida de aquella habitación, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la escalera la cual comenzó a bajar a toda prisa encontrándose a Konan cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-Sasuke… ¿está todo bien escuche gritos?- pregunto Konan preocupada.

-Todo está bien Konan… y gracias…

-¿Gracias? De que…

-Por haberme dicho que el perder a una persona por segunda vez es aun peor que la primera… esta vez no perderé a esa persona por segunda vez…-Sasuke beso la mejilla de su cuñado y salió corriendo de aquella mansión hasta subir al automóvil convertible color rojo que le esperaba afuera.

* * *

Estaba plácidamente dormido… era una noche perfecta, demasiado perfecta, su casa ya no se sentía sola, claro que no, porque ahora compartía aquella enorme casa con la mujer que mas amaba, justamente su casa volvió a ser un hogar después de la muerte de sus padres… pues aquella chica de piel lechosa, ojos aperlados y cabello negro azulado estaba acostada a su lado. Justamente como había querido tenerla desde que se hicieron novios hace 8 años atrás, con una sortija en el dedo anula de la chica y en suyo, en aquella como cama con sabanas de seda blanca y ella desnuda, a su lado sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, dormirse a su lado después de haber hecho el amor.

La luz de la luna se filtraba en aquella habitación, alumbrando sus cuerpos entrelazados, cubiertos por las sabanas, durmiendo plácidamente, el pequeño cantar de los grillos se escuchaba, pero que mas daba por primera vez en varios años aquel cantar ni lo molestaba, lo único que importaba es que ella estaba con él, y él con ella.

Escucho un escandaloso claxon sonar, al cual no le prestó atención de seguro algún borracho así que se aferro mas al delgado cuerpo de su ahora esposa, y aspiro aquel olor lavanda que tanto le gustaba, pero una vez más aquel ensordecedor claxon se coló en sus oídos, dio un bufido, como no se callara ese idiota se levantaría y lo golpearía.

Después ya no volvió a escuchar el claxon, sonrió para sí mismo y se disponía a dormir profundamente otra vez, cuando sonó el teléfono celular que estaba dentro de sus pantalones, arrugo su entrecejo aun con los ojos cerrados, que no había dicho que nadie le molestara, estaba de luna de miel, bueno técnicamente porque dentro de 2 días seria las elecciones de Hokage y Jiraiya no le autorizo irse de luna de miel con Hinata. Hasta después de las elecciones.

El teléfono celular seguía sonando, de mala gana se levanto de su comodo y tibio lecho, para ir a responder, cuando estuvo sentado sobre la cama para alcanzar sus pantalones y responder el celular este dejo de sonar.

-Joder…-dijo con un bufido. Con el celular en mano, apunto de revisar la lista de llamadas perdidas y saber quién era el idiota que osaba en molestarle.

-Naruto-kun…-llamo a sus espaldas una voz somnolienta- ¿Quién era?

-No lo se colgaron…-Naruto sintió las suaves manos de Hinata rodarlo por su cintura y depositar un beso en el cuello moreno del rubio.-Hinata…-dijo Naruto al sentir los besos de su esposa sobre su piel soltando el celular y que este cayera la piso.

-Te amo… Te amo…-repetía la Hyuuga

-Yo también Te amo…-Naruto se giro para quedar cara a cara con su esposa y comenzar a besar sus finos labios, y comenzar a recostarse en esa cama, y porque no hacer nuevamente el amor.

Recorría con suavidad aquel cuerpo que quería grabarse a la perfección, desde la punta del pelo hasta las plantas de los pies, estaba sobre aquel fino cuerpo acariciándolo, y sintiendo las manos de su esposa en su espalda, todo era tan excitante, tan perfecto tan… tan… tan… embarazoso, al momento que la puerta de su habitación se abrió precipitadamente de par en par.

-NARUTO- dijo una voz exaltada abriendo aquella puerta y ver a la pareja desnuda y en un momento muy intimo- YO… YO…

-AH- grito Hinata tumbando a un lado a Naruto quien callo al suelo, para después cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas de pies a cabezas.

- mierda… los siento-el susodicho que abrió la puerta la cerro rápidamente con las mejillas rojas. Para después recargarse en la puerta ya cerrada.

-SASUKE-TEME….-se escucho un estridente grito dentro de la habitación saliendo de la garganta del rubio.

Sasuke escucho ruidos dentro de la habitación, que era claro un Naruto diciendo una y mil maldiciones hacia su persona, mientras seguro buscaba algo que ponerse, Sasuke miro por debajo de la puerta como la luz era encendida, decidió alejarse, pues valla que le esperaba un buen sermón cuando el Uzumaki saliera de ahí, pero el Uchiha no tenía la culpa claro que no si hubiera contestado el celular o hubiera salido cuando toco el claxon nada de esa situación tan vergonzosa hubiera pasado.

-TU MALDITO UCHIHA- grito Naruto mientras abría la puerta y se acercaba a paso lento pero firme al Uchiha que estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente.-COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENTRAR ASI A MI CASA, A MI HABITACION Y… MALDITO…-Naruto estaba a punto se echársele encima cuando Sasuke estiro su brazo y contuvo el rostro de Naruto en la palma de su mano evitando que este se acercara mas.

-Tu Usurotonkachi si hubieras atendido en celular o haber salido cuando toque el claxon nada de esto hubiera pasado…-se defendió el Uchiha.

-CALLATE TEME… ¿Cómo ENTRASTE A MI CASA?-pregunto Naruto ya sin quiere golpear a Sasuke pero aun furioso

-Tuve que colarme por una de las ventanas abiertas… es una emergencia…

-Me vale tus emergencias… viste a Hinata a mi ESPOSA desnuda e interrumpiste un momento privado PRIVADO- recalco Naruto tratando de controlar sus impulso por matarlo.

-Hay por favor eh visto a muchas mujeres desnudas además yo en le vi nada… estaba obscuro dobe… solo vi tu trasero al descubierto, además no es la primera vez que lo veo crecimos juntos… lo vi en las duchas cuando íbamos en el instituto…te conozco más que Hinata al desnudo- hablo en tono burlón Sasuke

-AHHHHH-grito el Uzumaki aventándose una vez más contra el Uchiha, pero esto dijo algo que provoco que el rubio se detuviera.- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que mi padre sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada desde un principio… -volvió a repetir el Uchiha.

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo?-Naruto estaba tratando de procesar la información.

-Después te explico ahora necesito hablar con Hinata…-Sasuke estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando Naruto lo jalo de la camisa provocando que cayera de sentón al suelo.

-¿Para que quiere hablar con ella?- interrogo enojado Naruto.

-Ella debe de saber donde esta Neji… y por siguiente donde esta Sakura, solo supe que ellos vendrían a la boda de Hinata y Kiba, pero bueno no se en que hotel o casa se estén quedando… y necesito

-Si, si ya entendí…-contesto Naruto-Tu quédate aquí… yo iré por Hinata… espera abajo… maldito Teme- murmuro el rubio entrando a su habitación.

Sasuke bajo a la planta baja de aquella casa, al llegar ahí comenzó a pasearse de un lugar a otro esperando que la pareja bajara, para suerte de Sasuke no tardaron mucho, vio como Hinata bajaba ya vestida, con una pijama de pantalón blanco y una muy holgada sudadera del rubio, el cual aun tenía el ceño fruncido. Y bajaba de la mano con una muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Bue… bu… buenas noches…. Sasuke…-hablo realmente roja Hinata

-Yo… buenas noches Hinata, lamento lo de hace un rato-se disculpo Sasuke.

-No, no te preocupes…

-QUE NO SE PREOCUPE-grito Naruto colérico- COMO DICES ESO HINATA…

-DOBE CALLATE NO ESTOY PARA ESTA DISCUSIÓN- grito el Uchiha para después dar un gran suspiro- bien… Hinata tú debes de saber donde esta Sakura y Neji… por favor dímelo…necesito hablar con ella…

-Yo bueno… sabes Sasuke- Hinata dio un pequeño suspiro- es cierto que vinieron para la boda de Kiba y yo, y bueno tengo entendido que rechazaron las reservaciones del hotel… porque pensaron en quedarse en casa de Sakura… ya sabes para que sus padre vieran al niño… a tu hijo… porque…

-Gracias Hinata…-respondió Sasuke antes que Hinata siguiera con esa explicación que se le comenzaba hacer eterna- Es lo único que quería saber…- Sasuke salió presuroso hacia a fuera, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Naruto-kun, deberías ir con el…-pidió Hinata.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres su amigo… y bueno Neji está con Sakura no sabemos cómo se tornen las cosas…

-Hinata, tú no te preocupes por Sasuke-Teme, el sabrá arreglárselas…-decía despreocupado Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-kun… es tu amigo… no estoy muy bien enterada de las cosas, pero creo que el necesita de tu apoyo… además gracias a él tu y yo…

-Tienes razón Hinata… voy con Sasuke, ya regreso- Naruto le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata y salió corriendo tras Sasuke.

-SASUKE- grito Naruto corriendo para alcanzar a Sasuke que camina a pasado rápido a la calle para subir a su automóvil.

-¿Qué demonios haces Dobe?-interrogo el Uchiha

-Ni creas que te dejare a ir solo… la última vez que fuiste a un lugar solo sin mí, conociste a una chica de la que te enamoraste… y con la que tuviste un hijo…- comento burlonamente Naruto.

-Usurotonkachi…-bufo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Oye deberías ser más agradecido Teme…-reclamo Naruto subiendo ya al auto junto con el Uchiha.- Oye Sasuke y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

-Pues resulta que Sakura… Sakura me busco después de aquella noche, cuando le grite, en la fiesta de Tobi e Ino…-Sasuke encendió su automóvil, para comenzar a manejar entre las calles obscuras rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

_**Flash Back**_

8 años atrás…

-Señora ahí una chica buscando al joven Sasuke- anuncio la sirvienta entrando a la cocina donde Mikoto se encontraba supervisando la cena de ese día- Pero el Joven Sasuke pidió que nadie le molestara, pero la chica es insistente.

-¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?, no te dijo su nombre- hablaba Mikoto revisando las verduras.

-No señora solo me dijo que quería hablar con el Joven Sasuke, pero no me quiso decir su nombre- hablo una vez más la sirvienta.

-Pues vamos a ver, quien es esa chiquilla tan insistente- dijo Mikoto para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la entrada de aquella mansión.

Cruzaba el comedor cuando otra sirvienta se unió a Mikoto y la sirvienta que había dado el recado.

-El joven Sasuke está dormido, señora- dijo la segunda sirvienta.

-No debiste de haber ido a verlo, yo misma me encargare de esa chiquilla, ahora vallan hacer sus labores- ordeno Mikoto siguiendo su camino a la entrada de la casa, donde puedo ver a una chica de espaldas, tal vez no la reconocería , si no fuera por ese color de pelo tan llamativo e inconfundible.- Con que eres tu…

-Buenas tardes señora- hablo la peli rosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Yo… yo quisiera hablar con Sasuke…

-Pues mi hijo no quiere ver a nadie, no sé cómo te atreves a pisar esta casa después de todo lo que has hecho, enredaste a mi hijo y ahora quieres enredar a Neji Hyuuga

-Señora, usted se merece todo mi respeto, pero usted no sabe nada de lo que a pasado… así que por favor permítame hablar con Sasuke-pidió una vez más la peli rosa tratando de ignorar los comentarios de la mujer.

-Claro que me debes respeto chiquilla, y ya te eh dicho que Sasuke no quiere ver a nadie…

-Pero yo tengo algo importante que decirle- hablo Sakura

-¿Qué es lo que una chiquilla como tu puede decirle a mi hijo?-interrogo una tercera voz que se adentraba ala mansión.

-Por favor solo quiero verlo…-pidió una vez mas Sakura sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir esa mirada tan energética mirándola.

Fagaku miro de arriba abajo a la chica frente a él, prestando atención en como la chica tocaba su vientre plano, y hablaba con la voz temblorosa, Fagaku recordaba a esa chica, claro era la chica que Sasuke había humillado 2 noches atrás, Fagaku arrugo su ceño al ver como esos ojos expresaban algo más que angustia, esos ojos jades tenían el mismo brillo que vio en Mikoto cuando se entero que estaba esperando a su primogénito Itachi.

-Sígueme…-ordeno Fagaku caminado en dirección al despacho.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Te eh dicho que me sigas, primero hablaras conmigo y luego con Sasuke- ordeno Fagaku sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Mikoto quedo sorprendida por la actitud de su esposo y miro como Fagaku abría la puerta de su despacho ordenándole con la mirada a la peli rosa que entrar en él, Fagaku dirigió su mirada azabache a su esposa que seguía en shock. Fagaku con una mano hiso ademan para que Mikoto se acercara hasta donde él estaba. Mikoto se acerco y sintió como la mano de su esposo se colocaba en su hombro, y como su respiración se estrellaba con su oreja.

-Ocúpate de que Sasuke no salga de su habitación, y dile a la servidumbre que no le diga nada de que esta chiquilla estuvo aquí- dijo Fagaku en un susurro a su esposa.

-Pero que es lo que tramas…

-Tu obedece y no preguntes- dijo por ultimo antes de encerrarse en aquel despacho con la peli rosa.

Fagaku cerro aquella puerta tras de sí, mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba parada en medio de aquella habitación, Fagaku dirigí sus pasos al escritorio de cedro que adornaba aquel lugar, además de estantes que contenían libros, el patriarca Uchiha tomo asiento tras el escritorio y abrió un cajón sacando de él una chequera nueva.

Sakura miraba atentamente los movimientos del hombre que escribía algo sobre aquel papel, después Sakura vio como en un movimiento ágil y rápido de la mano del hombre se movía en aquel papel, para después arrancarlo y extenderlo a ella que aun permanecía en medio de aquella habitación.

-Toma…-hablo secamente el hombre guardando con su mano libre la chequera en su lugar y extendiendo aquel pedazo de papel a la chica.

-¿Qué… que es eso?-pregunto un tanto aturdida Sakura acercándose con paso lente al frente de aquel escritorio.

-Lo que buscabas…-dijo Fagaku mirando como la chica tomaba aquel papel entre sus manos- Espero que con eso se arregle el problema.

-Yo…-Sakura vio aquel papel que era un cheque con muchos ceros en él, y la firma de Fagaku Uchiha escrito en el.-no entiendo…

-Vamos chiquilla a mi no me engañas, has venido a chantajear a mi hijo, no pienso darte más dinero, además que voy a saber que ese niño que llevas en tu vientre es del Hyuuga. Confórmate con eso- hablo groseramente Fagaku levantándose de su silla.

-Yo… usted… ¿Cómo sabe qué?...-Sakura no entendía nada.

-Lo sé y confórmate con eso… ya tienes dinero ahora lárgate y no busques a mi hijo…

-Yo no quiero dinero, yo quiero hablar con Sasuke… yo quiero…

-Me importa poco lo que quieras, que no entiendes, tu y ese niño serán un estorbo en la vida de mi familia en la vida de mi hijo… ya tienes al Hyuuga entre tus manos, que mas buscas…

-Yo no busco nada de eso, Sasuke merece saber que…

-Sasuke es un niño caprichoso que no sabe que quiere de su vida, no te sientas especial chiquilla- Fagaku se acerco a Sakura con mirada dura- él se ha acostado con mas chicas, tu no serás la ultima que trata de venir a hacerle creer a mi hijo que están esperando un hijo de el…

-¿Sasuke a estado más de una vez en esta situación?-interrogo con miedo y enojo mesclado en su interior.

-Claro que no tu eres la primera pero era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, el es un Uchiha, las chicas lo buscan por su dinero, por eso yo me encargo de deshacerme de esas arpías como tu… no solo de Sasuke si no también de mi hijo mayor Itachi.

-Usted no debe de decidir por el debe saber que yo estoy esperando un hijo de el- respondió Sakura.

-Chiquilla tonta, te han exhibido hace 2 noches en el compromiso de Ino y Tobi, Sasuke te exhibió, diciendo que estabas con él, mientras también con el Hyuuga… créeme eso es más que suficiente para creer que ese hijo no sea de Sasuke.

-Usted, usted nos abe todo lo que paso ese día… usted no sabe cómo fueron las cosas- alzo la voz Sakura.

-Cállate chiquilla insolente no me alces la voz- grito Fagaku provocando un miedo en Sakura haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos- Entiende, aunque dijeras la verdad, el no te aceptaría, serias un estorbo en su vida, Sasuke ya tiene planeada su vida, estudiara, se graduara, será vicepresidente de la empresa Uchiha, y si tenemos un poco de suerte también llegara a ser político de Konoha, después se casara con una mujer reconocida e importante en nuestra sociedad, digna de el… así que como veras tu no entras en esos planes… tu solo lo arruinarías… tu y ese crio que llevas en el vientre.

-Esos… son… los planes de Sasuke- respondió Sakura, con una opresión en el pecho, Sasuke nunca le platicaba sus planes a diferencia de ella, que le platico lo que quería hacer de su vida, Sakura ahora entendía porque Sasuke le evadía, cada que quiera hablar del tema.

Ignorando la Haruno que Sasuke no habla de eso porque el Uchiha no quería que se enterara de su verdadera identidad que oculto todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Porque en realidad esos no eran los planes de Sasuke, esos eran los planes de Fagaku para Sasuke, pero Sakura, Sakura ignoraba las verdaderas razones.

-Así que si realmente le amas aléjate de él, no seas un estorbo en su vida… y déjalo ser feliz, si ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre en verdad es de él, confórmate con tener solo eso de el.-hablo por ultimo Fagaku abriendo la puerta del despacho.- Ahora lárgate y nuca mas vuelvas a buscarle…

Sakura oprimió sus manos, arrugando aquel cheque que estaba entre sus manos, sintiendo como un vacio se formaba en su pecho, sintiendo las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, Sakura comezón a caminar a la salida, y al estar a la altura de Fagaku tiro aquel pedazo de papel, porque a ella no le importaba para nada el dinero, ella solo quería que Sasuke supiera que estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero si lo hacía estropearía esos planes en los cuales ella no entraba, en los cuales Sasuke nunca le contemplo, eso era lo que mas dolía, que la había engañado, una vez la había engañado.

_**Final flash Back**_

Naruto giro su rostro para ver a su amigo que conducía, con la mirada al frente pero que podía notar como en el borde de aquellos ojos rasgados de su amigo brillaba algo, al momento que Sasuke parpadeo un poco, vio como ese algo que brillaba resbalaba por la mejilla blanca del Uchiha, Sasuke había soltado una lagrima furtiva después de haberle contado aquella historia que su padre le había confesado rato antes.

-Soy un idiota… la eh lastimado demasiado… siempre lo eh echo- hablo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada de al frente.

-Sasuke…tu no sabias la verdad…-trato de alentar su amigo.

* * *

Estaba inquieta por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño, dentro de unas semanas serian el juicio donde se decidiría quien se quedaría con la custodia de Takeshi, posiblemente era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa, tenía que encontrar alguna forma para que no le quitaran a su hijo, ya no podía huir las cosas estaban muy avanzadas, si huía era seguro que Sasuke movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlos, además de que esta vez la justicia también la perseguiría y ella no quería tener problemas de ese índole. Dio un suspiro y se reacomodo un poco en la cama, mirando al pequeño que dormía al lado suyo… aquel pequeño que era la razón de su vida.

_-Así que si realmente le amas aléjate de él, no seas un estorbo en su vida… y déjalo ser feliz, si ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre en verdad es de él, confórmate con tener solo eso de el…_

Sakura sintió aquella misma a opresión en su pecho que hace 8 años a atrás, ella se había alejado de el, para que Sasuke fuera feliz, para no interferir en sus planes perfectos de su perfecta vida, Sakura no entendía porque ahora que Sasuke estaba en su vida perfecta quería incluir a su hijo en ellos, cuando ni ella ni su hijo estuvieron en sus planes. Takeshi era lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke, porque le quería quitar lo único que le quedaba de él.

Escucho como el rechinido de unas llantas con el asfalto de la calle, como enfrente de su casa se escucho que un automóvil había parado, le tomo poca importancia, y arropo una vez más a su pequeño con el propósito de que ella también pudiera conciliar el sueño. Escucho como la puerta de ese automóvil ruidoso se abría y la cerraban de un portazo y como voces se escuchaban dio un suspiro y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

-SAKURA- se escucho un grito que la altero. Acaso alguien le buscaba- SAKURA- volvió a escuchar.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ella reconocía esa voz, pero no de seguro se estaba volviendo loca, se paro lo más rápido que pudo de aquella cama escuchando una vez más que alguien gritaba su nombre, removió las cortinas para poder visualizar la calle, y mirar un convertible rojo afuera y a un lado un rubio conocido para ella, y a un pelinegro que provoco el verlo un remolino de sensaciones en su estomago.

-SAKURA QUIERO HABLARTE- grito una vez más el Uchiha mirando la ventana de la peli rosa y mirando como ella se asomaba por la ventana.

-Sasuke…-Sakura arrugo su ceño, no sabía que sentir, que hacer, que hacia el ahí, Sakura abrió la ventana y saco medio cuerpo por ella- Que haces aquí, que demonios buscas- trato de decir lo más bajo posible la peli rosa.

-NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO-grito Sasuke una vez más.

-Cállate despertaras a Takeshi…-respondió Sakura enojada.

-PUES ENTONCES BAJA Y HABLEMOS SI NO QUIERES QUE SIGA GRITANDO-sentencio el Uchiha.

Sakura dio un bufido y se metió una vez más dentro de la casa, estaba molesta quien se creía ese Uchiha para ordenarle a ella, Sakura saco una sudadera rosa de su closet y se coloco una pantuflas, despacharía a ese Uchiha lo más pronto posible antes que despertara a todo mundo, bueno en realidad solo a Neji y a Takeshi, pues sus padres habían salido de viaje y solo los habia podido ver ese dia por la mañana.

Sakura salió de su habitación, y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras que comenzó a bajar despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido, pues Neji dormía en la sala, o eso pensaba Sakura, pues cuando llego a esta él no estaba.

Sakura instintivamente sonrió, Neji le había comentado que esa tarde iría hablar con Ten Ten, quizás su ausencia tendría que ver con aquella reunión. Sakura dirigió sus pasos a la puerta que comenzó a abrir, sintió la brisa de la noche rodear su cuerpo al momento de abrir la puerta, se abrazo a sí misma para transmitirse un poco de calor.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… no hasta el día del juicio- declaro Sakura solo dando un par de pasos fuera de la casa.

-Sakura por favor no vine a pelear…-hablo el Uchiha acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-Entonces si no has venido a pelear a ¿que has venido?- interrogo Sakura viendo como Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más.

-No me mates mas con ese rencor…Si vine ya, vine por ti.-sasuke ya estaba frente a frente a Sakura quien lo miraba sorprendida por la suavidad de sus palabras- solo por ti… amor…-dijo por ultimo Sasuke, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura se electrificara por aquel apelativo cariñoso.

-Que es a lo que estás jugando Uchiha- reclamo Sakura retrocediendo un paso, paso que dio Sasuke al frente.

-No juego a nada… no empeores la realidad Sakura…ya no lo hagas…

-Déjate de rodeos y di…-Sakura está reclamando cuando las palabras del Uchiha la interrumpieron.

-Me he enterado de todo… absolutamente de todo Sakura…

-¿Todo que es todo?-interrogo Sakura aun sin entender.

-Mi padre me ah dicho de aquella tarde cuando me fuiste a decir que estabas embarazada…- Sasuke tomo los hombros de Sakura atrayéndola aun mas- Nunca me dijeron nada de ese día… yo vivía en la ignorancia de aquel día… Ahora sé que tú en verdad querías…

-Ya no importa- interrumpió Sakura zafándose del agarre del Sasuke- Que más da si hubiera ido o no… si te hubiera visto o no… Takeshi y yo no entrabamos en tus planes… por eso no entiendo porque ahora me quieres quitar a mi hijo…

-Es que tu no entiendes Sakura, esos planes no eran míos… yo no los planee, los planeo mi padre para mi… eran los planes de mi padre para mi vida…-respondió Sasuke tratando de explicarse- Desde que te conocí aquella vez en el autobús… tu formaste parte de mis planes…

-Ya no importa Sasuke, entiéndelo… ya no importa- dijo Sakura, tratando de aquel revoleteo en su estomago desapareciera.

-Se que te herí, heridas imposibles de sanar…mi orgullo no me dejo razonar no me dejo escucharte aquella vez cuando dijiste que mi familia era la culpable de….

-EXACTO-grito Sakura- No me escuchaste, nunca escuchas, jamás escuchas solo importa lo que tu digas, yo quise explicarte, pero tu defendiste a tu familia… era obvio que lo harías es tu familia no te recrimino eso Sasuke- Sakura dio un suspiro- lo que te recrimino es que nunca escuchas.

-Soy humano, tengo errores, y soy un estúpido al tener esos errores contigo… pero Sakura estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas… para que tu y yo…

-Cállate, cállate, no quiero escucharte- dijo Sakura- tú no sabes todo lo que eh sufrido no lo sabes… y ahora que sabes la verdad del porque nunca te enteraste del nacimiento de Takeshi, no vengas a pedirme que formemos una familia después de tanto dolor… no lo hagas porque no aceptare, no lo hare.

-Porque… -susurro Sasuke- porque dañarnos más, porque vivir así, porque pensar en volver a mí… porque no me dejas _volverte a amar…_

-Cállate Sasuke, ya no soy esa chiquilla que enredaste, esa chiquilla de la que se enamoro de ti… yo no- Sakura inevitablemente comenzó llorar.

-Lose… se que ya no eres esa chica de la que me enamore en la parada de autobús…- Sasuke tomo el mentón de Sakura e hiso que esta le viera- Eres la madre de mi hijo y la mujer a la que amo… a la que siempre eh amado a pesar de todo…

-Déjame, por favor…-pidió Sakura alejándose de Sasuke- déjame, no lo hagas… no lo hagas, no me dañes, no hagas amarte… _no quiero volverte amar_… NO QUIERO- grito Sakura.

-Sakura…-Sasuke trato de acercarse una vez mas a la peli rosa pero esta lo aventó.

-Entiende, mi vida era perfecta… era perfecta hasta que apareciste en mi vida… hasta que me enamoraste… mi vida fue un caótico mundo cuando me aleje de ti… pero… Takeshi volvió a hacer esa vida perfecta… él lo hiso… -Sakura se limpio rudamente las lagrimas de sus ojos y volteo a ver a los ojos a Sasuke- Y después reapareciste en mi vida, y la volviste una vez en un caos total… que no entiendes que tu siempre arruinas mi vida… siempre…

-Eso es lo que represento en tu vida…- hablo Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si…- Sakura se dio media vuelta y se metió en casa, azoto la puerta y la cerro con llave, después se recargo en ella comenzando a deslizarse poco a poco atreves de ella hasta que llego al suelo, donde abrazo sus rodillas y trataba de ahogar sus lagrimas en el silencio.

Sasuke se acerco poco a poco a aquella puerta y la toco débilmente con la llama de sus dedos, recargo su frente sobre aquella puerta y dio un ruidoso suspiro.

-Perdón…-comenzó hablar Sasuke- que daría yo por no haberte hecho daño, porque me perdonaras… te daría el sol con su esplendor, te daría mi sangre por tu piedad, daría lo que sea para que tu corazón viera lo grande que es perdonar… yo solo venía a decirte que regresaras a mi… que ya no miraras a atrás, que no empeoraras nuestra realidad… Pero yo no sabía que yo representara eso en tu vida… no lo sabía…

Sasuke se alejo de la puerta y se apresuro a subir al automóvil rojo donde Naruto lo esperaba sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado, Naruto pensaba que todo se arreglaría, pero al parecer todo salió mal.

-Yo manejo- dijo Naruto arrebatándole las llaves del auto a Sasuke, quien solo chasqueo la lengua y subió del lado del copiloto. Naruto subió al auto y lo encendió y se fueron de ahí.

Sakura escucho cuando el auto se alejo, eh incluso escucho como doblaba la esquina de aquella calle. Sakura esta vez no hago sus suspiros y su llanto y dejo que la soledad los escuchara, recostándose en el suelo.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…- repetía Sakura en el suelo- Yo aun te amo… pero tengo miedo_… tengo miedo de volverte a amar_… y de volverte a perder…- sus lagrimas ya bañaban todo su rostro.

* * *

_**2 Días después.**_

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con atenta atención en aquella computadora frente a él, llevo una de sus manos a su cien, comenzaba a punzarle, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante…-dijo sin quitar la atención de aquella maquina.

-Sasuke…- llamo el hombre peliblanco que entraba a aquella oficina junto con un hombre pelirrojo más alto que el de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Hoy son las elecciones y sigues aquí- hablo el más alto.

-Naruto me pidió que llegara a las 2 a la torre principal, así que decidí en acabar estas transacciones, porque después no tendré tiempo.-hablaba Sasuke sin dejar de teclear.

-Faltan veinte minutos para las 3 Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu haciendo que Sasuke lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué?, estás loco si apenas hace un rato que me senté- Sasuke alzo un poco la manga de su saco para encontrase con su reloj y comprobar que efectivamente eras 2:40.- Mierda… Naruto y los demas me mataran.

-No tienes remedio- se burlo Suigetsu, mirando como Sasuke apagaba la maquina y se levantaba de su asiento.

-Cállate, tengo que irme, los resultados se darán en 2 horas pero quieren hablar antes con los del Gabinete- Sasuke removió unos papeles y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando recordó algo importante- No puedes ser…-se quejo el pelinegro llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y despeinando sus cabellos.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo Juugo.

-Mi auto esta en el taller, Naruto paso por mi por la mañana y me trajo aquí.- Sasuke miro a Suigetsu quien solo lo miro algo confuso.- Suigetsu llévame.

-Tu estás loco, yo no soy tu chofer- reclamo el peliblanco- Además es día de elecciones el trafico está al tope, claro que no te llevare.

-Bah… ni quien te necesitara- hablo Sasuke dirguiéndose esta vez al más alto- Juugo vamos llévame…

-No…-hablo Juugo dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke.- Vine con Suigetsu, así que no traje mi auto y no creo que nos quiera prestar su auto, pues dentro de media hora quedo de verse con Karin.

-¿Qué?...-Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba- Entonces ah que han venido, solo a fastidiarme…

-En realidad si…-rio Suigetsu ganándose una mirada envenenada de Sasuke- Vamos Sasuke toma el autobús… te dejara justo enfrente del la torre principal.

-Tu estás loco hace años que no tomo el autobús, vamos llama a Karin y dile que te vea más tarde, seguro que no se molestara si sabe que es una emergencia- hablo Sasuke.

-No… toma el autobús- dijo Suigetsu.

-Valla amigo que me saliste, tomare un taxi- respondió Sasuke saliendo de su oficina.

-No… -hablo Suigetsu, provocando que Sasuke le viera

- Es que el taxi te meterá al embotellamiento y ya sabes mientras más tiempo estés dentro del pues mas te cobran así que es bueno para los taxistas el embotellamiento… y se tardan mas, mejor toma el autobús- aconsejo Juugo, Sasuke retomo su andar al elevador.

-Oh por cierto Sasuke, los autobuses se están desviando tomo el de la avenida 13… ya sabes están tomando rutas rápidas para evitar el tráfico. -Advirtió Suigetsu, viendo como Sasuke abordaba el elevador.

Sasuke salió del edificio a toda prisa, con el ceño fruncido, ese definitivamente no era su día, primero Itachi le da el síndrome de ayudar a todos, y se ofreció a reparar su automóvil cuando este no tenía nada, provocando que ya no arrancara esa mañana, así que tuvo que llamar a Naruto para que fuera por él, y después de las palabrerías de su amigo sobre "al fin hoy seré nombrado Hokage de veras…. Por ganaremos Sasuke claro que ganaremos las elecciones"… le dijo que no olvidara que tenía que estar a las 2 en la torre principal, Sasuke se detuvo un momento y saco el teléfono celular de una de las bolsas del pantalón, y verifico que Naruto no le había llamado, llevaba casi una hora de retraso y el rubio no había llamado, eso era extraño. De seguro estaba tan emocionado por las elecciones que no solo Naruto se olvido de él, si no también todos los demas que nadie se daba cuenta de su retraso.

Llego a la esquina de aquella avenida y vio como el transito no estaba tan pesado como Suigetsu había dicho, dio un bufido y miro a ambos lados de la avenida esperando a que el autobús apareciera, a lo lejos pudo ver como venía dando vuelta.

Una vez frente a él, Sasuke abordo el autobús depositando las monedas para que pudiera pasar, se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquel autobús vacio, lo escaneo cuidadosamente, hace muchos años que no se subía a un autobús pero estaba seguro que siempre iban un poco llenos en especial los de esa zona… aunque había tomado otra ruta según Suigetsu. Dio un gruñido de seguro Suigetsu lo había engañado, dio media vuelta y miro al chofer.

-¿Disculpe pasa por la torre principal?- interrogo Sasuke

-Si… ahora por favor tome asiento- dijo el chofer.

Sasuke comenzó a recorrer aquel pasillo, una sensaciones extraña se sintió en su estomago, el simple hecho de volver a subir a un autobús le llenaba de recuerdos, recuerdos que sabía que tenía que olvidar, se sentó en un lugar intermedio. Cerca de la ventanilla, sonrió para sí mismo, pues recordó aquel día en que descubrió que su misteriosa peli rosa abordaba un automóvil de Neji Hyuuga en lugar del autobús. Sacudió su cabeza tenía que olvidar, olvidar. Sasuke siguió viendo atreves del cristal. Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un momento estaba cansado, cansado de todo lo que era su vida.

Una suave melodía comenzó a entrar en sus oídos, Sasuke abrió sus ojos de repente, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquella canción que ahora comenzaba a sonar en el autobús, gruño un poco al aparecer la vida se empeñaba en que la recordara, se empeñaba en que no pudiera olvidar.

_Las flores de cerezo se han caído._

_Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor._

_Incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera._

_Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando_

_Desde la ventana del tren yo podía ver_

_El rastro de aquel día_

_En el que en un gran puente nos conocimos._

_La hora de que nos graduáramos llegó_

_Y tú te marchaste de la ciudad._

_En la colorida ribera, busco vivir de nuevo aquel día_

Sasuke volvió a cerrar sus ojos, no podía evitar recordarla, no podía evitar no querer olvidarla, que mas daba, se la había pasado tantos años buscándola, soñando despierto que la encontraba, no haría daño soñar un poco más. Sasuke trato de recordar aquellas escenas, donde la había visto por primera vez. Sasuke esta tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención a qué hora el autobús se detuvo para ser abordado, lo último que Sasuke se dio cuenta es que una voz, cerca de su oído comenzó a entonar aquella canción que tanto le hacía recordar.

-_Nuestros caminos se separaron_, _Y aquella bonita primavera llegó a su fin._- Cantaba aquella voz sobre el odio de Sasuke-_ Mi futuro es como una flor de cerezo, Eso me hace sentirme asustada._

Sasuke giro su rostro al asiento trasero, para descubrí quien osaba en cantarle al oído, provocando que un malestar en su estomago se presentara y su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, pues Sakura era la dueña de aquella voz que cantaba en su oído.

_-Este año de nuevo, las flores de cerezo se ven caer_. _A través de la ventana del tren_, _Dentro de mi corazón_, _Puedo oír tu voz…-_Sakura se levanto de su asiento y para dirigirse a sentar al asiento de Sasuke quien solo la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.- Esa canción la escuchaba la primera vez que te vi…-dijo Sakura tomando el rostro de Sasuke.- Tú también la escuchabas por eso voltee a ver el automóvil donde ibas con Naruto… y tú me mirabas… Sasuke…-Sakura acerco mas su rostro al del Uchiha.- Como dice la canción mi futuro contigo era como una flor de cerezo y eso me asusta, pues cada final de primavera caen y…

-_Así que se llama Sakura_- interrumpió Sasuke una vez que salió de su trance- _siempre me han gustado las flores de cerezo_- Sasuke tomo con una mano la de la peli rosa que tocaba su rostro y cerró los ojos- _lo único malo que cuando acaba la primavera las hojas de cerezo caen y no florece hasta la primavera siguiente…_ _hay veces que no vuelven a florecer_… eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre cuando se entero de ti…- dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y ver esos ojos jades frente a él- ¿sabes que fue lo que le conteste?-interrogo Sasuke.

-No… que le respondiste Sasuke- dijo Sakura sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Yo nunca permitiré que deje de florecer…- dijo por ultimo Sasuke antes de apoderarse de los labios de la peli rosa que estaba frente a él.

Sakura cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto, y sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Takeshi había bajado aquella noche que Sasuke fue a decirle que aun la amaba, Takeshi le vio llorando, Takeshi le dijo que no le gustaba verla así, que no tuviera miedo… porque estaba seguro que su "Padre" como le llamo por primera vez, era sincero con sus palabras pues takeshi las había escuchado desde las escaleras. Takeshi le dijo a Sakura que su "Padre" aun le amaba y que ella también. Fue por eso que Sakura planeo todo aquello, rento un autobús que pasaría por el Uchiha a una esquina sin que el Uchiha se diera cuanta, con ayuda de Naruto e Itachi haría que tomara el autobús pues se encargarían de descomponer su auto, y con ayuda de Suigetsu y Juugo Sasuke llegaría a la esquina exacta.

Sin embargo…Sasuke sintió como todo el autobús se movía bruscamente, abrió sus ojos y vio como Sakura salía volando del otro lado del autobús, como los cristales se estrellaban y como el autobús de un de repente iba a toda velocidad a estrellarse con un pared que Sasuke vio, despues todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Vio como Sakura grito su nombre, Sasuke en seguida trato de ir tras ella quien se había golpeado la cabeza con algo pues su frente sangraba, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no lo podía menear, giro su vista a sus piernas y las vio aprensadas en algo. Giro su cabeza esta vez a la ventanilla con el cristal estrellado y vio que un camión había chocado con el autobús en el que iban.

Sasuke no pudo más que ver como Sakura decía en un susurro su nombre… Sasuke sintió dolor en su pecho, Sasuke maldijo a los dioses, al destino porque el destino siempre estaba en su contra, que había hecho él para merecer todo aquel daño.

Primero, se enamoro de una chica que nunca conoció y vivió mil y una cosas hasta que pudiera acercarse a ella, desde meterse a un año de mujeres hasta ser arrastrado por Akamaru por todo el aeropuerto, después descubrió que esa chica era novia de Neji Hyuuga su eterno rival, para después tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla, hacerla suya y perderla, perderla con una hijo dentro de ella que el ignoraba su existencia. Saber que se había casado con otro que no era él, su retorno que le causo daño, después su estúpido orgullo le hiso llegar a los extremos como para alejarla de él en lugar de recuperarla… Sasuke pensaba que después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de haber aclarado todo, pensaba que al fin serian felices… gran error, al aparecer el destino aun estaba en contra de ellos dos.

-Sa..ku...ra…-dijo por ultimo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos…

Todo se volvió color negro para Sasuke y Sakura.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

**_Proximo Capitulo: VOLVERTE A AMAR... PORQUE NUNCA TE OLVIDE_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21.**_

_**Volverte a amar.**_

Corría en la entada de aquel hospital, al llegar a la recepción sus pies se resbalaron provocando que cayera en el frio suelo, poco le importo el dolor en seguida se levanto, y se dirigió a la enfermera que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos extremadamente después de un pequeño lapso de intercambio d palabras volvió a correr esta vez para dirigirse al ascensor, se subió a él y antes de que este cerrara sus puertas vio a una chica agitado corriendo para alcanzar el asesor. Había olvidado por completo que ella lo acompañaba.

Sujeto con sus manos las puertas del ascensor y provoco que las puertas se abrieran una vez más, para que la chica entrara junto con él en aquel ascensor, miraba inquietante los números que indicaban en el piso que estaba, una mano se entrelazo con la suya en silencio. Su mirada esta vez fue dirigida a los ojiperlas a lado de él y le dio una sonrisa amargada.

Se escucho un sonido pequeño indicando que había llegado al 4 piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y antes que estuvieran abiertas por completo salió de el soltando en el proceso la mano fina que sujetaba, corrió una vez más hacia la recepción de aquel piso, cuando estaba punto de preguntar algo a la enfermera reconoció a alguien en la sala de espera.

Sus pies se movieron ágilmente una vez más corriendo hasta llegar a lado de aquel hombre de cabello negro, largo sujeto en una coleta baja, con un aspecto deplorable, su camisa azul estaba desabotonada, y aquellas ojeras que tanto le caracterizaban hoy se marcaban más que nunca.

-Itachi…-hablo llamando la atención del susodicho- ¿Dónde, donde esta?-interrogo presuroso

-En la sala de operaciones…-respondió Itachi- Naruto… mi padre acaba de fallecer…

-¿Qué?-interrogo el rubio no creyendo en las palabras escuchadas

-En cuanto se entero de lo de Sasuke le dio un ataque al corazón…-explico Itachi con calma

-Yo lo siento mucho Itachi… sé lo que se siente- dijo el rubio tomando por el hombro al pelinegro- Llámame maldito egoísta o como tú quieras pero sabes que eso no me interesa por el momento

-Lose… pero no me han dicho mucho de él, solo que tenia múltiples lesiones, un tubo atravesó su pecho… le perforo un pulmón…-explico Itachi

Naruto apretó su mandíbula fuerte mente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sentía tanta impotencia, tanta impotencia en no poder hacer nada, en cuanto recibió aquella llamada por parte de Itachi dejo la torre del Hokage, aun sin que se anunciaran los resultados de las elecciones, era lo que menos le importaba lo único que quería era ver a su amigo.

-Itachi-san…-hablo esta vez la chica que acompañaba a Naruto- Lamento lo sucedido…-la ojiperla tomo una vez más la mano del Uzumaki.

Se escucho un gemido tenue proveniente de los labios del Uzumaki que ya tenía su brazo colocado en su rostro tratando de tapar sus ojos que ahora derramaban lágrimas.

-Naruto-kun… -Hinata abro posesivamente el cuerpo de su marido- Tranquilo todo saldrá bien…

Naruto no podía aguantar más, esa era la segunda vez en un año en que su mejor amigo estaba en un hospital.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Las personas que son importantes para mí siempre acaban en un hospital en condiciones fatales…- Naruto abrazo el cuerpo delgado de su esposa- Primero mis nana Kira, después mis padres y ahora…

-No Naruto-kun, no digas eso… Sasuke se salvara…-trataba de animar Hinata

-NARUTO, HINATA- se escucho un grito llamando la atención de los mencionados

-Ino…-susurro Hinata al ver a aquella rubia acercándose junto con un pelinegro

-¿Qué ah pasado?-interrogo algo exaltada la rubia.

-Tuvieron un accidente en un autobús, un camión de carga se quedo sin frenos y fue a estrellarse con el autobús que ellos abordaban-explico Itachi.

-¿Tuvieron? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?-interrogo el pelinegro a lado de Ino

-¿Quién estaba con Sasuke?-interrogo Ino

-Con Sakura…-respondió una tercera voz acercándose a los que hablaban.

-Neji…-susurro Hinata al ver a su primo hay

-¿SAKURA?-Ino quedo en shock mirando al Hyuuga frente a ella

-Tu como…-Hinata trataba de decir algo

-Estaba a punto de regresar a Suna, cuando Takeshi me hablo…-Neji dio un profundo suspiro- Llamaron a casa de Sakura diciéndole la situación a un niño de 8 años… que irresponsabilidad de las malditas enfermeras, decirle a un niño que su madre ha tenido una accidente y que está hospitalizada

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo está Takeshi?-interrogo Naruto limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Aturdido, espantado, como quieres que este, lo eh dejado con Ten Ten, tuvimos que llamar a un doctor para sedarlo.-explicaba Neji

-¿Sakura, como esta ella?-interrogo esta vez Ino

-Ella… ella está en terapia intensiva ahora, tiene varias fracturas en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no es lo más grave…-Neji bajo la miraba y llevo una de sus manos a su frente para después masajear si sien.- Ella sufrió un golpe en la cabeza… provocándole un hemorragia que los doctores pudieron aliviar, pero aun así está en riesgo de sufrir otra… ella… ella… está en coma…

Un fuerte grito se apodero de la sala y retumbo en ella, Ino estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no haber sido por Sai que la sostuvo rápidamente, Ino se llevo una de sus manos a la boca y otra al pecho.

-TOBI…-soltó de la nada la rubia provocando que Naruto e Itachi abrieran sus ojos de sobremanera- Es lo mismo que le paso a Tobi…

Ah Ino todo le daba vueltas, sentía su cuerpo débil, escuchar que su amiga estaba en coma, que había sufrido una hemorragia, una hemorragia debido a un golpe en la cabeza, ella sabía que si esa hemorragia soltaba un coagulo eso representaba la muerte para Sakura como un coagulo lo hiso en Tobi.

-Ino tranquila, a ella no…-Sai trataba de animar a la rubia

-SAKURA ESTA EN COMA… TOBI QUEDO EN ESTADO VEGETAL ¿Qué DIFERENCIA HAY?-grito Ino echándose a llorar mas amargamente.

-Que Sakura puede respirar por sí misma, y no necesita de aparatos como Tobi los necesito-explico Itachi mirando a la Yamanaka-

Ino comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sentía una opresión en su pecho, sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, todo se estaba tornando nublado.

-Ino…. Ino respira- pedía Sai sosteniendo a la rubia- INO…-grito Sai al ver como la rubia se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

-Una enfermera, un doctor alguien- pidió Hinata mirando a todas direcciones.

Naruto se acerco a Sai para ayudarle a cargar a Ino y acostarla en un sillón de aquella Sala, mientras Itachi miraba como las enfermeras se movilizaban. No podía hacer nada, por primera vez Itachi no podía menear su cuerpo, estaba en shock, estaba muy mal, solo respondió a la pregunta de Ino por inercia.

-Señor Uchiha…-llamo un doctor a Itachi dando se media vuelta y viendo al hombre con ropa de quirófano.- Pero que ha pasado- interrogo el doctor al ver a Ino inconsciente acercando sea ella y comenzando a tomarle los signos vitales.- Solo se desvaneció… enfermera traiga un poco de alcohol, con eso despertara- dijo el doctor poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-Gracias…-pronuncio Sai mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y miraba el rostro de la chica.-Gracias…

-Señor Uchiha…-volvió a pronunciar el doctor captando la atención de Itachi que no se había meneado ni un solo centímetro.- Para usted no tengo tan buenas noticias…

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke?-grito Naruto tomando al doctor por aquella playera de quirófano

-Naruto-kun, tranquilízate- pidió Hinata jalando a su marido para que soltara al doctor.

-Lamento informar esto pero es parte de mi oficio

El corazón de Itachi comenzó a latir fuertemente, no quería escuchar lo que el doctor estaba punto de decirle, no quería claro que no.

-Señor Uchiha…-el doctor dio un pequeño suspiro- su hermano… Uchiha Sasuke… ah muerto…

Itachi dio un parpadeo lento y sintiendo como unas finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rodaban por su rostro.

-NO-grito Naruto sobresaltando a todos, menos a Itachi que había entrado en un trance- SASUKE… MALDITOS, MATARON A SASUKE…

-Naruto…-llamo Hinata tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto quien se lanzo al doctor a golpearlo en el rostro.

-DEJAME-grito Naruto-DEJAME…-Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a los pasillos que indicaban con flechas "Quirófanos"

-SEGURIDAD-grito el doctor al reponerse un poco del golpe y ver que el rubio se dirigía a los quirófanos.-LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD-pidió el doctor alertando a las enfermeras.

-NARUTO…-grito Hinata estando a punto de ir tras su esposo pero Neji la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que siguiera- NARUTO…

-Hinata cálmate- pedía el Hyuuga a su prima que trataba de soltarse del agarre.

Naruto corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras miraba los letreros que indicaban la dirección que debía de tomar, se encontró con un pasillo de varias puertas metálicas grandes, comenzó abrir cada una de ella, mirando algunas vacías otras con personas dentro, y que reclamaban al rubio por abrir el quirófano, pero poco le importaba, hasta que llego a la quinta puerta, la abrió precipitadamente y lo vio.

Hay estaba en aquella sala fría, en una plancha en medio de la habitación, cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca, mientras unas enfermeras miraban atentos a aquel rubio que acaba de entrar.

-Sasuke…-susurro Naruto acercándose al cuerpo pálido de su amigo

-Señor no puede estar aquí-pidió la enfermera tratando de impedirle el paso al rubio.

-Sasuke…- ah Naruto le importo poco ser cortes y aventó a la mujer a un lado para dejarlo pasar… Naruto miro una fracción de segundo a otra persona con ropa de quirófano y con un cubre bocas, apenas dejándole ver los ojos, y con dos aparatos uno en cada uno de sus manos, y que estaba cerca de Sasuke.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué también tu?- interrogaba el rubio ya frente al cuerpo de su amigo y que estaba algo ensangrentado.-Maldito Teme… porque…

Naruto tomo uno de los brazos de Sasuke… y sus ojos comenzaron a brotar nuevamente lágrimas.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

* * *

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella, y dio un suspiro, miro al frente al hombre de edad avanzada.

-Estará dormido unas cinco horas, pero será mejor que no se le aplique otra dosis, puede ser peligroso para el- explicaba el hombre caminando rumbo a las escaleras para comenzar a abajarlas con la mujer castaña tras el.- Conozco la salida, es mejor que se ocupe del niño

-Gracias doctor- dijo la castaña quedándose en las escaleras un momento.

Miro como el doctor salía de aquella casa, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sakura en un accidente, y al parecer Sasuke también había estado en aquel accidente. Ahora ella estaba cuidando a Takeshi quien en cuanto despertaba comenzaba a gritar y preguntar por su madre, esa era la segunda vez que llamo al doctor para que sedaran al niño, pues ella no lo podía controlar.

El sonido de su teléfono celular capto su atención.

-Bueno…-escucho hablar a la otra persona del auricular- Si yo, lo lamento tuve un problema y no sé cuando regrese a Suna…-ten ten volvió a dejar hablar a la persona- Esta bien, envíalos a mi correo, los revisare en este momento y te digo cual tienes que publicar.

Ten Ten cortó la llamada y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala, donde estaba su laptop junto con sus maletas, pues esa tarde iba regresar a Suna junto con Neji y su hijo. Al entrar a la sala miro a Kenji dormido en el sillón mas grande, también había sido una tarde atareada para él, o más bien semanas… pues desde hace 2 semanas no sabían nada de Kankuro y el niño quería una explicación al igual que Ten Ten porque el Sabaku desapareció así como así de su vida. Intento comunicarse con alguno de sus hermanos pero debido a la semana de lecciones nunca podía encontrarlo. Tomo su portátil y comenzó a encenderla

Abrió la ventana del Messenger revisando que al fin el correo que su secretaria le había enviado para revisar ya estaba ahí, estaba a punto de abrir el correo cuando vio a alguien conocido conectado, pareciera que lo llamo con la mente. Dio doble clic sobre aquel contacto abriendo una ventana de conversación.

-Hola Kankuro…-saludo cordialmente Ten Ten atreves de la ventana- Dome que ha pasado, donde estas… Kenji te extraña al igual que yo…

Ten Ten espero una respuesta por diez minutos pero nada simplemente el no respondía ni daba rastro de vida.

-Kankuro porque no respondes que pasa- envió otro mensaje más la castaña- Kankuro necesito hablar contigo, por favor responde… tengo algo importante que decirte

Ten Ten siguió sin recibir respuesta del Sabaku, quien solo miraba a atento el monitor frente a él, teniendo una pelea interna, en cerrar sesión e irse o decirle que olvidaría todo lo que vio semanas antes, con la condición que volviera.

-Kankuro no sabes cuánto te echo de menos….-volvió a escribir Ten Ten… Kankuro sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus manos frías, ella lo extrañaba tal vez, solo tal vez el tenia una esperanza.

-Han pasado varias cosas en este tiempo, y sé que este no es medio para decírtelas pero no eh podido localizarte, y al parecer no quieres responderme- recibió un mensaje mas Kankuro, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba más deprisa.

-Kankuro… sabes soy una tonta… una tonta por volver a enamorarme, porque sabes, me eh enamorado perdidamente de alguien, alguien que tú conoces…-seguida recibiendo Kankuro mensaje tras mensaje a punto de teclear y preguntarle quien era ese alguien.

-Sabes a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, de las acciones _yo nunca lo olvide… _y tú lo sabes, nunca olvide a Neji… yo aun lo amo con cada poro de mi ser…

Eso, eso fue lo que derrumbo aun mas a Kankuro, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y llevando sus manos a si rostro para cubrirlo, ya no quería leer, ya no quería, quería olvidarla arrancarla de su mente.

-Soy injusta contigo por no decírtelo antes, pero no eh tenido la oportunidad de verte… lamento si te eh hecho daño, que no daría yo por nunca lastimarte, tú has sido una persona especial en mi vida y siempre lo serás… eres mi mejor y único amigo… eh vuelto con Neji y quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo, quiero que aun formes parte de mi vida… no quiero perder tu amistas…-recibió un mensaje mas Kankuro provocando que riera un poco, ¿Qué no lo quería dañar? Ella era la persona que más daño le había causado en toda su vida. Que a pesar de los cas más de 6 años en que el estuvo enamorado perdidamente de ella, ella quiere solo su amistad.

Al parecer Ten Ten no conocía a Kankuro, oh que era lo que ella esperaba, se interrogaba Kankuro, que le dijera "Claro sigamos siendo amigos, no te preocupes mandare a la basura mis sentimientos por ti".

_"Aceptar video llamada de Kankuro"_

Le apareció un mensaje a Ten Ten en aquella ventana de mensajes instantáneos, no lo dudo dos segundos al dar clic en_ "aceptar",_ la video llamada comenzó a cargarse poco a poco, mostrando ambos en aquella ventana de conversación.

Pude ver a un Kankuro un tanto ¿agotado?, tal vez era por los brillos de la cámara pero su piel se veía ligeramente pálida, y sus ojos miraban la cámara, escucho como un tenue suspiro salió de los labios del Sabaku.

-Sabes yo no tendría el valor suficiente…-escucho decir Ten Ten con una voz un tanto apagada.- No podría verte como amiga, el tenerte cerca seria mi tortura… crees que el tener cerca escuchando tus historias de amor que compartirás con él, crees que voy a dejarte de quererte… estas equivocada, porque entre más te vea mas te querré ver…- sigue escuchando Ten Ten abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera al escuchar decir aquellos de Kankuro.

-Kankuro yo…-trato de interrumpir Ten Ten pero fue ignorada.

-Evitare volver a verte, procurare que nadie me hable de ti, ni de aquel lugar donde te conocí donde fui tan feliz, evitare volver a verte…-Ten Ten escuchaba atenta cada palabra, y como Kankuro bajaba la mirada que ahora ya no era dirigida a la cámara- procurare que el tiempo borre de mi recuerdos que me hieran…

-Kankuro escucha- Ten Ten interrumpió una vez más- Yo te quiero eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero como un amigo y no quisiera perderte…

-Tienes el encanto que desea mi piel y como una amiga no te puedo ver, sigo enamorado y sé que esto no puede ser…-dijo por ultimo Kankuro dejando mirando por última vez la cámara frente a él y mostrándole a Ten Ten como una lagrima rodaba por su rostro, para después cerrar la ventana, acabar con la video llamada y desconectarse.

Dejando a Ten Ten, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo un vacio en el estomago, quería a Kankuro, lo quería mucho, demasiado, pero no tanto como a Neji, no tanto como aquel Ojiperla que le devolvió el don de amar.

-Yo lo siento… Kankuro…-susurro Ten Ten.

En otra parte del mundo, en un hotel lujoso, frente a un computador estaba Kankuro con sus ojos hinchados nuevamente, sus puños apretados, por ser tan idiota y no querer olvidarla, no poder olvidarla, necesitaba verla por última vez, mirar esos ojos de los que se enamoro, y esas sonrisa que lo flecho, necesita verla por última vez, porque evitaría a toda costa verla, la dejaría en el pasado, procuraría no extrañarla, no pensarla y cruzarse en su camino evitaría, no saber de ella en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Adiós… mi niña de ojos lindos…-susurro Kankuro por última vez con lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

-AH UN LADO-grito el hombre que estaba a un lado de Naruto quien estaba medio tirado en el suelo sujetando la mano de su amigo- DESPEJEN-ordeno una vez más el hombre aventando a un lado a Naruto, quien solo vio como el sujeto vestido de doctor colocaba dos aparatos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke.- AHORA-dijo una vez mas y Naruto solo vio como el cuerpo de su amigo se convulsiono un poco al parecer aquellos aparatos le transmitían algún tipo de energía pues vio como el cuerpo de su amigo se alzo unos centímetros de la cama mientras el hombre retiraba aquellos aparatos del pecho del Uchiha- OTRA VEZ… DESPEJEN-repitió el doctor haciendo la misma acción, tratando de revivir a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-susurro Naruto

* * *

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

-Esa voz, esa voz es de… claro quién mas Naruto, pero ¿Por qué se escucha tan lejana?- se preguntaba internamente Sasuke, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, comenzó abrir poco a poco sus orbes provocando que las cerrara un poco al ser poseído por una luz cegadora- esa luz quema mis ojos, es tan brillante… - después de varios parpadeos logra abrir sus ojos azabaches mirando al frente- eso es un pasillo… es demasiado largo… esto tardara demasiado… pero ya eh esperado 8 años que mas da unos minutos más… desde hace 8 años me sentí morir con tu partida, que mas da esperar unos cuantos minutos para que llegue definitivamente ese momento… ese momento en el que yo… yo…

_**FLASH BACK 8 MESES ATRÁS…**_

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

-Tsk… du… duele…-los ojos del Uchiha iban abriéndose poco a poco mientras sentía como una electricidad, literalmente hablando recorría todo su pecho.

Había visto una luz demasiado brillosa, pudo ver todos los momentos vividos desde que era niño, hasta los que había vivido recientemente, el día que conoció a Naruto, aquel día que lo salvo de que fuera golpeado, cuando entro a la secundaria, y conoció a Lee, Kiba, Neji… Neji… cuando comenzó la rivalidad con Neji, cuando ayudo a Ten Ten, para que ella y Neji estuvieran juntos aunque eso le llevo a perder la amistad d e la castaña, después cuando conoció a la otra novia de Neji y la que se había vuelto en su vida… cuando conoció a Sakura, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la encontró en la playa, en el aeropuerto, como viajo por 3 semanas en aquel autobús solo para verla y se le rompiera el corazón al saber que era novia de Neji.

Cuando le reencontró en aquella ciudad, en aquel hotel, donde la hiso suya… los pocos momentos que vivieron juntos antes que Neji regresara de viaje y se arruinara todo, con el abriendo su bocota, como la busco desesperadamente por 2 años sin rastro alguno, cuando la volvió a ver… cuando conoció a su hijo… la última vez que la beso en aquel autobús.

-Sasuke…

-Ya te oí dobe… -susurro débilmente el pelinegro acostado en aquella plancha de quirófano.

-Doctor ha revivido al paciente- escucho hablar una voz femenina.

-Re… viví…-dijo una vez más Sasuke.

Ahora que recordaba, después de aquel beso de esa última imagen que recordaba, todo estaba borroso, ¿que había pasado?

_**Fin flash back.**_

-SASUKE-grito el rubio en el oído del rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos así como también una pequeña vena en su frente.

-CALLATE DOBE YA OI-respondió furioso el Uchiha mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio a lado suyo.

-Pues pareciera que no tengo cinco minutos hablándote y ni me respondes…-respondió Naruto con un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

-Hmp…-Sasuke volteo el rostro para no ver a Naruto.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te enojes hoy es un día muy especial…-hablo nuevamente Naruto acercándose al oído del rubio y tomándolo por los hombros- Al fin después de 8 años tu…

-Me casare con ella…-completo el Uchiha mirando nuevamente aquel pasillo brillante y como se visualizaba una sutil silueta.

* * *

-El aire me falta… no puedo respirar… Se abre una enorme puerta ante mi… ese lugar esta tan oscuro ahí flores adornando el lugar, al igual que pétalos de cerezos esparcidos en el suelo… la luz de las velas alumbran este sitio a su alrededor… veo a mi alrededor hay mucha gente aquí, mucha conocida otra no… ella, ella es mi mama…¿Por qué llora mi mama?...- sintió una punzada clavares en su corazón al ver a su madre llorar con un pañuelo entre sus manos y tratando de ser consolada por una rubio quien la tomo por los hombros.

-Ino… aquí estas-susurro al reconocer a su amiga rubia- tanto tiempo sin vernos, mas de 7 años y tuvo que pasar todo esto para volvernos a ver… al parecer has cumplido con el sueño de Tobi… te has vuelto a enamorar y de un gran tipo, aunque eh de confesar que hay veces que me saca de quicio con sus estúpidas sonrisas y sus comentarios tan… tan certeros…-miro como un pelinegro sonreía mientras pasaba un pañuelo a la mujer que trataba de consolar la rubia

-Hinata…-dijo esta vez mirando a una pelinegra de vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros y cabellera negra suelta y…- te ves tan linda con ese abultado vientre, indicio que pronto nacerá tu hijo… se que eres feliz con él, a pesar de todo lo que paso, al final fuiste feliz, quien dijo que el cuento de hadas no existe, tu eres una prueba de ello, junto con tu eterno príncipe azul… aun recuerdo aquel día…

_**Flash Back 7 mese atrás…**_

-Pero Naruto-kun creo que deberíamos de esperar un poco mas- escucho hablar una voz femenina y delicada que no reconocía.

-Hinata, Naruto tiene razón no sabemos cuándo… bueno ya sabes-escucho otra voz, esta vez la de un varón.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, a dolorido, no sabía dónde estaba, que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era que había salido de casa para… para ir a ver a Sasuke… Naruto le había ayudado para planear que se reencontraran en un autobús, para que ella volviera a estar con Sasuke pero… algo no andaba bien, que había pasado después, recordaba subir al autobús, recordaba haber hablado con Sasuke, pero solo eso, ya no había más.

-Yo Sasuke quisiera no darte esta noticia en estas condiciones pero…

¿Sasuke? Había escuchado bien, habían dicho ¿Sasuke?, Sasuke estaba ahí, pero donde, porque, trato de abrir sus parpados, estaban sumamente pesados, pero no importaba quería verlo, quería saber que pasaba, donde estaba.

-Vamos Naruto dilo ya…-pidió aquella voz, que ahora reconocía, esa era la voz de Sasuke, y según escuchaba la conversación Naruto estaba ahí.

-Hinata… Hinata está embarazada Sasuke… El ahora Hokage de Konoha va a ser papa- se señalo a si mismo Naruto-… Voy a ser Papa…-escucho decir esta vez a la voz perteneciente d Naruto.- Y tu tío…

-Querrás decir Padrino Dobe…- Sasuke comenzó a hacer rodar con sus manos la silla de ruedas., hasta llegar donde Hinata estaba junto con Naruto. –Puedo…-pidió permiso Sasuke con un ademan para poder tocar el aun plano vientre de Hinata.

Naruto sonrió y meneo su cabeza en modo de afirmación, mientras Sasuke acariciaba superficialmente el vientre de Hinata y Naruto se agachaba para estar a la altura de Sasuke.

-Claro que serás su padrino Teme, quien mas… si yo llegara a Faltar tu…

-Cállate Dobe, nunca más digas eso, tu no morirás hasta que veas a tus nietos y seas un anciano que le tengan que moler el ramen para que lo pueda comer- soltó Sasuke dejando de acariciar el vientre de Hinata y mirando a su amigo

-Ah prefiero ser un anciano come ramen en papilla que un Teme amargado y molón como de seguro tu lo serás- reprocho esta vez Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-Sasuke, Naruto-Kun…-susurro Hinata llevando una mano a sus labios.

-No, no Hinata, no lo defiendas, ya lo has defendido de nuestras peleas desde que revivió y ah sido para no hacerlo enojar, pero es que ya se está pasando de la raya, no porque estén en silla de ruedas no creas que te puedo golpear Teme- seguía discutiendo Naruto ante una mirada de Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun…-trato de llamar otra vez la atención Hinata de su esposo.

-Ja, ni aunque este en silla de ruedas me podrás ganar Dobe…-se burlo el Uchiha Cruzándose de brazos.

-Sasuke-Teme…-grito Naruto cerrando su puño y apunto de dirigirlo al rostro de Sasuke.

-SAKURA AH DESPETADO- grito Hinata llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban apunto de golpearse.

-Sa… su.. ke…-susurro débilmente Sakura desde aquella cama, con cables a conectado a su cuerpo, y tratando de menear su cuerpo a pesar de sentirlo pesado y adolorido.

-Sakura…-Sasuke se meneo lo más rápido que pudo en aquella silla de ruedas.

-Naruto-kun, corre ve a llamar al doctor-dijo Hinata cercándose a la cama.

-Si…-Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Sakura… despertaste- Sasuke ya estaba cerca de la cama y entrelazo su mano con la de Sakura- Despertaste después de un mes…-Sasuke sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos se hacían cristalinos.

-Sa…

-Shhh no te esfuerces…- dijo Sasuke una vez más comenzando a acariciar el rostro de Sakura- hace un mes sufrimos un accidente en el autobús que viajábamos, estuviste en como toda este mes… pero ahora… ahora ya estas aquí de nuevo… conmigo- recito Sasuke, explicándole la situación a la peli rosa.

-Ta… takeshi-murmuro Sakura asustada.

-Takeshi está viviendo conmigo y con Naruto…-hablo esta vez Hinata acercándose a Sakura- No te preocupes por él, el está bien…

-Ya viene el doctor-entro Naruto algo agitado, acercándose a la cama- Hola Sakura-chan qué bueno que has despertado.- sonrió abiertamente Naruto.

-Hola…-susurro Sakura, mirando a Hinata y a Naruto juntos abrazados- Felicidades…

-Escuchaste nuestra platica-interrogo Sasuke, mientras Sakura meneaba la cabeza en afirmación- entonces sabrás que tu y yo seres padrinos del bebe de Naruto… será como nuestro segundo Hijo…

Sakura solo sonrió, y sentía una embriagante felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_**Final flash Back**_

- Kiba a tu lado te consuela pasándote un pañuelo para que seques tus lagrimas, a mí también me hace llorar las bodas Hinata… dile que me perdone… dile a Neji que me perdone… él sabe que le quise mucho… aun le quiero pero…- su mirada jade se dirige al frente topándose con el final de un pasillo, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a aquel pelinegro vestido de smoking y mirándola- pero… a Sasuke lo amo…

Oprimió entre sus manos aquel ramo de rosas rosas entre sus manos con fuerzas sintiendo como un vacio se formaba en su rostro, podía ver a Sasuke hay parada a lado del altar mirándola, y junto a el Naruto sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Estas lista?- interrogo una voz infantil a lado de Sakura, aquel niño que tanto amaba, aquel niño que era el fruto del amor más grande que pudo haber tenido.

-Si…-respondió Sakura tomando de la mano a su hijo takeshi quien al igual que su padre Sasuke vestía un smoking.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en aquella iglesia, al tiempo que Sakura caminaba de la mano de su hijo, un vestido amplio color blanco, con encajes por doquier, un corcel se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con pedrería fina bordado en el, sus hombros al descubiertos dejan ver su piel blanca, su cabello estaba suelto, ahora Sakura lucía un cabello largo a diferencia de meses atrás, un poco mas debajo de su media espalda, su rostro era cubierto por un velo.

Sakura sentía tanta ansiedad, cada vez se acercaba más a aquel altar donde Sasuke sonreía y la miraba atentamente. Una vez frente al altar, Sasuke se acerco a ella, apunto de pedirle la mano para que fueran al frente del sacerdote, pero en ese momento aquella voz infantil que acompañaba a Sakura volvió hablar.

-Mas vale que la cuides como nunca… por qué es lo que más amo- dijo Takeshi entregándole la mano de Sakura a Sasuke.

-Te prometo que la cuidare a ella y a ti como nunca… porque ustedes son, lo que más amo yo…-dijo Sasuke para al fin tomar a Sakura de la mano ya cercarse frente al sacerdote.

-Descubre el rostro de la novia- pidió el sacerdote, una vez que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron frente a él.

Sasuke obedeció y levanto aquel velo, dejando ver el fino rostro de Sakura.

-Te amo…-dijo Sasuke solo meneando sus labios, al descubrirle ya el rostro a Sakura.

-Te amo…-respondo igual Sakura solo con un meneo de labios.

Ambos voltearon a ver al sacerdote, quien daba su sermón, de la vida en pareja, del amor que debe haber en una pareja, en un matrimonio, en una familia, todos los invitados escuchaban atentos, aquel sermón desde sus asientos.

En una de las primeras filas, justo la que estaba detrás de donde, Mikoto, estaba sentada junto a su nieto Takeshi y su nieta Tsuki, estaba Ino, vestida con un elegante vestido lila, ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo, y junto a ella, un chico de camisa roja, desabotonado de los 3 primeros botones y pantalón negro de cabello negro y piel blanca, quien sostenía la mano de Ino.

Ino sentía aquella intensidad mirada azabache sobre ella, aquella mirada proveniente de su novio, al voltearlo a ver, vio a Sai sonriendo, y después vio como Sai se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo.

-Cásate conmigo…-le susurro Sai a Ino provocando que esta se sorprendiera y mirara al azabache quien, le enseño un anillo de compromiso.

-Yo Sai…-Ino sentía sus lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, no pudo evitar recordar a Tobi, cuando le hiso la misma pregunta 1 año después de compromiso, pues a pesar de que ya estaban comprometidos. Tobi se lo volvió a pedí.- Sai… yo

"_Prométeme, promete que buscaras la felicidad… que no te dejaras absorber por mi fantasma, que si muero no será impedimento para que seas feliz, al contrario… te harás mas fuerte… promete que serás realmente feliz como yo lo fui contigo…Promete ¡Que volverás a amar!...."_

Ino recordó una vez más aquella promesa que le hiso a Tobi y a ella misma, Ino se limpio las lagrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas y tomo el rostro de Sai entre sus manos, y lo beso con un casto beso.

-Si… acepto casarme contigo…-sonrió Ino.

Del otro lado de la iglesia, se ubicaba una familia, una familia reconocida por Suna y por Konoha, ya que en aquella boda el Kazakage de Suna y su familia habían asistido. Ya que llevaba una buena relación con el ahora Hokage de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto y su mano derecha Uchiha Sasuke, que era el que ahora se casaba, Gaara tenía sentada sobre sus piernas a su sobrina Shimari quien bostezaba de vez en vez, debido a lo aburrido que le parecía aquello a la pequeña.

A lado de ellos estaba Shikamaru pasando un brazo por los hombros de Temari, quien sostenía en brazos a su recién nacido bebe. Quien dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de su madre, Shikamaru dirigió la vista a su bebe, y después a su esposa, quien escuchaba atenta al sacerdote. Shikamaru no titubeo ni dos veces cuando beso la frente de su esposa y acaricio el rostro de su bebe. Temari volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Cuando cumplamos 50 años de casados aun estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo- interrogo Shikamaru a la rubia quien se extraño por la pregunta

-Yo… no lo sé, eres muy problemático sabes, además si sigues fumando de esa manera no creo que llegues cuando cumplamos 50 años de casados…-dijo Temari jugando.

-Vale… entonces dejare de fumar para poderme casarme contigo nuevamente, para renovar nuestros votos…-Shikamaru dio un suspiro- solo hazme un favor… no mueras antes que yo… no soportaría perderte… vivir los últimos años de mi vida sin ti…

-Y crees que yo si…- dijo esta ves Temari acariciando con una mano el rostro de su esposo.

-Eres fuerte… más fuerte que yo…-Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari y la beso.

Temari acerco su rostro al de Shikamaru y beso sus labios, al tiempo que Shikamaru se lo respondía y tomaba la nuca de Temari, para profundizar más aquel beso. Al terminar el nexo, Temari sonrió y junto su frente con la de Shikamaru.

-Cuando tengamos 80 años, conozcamos a nuestros nietos, tu y yo estaremos en nuestra cama, en nuestra casa que será silenciosa, pues nuestros hijos no vivirán ahí debido a que ya habrán echo su vida…-decía Temari- tu serás un viejito canoso, problemático y flojo, y yo seré una problemática y mandona… y estando ahí recostados los dos en nuestra cama abrazados… tu y yo moriremos juntos…-dijo por ultimo Temari.

Gaara sonrió ante aquella plática, ya que a pesar de que su hermana y su cuñado susurraban él podía escuchar aquello. Entonces Gaara recordó que hace un par de semanas atrás había ido a visitar a Kankuro, en el país del trueno, donde ahora trabajaba como director de teatro, donde había conocido a una actriz con la que tenía una relación, una actriz que le había dado luz a la vida de Kankuro, pues hace un par de semanas atrás cuando visito a Kankuro su hermano mayor le dio la noticia que seria tío por tercera vez, pues Kankuro, estaba a punto de ser papa, bueno en realidad la chica apenas tenía un mes de embarazo pero Kankuro estaba como loco.

Gaara definitivamente ahora si podía morir en paz, sus hermanos eran felices, no es que él quisiera morir ya, pero… si Matzuri decidiera que era hora de irse con ella, el estaría tranquilo ya que sus hermanos tenían una vida plena.

* * *

Mientras que en esos momentos en el país del viento, en la ciudad de Suna, se encontraba una pareja en unas gradas, apoyando con carteles que "Go Kenji", a un niño de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta baja, y ojos aperlados, vestido con ropa de karate y el cual tenía un combate para convertirse en cinta negra.

-VAMOS KENJI TU PUEDES-gritaba Ten Ten agitando aquel cartel, mientras a su lado se encontraba un ojiperla, de brazos cruzados y atento a cada movimiento del pequeño.

-SI… SI-grito una vez más Ten Ten, al ver como su hijo había ganado el encuentro.

-Te hará daño…-dijo Neji quien miro de reojo a Ten Ten.

-No pasa nada, cuando estaba embarazada de Kenji, corría todos los días hasta que tuve 8 meses- explico ten ten acariciando su vientre de 4 meses de embarazo.

-Pero ahora estoy yo, y es necesario que cuide de mi futuro hijo y de mi esposa- dijo Neji mirando el vientre de Ten Ten.

-Auch…-dio un pequeño grito Ten ten.

-Que sucede- se altero un poco Neji, mirando como su ahora esposa fruncía el ceño.

-Toca…-Ten Ten tomo una de las manos de Neji y la llevo a su vientre.

Neji pudo sentir como su hijo golpeaba el vientre de Ten Ten con mucha energía, para tener apenas 4 meses, Neji sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a Ten Ten para depositar un beso en aquel vientre.

* * *

-Ya te dije quiero el divorcio…-hablo una chica de cabello rojizo en voz baja, para no hacer ningún escándalo en aquella iglesia.

-Y ya te dije que te lo daré…-respondió entre dientes el hombre de cabello blanco sentado junto a ella- No sé que estaba pensando al casarme contigo…

-Ja… tú fuiste quien me emborracho y me llevo a un registro civil en medio de la nada para casarme contigo- se defendió la mujer.

-Tú te emborrachaste por tu cuenta, a mi no me eches la culpa Karin.

-Cállense los dos- hablo esta vez Juugo sentado a lado de Karin- Ambos saben perfectamente que no se pueden divorciar hasta que allá pasado un año…

-Da igual me regresare a Suna en lo que pasa ese año- dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah no claro que no, eres mi mujer y tu lugar esta a mi lado,-dijo esta vez Suigetsu- asi que no te regresas a ningún lado… hasta que la muerte nos separe o hasta que estemos divorciados

-Que tu estás loco, yo no pienso vivir en Konoha-reprocho Karin

-Vale, vale, cállate de una vez, nos iremos al país del sonido te parece-trato de convencer Suigetsu

- Vale, pero cuando nos divorciemos quiero la casa grande…

-¿Cuál casa grande mujer?... si en el sonido solo tengo un departamento, bastante cómodo, pero no es una casa… y mucho menso grande- se quejo Suigetsu

-Si claro de seguro tienes una casa grande por ahí con una de esas lagartonas…

-Que era mi secretaria que me la encontré en el centro comercial… hasta te la presente, y además…

-Ya cierren el pico los dos…-pidió Juugo irritado

-Los anillos por favor- pidió el padre.

Naruto se acerco con una caja blanca entre las manos y saco de ella, dos anillos de oro, con los nombres de Sakura y Sasuke inscrito en su anillo correspondiente, el anillo de Sakura tenia el nombre de Sasuke y el de Sasuke el nombre de Sakura. Naruto le entre los anillos a Sasuke. Para después ir a tomar asiento junto a su esposa Hinata. Quien había sido acompañada y cuidada todo ese rato por Kiba.

-Por favor extiendan las manos con los anillos – pidió el sacerdote, al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño artefacto dorado, con el cual bañaría aquellos anillos de agua bendita. Después de haberlo hecho. Prosiguió con su letanía- Haruno Sakura aceptas como esposo a Uchiha Sasuke, para amarlo, respetarlo, estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

- Yo Haruno Sakura… acepto a Uchiha Sasuke como mi esposo, como la persona que amare y respetare, con la que compartiré momentos de felicidad y de tristeza, hasta los últimos días de mi vida. -respondió Sakura

-Repite después de mi por favor Sakura, mientras le colocas el anillo a Sasuke en su dedo anular- pidió el sacerdote- Yo Haruno Sakura te entrego…

-Yo Haruno Sakura te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor y mi respeto, Juro frente a este altar, serte fiel acompañarte en este camino de la vida, estar a tu lado apoyándote, cuidándote y amándote, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Bien ahora- el sacerdote se dirigió a Sasuke, quien miraba atento a Sakura- Uchiha Sasuke aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura, para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Yo Uchiha Sasuke, acepto a Haruno Sakura como mi esposa, la acepto como la mujer que cambio mi vida, con la que quiero volver a ver en cada despertar, con la que quiero volver amar en cada vida que exista… prometo cuidar de ella y de mi hijo ante toda adversidad, hasta que la llama de nuestras vida se extinga y aun así, la buscare en el mas allá para estar con ella toda una eternidad.

-Repite después de mi, mientras le pones el anillo a Sakura-pidió una vez más el sacerdote.- Yo Uchiha Sasuke te entrego…

-Yo Uchiha Sasuke te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor y mi respeto, Juro frente a este altar, serte fiel acompañarte en este camino de la vida, estar a tu lado apoyándote, cuidándote y amándote, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Por favor hínquense, y traigan el lazo- ordeno el padre, mientras Sasuke y Sakura obedecían e Itachi y Konan se acercaban al altar con el lazo y se lo colocaban a los novios.

-Felicidades Sasuke…-dijo Itachi colocando sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke y sonriéndole.

Konan e Itachi una vez acomodado el lazo se alejaron del altar un poco, Itachi tomo de la mano a Konan, mientras esta se acercaba al rostro de Itachi y besaba sus labios. Itachi sonrió un poco sorprendido por la acción.

-Gracias por todo Itachi- le dijo Konan, mientras entrelazaban mas sus manos, aquellas manos donde reposaban desde hace varios años los anillos de matrimonio.-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo Itachi

-Estoy embarazada…-sonrió Konan, mirando que ah Itachi abría enormemente sus ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Itachi solo pudo abrazar a Konan y susurrarle al odio una y otra vez _"Gracias por existir"_

-Que lo que dios junto y bendice que el hombre no lo separe nunca- digo por último el sacerdote, dándole la bendición a Sasuke y Sakura, quien aun estaban unidos por aquel lazo.-Puedes besar a la novia-

Sasuke se acerco a al rostro de Sakura, y la beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba su suave rostro. Y todos en aquel lugar aplaudían a la nueva pareja que a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, ahora estaban hay unidos, besándose y amándose como marido y mujer.

Porque la vida es una serie de habitaciones, y las personas que conoces en ellas son las que configuras tu vida… son las que van formando tu vida, desde tu mejor amigo, tus padres, tus hermanos, hasta que encuentras a la persona indicada, para compartir la vida, y se haga otra serie de habitación que a lo largo de tu vida seguirá configurando día a día. Nunca cierres una habitación con una historia incompleta, pues puede que esa historia incompleta, esa persona en esa habitación que cerraste, es la que te acompañara a lo largo de la vida como un compañero, negarse a amar, es negarse a vivir.

El volver a ver a una persona, te puede traer gratos como malos recuerdos, el volver a amar una persona, que amaste siempre, a pesar de la distancia y del miedo, es una gran oportunidad que no hay que desaprovechar.

**Fin…**

* * *

**N/A: Ultima nota :(... quiero llorar, ojala el final les halla gustado... y bueno les invito a pasar a mi blog... para enterarse de una nueva historia que publicare y si gustan seguirla, ademas de que les dejo un pequeño mesajito a ustedes que siguieron este fic. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y RECUERDEN QUE LES EH TOMADO CARIÑO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES. Si quieren sguir teniendo comunicacion conmigo dejenme su MSN, ya eh a agregado a varios. Ojala algun dia nos VOLVAMOS A LEER :D http : // kireizoe .blogspot . com/**

**ATTE: zOnii**


End file.
